Because I Miss - END
by dsparkyu6
Summary: [PLEASE TINGGALKAN REVIEW KALIAN, DONT BE SILENT READER] (CH-END UP)! Semua yang ada kini sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. / Mereka tau mengenai itu, tapi berusaha untuk tidak peduli. / "Aku...Aku tidak ingin melupakannya." / "Ireona saeng. Jebal ireona." / I'm Back with all SJ Brothership / RnR please
1. Prolog Stories

Tittle : Because I Miss...

"Selamat menjalankan tugas kenegaraan kalian."

.

.

.

.

.

"Knick knack in Fukuoka."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hebat kau sudah buat lagu baru lagi. Hyung juga akan menyusul."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chukkae Yesung hyung akhirnya kau melakukan debut solomu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh... jadi kau tidak bisa hyung. Nde arraseo." Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hebat sekali lagi-lagi kau berhasil."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah.. kami tidak akan tinggal disini lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Radang selaput otak..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita ini sudah berumur bahkan sangatlah dewasa, jadi hentikan sifat kekanakanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka semakin menjauh..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini masa istirahat, dan kami juga punya kesibukan masing-masing."

.

.

.

.

.

"APA AKU SALAH MENGINGINKAN KITA SEPERTI DULU LAGI?! APA TIDAK BOLEH AKU MERASAKANNYA UNTUK YANG TERAKHIR?!" Air matanya begitu mengalir deras.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini langkah satu-satunya yang bisa diambil."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku...aku tidak ingin melupakannya..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ireona saeng. Jebal ireona..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini hukumannya bagi kita?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo kita mengulang bersama lagi. Untuk membuat kenangan yang tidak bisa dilupakan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Karena aku begitu merindukan..."

Lanjut or tidak?


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle : Because I Miss...

Cast : Kyuhyun and all SJ member, etc.

Gendre : Brothership, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Lenght : Chaptered

Summary : Pemuda itu terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada sendirian di dalam _dorm_. Hanya sebuah senyum kecut yang dia keluarkan. / "Selamat menjalankan tugas kenegaraan kalian." / Beginilah dirinya terus menerus mendapatkan kesibukan, tanpa terkecuali yang lainnya. / "Ada hal yang serius terjadi padamu."/ "Mungkinkah semuanya tidak akan seperti dulu lagi?" / Pemuda itu mencengkeram kepalanya yang terasa sakit, berusaha untuk meredakannya namun tidak bisa.

 **WARNING : TYPO SANGAT MUNGKIN ADA. CERITA INI PURE BUATAN SAYA. ALUR WAKTU YANG SAYA BUAT ADALAH MULAI DARI TANGGAL SEKARANG. JADI SAAT WAKTU WAMIL UNTUK DONGHAE, EUNHYUK, DAN SIWON AKAN BERBEDA DENGAN ASLINYA^^**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T COPY TANPA IZIN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **KEEP REVIEW**

 **ENJOYED**

 **13 Juni 2016**

Kyuhyun salah satu member Super Junior kini sedang melaksanakan jadwalnya. Album Jepang barunya akan segera dirilis. Maka dari itu semakin hari kegiatan solo milik Kyuhyun semakin padat. Itu memang sudah resiko, ditengah vakumnya Super Junior kegiatan solo masing-masing member semakin meningkat.

Kini Kyuhyun tengah melakukan sesi pemotretan untuk _cover_ albumnya tersebut. Tidak lama yang waktu yang dibutuhkan, karena berkat keprofesionalan yang dia miliki sesi pemotretan berakhir dengan sempurna. Bahkan sang produser memuji atas kinerja yang telah Kyuhyun berikan.

" _Daebak_ Kyu kau selalu luar biasa. Foto-fotonya sangat bagus." Puji sang produser.

Kyuhyun hanya mengeluarkan senyumnya dengan malu-malu. "Itu juga berkat sang fotografer yang sudah profesional."

"Kau itu yah selalu rendah hati." Sang produser membalasnya dengan senyum.

Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat. " _Gomawo_ atas dukungan produser selama ini."

"Yakin kau hanya akan berterima kasih padaku?" Sang produser bertanya.

Kyuhyun bingung sendiri. " _Mw...mwo_..."

"Setidaknya berterima kasih juga padaku." Sang manajer berucap dengan datar.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aish _hyung_ tentu saja aku juga tidak akan lupa padamu."

Sang produser menginterupsi. "Istirahatlah dulu. Selanjutnya kita akan lebih sibuk dari sesi pertama ini."

" _Nde arrasseo_." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan lantang.

Kyuhyun memainkan _smartphone_ miliknya selagi menunggu sesi berikutnya. Kemudian entah dorongan dari mana Kyuhyun kembali membuka akun _twitter_ -nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat _profile picture_ miliknya masih saja berbentuk telur ungu. Semua _hyungdeul_ -nya selalu mengejek dan menertawakannya karena Kyuhyun seperti serius tidak akan pernah mengubah si telur ungu itu.

Sejenak perasaan Kyuhyun merasa melengos. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidaak pernah berkumpul bersama lagi dan saling berbagi canda. Yang ada hanyalah kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Tak ada momen yang bisa dirinya rasakan lagi. Padahal dulu mereka selalu mendukung satu sama lain.

Sebuah postingan baru muncul. Kyuhyun kemudian mengkliknya. Ah rupanya postingan itu merupakan milik _hyung_ -nya yang berwajah tampan dan cantik sekaligus. Terlihat Heechul tengah makan bersama dengan teman-temannya. Ada banyak makanan juga terlihat mereka tengah tersenyum satu sama lain. Hati Kyuhyun entah kenapa merasakan sesuatu yang sakit saat melihatnya.

"Bahkan kau lebih memilih untuk dekat dengan orang lain _hyung_..." Gumamnya.

Sang manajer melihat raut yang aneh pada wajah Kyuhyun. Tadinya Kyuhyun sangat ceria saat mengobrol, namun setelah melihat _smartphone_ -nya ekspresi Kyuhyun langsung berubah drastis. Manajer Kyuhyun mendekatinya dan melihat sebenarnya apa yang telah membuat _magnae_ -nya itu bersedih. Dia mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

Sang manajer mengelus pundak Kyuhyun. "Kau merindukannya?"

"Ah _hyung_ kau datang tiba-tiba.." Kejut Kyuhyun.

"Postingan itu milik Heechul kan? Aku yakin kau merindukannya." Sang manajer tetap berbicara.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Jika _hyung_ bertanya aku pasti akan menjawab sangat _hyung_. Bukan hanya Heechul _hyung_ tapi juga _hyungdeul_ yang lainnya."

"Bersabarlah Kyu, setelah semua sesi untuk album barumu selesai kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka di _dorm_." Hibur sang manajer.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sedih. "Itupun jika mereka pulang ke _dorm_."

Sang manajer hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "Mengertilah Kyu. Tidak selamanya kalian akan seperti apa yang kau harapkan."

"Ah _nde hyung_ kau benar. Aku salah harusnya aku bisa mengerti mereka. Jadi tidak boleh bertingkah seperti anak kecil begitu. Bagaimana aku ini." Kyuhyun memberikan senyum palsunya.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan sang manajer yang hanya tercengang mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Tidak biasanya _magnae_ berucap kalimat begitu. Ada sesuatu hal yang jelas berbeda dari Kyuhyun kali ini. Tapi seperti tadi yang telah dia ucapkan pada Kyuhyun bahwa keadaan tidak akan selalu sama.

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan sesi berikutnya untuk perampungan album baru Jepang yang akan dirilisnya. Untung saja Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menampakan kesedihannya dan bisa melakukannya dengan profesional sehingga membuat _crew_ tidak harus bekerja lebih keras.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun tiba di sesi terakhir. Namun kali ini Kyuhyun tidak dapat berkonsenterasi. Memikirkan kalimat kebohongan yang dikeluarkannya tadi membuat kepalanya sakit. Produser yang berteriak pun seakan tidak dapat dirinya dengar. Kyuhyun roboh dia berpegangan pada tembok yang ada disana. Sontak semua orang yang ada disana langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun. Terlebih sang manajer yang langsung berlari menuju Kyuhyun.

Sang manajer langsung bertanya pada Kyuhyun. " _Wae gerae_ Kyu?"

"Sa...kit... _hyung_..." Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

Produser langsung mengambil tindakan. "Panggil _ambulance_ sekarang juga."

Kyuhyun memegang lengan sang produser. " _An...and...wae..._ "

" _Mian_ PD- _nim_. Aku rasa aku harus membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke _dorm_ saja." Pinta sang manajer pada produser.

Produser mengangguk. " _Arrasseo_ lagi pula ini sudah mau selesai. Cepatlah bawa dia dan panggil dokter sesegera mungkin."

" _Gomapsimnida_ PD- _nim_." Sang manajer membungkuk hormat.

Sang manajer langsung menggendong Kyuhyun keluar dari tempat perilisan album. Kemudian dia memasukkan Kyuhyun ke dalam mobil. Dirinya panik karena Kyuhyun terus menerus mengeluhkan sakit. Dengan kecepatan tinggi sang manajer melajukan mobilnya untuk segera tiba di _dorm_.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya sang manajer telah tiba di _dorm_ Super Junior. Dia membaringkan Kyuhyun di kamarnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Beberapa menit setelahnya muncullah dokter yang memang sudah dipanggil oleh manajer terlebih dahulu sebelum tiba.

'Kim Junwon' Nama dokter tersebut. Sang dokter langsung memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun secara seksama. Dirinya kemudian memberikan suatu suntikan yang sudah disiapkan terlebih dahulu.

"Tenanglah ini akan sedikit sakit tapi ini akan meringankan rasa sakitmu." Terang Junwon.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah. " _Nde_..."

Setelah suntikan itu dimasukan benar saja rasa sakit luar biasa pada kepala Kyuhyun seakan pergi. Junwon menghembuskan nafasnya lega bahwa itu sudah mengurangi rasa sakit Kyuhyun. Dia menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan menuju sang manajer untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengannya.

Manajer bertanya dengan khawatir. " _Eohtokaeyo_?"

"Tenang saja Kyuhyun- _ssi_ sudah tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja dia masih terlalu lemah." Jelas Junwon.

Sang manajer merasa lega. "Syukurlah.."

"Tapi...sepertinya ada sesuatu pada Kyuhyun- _ssi_." Terang Junwon.

Sang manajer mengernyit. "Ada apa memangnya?"

Junwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah sebelum ada pemeriksaan aku tidak yakin. Beritahu dia untuk datang padaku ke Seoul International Hospital untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut."

" _Arraseo_." Jawab sang manajer singkat.

Setelah Junwon pergi meninggalkan _dorm_ , manajer langsung memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Keadaan Kyuhyun begitu payah dilihatnya. Kyuhyun hanya terbaring di atas kasur dengan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya bahkan pandangan Kyuhyun begitu sayu.

"Aish _magnae_ kau ini mengapa bisa sakit begini?" Omel sang manajer.

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan malas. "Aku juga tidak mau sakit _hyung_."

"Ah dokter Kim bilang lakukanlah pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Ada sesuatu pada dirimu." Manajer menyampaikan pesan Junwon.

Kyuhyun bingung. "Memang kenapa? Aku hanya sakit kepala dan demam biasa."

Manajer mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Tapi aku harap bukan sesuatu yang buruk."

" _Hyung_... aku tidak selemah itu." Ucap Kyuhyun datar.

Manajer melirik jam. "Kyu aku harus pergi, jadi kau tidak ada yang menjaga. Ah _hyung_ -mu yang sedang tidak ada jadwal adalah Heechul. Aku akan minta dia."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk. Namun setelah beberapa kali manajer menelepon, Heechul sama sekali tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Karena kesal akhirnya sang manajer hanya mengirimkan Heechul sms.

'Kyuhyun _collapse_. Dia tidak ada yang menjaga cepat ke _dorm_ dan jaga dia aku ada jadwal lain.'- _Send_. Kemudian manajer menyimpan _handphone_ -nya dengan malas.

Kyuhyun menebak. "Tidak diangkat ya?"

"Begitulah tapi aku sudah mengiriminya sms kok." Jawab sang manajer.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah. "Pergilah _hyung_ kau masih ada jadwal lain. Aku akan menunggu Heechul _hyung_ sambil tidur."

"Kau yakin dengan ini?" Tanya sang manajer.

Kyuhyun merengut. "Aish _hyung_ aku bukan bayi yang harus selalu dijaga."

"Tapi kelakuanmu seperti bayi." Ejek sang manajer.

Kyuhyun melotot. " _Hyung!_ "

"Baik. Jaga dirimu _ne_." Sang manajer mengalah.

Sepi...sangat sepi juga hening. Terlebih setelah sang manajer pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Kyuhyun merasa sendiri disana. Dulu saat sakit terlebih saat setelah dirinya mengalami kecelakaan selalu saja ada salah satu _hyung_ yang menemaninya. Alasannya adalah karena mereka khawatir _magnae_ mereka keadaannya memburuk. Kini harus manajer yang meminta. Tidak mau membuat kepalanya sakit lagi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidur.

()

()

()

()

()

 **14 Juni 2016**

Pemuda itu terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada sendirian di dalam _dorm_. Hanya sebuah senyum kecut yang dia keluarkan. Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Meski masih terasa sedikit sakit Kyuhyun berusaha untuk berdirinya. Rupanya sms dan telepon yang dilakukan manajer sama sekali tidak mempan. Kyuhyun hanya sendirian.

Pemuda itu membasuh wajahnya kemudian. Dirinya tidak ingin membuat _hyungdeul_ khawatir dengan menunjukan wajah pucatnya. Kyuhyun memandang bayangannya dalam cermin. Jadi ini adalah hasil metamorfosa dirinya setelah 8 tahun berkarya dan berkecimpung bersama Super Junior.

Setelahnya Kyuhyun menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Biasanya _hyung_ kecilnya Ryeowook akan masak. Tapi karena dia tidak pulang Kyuhyun terpaksa harus membuat makanannya sendiri. Hanya ada ramen _instant_ yang tersedia. Bahkan si koki kecil lupa untuk membeli bahan makanan. Yesung sudah tidak tinggal lagi di _dorm_. Lalu Kangin dia memang jadi tidak pernah pulang ke _dorm_. Leeteuk dia juga punya apartemen lain. Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Siwon sedang berada di rumah untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan militernya hari ini.

"Sarapan dengan ramen yang lezat." Pura Kyuhyun dengan ceria.

Seorang _namja_ cantik baru saja memasuki _dorm_. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara langsung melirikan pandangannya pada _namja_ cantik tersebut. Sejenak menyimpan dulu ramennya dan berusaha mengobrol dengan salah satu _hyung_ -nya tersebut.

Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya. "Baru pulang Chullie _hyung_?"

"Ah Kyu. Iya kemarin aku keasyikan bersama teman-temanku. Mereka semua seru." Jawab Heechul dengan ceria.

Kyuhyun bertanya kembali. "Apa kemarin _hyung_ tidak membawa _handphone._ Soalnya manajer menelepon?"

" _Handphone_ _hyung_ _low_. Sekarang baru mau di _charge_. Memang ada apa?" Terang Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Oh begitu. Tidak ada apa-apa kok."

Heechul hanya bisa mengiyakan. "Setelah ini bersiaplah kita harus mengantar Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Siwon ke _camp_ militer."

" _Nde arrasseo hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun berpura ceria.

Heechul beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap. Seperti yang dia bilang tadi bahwa mereka akan mengantar 3 member lain yang akan menyusul Sungmin dan Shindong ke _camp_ militer.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun teringat pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi. Sebenarnya ada perlu apa manajer denganny sampai-sampai dia harus menelepon dirinya. Men- _charge_ -nya, mata Heechul langsung terbelalak. Yang benar saja 20 panggilan tak terjawab dan sms _spam_ sebanyak 5 kali. Dengan tanpa ekspresi Heechul membuka 5 sms tersebut.

'Kyuhyun _collapse_. Dia tidak ada yang menjaga cepat ke _dorm_ dan jaga dia aku ada jadwal lain.'

Heechul langsung tertegun saat membaca semua pesan yang berisi sama tersebut. Jika manajer sampai memintanya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun berarti hal yang berat memang sedang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Heechul bersiap dengan secepat mungkin, dan dengan kilat dia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah menunggunya. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau dia sakit. Heechul kesal, sepertinya itu hanya kejahilan dari manajer dan _dongsaeng_ _evil_ -nya ini.

()

()

()

()

()

Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Ryeowook, Yesung, Kangin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Siwon kini tengah berada di _camp_ militer. Hanya saja Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Siwon sedikit mencolok dengan pakaian militer serta rambut cepak yang mereka miliki. Jelas saja karena mereka bertiga mulai hari ini akan melaksanakan wajib militernya.

Mereka semua berpelukan satu sama lain seakan memberikan dukungan untuk ketiga member yang akan menjalankan wajib militernya. Semua perasaan Kyuhyun bercampur aduk disana. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mereka bisa berkumpul lagi. Meski memang harus melepas kembali Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Siwo pergi ke _camp_ militer.

"Selamat menjalankan tugas kenegaraan kalian."

Berbagai pesan disampaikan dari keenam member yang tersisa. Pesan yang menasehati, mengingatkan, hingga pesan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Setelahnya ketiga member pergi meninggalkan enam member yang tersisa. Keenam member kembali dengan menggunakan mobil _van_ yang sudah disiapkan. Di dalam sana hanya terjadi keheningan bukan kehangatan seperti biasanya. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kecuali Kyuhyun dia hanya melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela dengan sedih.

Kyuhyun berbicara dengan ragu. "Bisakah.. untuk hari dan malam ini kalian tinggal di _dorm_?"

"Tidak biasanya kau begitu." Leeteuk heran.

Yesung tertawa. "Kau tidak terbentur sesuatu kan Kyu?"

"Mungkin saja _magnae_ kita sedang manja." Ryeowook menjawab.

Heechul tertawa mengejek. "Kau itu sudah dewasa. Dasar. Lagipula kami punya kesibukan masing-masing."

Kangin menimpali. "Benar. Kau juga sedang sibuk dengan album barumu bukan? Jadi ayolah jangan seperti ini."

"Ah aku salah lagi ya _hyung_." Keluh Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk menengahi. "Tak ada yang salah tapi kau harus tau keadaan itu tidak akan selamanya sama."

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar kalimat itu. "Kau orang kedua _hyung_ yang bilang begitu. Terima kasih aku semakin yakin kalau aku salah."

"Kyuhyunnie..." Ryeowook mengingatkan.

"Ah _nde_ _mianhata_." Kyuhyun meminta maaf

Sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa diam.

" _Hyung_ aku sudah tiba di lokasi. _Gomawo_ sudah mengantar. Hati-hati dijalan." Pamit Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap mobil itu dengan nanar. "Kau seharusnya tidak menjadi orang kedua yang mengatakan itu Teukie _hyung_."

()

()

()

()

()

Kyuhyun kembali menjalankan aktivitasnya untuk melakukan perilisan album Jepang baru miliknya. Beginilah dirinya terus menerus mendapatkan kesibukan, tanpa terkecuali yang lainnya. Seakan ada jarak yang sangat begitu jauh agar dirinya dan para _hyungdeul_ lain untuk kembali berkumpul bersama.

Kyuhyun akhirnya telah selesai melakukan semua sesi untuk kepentingan perilisan album Jepang baru yang dimilikinya.

"Kyu akhirnya semua sudah selesai. Setelah rampung jangan lupa kau akan mengadakan _tour_ ke Fukuoka." Terang sang manajer.

Kyuhyun mengeluh. "Harus secepat itukah?"

"Bukankah itu yang kau mau. Kenapa jadi tidak bersemangat begini?" Tanya sang manajer.

Kyuhyun tidak mengeluarkan ekspresinya. "Entahlah _hyung_ aku sendiri tidak tau."

"Ayolah ini sama sekali tidak seperti dirimu Kyu." Keluh balik sang manajer.

Kyuhyun menginyakan. "Benar _hyung_ aku harusnya tidak seperti ini. _fighting_!"

" _Fighting_ Kyu." Jawab sang manajer dengan lantang.

Kyuhyun beranjak pulang setelah semua jadwal rampung diselesaikan. Manajer pulang duluan untuk mengurus keperluan putrinya. Alhasil Kyuhyun hanya pulang sendiri dengan mengemudi sendiri. Pemandangan malam ini sejenak membuat Kyuhyun merasakan suatu kehangatan di dalam hatinya.

Pemuda itu menepikan mobilnya di depan sungai Han. Kemudian dia terduduk merasakan setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan hal seperti ini. Yang ada hanyalah dirinya dibuat merasakan kesibukan yang luar biasa setiap harinya.

Kyuhyun kembali teringat saat dulu dia bersama member lainnya sering berkumpul di depan sungai Han untuk menghilangkan kepenatan mereka masing-masing. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu semua berubah dengan tanpa ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes begitu saja.

Apa tidak wajar jika dirinya ingin kembali ke masa-masa seperti itu? Masa dimana penuh kehangatan dan kegembiraan meski banyak cobaan yang mereka tiba. Masa dimana mereka sudah seperti keluarga kandung yang peduli satu sama lain. Masa dimana mereka harus melindungi satu sama lain. Masa dimana kepedulian itu berada.

Dirinya tau bahwa memang cukup tak pantas untuk seusianya menginginkan hal tersebut. Namun apakah salah? Salah jika memang itu keinginannya? Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis saat kembali mengingat kalimat-kalimat yang memang akan menjawab bahwa dia memang salah. Rasanya hati Kyuhyun sangat sakit. Setelah susah payah Kyuhyun berjuang hanya berakhir dengan seperti ini?

" _Boghoshippo_..."

Sudah tak bisa lagi dirinya tahan. Pada malam hari ini Kyuhyun menangis kencang di depan sungai Han yang berkilauan dengan indah. Padahal di sesibuk apapun dirinya selalu menyempatkan untuk bersama dengan mereka, tapi sebaliknya mereka tidak pernah melakukannya. Terkadang terbesit dalam pikirannya apakah mereka semua memang sudah tidak memperdulikan satu sama lain?

Saat Kyuhyun merasa hari semakin gelap, dia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana. Namun kepalanya mendadak merasa sakit. Membuat dirinya hanya bisa mencengkeramnya dengan kuat seraya berusaha meredakannya. Akhir-akhir ini sakit kepalanya sudah terlalu sering kambuh. Air mata Kyuhyun semakin menetes karena sakit yang dirasanya. Ingin sekali dia menghubungi salah satu _hyung_ -nya namun mereka pasti tidak akan datang. Lagipula mereka sibuk dengan jadwal masing-masing.

" _Hyung...deul...jebal...gajima..._ " Tepat setelah itu Kyuhyun kehilangan kesadarannya.

()

()

()

()

()

Seorang _namja_ mungil baru saja pulang dari jadwalnya sebagai DJ di Sukira. _Namja_ mungil tersebut menatap sekeliling _dorm_. Sepi sekali. Tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya yang ada disana. _Hyung-_ nya yang lain masih ada jadwal jadi kemungkinan mereka akan pulang larut malam. Namun seharusnya _dongsaeng_ -nya sudah pulang namun sama sekali tidak nampak keberadaannya.

Sebuah _cup_ ramen terlihat ada diatas meja. _Namja_ mungil itu 'Ryeowook' yakin bahwa ini adalah perbuatan _dongsaeng_ -nya. Dengan kesal dia membersihkan meja tersebut. Kebiasaan sekali untuk sang _dongsaeng_ padahal dirinya sudah dewasa bahkan berusia 28 tahun. Astaga Ryeowook jadi kesal sendiri.

Setelah membereskan meja dan membersihkan badannya. Ryeowook duduk di salah satu sofa sembari memainkan _smartphone_ miliknya. Dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat melihat fotonya di Sukira tadi. Meski sudah berusia, namun dirinya masih terlihat begitu muda. Namun lama-lama dirinya merasa bosan. Rasanya _dorm_ begitu sepi jika hanya dia sendirian yang ada disana. Namun suara beberapa langkah kaki membuat dia bahagia.

Ryeowook menyambut antusias. " _Hyung_ akhirnya kalian datang. Sepi sekali tadi."

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan itu. jangan mengeluh." Balas Heechul.

Kangin mengiyakan. "Benar juga kita semua memang sudah banyak berubah."

"Jadi ingat ketika _dorm_ ini begitu ramai dulu." Ryeowook bicara kembali.

"Sedikit demi sedikit kita juga akan mempunyai kehidupan masing-masing. Jadi harus terbiasa mulai dari sekarang." Nasihat Heechul.

"Bahkan momen yang dulu sering kita lakukan benar-benar tak ada." Ryeowook tersenyum.

Kangin menepuk pundak Ryeowook. "Kita bukan lagi seorang _rookie_ yang berusia belasan tahun. Tahap ini adalah tahap dimana kita harus membentuk diri. Jadi terbiasalah dengan semua."

" _Nde hyung_ kau benar." Jawab Ryeowook.

Heechul bertanya. "Mana _magnae_?"

"Dari tadi aku hanya sendirian _hyung_. Kyuhyun belum pulang." Balas Ryeowook.

Kangin menimpali. "Mungkin jadwalnya belum selesai."

"Ah begitu." Heechul menyahut.

Di sisi lain seorang _namja_ berparas malaikat tengah menikmati hidangan makan malamnya. Walau sebenarnya ini sudah terlalu larut untuk disebut makan malam. Rasanya malam begini hanya dia sendirian terasa sangat sepi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini memang maunya. Karena tidak mau merasa sepi _namja_ ini memilih untuk makan di restoran terdekat.

Sebuah restoran akhirnya telah dia pilih. _Namja_ ini kemudian memesan kepada pelayan yang ada disana. Dengan suasana ramai begini setidaknya dia tidak merasa sepi meski hanya makan sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani. Sejenak dirinya tertegun saat melihat seorang anak yang tengah memisah-misahkan sayuran dari makanannya. Hal itu sontak membuat ibunya mengomel. Dan ingatannya langsung melekat begitu saja pada _namja_ ini.

 _Seorang namja berparas malaikat menasehati dongsaengnya. 'Makan sayuranmu jangan dipisahkan.'_

' _Ini tidak enak rasanya pahit aish..' Tolak sang dongsaeng._

 _Namja berparas malaikat itu frustasi 'Makan atau hyung akan menghukummu.'_

' _Dasar orang tua bisanya hanya mengancam' Rengut si dongsaeng._

' _Siapa yang kau sebut orang tua?! Namja itu berteriak tidak terima._

 _Namja_ itu akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya ketika sang pelayan memberikan makanan yang dipesannya. _Namja_ berwajah malaikat ini atau publik mengenalnya dengan Leeteuk tersenyum saat kembali mengingatnya. Sudah lama juga dirinya tidak mengomeli sang _dongsaeng_ bungsu yang begitu nakal pada waktu itu.

Jika mengingat tentang _magnae_ -nya Leeteuk kembali terngiang mengenai permintaannya tadi siang. Permintaan dimana sang _magnae_ ingin mereka semua kembali ke _dorm_. Rasanya Leeteuk sedikit bersalah karena sudah mengeluarkan kalimat itu. Namun inilah kenyataannya bahwa kehidupan tidak akan pernah selalu sama pasti akan berubah-ubah. Kemudian sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi mereka untuk menerimanya.

()

()

()

()

()

Seorang _namja_ mencoba membuka kedua matanya yang terasa begitu berat. Suatu bias cahaya menusuk kedua matanya begitu saja. Membiasakan dirinya, kemudian _namja_ ini menatap sekeliling. Ini sama sekali bukan kamar di _dorm_ -nya. Putih... ruangan ini seperti sebuah ruangan rumah sakit. Seorang dokter langsung masuk saat mengetahui bahwa _namja_ ini sudah sadar. Rupanya benar ini adalah kamar rumah sakit.

 _Namja_ ini hanya terdiam saat sang dokter memeriksa tubuhnya dengan seksama. Bahkan selang infus melingkar cantik di tangan _namja_ ini. Dia belum bisa bicara karena tubuhnya memang terasa sangat lemas sekali. Namun _namja_ ini mengenal dokter yang tengah memeriksanya kini.

"Kim _uisanim_..." _Namja_ ini berujar lemah.

Junwon menatap _namja_ itu kemudian. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga."

" _Wae_..." Kalimatnya terpotong.

Junwon menjelaskan. "Aku menemukanmu saat lewat depan sungai Han. Disana kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Jadi aku membawamu kesini."

 _Namja_ tersebut agak terkejut. "Jadi Kim _uisanim_ yang menemukanku."

Junwon menatap _namja_ tersebut. "Saat kau masih belum sadar, aku sudah melakukan pemeriksaan MRI."

"MRI... _wae_?" Tanya _namja_ tersebut bingung.

Junwon menghembuskan nafasnya. "Salah sendiri kau tidak melakukan pemeriksaan yang kusuruh. Aku dan manajermu sepakat untuk memeriksamu tadi."

"Manajer juga tau?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Dia pulang dulu nanti akan kembali." Jawab Junwon singkat.

 _Namja_ itu kemudian berbicara lagi. "Lalu apa hasil pemeriksaanku?"

"Ada hal yang serius terjadi padamu." Jawab Junwon.

 _Namja_ itu mencoba tidak percaya. "Hal serius apa maksudmu?"

"Sementara... Ah diagnosa sementara kau mengidap radang selaput otak. Namun hasil pastinya adalah setelah laporan pemeriksaan keluar." Jelas Junwon dengan tegas.

 _Namja_ itu sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dia dengar. " _Mw..mwo_?! Kau tidak bercanda kan Kim _uisanim_. Bagaimana bisa aku menderita penyakit gila itu."

Junwon hanya menghela nafasnya. "Seorang dokter tidak akan berbohong. Aku tidak akan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak sakit."

"Aku hanya demam biasa dan sakit kepala itu saja." Elak _namja_ tersebut.

Junwon mengangguk. "Itu adalah gejala yang sering muncul pada penderita. Bahkan intesitas sakitmu lebih dari sakit kepala biasa."

"Jadi...aku... akan..." Mata _namja_ tersebut begitu berkaca-kaca.

Junwon menggeleng. "Jangan pernah berkata demikian. Kau harus berusaha untuk sembuh, jangan menyerah."

"Tinggalkan aku _uisa_." Pintanya dengan lemah.

Junwon hanya mengangguk pasrah. "Jika itu yang kau mau."

Setelah terdengar pintu itu ditutup _namja_ tersebut tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya. Dia sangat mengerti salah satu penyakit otak yang disebutkan oleh Junwon tadi. Bahkan penyakit yang dideritanya adalah penyakit menular. Air mata _namja_ ini terus menetes tanpa mau berhenti.

"Mungkinkah semuanya tidak akan seperti dulu lagi?" Dengan derai air mata dia bergumam.

()

()

()

()

()

 **15 Juni 2016**

Kyuhyun memasuki _dorm_ dengan langkah gontainya. Tangannya agak sedikit sakit karena pemaksaan yang dia lakukan tadi. Sungguh berada lama-lama disana membuat dirinya merasa tidak nyaman. Tempat itu merupakan suatu tempat yang sedari dulu sangat dirinya benci. Terlebih bau-baunya yang mengingatkannya akan masa kelamnya dulu. Lalu nanti akankah dirinya kembali lagi berakhir di tempat itu.

Perasaannya kembali sakit saat harus menerima semua kenyataan yang sangat tidak ingin dia dapatkan. Kenyataan begitu pahit dalam hidupnya. Juga kenyataan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dirinya untuk menolak. Kyuhyun membuka pintu _dorm_ , dan melihat _hyungdeul_ -nya tengah bersiap untuk melakukan jadwal mereka.

Heechul mengomel. "Kenapa kau baru pulang?"

"Jadwalku terlalu padat _hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun bohong.

Ryeowook juga datang. "Jangan sarapan kalau kau tidak mau membersihkannya."

Kyuhyun menjawab malas. "Kebetulan aku sedang tidak lapar."

"Kami akan melakukan jadwal kami. Kau juga bersiap seharusnya." Kangin memberi nasehat.

Kyuhyun mendecih. "Jadwal? Padat sekali seperti presiden. Kapan ini bisa berhenti."

Heechul tidak terima. "Kyuhyunnie jaga bicaramu!"

"Kau itu sudah dewasa, berubahlah sedikit." Kangin ikut bicara.

Kyuhyun menjawab kembali. "Aku sudah berubah tapi hanya sedikit. Namun kalian lah yang sudah banyak berubah!"

"Kyu _geumanhae_..." Peringat Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook. " _Mianhae_... lupakan perkataanku. Selesaikan jadwal kalian dan aku juga akan menyelesaikan jadwalku."

Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan semua _hyung_ -nya. Rasanya dia ingin berbagi mengenai apa yang sedang didapatnya sekarang. Namun melihat reaksi dari para _hyung_ -nya membuatnya urung untuk menceritakan itu semua. Kyuhyun tidak tau lagi pada siapa dirinya harus membagi beban beratnya ini.

Heechul terdiam sejenak saat mendapati tingkah laku _magnae_ tadi. Kyuhyun marah. Dia yakin Kyuhyun marah bahkan sangat. Tapi sebelumnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah semarah ini. Di dalam kemarahannya ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Ada sebuah luka disana, luka yang sangat dalam yang dia simpan. Bukan hanya Heechul, Ryeowook pun menyadari tatapan penuh luka Kyuhyun. Ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya tadi itu dapat Ryeowook lihat.

' _Magnae_ sedang membuat masalah di _dorm_.'- _Send_.

Hari ini dia akan mengambil hasil laboratorium sekaligus hasil pemeriksaannya sebelum melanjutkan jadwalnya. Saat bercermin, darah itu mengalir begitu saja dari hidungnya. Dengan panik Kyuhyun menyeka darah tersebut menggunakan tissu. Namun mendadak kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Dan tissu yang dipegangnya terlepas begitu saja. Pemuda itu mencengkeram kepalanya yang terasa sakit, berusaha untuk meredakannya namun tidak bisa. Kepalanya bagaikan mau pecah.

Seseorang masuk ke dalam _dorm_ karena telah menunggu terlalu lama. Ada yang aneh dari kamar ada seseorang yang mengerang kesakitan. Dengan segera orang tersebut memasuki kamar yang menjadi sumber suara. Kemudian sebuah pemandangan langsung mengejutkannya.

"Astaga Kyuhyun- _ah_!"

()

()

()

()

()

To Be Continue...

 _Mian_ ya kalau di chapter awal pas pembukaan kurang dapet _feel_ , tapi nanti pas di konflik chapter-chapter berikutnya akan terasa,

Reply Review

Leny : makasih ya udah dilnjut nih

Maya : mkasih udah suka idenya juga

Triya : di minggu ini kok semua ff dilnjut

Kyuhae : udah semoga suka

Songkyurina : iyah kyuhyun dong hehe. Abisnya author sedih liat sj jarang keliatan bareng2 lagi. Jadi tercetus lah ide ini

Wonhae : makasih

Sparkyu : iyah kyuhyun. Mukanya enak dibikin menderita haha

Rangeralone : siap makasih

Choding : iyah kyuhyun. Gimana nih ch 1nya udah keluar. Ditunggu tanggapannya nde

Rain : sudah ^^

Angel : Makasih udah ngasih masukan buat lanjut haha

Xuixui : ini udah silahkan dibaca

Atik : ah suka yang kyuhyunnya dibikin menderita?

Fanatwik : hahahha masa sih sampe senyesek itu?

Riritary : iya kyuhyun, makasih

Cinya : iya itu penyakit kyuhyun. Udah ketauan kan di ch ini

Widianti : gomawo

Carat : ok

Bintang : ok

Kimraf : OKE wkwkwkkwk

Kuroi : hahahaha gimana yah bikin ff ringan itu feelnya gabisa dapet. Wkwkwk udah kebiasaan

Ladyelf : kyuhyun cast utama

Alifia : udah

Siska : udah dilanjut

Readlight : nah nunggunya udah selesai haha


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Because I Miss….

Cast : Kyuhyun and all SJ member, etc.

Gendre : Brothership, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Ryeowook memandang tidak percaya terhadap sang _dongsaeng_. / /Suara Kyuhyun begitu mengalun amat indah di atas panggung. / "Kau selalu memaksakan diri, Kyu." / Senyum itu menjadi amat getir, setelah melihat mereka. / Leeteuk hanya bisa terdiam, setelah Kyuhyun melewatinya. / "Album barumu benar-benar sukses, Kyu _daebak_." / "Knick Knack in Fukuoka." / "Tidak ada yang kalian sembunyikan bukan?" / Mereka berpapasan, bahkan mata mereka saling bertatap satu sama lain. / "Sebenarnya apa lagi yang kita cari?" / "Mungkin dengan lupa, aku tidak akan sesakit ini _hyung_." /

 **WARNING : This story originally buatan saya. Alur waktu yang saya buat adalah waktu mulai dari tanggal sekarang. Jadi saat waktu wamil untuk donghae, eunhyuk, dan siwon akan berbeda dengan aslinya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya juga agar fanfic ini menjadi fic yang bisa diterima seperti Thank's God^^**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T COPY TANPA IZIN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **KEEP REVIEW**

 **ENJOYED**

Ryeowook hanya bisa terdiam di depan Manajer _hyung_ yang masih menunggu Kyuhyun bersiap-siap. Ah rasanya _akward_ sekali. Dahalu mereka selalu dekat dan bercerita mengenai beberapa hal kecil, tapi sekarang rasanya sudah terlalu berbeda. Manajer _hyung_ terus memperhatikan jam arloji yang melingkar ditangannya.

Ryeowook bisa mengerti kode apa yang diberikan oleh Manajer _hyung_. Dirinya berinisiatif untuk memanggil _magnae_ -nya tersebut agar bersiap-siap dengan cepat, karena Manajer _hyung_ sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Dirinya beranjak pergi, untuk memasuki kamar Kyuhyun yang dulu juga ditempati oleh Sungmin.

Karena Kyuhyun tidak keluar juga, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk memasuki kamarnya begitu saja. Untung saja Kyuhyun tidak sedang mengunci kamarnya. Ryeowook mengernyit ketika tidak menemukan batang hidung sang _dongsaeng_. Akhirnya Ryeowook mengelilingi kamar Kyuhyun. Jantung Ryeowook terasa memacu ketika melihat beberapa lembar tisu dengan noda merah yang pekat. Ryeowook tidak bodoh, dia tahu bahwa itu adalah noda darah.

Mendengar suara gaduh dari arah kamar mandi di dalam sana, Ryeowook langsung bergegas untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ryeowook memandang tidak percaya terhadap sang _dongsaeng_. Mata Ryeowook langsung membelalak ketika menemukan keadaan Kyuhyun yang begitu memprihatinkan.

"Astaga Kyuhyun- _ah_!"

Bola mata milik Manajer _hyung_ serasa ingin keluar dari dalam matanya ketika melihat Ryeowook yang kini sedang memapah Kyuhyun. Tanpa banyak bicara, Manajer _hyung_ juga ikut membantu Ryeowook untuk memapah Kyuhyun. Setelah sampai, mereka berdua mendudukan Kyuhyun di sofa yang ada.

Ryeowook yang amat panik langsung memberikan petuahnya dan berusaha menghentikan darah yang terus keluar dari hidung Kyuhyun. Berhasil. Akhirnya darah itu tidak mengucur lagi dari hidung mancung Kyuhyun. Sang _eternal magnae_ kini bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega. Namun belum sepennuhnya lega, karena Manajer _hyung_ masih menatap mereka. Bisa dipastikan bahwa setumpuk jadwal masih harus dijalankan oleh mereka.

Manajer _hyung_ menatap Ryeowook sekilas. "Ryeowook- _ssi_ , kau masih ada siaran Sukira. Bergegaslah sebelum terlambat."

"Tapi Kyuhyunnie?" Ryeowook masih enggan untuk meninggalkan sang _dongsaaeng_.

Manajer _hyung_ tersenyum. "Aku yang akan menjaganya."

Ryeowook memandang jam tangannya. "Ah _nde_ , aku menitipkan Kyuhyun padamu."

"Berikanlah yang terbaik Ryeowook- _ssi_." Sebelum Ryeowook benar-benar menghilang, Manajer _hyung_ memberikannya semangat.

Kyuhyun yang mulai mendapat kembali kesadarannya, bertanya dengan lemah. "Manajer _hyung_?"

"Ah Kyuhyun- _ah gwenchana_? Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit?" Manajer _hyung_ jujur saja khawatir dengan keadaan artisnya ini.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. " _Anniyo_. Kita tidak bisa mengacaukan jadwal."

Manajer _hyung_ hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "Seperti biasa aku tidak bisa memaksamu."

" _Hyungdeul_ yang lain?" Kyuhyun bertanya kembali.

Manajer _hyung_ menyahut singkat. "Mereka sudah pergi duluan."

"Ah _nde. Mian_ , aku akan bersiap dulu." Kyuhyun meninggalkan Manajer _hyung_.

" _Gwenchana_. Lagipula kita tidak terlalu terlambat." Jawab Manajer _hyung_ yakin.

Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu mengenai keadaannya tadi. Kepedulian? Mereka kini sudah hidup masing-masing, bagaikan orang lain. Dahulu sebelum jadwal dimulai, mereka akan menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan bersama. Kemudian Leeteuk akan memberikan nasihat-nasihatnya agar mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan.

Kini semua itu hanya tinggal kenangan. Dirinya sakit? Harus bilangkah? Kalau dahulu mungkin mereka akan langsung memberinya beribu pertanyaan kekhawatiran. Sekarang? Bertegur sapa satu sama lain pun amat sangat jarang mereka lakukan. Hanya Manajer _hyung_ yang masih bisa berbicara lepas dengannya seperti dahulu.

Selesai. Kyuhyun terlihat tampan, meski wajahnya terkesan imut. _Blazer_ panjang berwarna abu-abu tersebut, nampak cocok dikenakan olehnya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah siap dengan pakaiannya, Manajer _hyung_ langsung membawanya pergi untuk ke jadwal penuh Kyuhyun yang memang sudah menunggu.

 _ **KBS Super Junior Kiss The Radio**_

Ryeowook sudah duduk di bangkunya sebagai seorang DJ. Sedang menunggu giliran _take_ untuk memulai siaran. Hari ini bintang tamunya adalah Seventeen, salah satu _boyband rookie_ yang saat ini tengah naik daun dan banyak digilai oleh para remaja. Tapi entahlah hari ini perasaannya tidak bisa sesenang seperti kemarin-kemarin.

'Ryeowook- _ssi_.' Benar-benar sekarang Manajer _hyung_ selalu berbicara formal dengannya. Tidak ada lagi panggilan Wookie maupun Ryeowook- _ah_ yang dahulu sering dia berikan padanya. Bahkan mereka terkesan amat jauh sekarang ini. Ryeowook sendiri bingung, diakah yang menjauh ataukah semuanya memang sudah berubah?

Tisu. Darah. Kyuhyun. Satu lagi hal yang terus menghantui pikirannya. Kejadian pagi tadi benar-benar membuat perasaannya tidak karuan. Tumben sekali _magnae_ -nya mimisan dan mengeluarkan darah sebanyak itu? _Magnae_ selalu meminum vitaminnya tidak? Ryeowook tersenyum getir, dia lupa bahwa sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak menanyakan lagi mengenai apakah Kyuhyun meminum vitaminnya atau tidak.

Para _staff_ menatap Ryeowook aneh. Seharusnya mereka sekarang sudah memulai siaran, namun Ryeowook tidak menunjukkan kode bahwa dia sudah siap atau belum siap untuk memulainya. Bahkan beberapa lagu pembuka siaran pun sudah berlalu beberapa menit yang tadi. Karena Ryeowook tidak kunjung memberikan respon, sang produser langsung menegurnya.

Setelah sang produser menegur, barulah Ryeowook sadar bahwa sedari tadi dirinya malah melakukan pengabaian. Meminta maaf terlebih dahulu, akhirnya Ryeowook mulai membuka siarannya. Tamu yang tadi diabaikan dan dibuat menunggu juga mulai memasuki ruang siaran. Ryeeowook tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya. Menunjukan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan membujuk semua orang yang menyaksikan agar tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

Seluruh member Seventeen mulai memasuki ruang siaran secara satu per satu. Akhirnya ke-13 _namja_ yang digilai para remaja saat ini sudah masuk semua ke dalam ruang siaran. Seperti biasa hal yang dilakukan pertama oleh Ryeowook adalah membuat mereka untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka satu per satu.

Selama siaran, seluruh member Seventeen menceritakan mengenai album baru mereka. Bukan hanya itu mereka juga menunjukkan bakat mereka satu per satu. Bernyanyi secara _live_. Yang paling menyenangkan adalah, ketika semuanya melakukan sebuah _game_. Mereka tertawa keras, termasuk Ryeowook juga ikut tertawa.

' _De ja vu_.' Ada suatu perasaan aneh yang menyeruak ke dalam diri Ryeowok. Rasanya dahulu dirinya juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti mereka kini. Dahulu memang tidak akan pernah sama dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Sebuah lagu di putar untuk mengisi waktu _break_. Itu lagu milik Kyuhyun yang diputar. Album milik sang _dongsaeng_ sangat sukses sekarang ini. Bahkan selalu mencapai _All-kill_.

()

()

()

()

()

 _ **SBS Inkigayo**_

Hari ini merupakan _comeback stage_ bagi Kyuhyun, setelah album barunya keluar. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah melakukan beberapa kali, namun ini masih dalam promo sehingga selama 2-3 kali dirinya akan terus melakukan _comeback stage_ sebelum dimulai _tour_ untuk konser terbarunya.

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, ada beberapa penyanyi dan _group idol_ yang juga melakukan _comeback stage_ bersamanya, dimana mereka hanya berbeda beberapa hari dalam perilisan album masing-masing. Tidak banyak hal yang Kyuhyun lakukan, dirinya hanya mendengarkan lagu miliknya sendiri, ya tidak lain dirinya berlatih secara tidak langsung untuk menampilkan yang terbaik bagi para penggemarnya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa _idol group_ tampil, kali ini merupakan giliran dirinya untuk menunjukkan aksi panggung. Kyuhyun tersenyum, disana ada banyak ELF yang setia menunggunya. _Lighstick_ berwarna _blue shappire_ begitu indah bersinar di matanya. Meski tidak banyak yang hadir, namun nuansa yang diberikan oleh ELF selalu memberikan makna yang indah baginya.

Suara Kyuhyun begitu mengalun amat indah di atas panggung. Bukan hanya ELF, namun _fandom_ lain juga menikmati alunan-alunan nada indah yang keluar dari lagu yang Kyuhyun nyanyikan. Perasaan mereka menghangat, seakan-akan terikut suasana perasaan yang kini ditampilkan oleh sang penyanyi di atas panggung. Para _idol group_ juga penyanyi yang ada disana ikut menyanyikan bait-bait lagu Kyuhyun secara pelan. Memang benar bahwa Kyuhyun adalah pangeran lagu _ballad_.

Semua bertepuk tangan kala Kyuhyun menunjukan kemampuannya. Yaitu menyanyikan nada tinggi di tengah-tengah klimaks lagu yang sempurna. Decak kagum juga banyak yang melontarkan kepada penyanyi yang bersuara lembut ini. Kyuhyun pun menutup penampilannya dengan sangat baik.

Manajer _hyung_ memberikan sebotol air mineral kepada Kyuhyun. "Penampilan yang sangat bagus Kyu."

"Ah _jeongmalyo_? Tadinya aku khawatir bahwa penampilanku tidak akan sempurna." Kyuhyun mengambilnya kemudian meminumnya sekali teguk.

Manajer _hyung_ menggeleng. " _Ani_. Penampilan Cho Kyuhyun memang hebat."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan begitu tulus. "Ah syukurlah, aku tidak mengecewakan mereka."

"Ah… Kyu, bagaimana setelah ini kita mengunjungi Junwon _uisanim_ sebentar?" Sebenarnya Manajer _hyung_ ragu untuk mengatakannya.

Kyuhyun duduk dan menatap Manajer _hyung_ , ekspresinya berubah datar. "Jadwalku masih banyak bukan _hyung_?"

"Tapi setidaknya kita bisa sempat untuk melakukan _check up_." Manajer _hyung_ masih kekeh untuk membujuk sang penyanyi.

Kyuhyun menampilkan ekspresi biasanya kembali. " _Gwenchana_ , _hyung_ jangan terlalu khawatir."

"Kau selalu memaksakan diri, Kyu." Manajer _hyung_ hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan senyuman sendu. "Lagipula dengan aku sakit atau apapun tidak akan ada yang berubah. Aku ingin mengembalikan mereka bukan karena mengasihiniku tapi karena memang keinginan mereka sendiri."

Manajer _hyung_ menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Sudahlah, sejak dahulu aku memang tidak bisa menang darimu."

Sekarang merupakan saat yang menegangkan. Benar sekali ini adalah saat penghitungan untuk yang menjuarai posisi nomor 1. Kyuhyun juga masuk di dalamnya. Dirinya berharap-harap cemas, terlebih pesaingnya juga tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Akan menjadi sukses kembali, jika dirinya bisa mendapatkan juara di _Inkigayo_.

Proses _counting_ terus berlanjut. Membuat 3 penyanyi yang masuk dijejeran tiga teratas semakin harap-harap cemas. Terlebih perbedaan poin mereka tidak berselisih terlalu banyak. Semakin pelan dan semakin pelan, akhirnya proses _counting_ tersebut selesai sudah. Kyuhyun senang, karena dirinya yang mendapat _award_. Semua juga ikut bertepuk tangan ketika Kyuhyun dinyatakan sebagai pemenang pada minggu ini. Setelah mendapat pialanya, Kyuhyun mengucapkan sedikit pidatonya kepada para penggemar. Di _encore_ , Kyuhyun kembali menyanyikan lagunya.

Acara selesai dan semua meninggalkan panggung. Artis lain juga mulai pergi karena harus meneruskan jadwal mereka yang lainnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat bunga dan piala yang tadi diraihnya. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin segera menunjukkan semua itu kepada orang-orang, terlebih di _dorm_.

Minho yang saat itu bertindak sebagai _MC_ menghampiri Kyuhyun. " _Chukkae hyung_ , lagumu memang keren."

"Aish Minho- _ah_ kau membuatku malu." Kyuhyun memang selalu malu jika salah satu anggota Kyu- _line_ memujinya.

Minho tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sahabat sekaligus _sunbae_ -nya itu. " _Hyung_ , aku tidak memujimu hanya karena kau _leader_ Kyu- _line_."

"Yak! Choi Minho kau ini benar-benar tidak sopan." Kyuhyun tidak serius mengatakannya.

"Kyuhyunnie _hyung_ , aku ini orang yang jujur. Aku akan memujimu jika _hyung_ bagus dan aku akan menjelakanmu jika memang _hyungie_ tidak bagus." Minho berbicara dengan mimik wajah seriusnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Minho. "Hahahaha Choi Minho, kau seharusnya menjadi juri ajang pencarian bakat saja."

"Aish Kyu…." Kalimat Minho terpotong oleh seseorang yang berteriak memanggilnya.

Onew berlari dan berteriak memanggil Minho. "Minho- _ah_ , jangan mengobrol terus kita masih ada jadwal."

"Ah _nde_ Jinki _hyung_. Aku harus pergi lagi Kyuhyunnie _hyung_." Minho memberikan salam pamitnya.

Kyuhyun bertanya dengan amat pelan. "Apakah Jinki selalu begitu? Datang untuk menjemputmu?"

Minho menoleh sebentar. " _Ye_. Jinki _hyung_ , memang begitu. Ah _ani_ semua member juga. Kami selalu menjemput satu sama lain."

"Oh begitu." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

Minho tersenyum kemudian pergi, karena Onew sudah amat berisik untuk memanggilnya.

Senyum itu menjadi amat getir, setelah melihat mereka. Kemudian Kyuhyun membuka _handphone_ -nya, berharap ada salah satu pesan yang masuk. Aneh sekali ya dirinya bukan mengharapkan pesan dari seorang _yeoja_ tapi malah salah satu dari _namja_ yang dahulu selalu bersamanya. Sayangnya, harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya ketika Manajer _hyung_ sudah memanggilnya untuk segera pergi. Memandang piala yang baru saja didapatnya, biarlah kali ini dirinya ingin berpikir positif bahwa mungkin mereka tengah sibuk dengan jadwalnya.

()

()

()

()

()

 _ **Super Junior Dorm**_

Kyuhyun memasuki _dorm_ dengan wajah ceria yang terlihat lebih ceria 100 kali lipat dibandingkan kemarin. Sembari terus memegang-megang piala yang tadi dirinya raih. Lelahnya berkurang karena semangat ini, setelah tadi cukup banyak jadwal yang dirinya jalani. Mengingat waktu sudah larut begini, dirinya yakin bahwa semua orang sudah pasti pulang. Khususnya mereka yang masih tinggal di _dorm_.

Senyum cerah langsung mengembang di wajah Kyuhyun. Ini bahkan melebihi dari ekpektasinya tadi. Semua _hyung_ -nya berkumpul meski minus dengan para member yang sedang menjalankan wajib militernya.

Namun suasana dan aura yang ada disana seperti tidak bersahabat. Terlebih ketika Leeteuk terus melihatnya dengan pandangan serius. Mereka juga tidak melakukan percakapan satu sama lain. Hanya sibuk dengan alam berpikirnya masing-masih. Akhirnya Kyuhyun masuk dan ikut duduk diantara mereka semua.

Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Ah ayolah kita sedang berkumpul bersama tapi kenapa canggung begini."

"Aku sedang serius untuk menulis lagu di album baruku Kyu." Yesung yang pertama kali menyahut.

"Aku sibuk meng _-update_ SNS, ini menyenangkan asal kau tahu." Heechul menambahkan tanpa menoleh ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook dan beralih duduk di sampingnya. "Wookie _hyung_ , buatkan aku makanan aku lapar."

"Masak sendiri Kyu, _hyung_ sedang membalas pesan penting dari produser _Sukira_." Ryeowook menatap ponselnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya. "Jadi kita semua berkumpul disini hanya sibuk untuk urusan masing-masing?!"

Kangin mengeluh karena kalah dari permainannya. " _Magnae_ , kau membuatku kalah."

"Benar, kalian hanya sia-sia berkumpul disini." Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis.

Leeteuk yang sedari memperhatikan tingkah sang _magnae_ akhirnya terpancing juga. "Cho Kyuhyun jaga kesopananmu."

"Apa yang tidak sopan? Apa? Aku hanya ingin kita saling memperhatikan." Air mata itu sudah menumpuk.

Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "Cho Kyuhyun kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Tolonglah jangan kekanakan begini."

"Kekanakan? Aku yang kekanakan atau kalian yang berubah?" Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Leeteuk tersulut emosinya. "CHO KYUHYUN! INI BUKAN SAATNYA KAU MEMINTA PADA KAMI UNTUK DIMANJA!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir mendengar kalimat sang _leader_. "Kau benar Jungsoo _hyung_ , bahkan semua ini tidak berguna!"

'BRAK' Piala itu hancur berkeping-keping setelah Kyuhyun membantingnya dengan keras. Leeteuk hanya bisa terdiam, setelah Kyuhyun melewatinya.

Ryeowook mencoba memanggil Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyunnie…"

"Biarkan Ryeowook- _ah_ , dia harus merenungi itu sekarang." Leeteuk hanya kembali duduk dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Keesokan harinya semua menjadi biasa-biasa lagi. Kejadian malam tadi mereka coba untuk pura-pura tidak mengingatnya. Kyuhyun juga sudah bersikap seperti biasa kepada sisa _hyungdeul_ yang masih tinggal di _dorm_ bersamanya.

Pagi ini Ryeowook menyempatkan diri untuk memasak terlebih dahulu. Entahlah dia hanya ingin mencairkan suasana pada malam tadi. Mungkin dengan makan bersama sebentar, mereka bisa melupakan kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan. Untung saja sang produser mau mengerti sehingga membiarkan Ryeowook untuk sedikit terlambat hari ini.

Ryeowook mulai membuka pembicraan. "Album barumu benar-benar sukses, Kyu _daebak_."

"Ah _gomawoyo hyung_." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tersenyum.

Heechul juga ikut memuji. "Biasanya aku tidak menyukai lagu _ballad_ , tapi karena kau yang menyanyikannya aku jadi suka."

Kangin mencibir Heechul. " _Hyungie_ tidak picisan kan?"

"Rupanya ada yang anjingnya kucukur habis bulunya." Heechul mengeluarkan ekspresi _evil_ -nya.

Kyuhyun amat senang walau hanya dengan kebersamaan kecil begini. "Te…."

"Ah _arrasseo_ aku akan segera kesana." Percakapan Heechul dengan seseorang memotong kalimat Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook juga sudah terburu-buru. "Ah Sukira, aku duluan ya."

Hanya tinggal Kangin, namun rupanya sama saja. "Aish jadwal ini mendadak sekali."

"Lagi-lagi aku sendiri." _Monolog_ Kyuhyun disana.

()

()

()

()

()

 _ **Samsung Hospital, 18 Juni 2016**_

Seorang _namja_ mengenakan topi hitam dan masker sedang berjalan di sekitaran lorong rumah sakit. Hari ini _namja_ tersebut sengaja untuk mengosongkan jadwal. Sebenarnya dirinya juga dipaksa untuk mengosongkan jadwal dan harus kesini. Kedua orang _namja_ yang lebih tua di atasnya itu amat sangat cerewet.

Sejak dahulu _namja_ ini membenci rumah sakit. Karena menurutnya tempat ini adalah mimpi buruk bagi semua orang. Dimana mereka akan menerima suatu _vonis_ yang mengatakan bahwa kesempatan hidup mereka kecil, tanpa tahu karena dosa apa yang telah mereka lakukan sehingga mendapat hukuman yang terkesan sadis.

 _Namja_ ini mendaftar terlebih dahulu untuk melakukan pemeriksaan. Tidak peduli siapa kau, kalian tetap harus melakukan proses administrrasi secara benar. Mendapat nomor urut berapapun tidak masalah, karena hari ini akan menjadi panjang baginya. Setidaknya disini dia bisa mengobrol dengan beberapa orang, bukan hanya sendirian dan diam di dalam ruangan.

Setelah beberapa orang dipanggil, akhirnya tiba giliran _namja_ ini untuk melakukan pemeriksaan. Sang _ganhonsa_ terkagum-kagum dengan pasien yang akan melakukan pemeriksaan. Dengan sedikit malu-malu dia mengasongkan sebuah kertas dan pulpen.

 _Ganhonsa_ itu berucap malu. "Bo…bolehkah?"

" _Geraeyo_." _Namja_ ini tersenyum dan memberikan tanda tangannya.

 _Namja_ ini berbaring. Melalukan proses demi proses pemeriksaan. Cukup memakan waktu juga. Karena para _ganhonsa_ dan sang uisa memerlukan hasil yang maksimal agar memperoleh hasil pemeriksaan yang pasti. _Namja_ itu akhirnya selesai melakukan semua proses pemeriksaannya, kini dirinya berhadapan dengan sang _uisa_.

Junwon menjabarkan hasil pemeriksaan sang pasien. "Ini berkembang terlalu cepat."

"Jadi bagaimana?" _Namja_ itu bertanya kepada Junwon.

Junwon hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "Bakteri yang ada semakin ganas, dan sudah kebal dengan obat-obatan yang aku berikan kepadamu. Jika dibiarkan nyawamu bisa terancam."

 _Namja_ itu memandang lurus kepada Junwon _uisa_. "Apakah ada suatu cara?"

"Kita bisa melakukan operasi dengan mengangkat sebagian otakmu yang terinfeksi." Junwon menyahut singkat.

 _Namja_ itu bertanya kembali. "Apakah benar-benar bisa sembuh?"

"Aku bisa menjaminnya, tetapi kemungkinan besar kau akan kehilangan ingatanmu. Akan ada memori yang hilang darimu." Junwon menjelaskan dengan pasti.

"Apakah itu sementara?" _Namja_ itu entahlah mengapa dirinya jadi banyak bertanya begini.

Junwon hanya bisa menyenderkan punggungnya. "Jarak mengingatnya kembali akan amat lama, dan itu semua tergantung kondisi fisik tubuhmu. Proses mengingat kembali itu bukan hanya menguras pikiran tapi fisikmu. Ditakutkan hal itu setelah operasi malah membuat tubuhmu menjadi lebih _down_ dari sebelumnya. Namun aku menyarankanmu agar kau segera menjalankan operasi itu, kita tidak tahu kapan kondisimu bisa semakin memburuk. Bisa saja sebentar lagi."

" _Uisanim_ ….sa…saat ini aku masih butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya. Kau mungkin bisa menambah dosis yang lebih tinggi kepada obatku." _Namja_ itu berusaha untuk berbicara secara normal.

" _Arrasseo_ , tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa obat ini malah membuat _virus_ /bakteri itu semakin kebal." Junwon menuliskan resepnya.

 _Namja_ itu keluar dari ruangan dokter dengan pelan. Kakinya mendadak lemas. Seolah-olah _vonis_ bersalah memang sudah mutlak diberikan kepadanya. Dirinya menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok. Air mata _namja_ itu perlahan-lahan mengalir. Ini semua benar-benar belum bisa dirinya terima.

 _Namja_ itu bingung harus mengadukan ini kepada siapa. Hanya satu orang yang terlintas di dalam pikirannya. ' _Noona_.' Kontak tersebut langsung dirinya telepon, entahlah rasanya beban hidupnya kini sudah terlalu banyak.

Suara seorang _yeoja_ langsung menyapa ketika telepon tersebut tersambung. _"Yeobseyo…"_

" _Noona_ , apa kabar?" _Namja_ itu berusaha menormalkan suaranya.

Sang _noona_ mengernyit. _"Tentu saja noona baik, bagaimana denganmu saeng?"_

 _Namja_ itu berpura tersenyum. "Saat ini, aku tidak seperti yang _noona_ bayangkan."

" _Kau ada masalah? Ceritakanlah?"_ Jujur saja sang _noona_ mulai khawatir sekarang.

 _Namja_ itu berbicara pelan. "Aku… aku hanya terlalu gugup."

" _Aigoo, kau gugup karena solomu? Tenang saja Chaptain Cho itu sudah berkembang pesat_. _Seperti kemarin, chukkae kau juga memenangkan Inkigayo._ " _Sang noona_ memberikannya semangat.

" _Nde noona_ , _gomawo_." _Namja_ itu menutup sambungan teleponnya kemudian.

()

()

()

()

()

Leeteuk saat ini sedang melakukan syutingnya untuk program _I Can See Your Voice_ Korea. Karena dirinya kali ini bertindak sebagai salah satu _MC_ utama untuk program _variety show_ tersebut. Ditemani dengan dua orang _MC_ kawakan lainnya. Bisa dibilang dirinya adalah _magnae_ dari _MC_ yang lainnya.

Program tersebut mengharuskan para detektif menebak mana orang yang bersuara bagus dan mana orang yang tidak bersuara bagus. Cukup sulit karena para detektif hanya diberi _clue_ yang amat minim. Tetapi mereka harus tetap mengembangkan _clue_ tersebut untuk menjadi tebakan yang sempurna. Bahkan _MC_ sendiri pun tidak mengetahui siapa diantara mereka yang mempunyai _good voice_ ataupun _bad voice_.

Ketika acara dalam _break time_ , Leeteuk mengecek _handphone_ miliknya. Setelah melakukan _selfie_ dengan beberapa selebriti, dirinya meng- _upload_ ke dalam akun _instagram_ yang dimilikinya. Dirinya tersenyum, ketika langsung banyak orang yang berbondong-bondong me- _like_ postingannya. '1 _text message from Ahra_.' Tidak biasanya _noona_ _magnae_ -nya tersebut mengiriminya pesan singkat.

'From Ahra : Teuk- _ah_ , Kyuhyunnie lucu sekali dia bilang dia gugup karena solonya.

'From Leeteuk : Ah _gerae_?

'From Ahra : Dia itu masih kekanakan. Kalian pasti bangga karena kemarin dia menang.

'From Leeteuk : Kyuhyunnie sudah banyak berkembang.

'From Ahra : Kalian membuatku iri. Bahkan kebersamaan kalian melebihiku dengannya.

'From Leeteuk : _Nde gomawo_.

Setelahnya, Ahra tidak membalas lagi pesan singkat dari Leeteuk. Bukannya bangga, tapi dirinya malah membuat sang _magnae_ menghancurkan _award_ yang dicapainya. Jujur saja kemarin dirinya amat tidak mau bertengkar seperti itu dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi jika dibiarkan, Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa menerima kenyataan sekarang. Kenyataan bahwa semuanya sudah tidak seperti dahulu lagi.

()

()

()

()

()

 _ **Super Junior Dorm**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika sudah memasuki ruangan _dorm_. Disana ada Manajer _hyung_ yang tidur sembari tidur dengan mulut yang terbuka. Rautnya benar-benar menunjukan kelelahan. Sepertinya sang Manajer baru bisa beristirahat sekarang ini, karena sebelumnya dia sama sibuknya.

Kyuhyun baru terpikir sekarang. Sebenarnya Manajer _hyung_ juga sama lelahnya dan sama sibuknya dengan mereka semua. Terlebih _namja_ ini juga harus mengatur setiap jadwal. Bisa dibilang mungkin dibandingkan dirinya, Manajer _hyung_ lebih sibuk dari apapun. Hanya saja Manajer _hyung_ selalu membawanya dengan ceria.

Jangan salahkan Kyuhyu, bahwa otak _evil_ -nya kini kembali bekerja. Dengan iseng, dirinya memasukan makanan ringan yang entah sejak kapan dirinya pegang ke dalam mulut Manajer _hyung_ yang terbuka. Manajer _hyung_ langsung terbangun, karena merasakan sesuatu benda seperti jatuh ke dalam mulutnya.

Manajer _hyung_ masih belum sadar sepenuhya. "Ah cicak.. cicak!"

" _Hyung_ , kondisikan mulutmu kalau sedang tertidur." Kyuhyun mencibir.

Manajer _hyung_ mengacak rambutnya. "Aish _jinjja_ Cho Kyuhyun kau memang _magnae_ setan."

"Hahahaha _mianhae_ , tapi aku sungguh menikmati ekspresimu _hyung_." Kyuhyun malah membalas seenaknya.

Manajer _hyung_ mulai mendudukan dirinya dengan benar. "Sudah lupakan. Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Kyuhyun kini hanya bisa menunduk lesu. "Lebih parah dari sebelumnya."

"Sudah kubilang bukan kau itu harusnya…." Kalimaat Manajer _hyung_ terpotong.

"Knick Knack in Fukoka." Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berbicara lewat topik.

Manajer _hyung_ mengernyit tidak mengerti. " _Ne_?"

Heechul yang baru saja tiba juga bingung. "Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

"Konser… konserku! Iyakan _hyung_?" Kyuhyun memberikan kode agar Manajer _hyung_ menyetujui kalimatnya.

Manajer _hyung_ berpura-pura setuju. "Benar kami sedang berdiskusi mengenai hal itu."

"Tidak ada yang kalian sembunyikan bukan?" Heechul bertanya curiga.

Kyuhyun segera mengatasinya dengan bertanya. "Tumben _hyung_ pulang cepat, apa sudah selesai?"

"Ah _anniyo_. Aku hanya mengambil barangku yang tertinggal. _Jja_ aku harus pergi lagi." Heechul kemudian beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun kini menunduk dengan wajah sedihnya. "Mereka selalu begitu bukan? Datang dan pergi?"

Manajer _hyung_ hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

 _ **The Show, 19 Juni 2016**_

Hari ini adalah jadwal _comeback stage_ kembali untuk Kyuhyun. Setelah libur kemarin, hari ini adalah pembalasan baginya. Dimana setumpuk jadwal yang menyibukannya benar-benar menantinya saat ini. _Tour_ , _fansign_ , _fanmeet_ , _mini concert_ yang berjumlah bukan hanya satu kali harus dirinya lalui.

Syukurlah, tidak ada sesuatu yang mengganggu kesehatannya hingga saat ini. Sakit kepalanya juga sedikit berkurang dirinya alami, semoga saja ini berlangsung lama hingga ke depannya. Jika bisa berlangsung selamanya. Lenyap bagaikan uap. Dirinya tidak mau lagi memikirkan hal kemarin yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang paling dalam.

Kyuhyun keluar sebentar untuk memasuki ruang ganti. Benar, seorang artis harus ganti kostum terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa menunjukan aksinya di atas panggung. Dihadapannya berjlan seseorang yang begitu dirinya kenali. Tubuhnya memang agak berisi dibandingkan dahulu ketika mereka bersama. Mereka berpapasan, bahkan mata mereka saling bertatap satu sama lain. Tapi tidak satupun diantara mereka yang berbicara. Perasaan Kyuhyun begitu sesak, sosok itu sudah lama sekali tidak dilihatnya.

Manajer _hyung_ bingung sendiri karena Kyuhyun tidak kunjung kembali dari ruang ganti. Dirinya khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada Kyuhyun atau penyakitnya yang kembali kambuh, maka dari itu Manajer _hyung_ berinisiatif untuk menyusul Kyuhyun ke ruang ganti. Benar saja, disana sang _magnae_ sudah ganti pakaian namun hanya terduduk dengan lamunannya.

Manajer _hyung_ mendekati Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan. " _Gwenchana_?"

"Ah _nde_. Bisa kau tebak tadi aku bertemu siapa?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya pada Manajer _hyung_.

Manajer _hyung_ mengangkat bahu tidak tahu. " _Nugu_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu. "Kibum _hyung_."

"Ah mungkin dia juga sedang ada jadwal disini." Manajer _hyung_ bingung sendiri untuk menjawabnya.

Kyuhyun bertanya kembali kemudian. "Sebenarnya apa lagi yang kita cari?"

"Aku tidak mengerti Kyu." Manajer _hyung_ benar-benar bingung saat ini.

Kyuhyun memakluminya. "Aku sudah mencapai semua mimpi ini, bahkan masing-masing dari kami sudah bersinar dengan cahayanya sendiri. Patut disyukuri bukan? Tapi apakah hanya aku yang merasa tidak bahagia karena ini semua? Benar-benar manusia tidak bersyukur aku ini."

Manajer _hyung_ mengelus pundak Kyuhyun. "Tidak, terkadang banyak orang juga yang mengalami titik yang sama sepertimu Kyuhyun- _ah_."

"Mungkin dengan lupa, aku tidak akan sesakit ini _hyung_."Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Manajer _hyung_ hanya bisa bertanya. " _Moseon seoriya_? Ceritakanlah padaku Kyu?"

"Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Junwon _uisanim_ kepadaku kemarin _hyung_?" Kyuhyun memandang lurus ke dalam bola mata milik Manajer _hyung_.

Manajer _hyung_ menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Ani, mwo_?"

"Aku bisa sembuh dengan melakukan operasi." Taka da nada gembira yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Manajer _hyung_ menanggapinya dengan perasaan lega. "Syukurlah kau bisa….."

Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya. "Tapi setelah operasi itu berhasil aku akan kehilangan ingatanku. Aku akan melupakanmu dan Super Junior. Dan karena lupa aku tidak akan mengeluh lagi mengenai rasa sakit ini bukan?"

Manajer _hyung_ hanya bisa diam mendengar pertanyaan retoris Kyuhyun. Dirinya juga dibuat bingung dengan semua itu. Walau sebenarnya itu terserah pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

 **Jujur FF ini adalah ff yang paling sulit aku bikin. Tahap kesulitannya jauh di atas Thank's God. Jadi butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir cerita gimana lagi yang harus dibuat di dalam ff ini. Finally semoga di chapter 2 ini rasa penasaran kalian terbalaskan. Kritik dan sarannya akan sangat membantu author.**

 **Reply review :**

Kyuhaeteuk : hahahaha mukanya kyu sih pucat banget jadi kayak orang yang lagi sakit, resiko kulit putih hehehe. Kok bikin takut sih? Wkwkwkk baca terus aja biar nanti tahu endingnya.

Nia ferida : maaf lama banget yah lanjutnya hehehe.

Gyu1315 : ah hyeri juga pernah? Hehehe maafkan author tidak kenal hyeri itu siapa.

Okaocha : makasih banget udah menyukai ff abal milik author ini.

Chingu : hahaha lanjutnya kelamaan nggak?

Desviana407 : ffnya ditaksir yeay, akhirnya. Ketahuan nih yang selalu mau kyuhyun disiksa.

Kr : akhirnya ff ini dilanjut di bulan oktober akhir wkwkwkkw. Makasih ya udah mau membaca dan mereviewnya. Nggak kok ff ini gak akan dihapus.

Adinkyu : kalau author yang lebih tua, panggil eonnie aja wkwkwk. Beneran suka banget hehe?

Hyunhua : kehidupan itu terus bergulir tidak akan selamanya sama dari waktu ke waktu. Wkwkwkwk so banget author. Hyungdeul gamau kyuhyun manja dan harus bisa nerima kenyataan bahwa semuanya gak sama.

Aya : arra arra arra.. ff ini dilanjut wkwkwk.

Mmzzaa : tapi jangan sampe di aslinya penyakitan deh wkwkwkwkk. Haha iya gak akan kok hehehee.

Gamekyuoppa : huaaaa dimarahin nggak nih soalnya updatenya lama? Kekekekek~

Nurani506 : hahahaha gapapa. Dan maaf karena baru bisa update sekaraang. Makasih udah menyukai ff ini.

Fitrimy : sudah dilanjut juseyo~

Anna505 : udah chingu^^

Sparkyu2903 : abis muka kyu muka yang pantes disiksa. Polos banget dia wkwkwkkw.

Nanakyu : bener sih kangen banget liat mereka lagi terus lengkap huwaaaaa.

Retnoelf : dan sayangnya tebakan kamu semuanya ga ada yang bener wkwkwkwk.

Naeaxselia : iya gapapa kok author mengerti wkwkwk. Salah satu hyungnya kok si imut wookie~

Kuronashiro : beneran udah lama? Wkwkwkwk

Mayakyu : pdahal jujur di chap pertama gak terllu dapet feel buat ngetiknya maaf lama yah updatenya.

Guest : hallo sudah dilanjut kekekek~

Gnagyu : kenapa males coba ;(, huwaaaa makasih banget difavoritin.

Li : hahahaha kyuhyun yang tersiksa.

Leny chan : sedih tapi seneng kyu menderita gimana nih wkwkwkwk. Ne fighting!

Kyuhae : terjadi dengan Kyu? Baca aja deh terus wkwkwk.

Iffanur : sekarang sudah dilanjut hehe.

Ririzhi : ternyata bukan hanya author yang ingin liat kyu ngenes wkwkkw.

Songkyurina : sekarang seneng gak di update lagi? Kyu mah sih mukanya muka disiksa *plak. Pengen ngeliat mereka sama-sama lagi. Tapi ini sih menurut author sih mereka malah lebih deket ma orang lain.

Wonhaesung : keep read and review ne

Dindaa : yayayayak! Kok kibum sih? Mau bikin yang beda dari ff itu ;( wkkwkwk Thank's God harus menjauh dulu dari bayang-bayang author. Ne makasih ya buat semangatnya. Biarlah orang berkata apa~

Angelsparkyu : perasaan orang suatu saat bisa berubah mungkin wkwkwk.

Guest : kan biar memberi efek penasaran wwkwkwk.

Choding : sudah chingu^^

Kotonoha mari-chan : the best character di ff tersiksa adalah kyu wkwkwk

Siska : sekaraang baca chapter 2 nya juga ne?

Riritary9 : ah semoga aja di chapter 2 ini feelnya gak berkurang dan malah nambah.

Cinya : manajer emang tahu kok. Dia satu-satunya yang tahu penyakit kyuhyun.

Kyuzet97 : makasih buat pujiannya ne. hehehehe jadi semakin semangat agar membuat ff ini semakin baik.

Rangeralone : iya semangaaaat.

Atik1125 : abis kyu kalau gak dibuat menderita rasanya gimana gitu kekekek~

Yjsexolf : baca nde~

Febbycho : Ryeowook!

Kuroi ilna : makanya baca terus sampe akhir hihihi.

Yuliaelf123 : keren? Ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya kok, author juga masih terus belajar.

Lydia : reader lama nih *jitak

Awaelfkyu13 : iya bener banget. Mereka malah sibuk masing-masing dan kadang lebih deket ma orang lain ;(. Ah jangan dong. Dulu juga ada gossip kan kalau emang mereka hanya sebatas partner. Iya lucu, author juga udah liat fullnya hihihi.

Restiana : jangan sampai ketinggalan baca ne

Siskasparkyu : iya terlalu ringan gak sakitnya :v

Readlight : iya mianhae ne diawal-awal. Tapi semoga disini feelnya bisa dapet. Wkwkwkwk.

 **Thank's To :**

 **09327115630;anna505;axerieoulusxenonxelvarixion;captainpotatao;chosuneun;desviana407;fitrimy;flowerkyuu;kimraf;kirakim19;kotonohamari-chan;kyu4ever;bintang15; ;fanatwik;febbycho;gyuyomi88; .7;ladyelf11;mmzzaa;naylahadi20;nnanissa;okaocha;readlight;riritary9;seventeencarat;widiantini9;xoloxovy;yuliekf123**

 **READ THIS !**

 **Menyambut** _ **comeback-nya**_ **author :**

 **Dalam sabtu-selasa (29 Oktober-01 November 2016) semua ff akan di-** _ **update**_

 **Kalian me-** _ **request**_ **1 ff kepada author mengenai gendre apa dan ceritanya mengenai apa**

 **Yang punya fb, tulis uname kalian dan akan author add**

 **Kalian juga bisa mengirimkan ff kalian kepada author melalui fb atau** _ **e-mail**_ **author** rriani216

 **Kriteria :**

 **No Yadong**

 **No Yaoi**

 **Brothership**

 **Selalu harus ada cast utama, yaitu member Super Junior**


	4. Chapter 3

Title : Because I Miss….

Cast : Kyuhyun and all SJ member, etc.

Gendre : Brothership, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Manajer _hyung_ bisa melihat itu, anak asuhnya memang bernyanyi tapi wajahnya tidak hidup. / _Namja_ itu menoleh ketika sang sutradara memanggilnya dengan keras. / Junwon hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. / "Apa ini saatnya juga untukku _hyung_ , untuk benar-benar pergi?" / _"Bisakah kau minta izin dahulu pada atasanmu Shim? Entahlah aku saat ini aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."_ / "Hebat kau sudah buat lagu baru lagi. _Hyung_ juga akan menyusul." / " _Chukkae_ Yesung _hyung_ akhirnya kau melakukan debut solomu." / "Besok…. maukah kau pergi mengantarku sebelum ke Fukuoka?" / "Oh….. jadi kau tidak bisa _hyung_. _Nde arrasseo_." Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya kemudian. / "Demi Tuhan! Aku mohon Cho Kyuhyun lakukanlah operasi itu segera!"

 **Annyeong, author comeback lagi dengan fanfic ini. Tapi maaf sepertinya janji author belum bisa terpenuhi untuk mengupdate semua ff, karena file angel voice, black heart, ma thank's god ada di laptop author satu lagi yang rusak. Dan mian ada kabar sedih, setelah update chapter 3 because i miss.. dan chapter can i see your face? Author akan kembali hiatus entah untuk berapa lama. Author hiatus karena masalah kesehatan, harus benar-benar istirahat total. Tadinya masih keukeuh tetep aktif wkwkwk cuman harus nurut kali ini. Oh iya harap maklum kalau feelnya kurang dapet, ngetik sambil batuk wwkwkwkkw. Tapi mohon do'anya ya supaya bisa cepet back^^**

 **WARNING : This story originally buatan saya. Alur waktu yang saya buat adalah waktu mulai dari tanggal sekarang. Jadi saat waktu wamil untuk donghae, eunhyuk, dan siwon akan berbeda dengan aslinya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya juga agar fanfic ini menjadi fic yang bisa diterima seperti Thank's God^^**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T COPY TANPA IZIN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **KEEP REVIEW**

 **ENJOYED**

Para staff kini sudah memanggil Kyuhyun untuk maju ke atas panggung. Setelah tadi beberapa artis memulai panggung acara. Kyuhyun mengubah ekspresinya menjadi tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan kepada Manajer _hyung_ agar tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang telah mereka bicarakan tadi. Karena disini bukan tempat mereka untuk bersedih dan mengeluh, disini adalah tempatnya untuk menghibur semua fans yang sudah setia.

Alunan suaranya mengalun dengan amat lembut. Semua yang mendengar memejamkan matanya menikmati nada-nada indah yang dibawakannya. Para ELF terus melambaikan tangannya yang memegangi _lighstick_ berwarna _blue shappire_. Mereka ikut menyanyikan setiap _part_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Kyuhyun.

Jika orang lain hanya akan memandangi sang penyanyi dengan kagum, berbeda dengan dirinya yang sudah menemani anak asuhnya itu bertahun-tahun. Dirinya tersenyum miris, sehingga selalu berpikir kenapa anak sepolos anak asuhnya harus menerima semua kenyataan pahit ini? Ya meski tidak memungkiri, bahwa sang anak asuh sebenarnya sudah berusia amat matang. Manajer _hyung_ bisa melihat itu, anak asuhnya memang bernyanyi tapi wajahnya tidak hidup. Hatinya juga merasa sakit menyaksikan sang _dongsaeng_. Ya baginya Kyuhyun sudah seperti _dongsaeng_ -nya sendiri.

Semua bertepuk tangan dengan meriah ketika Kyuhyun sudah selesai membawakan lagunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sesaat sebelum meninggalkan panggung. Manajer _hyung_ seperti biasa langsung memberikannya air mineral. Keringat Kyuhyun begitu banyak, padahal dirinya hanya menyanyikan satu lagu juga tanpa tarian. Namun kekhawatirannya langsung sirna saat sang _magnae_ memberikan senyumnya dan mengatakan bahwa baik-baik saja.

Penghitungan mundur kembali. Sebenarnya beberapa acara musik di Korea memang banyak menentukan pemenang dengan jumlah _vote_. Kyuhyun juga masuk kembali ke dalam nominasinya. Sungguh luar biasa, lagi-lagi dirinya meraih juara pertama juga di acara yang berbeda. Para _hoobae_ yang masuk nominasi juga senang karena menurut mereka Kyuhyun memang pantas mendapatkannya.

Kyuhyun menerima piala tersebut. Dan dengan senyum cerahnya dia melakukan pidato kecil. Semuanya terlihat gembira. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Semuanya nampak bahagia dan seperti biasanya. Tapi itu semua hanya berlaku disini, di tempat yang akan menghilangkan bebannya sesaat. Tanpa sadar lama kelamaan senyuman Kyuhyun di tengah nyanyian _encore_ -nya itu berubah menjadi senyum yang amat getir.

Kyuhyun membasuh wajahnya yang terlihat pucat. Keringatnya terlalu banyak tadi, dia yakin sebenarnya bahwa Manajer _hyung_ sudah sedari tadi mengkhawatirkannya. Namun ini lebih baik dibandingkan sakit kepala luar biasa yang dirasakannya seperti kemarin-kemarin. Entahlah Kyuhyun bingung, apakah ini bagus atau tidak. Dia bukan dokter yang bisa menerka-nerka kondisi fisiknya sendiri.

Beberapa jadwal dilewati hari ini oleh Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi dirinya juga harus melakukan persiapan untuk konser yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan di Fukuoka, Jepang. Tentu saja dirinya lelah. Amat sangat lelah. Jadi ini rasanya sakit? Kenapa begitu melelahkan baik bagi tubuh maupun batinnya.

Kyuhyun memberikan _award_ -nya kepada Manajer _hyung_. "Simpanlah."

" _Waeyo_ Kyu? Seharusnya kau menyimpan ini sebagai salah satu piala Super Junior." Oh ayolah sejak kapan Manajer _hyung_ harus mengoleksi piala?

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapinya. "Setidaknya dirumahmu ah _ani_ dirimu _hyung_ bisa bangga dan menghargai piala itu."

"Menghargai? Karena apa?" Manajer _hyung_ bertanya dengan bingung.

Kyuhyun memaksakan senyumannya. "Kau ikut ambil alih dalam suksesnya albumku. Kau juga begitu banyak memperhatikanku _hyung_ dan tahu bagaimana perjuanganku untuk meraihnya."

Manajer _hyung_ akhirnya mengerti arah dari pembicaraan ini. " _Arrasseo_ Kyu, _hyung_ akan menyimpannya dengan amat baik."

"Setidaknya juga disana piala itu tidak akan hancur." Kalimatnya tersirat begitu sedih.

Manajer _hyung_ kembali kebingungan. "Hancur?"

"Jika piala itu disini, entahlah kala 'sakit' itu datang aku malah jadi amat ingin menghancurkannya." Manajer _hyung_ tahu Kyuhyun hanya memaksakan senyumannya.

Manajer _hyung_ mengangguk, hanya berpura-pura saat ini untuk tidak terlalu khawatir. "Istirahatlah, makan serta minum obatmu dengan baik."

"Cerewet." Hanya cibiran itu yang bisa Kyuhyun berikan.

Manajer _hyung_ memandang sedih punggung Kyuhyun yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Kadang dirinya merasa sedih karena merasa belum bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi anak itu selalu saja mengatakan bahwa dirinya juga banyak berperan besar dengan semua kesuksesan yang telah dirinya raih. Meski acuh tak acuh, Kyuhyun selalu bisa menyentuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Namja_ dengan tubuh berisi itu tengah membaca _script_ yang harus dihapalnya. Begitu panjang dan cukup tebal. Namun dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu, bahkan dulu _namja_ ini pernah mendapatkan yang lebih dari sekarang bahannya. Semua itu demi kesuksesan karakter yang dia perankan dan untuk mendapat respon positif dari para penonton.

Meski tubuh _namja_ itu kini sudah berisi namun ketampanannya tidak luntur. Garis-garis wajahnya masih sama seperti saat muda dahulu. Sudah tuakah dirinya? Tidak juga sebenarnya hanya sekitar beberapa tahun lalu, sama saat dia memutuskan untuk _vakum_ abadi dari dunianya yang dulu.

Sedingin es walau sekarang dirinya sudah mulai menghangat. Banyak fans yang pasti akan langsung berteriak histeris ketika senyumannya yang berjuluk _killer smile_ itu dia sunggingkan. Namun apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang, adalah situasi berbeda. Kejadian yang terjadi baru beberapa jam lalu itu membuatnya terus memikirkan seseorang. Dia sudah besar. Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran _namja_ ini sekarang. Bahkan sudah berkembang pesat. Album solonya sukses habis. Namun dia menangkap sesuatu yang aneh, pandangan seseorang itu seakan mulai meredup membuatnya merasa sakit. Ketika tadi pun dia tidak menoleh sedikitpun padanya.

"Kim Kibum kemarilah apa yang tengah kau lamunkan _eoh_?" Teriakan kesal itu keluar dari seorang _namja_ yang berusia sekitar 40 tahunan.

 _Namja_ itu menoleh ketika sang sutradara memanggilnya dengan keras. Saking memikirkan semua hal tadi membuatnya lupa bahwa dirinya masih harus menjalankan syuting. Dirinya berjalan dengan cepat menuju sang sutradara dan sedikit meminta maaf karena tidak fokusnya tadi sedikit merusak proses syuting.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Super Junior Dorm**_

Kyuhyun menghirup nafasnya sejenak sebelum membuka pintu _dorm_ lantai 11 yang dirinya tempati. Rupanya beberapa _hyung_ sudah pulang juga dari jadwal mereka. Heechul dan Ryeowook terlihat sudah duduk di atas sofa dengan mengenakan baju tidur mereka masing-masing.

Heechul sedikit memandang sekilas dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang sudah tiba. Namun setelahnya memfokuskan diri untuk kembali mengotak-atik benda persegi yang sedari tadi ada di genggamannya. Ryeowook yang baru saja selesai membaca buku, menatap Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menyimpan barang-barangnya.

Ryeowook menutup buku dan menyimpannya ke atas meja. "Ah Kyuhyun- _ah_ kau sudah tiba?"

" _Nde_ _hyung_ baru tadi." Kyuhyun menyahut singkat.

Ryeowook menawakan diri kepada Kyuhyun. "Kau mau _hyung_ masakan sesuatu? Pasti kau sangat lapar."

" _Ani_. Tidak usah aku juga tidak lapar." Kyuhyun menolak dengan halus.

Ryeowook masih mau membujuk _magnae_ -nya itu. "Tapi _hyung_ rasa kau belum makan, makanlah kalau sedikit."

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya merapihkan barang. "Aku tidak mau _hyung_!"

"Aish _magnae_ _evil_ , Ryeowook sudah berbaik hati untuk memasakanmu makanan karena takut kau kelaparan, kau malah mengkasarinya." Heechul yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya ikut bicara.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, entahlah emosinya kembali lagi. "Tidak usah berpura-pura mempedulikanku, jika memang kalian sendiri sudah tidak peduli."

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau bicarakan?" Heechul benar-benar tidak terima dengan kalimat Kyuhyun barusan.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang kedua _hyung_ -nya itu bergantian. Selanjutnya meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

'BLAM' Pintu itu tertutup dengan keras.

Heechul hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Aish ada apa lagi dengan _magnae_ itu?"

"Sudahlah Chullie _hyung_ , mungkin saat ini Kyuhyunnie hanya terlalu lelah." Ryeowook mencoba mengerti perasaan _dongsaeng_ -nya.

Kyuhyun bersandar di balik pintu kamarnya. Dirinya lelah, amat sangat lelah. Dia tidak mau mengharapkan lebih lagi, karena yakin pada akhirnya hanya akan menyakitinya saja. Walau di dalam hatinya sungguh Kyuhyun tidak mau mengatakan hal yang buruk seperti tadi. Tapi Kyuhyun dirinya tidak mau lagi kecewa.

Lama berada di posisi seperti itu, Kyuhyun mulai bangkit untuk berdiri. Namun bukannya mampu untuk berdiri, tubuhnya terasa amat berat. Kyuhyun mulai berpegangan dengan tembok kamarnya. Kepalanya sangat sakit seperti ada beribu pisau yang menancapnya. Kyuhyun terduduk dengan keras setelah berhasil mendekati ranjangnya. Tangannya mencengkeram erat kepalanya yang amat sakit.

Benar. Obatnya. Kyuhyun segera meminum obat yang diresepkan oleh Junwon _uisanim_ padanya. Tanpa menggunakan air, obat-obat itu berhasil memasuki rongga kerongkongannya. Beberapa menit, syukurlah rasa sakitnya sudah berangsur-angsur menghilang. Matanya berat, rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Biarlah hari ini dia tertidur dengan pulas, karena memang dirinya sangat lelah.

Burung-burung berkicau. Cahaya matahari juga sudah mulai terbit. Orang-orang yang ada di dalam _dorm_ pun mulai membersihkan dirinya untuk bersiap-siap. Mereka harus melewati satu hari begitu berturut-turut dan menjalaninya selama memang mereka masih bernafas dan hidup di dunia.

Mereka melakukan sarapan kilat. Tidak memasak seperti biasanya, karena hari ini jadwal mereka begitu amat-amat padat. Jadi dengan _delivery order_ mereka melakukan sarapan. Setidaknya dengan perut yang merasa kenyang, semangat mereka akan bertambah dan tidak terlihat lemas. Kangin yang merasa agak bosan akhirnya menyalakan televisi. Disana berita hiburan ternyata, pandangan mereka semua langsung terfokus saat melihat _magnae_ -nya memenangkan kembali _award_ kemarin. Tapi yang mereka heran, kemarin malam Kyuhyun tidak membawa apapun.

Heechul hanya bisa bergumam dalam hatinya. 'Aish _magnae_ ada apa denganmu?' Dan rupanya itu juga kalimat sama yang ada dalam pemikiran Heechul, Kangin, dan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook langsung pergi menuju ke arah pintu, saat dirasanya ada tamu. Dirinya tersenyum saat sang tamu ternyata adalah Manajer _hyung_. Dengan sopan Ryeowook mempersilahkan Manajer _hyung_ untuk masuk ke dalam _dorm_. Tidak lupa para tetua itu memberikan Manajer _hyung_ teh hangat.

Manajer _hyung_ mengedarkan pandangannya. "Kyuhyunnie _eodisseo_?"

"Ah dia masih di kamar, masih tidur." Sahut Kangin singkat.

Manajer _hyung_ mendecak. "Ck.. anak itu lupa kalau ada jadwal apa."

"Jadwalnya sangat segudang." Heechul hanya menyembunyikan perasaan khawatirnya.

"Jam berapa memang Kyunnie harus berangkat?" Tanya Ryeowook yang kini sudah duduk bersama mereka.

Manajer _hyung_ menyahutnya. "Sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah aku akan membangunkannya." Heechul menawarkan diri.

Kangin mencibir. "Tumben."

" _Anni_. Biar aku sendiri yang membangunkannya. Lagipula ada yang harus kami bicarakan." Manajer _hyung_ menolak halus.

Heechul bertanya selidik. "Konser lagi?"

" _N…nde_ semacam itu." Manajer _hyung_ menjawab terbata,

Ryeowook tersenyu, "Baiklah kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, jaga _magnae_ dengan baik, ya."

Setelah memastikan semua _hyungdeul_ Kyuhyun sudah pergi, Manajer _hyung_ mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Dirinya berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Tumben sekali Kyuhyun belum bangun. Apakah memang Kyuhyun sangat kelalahan hingga bisa tertidur sepulas itu? Tidak biasanya _magnae_ Super Junior yang selalu bersemangat itu begini.

Manajer _hyung_ langsung mendekati Kyuhyun dengan cepat ketika dirinya menangkap raut kesakitan yang ada pada wajah Kyuhyun. Keringat dingin sudah membanjiri tubuh _magnae_ Super Junior itu. Manajer _hyung_ segera mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun, berharap sang _magnae_ bisa mendengarkan ucapannya.

Kyuhyun memandang wajah _namja_ yang dikenalinya ini. Matanya terbuka meski masih amat sangat sayu. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit saat ini, dirinya ingin bangkit dan berdiri namun kaki dan lengannya seakan sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga apapun. Manajer _hyung_ masih terus mengoceh padanya agar bertahan. Ingin dicoba tapi sayang tubuhnya benar-benar lemas saat ini. Mata milik Manajer _hyung_ langsung melebar ketika merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun melemas. Deru nafasnya juga terdengar amat lemah. Tidak dipedulikannya lagi jadwal yang akan terlewat dengan segera Manajer _hyung_ membawa Kyuhyun menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **My SMT, 21 Juni 2016**_

Seorang _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai _leader_ Super Junior ini memang sedang digandrungi oleh para produser untuk menjadikannya sebagai _MC_. Itu semua karena kemampuannya bicara dengan baik terhadap kamera. Jadi dirinya bisa menganggap bahwa kamera yang merekamnya merupakan pemirsa yang harus diajak bicara dengan baik.

Saat ini mereka semua, yakni artis dan para _staff_ sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk _take_ pertama. Seluruh persiapan diperiksa, baik audio, kamera, juga pencahayaan. Para artis yang akan mengisi juga mulai mengingat-ngingat hal-hal apa yang harus mereka lakukan nanti.

 _Namja_ berwajah malaikat atau yang dikenal sebagai Leeteuk Super Junior itu, sedikit lupa dengan _script_ -nya. Sehingga akhirnya dirinya membuka kembali halaman dimana dirinya lupa. Darah keluar dari jarinya. Rupanya jarinya tergores oleh ujung kertas yang dinamai sebagai _script_ tersebut. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya begitu perih. Perih sekali. Sampai-sampai perih ini seakan menembus dadanya.

Salah satu member NCT yaitu Taeil, yang memang menjadi bintang tamu menatap Leeteuk khawatir. "Ah Leeteuk _hyung_ jarimu terluka. _Gwenchana_?"

"Ah _nde_ _gwenchana_. Hanya tergores." Leeteuk langsung menjawab ketika sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya.

Taeil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi itu pasti perih, pakailah plester _hyung_."

"Hanya luka kecil, _hyung_ tidak akan mati hanya karena ini." Jawab Leeteuk sedikit agak bercanda.

Taeil mengedikkan bahunya. "Baiklah jika begitu."

'Perih. Benar katamu Taeil- _ah_ ini perih sekali. Seakan jantungku pun merasakannya.' Leeteuk memandang jarinya yang masih mengeluarkan darah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Samsung Hospital**_

Junwon hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Tubuhnya tadi menegang ketika sedang menangani pasien yang baru-baru ini memang berada dalam perawatanya. Dia sudah bisa memprediksi bahwa keadaan sang pasien akan lebih parah dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Namun keadaan tadi benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Imunnya tubuhnya yang lemah lah yang pasti membuat semuanya menjadi lebih parah.

Manajer _hyung_ yang sudah mengurusi segala administrasi, kini mulai menuju ruang kerja Junwon _uisanim_. Junwon langsung memposisikan duduknya dengan benar, Manajer _hyung_ kini sudah duduk di hadapannya. Sebenarnya yang terjadi setelah mereka duduk berhadapan hanyalah sebuah keheningan.

Terasa amat canggung. Karena pada dasarnya seharusnya wali dari sang pasien lah yang duduk berhadapan seperti ini dengan Junwon _uisanim_. Namun apa boleh buat semuanya memang harus dijalani mereka seperti ini.

Manajer _hyung_ akhirnya bertanya. "Jadi bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Ini lebih buruk dari apa yang aku prediksi sebelumnya." Junwon kembali menghela nafasnya.

Manajer _hyung_ terus bertanya kembali. "Jadi penjelasan mengenai keadaannya bagaimna?"

"Radang selaput otak yang dialami oleh Kyuhyun- _ssi_ ini disebabkan oleh bakteri. Dimana bakteri itu semakin lama akan semakin kuat. Keadaannya sekarang sudah amat parah, dan aku tidak tahu apakah nanti atau sebentar lagi akan menjadi lebih parah dari ini." Junwon _uisanim_ menjelaskan dengan seksama.

"Apa satu-satunya jalan yang bisa ditempuh adalah dengan operasi itu?" Sungguh Manajer _hyung_ berharap Junwon _uisanim_ mengatakan saran yang lain.

Junwon _uisanim_ mengangguk dengan pasti. "Tentu saja jika dia ingin sembuh. Makanya segera beritahukan walinya."

"Efek sampingnya benar-benar akan kehilangan ingatan?" Manajer _hyung_ tidak menjawab kalimat dari Junwon _uisanim_.

Sepertinya Junwon _uisanim_ mengerti kalimat Manajer _hyung_ yang sebenarnya mewakili sang pasien. "Aku mengerti kecemasanmu. Itu memang salah satu resikonya. Tapi aku akan beritahukan ini. Jika dia tidak segera melakukan operasi itu dia akan lebih kehilangan dari sekedar ingatannya. Bakteri itu menyerang otak dan tulang belakangnya. Dia bisa saja kehilangan kemampuan motoriknya, seperti mendengar, melihat, kemampuan berbicara, kaki dan tangannya yang akan lumpuh dan yang paling penting dirinya pasti akan kehilangan nyawanya."

Rasanya sakit. Apakah jika Kyuhyun mendengarnya langsung akan lebih sakit darinya? "I..itu bohong kan?"

"Aku seorang dokter, dan sudah kewajibanku untuk mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur sekalipun itu menyakitkan." Junwon _uisanim_ membalasnya dengan tegas.

Manajer _hyung_ hanya bisa mengangguk. "Aku akan menjenguknya dulu."

Sebelum Manajer _hyung_ benar-benar meninggalkan ruangannya, Junwon _uisanim_ menyampaikan pesannya. "Aku memohon padamu sebagai dokter yang menanganinya. Bujuklah dia untuk mau melakukan operasi itu. Aku seorang dokter dan aku harus bisa menyelamatkan pasienku."

" _Arrayo_." Dan pintu ruangan kerjanya pun tertutup kembali.

Matanya mengerjab-ngerjab perlaha. Yang pertama kali dirinya lihat adalah cahaya lampu yang tepat ada di atas kepalanya dengan letak yang lurus. Pertanyaan pertama yang mengusik _namja_ ini adalah 'Berapa lama dirinya tertidur?' Seingatnya tadi pagi dirinya masih baik-baik saja hingga Manajer _hyung_ datang dan memanggil-manggilnya dengan khawatir.

Ah benar. Penyebab Manajer _hyung_ seperti tadi adalah dirinya sendiri. Dan dia yakin ruangan ini adalah salah satu kamar di dalam rumah sakit. Akhirnya dia tahu bahwa tadi dia bukan tertidur namun pingsan. Dirinya pasti sudah membuat Manajer _hyung_ kerepotan karena dirinya yang sudah mengacaukan jadwal hari ini. Selang oksigen ini? Ah sungguh memuakan hanya dengan menggunakannya saja.

Kyuhyun langsung memasang ekspresi wajah biasanya ketika melihat Manajer _hyung_ sudah memasuki kamar rawatnya. Aneh Manajer _hyung_ tidak banyak mengoceh dan menceramahi dirinya seperti biasanya. Manajer _hyung_ kini hanya duduk di samping ranjang milik Kyuhyun dan memandanginya dengan diam.

Kyuhyun bertanya meski dengan nada yang masih lemah. "Apa yang dikatakan Junwon _uisanim_ padamu _hyung_?"

"Segeralah beritahu ini pada Tuan dan Nyonya Cho." Manajer _hyung_ tidak mau menjelaskan hal menyakitkan tadi pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan satu pertanyaan retoris dirinya ungkapkan. "Aku yakin pasti sesuatu yang buruk bukan?"

"Kau masih bisa tersenyum walau sudah tahu Kyuhyun- _ah_ ck! Lakukan operasi itu segera. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau masih memaksakan diri seperti sekarang? Kau akan lebih dari kehilangan sebuah ingatan! Kau akan…" Tenggorokan Manajer _hyung_ seakan tercekat saat akan mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. "Apa ini saatnya juga untukku _hyung_ , untuk benar-benar pergi?"

" _Mo…moseon_ …?" Kesadaran Manajer _hyung_ kini sudah kembali.

"Dulu aku juga sudah pernah akan mati. Tapi saat itu Tuhan masih memberikanku kesempatan. Aku bersyukur. Tapi sepertinya saat itu memang bukanlah takdirku, mungkin sekarang. Tidak ada manusia yang bisa menghindari kematian _hyung_." Kyuhyun tidak pernah terpikir untuk mengungkapkan kalimat bijak seperti ini.

Manajer _hyung_ memandang Kyuhyun dengan sedih. "Tapi manusia juga harus berusaha Kyu!"

" _Nde_ , aku berusaha. Biarkan dengan caraku sendiri _hyung_." Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan pelan.

Manajer _hyung_ mengacak rambutnya kasar dengan kekeraskepalaan _magnae_ -nya ini. "Ck! Cho Kyuhyun cara apa memang yang kau punya, ini bukan _starcraft_ yang bisa kau mainkan."

"Caraku. Karena aku juga ingin merasakan sekali lagi. Kebersamaan itu… kepedulian itu… yang kurindukan." Setetes air mata lolos dari kedua sudut mata milik _namja_ yang sedang terbaring tersebut.

Dan setelahnya hanya keheningan lah yang terjadi.

Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan waktunya selama hampir dua jam di kamar rawatnya ini. Hari juga sudah semakin siang. Manajer _hyung_ harus mengurus dahulu kekacauan jadwal yang mereka perbuat. Bosan. _Magnae_ ini benar-benar sangat bosan sekarang. Dahulu saat dalam perawatan pasca koma, selalu ada salah satu _hyungdeul_ yang menemaninya. Aish untuk apa dia berpikir begitu, sekarang kan semua _hyungdeul_ mengatakan kepadanya agar tidak bersikap seperti anak kecil. Jadi apakah orang dewasa tidak boleh merindukan begitu? Sebuah nama langsung terlintas di kepalanya, biarlah nanti Manajer _hyung_ mengoceh sepuasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Camp Militer**_

Seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut cepak dan wajah tampannya tengah menikmati waktu makan siang. Hari ini cukup melelahkan dengan tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh komandan kepada mereka semua. Tapi saat ini dirinya tidak boleh banyak berpikir, karena semuanya harus cepat dan disiplin.

Disiplin. Sudah merupakan peraturan wajib bagi semua tentara yang ada di negaranya. Tidak dia bukan tentara sungguhan, _namja_ jangkung ini hanyalah warga negara yang baik dengan memenuhi kewajibannya untuk membantu negara. Hitung-hitung untuk membalas negara yang sudah menjadi tempatnya hidup sejak dilahirkan dengan baik.

Entahlah rasanya _namja_ jangkung ini ingin mengecek keadaan _handphone_ -nya saat ini. Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, _namja_ jangkung ini secara diam-diam mengecek ponselnya. Tumben sekali ada panggilan masuk. _Namja_ jangkung ini tersenyum ketika melihat nama siapa yang tertera di dalam layar ponselnya. Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi _namja_ jangkung ini menuju tempat sepi agar bisa leluasa.

Ketika sudah dirinya angkat, hal yang pertama didengarnya adalah pekikan yang memakan telinganya. _"Yak Shim Changmin! Lama sekali kau mengangkatnya."_

"Aish Kyu, aku kan sedang di _camp_. Ini juga aku diam-diam mengangkatnya." Changmin mengeluarkan alasannya.

Yang diseberang sana hanya bisa berwajah kikuk. _"Disiplin sekali."_

"Kau juga akan merasakannya suatu hari nanti." Changmin mencibir.

Dirinya tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini tadi kesal karena mendapatkan teriakannya. _"Aku ingin minta tolong."_

"Setelah tadi kau berteriak keras, kau ingin meminta tolong padaku?" Kesal juga Changmin meski tidak sampai dalam hati.

Rupanya yang sedang dikesali Changmin memutar bola matanya malas. _"Aish bisa tidak?"_

" _Nde_ , _mwo_?" Changmin bertanya dengan malas.

" _Bisakah kau minta izin dahulu pada atasanmu Shim? Entahlah aku saat ini aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."_ Nadanya terdengar amat memohon.

Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Itu tidak akan mudah Cho."

" _Jebalyo Changminnie_." Changmin yakin bahwa sahabatnya pasti mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ -nya disana. Ditelepon saja Changmin sudah tidak kuat apalagi melihat langsung.

"Hah _arrasseo_." Changmin pun hanya bisa pasrah untuk menurut.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Samsung Hospital**_

Buah-buahan segar. Bunga lili putih untuk menyampaikan pesan agar yang dirawat segera sembuh. Semuanya sudah lengkap. Manajer _hyung_ tersenyum dan melangkah dengan gembira untuk menuju kamar rawat anak asuhnya itu. Ah Manajer _hyung_ geli sendiri jika memikirkan sang _magnae_ sendiri, pasti wajahnya akan berekspresi bosan.

Tapi tenang saja karena dirinya sekarang sudah tiba untuk kembali menemani _magnae_ manjanya tersebut. Namun ketika Manajer _hyung_ membuka pintu ruang rawat tersebut yang hanya adalah kesunyian. Infus yang pasti dipaksa dilepas, selang oksigen yang hanya berfungsi sendiri, kasur yang berantakan. Dia yakin sekali dengan kelakuan _magnae_ itu.

"Aish Cho Kyuhyun!"

Tidak kehabisan akal, Manajer _hyung_ mulai bertanya kepada para _ganhonsa_ yang terkadang bertugas untuk mengecek keadaan pasien. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu kemana perginya Kyuhyun. Karena merasa itu semua akibat keteledoran mereka, akhirnya Manajer _hyung_ dengan 'amat senang' memberikan kuliah gratis yang tidak akan berakhir selama satu jam.

.

.

.

 _ **Mouse Rabbit Coffee**_

 _Namja_ bertubuh kurus itu tengah duduk menunggu seorang temannya. Ah bukan sekedar teman, tapi sahabat yang sangat berarti dan penting bagi hidupnya. Walaupun sebenarnya dirinya tadi merasa tidak enak karena harus memaksa sahabat berbohong hanya demi untuk menemaninya saat ini.

Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah datang. Kyuhyun segera menyuruhnya duduk. Dirinya sedikit terkikik geli dengan keadaan sahabatnya sekarang. Rambutnya yang cepaklah yang membuatnya agak tertawa. Sementara Changmin drinya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas, karena sudah tahu bahwa sahabat berkulit pucatnya ini sebenarnya memang sedang menertawakan dirinya.

Pesanan makanan mereka datang. Mereka berdua memakannya dengan lahap, walau Kyuhyun hanya berpura-pura saja. Karena baginya semua makanan saat ini rasanya sangat hambar. Changmin seperti biasa masih menjadi _food monster_ , terlebih lagi Kyuhyunlah yang rela membayar semua makanan ini. Selama beberapa menit mereka hanya fokus dengan acara makan mereka.

Changmin meminum jusnya. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kyuhyun- _ah_?"

"Aku sedang tidak bahagia Chwang." Ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah redup.

Changmin langsung memandang sahabatnya dengan serius. "Apa ada masalah?"

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu apakah itu masalah ataukah aku memang hanya mencari-cari hal tersebut dan menjadikannya masalah?" Kyuhyun amat bingung harus menganggapnya seperti apa.

" _Caramel machiatto_ , sekarang aku sudah ada di depanmu. Jadi kau harus bercerita sekarang juga. Sungguh aku benci melihat wajah sendumu tadi, aku tidak suka." Changmin memang tidak menyukai jika Kyuhyun bersedih.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin, dirinya membuat dirinya sendiri terkekeh. "Changmin- _ah_ , bagaimana jika aku koma lagi atau kehilangan ingatan tentangmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Changmin terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu."

" _Neo pabboya_! Sekali lagi kau mengatakan itu, aku akan segera pergi dari sini dan tidak mau menuruti lagi kemauanmu Cho!" Changmin kesal sendiri.

Kyuhyun hanya mendecak kesal. "Aish Shim Chwang, aku hanya bertanya bila terjadi."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan lurus dan dalam. "Aku akan hancur. Aku akan marah pada diriku sendiri. Karena seharusnya aku bisa lebih menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu. Aku akan menyesal, karena kau adalah salah seorang yang berharga bagiku."

"Berharga?" Jika saja pembicaraan mereka saat ini tidak serius, Changmin pasti sudah mencubit kedua pipi bulat milik Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengangguk. "Kau berharga amat berharga _chingu_."

"Ah. _Mian_ Changmin- _ah_ aku malah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Changmin menghela nafasnya. "Tapi jika sekali lagi kau mengatakan itu Cho, aku sudah tidak mau bicara lagi padamu."

" _Arrayo_ … _arrayo_ …" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan malas.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam untuk mengobrol dan melepas rindu, akhirnya Changmin pamit untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun juga sudah meninggalkan _café_ tersebut. Belum juga dirinya akan mengetikan pesan permintaan maaf padanya, dirinya sudah mendapat pesan 'menyeramkan'

'From Manajer _hyung_ : Cho Kyuhyun kau berhutang penjelasan padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Super Junior Dorm**_

 _ **28 Juni 2016**_

Kebetulan sekali hari ini seluruh jadwal grup maupun member Super Junior kosong. Walau sebenarnya itu semuanya hanyalah taktik Manajer _hyung_ agar Kyuhyun bisa beristirahat untuk memulihkan kondisinya. Semua member yang masih tinggal di _dorm_ menikmati waktu libur mereka dengan nyaman.

Yesung juga yang hari ini sengaja datang. Sebenarnya bukan sengaja, karena ada alasan lain. Yaitu untuk memberikan kabar bahwa dirinya sebentar lagi akan melakukan debut solo sama seperti _magnae_ -nya Kyuhyun.

Ngomong-ngomong soal _magnae_ , dari tadi dirinya tidak menemukan keberadaannya. Tidak ada yang tahu, Kyuhyun hanyalah menghindari mereka saat ini. Dirinya tidak ingin lagi terlalu berharap. Iya lagi-lagi terlalu berharap. Sang _art of voice_ tersenyum kerika menemukan keberadaan _magnae_ yang tengah mencorat-coret kertas di atas meja makan.

Yesung merangkul Kyuhyun. "Hebat kau sudah buat lagu baru lagi. _Hyung_ juga akan menyusul."

"Ah kau cukup mengagetkanku _hyung_." Entah mengapa ekspresi Kyuhyun begitu datar.

Yesung tidak mau ambil pusing. "Haha _mian_ , sebentar lagi mungkin. _Hyung_ juga ingin mendulang kesuksesan sepertimu dan membawa piala _award_."

Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak. " _Award_ ya."

"Kyuhyunnie, kau masih ingat kejadian waktu itu?" Yesung bertanya dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum. Palsu. " _Anni_. Untuk apa? Yang ku ingin ingat hanyalah kalian?"

Yesung terkikik. "Kau ini, ingatanmu itu pasti amat baik. Setiap kali kita bersama."

"Oh bersama ya?" Bagi Kyuhyun rasanya itu bohong.

Yesung tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. " _Jja_ sarapanlah. Semua sudah menunggu."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti. Kalian tidak akan pernah mengerti ingatan yang kumaksud, karena kalian lupa dengan sendirinya." Gumam Kyuhyun seorang diri.

 _ **30 Juni 2016**_

 _ **Two days before Knick Knack Fukuoka**_

Dua hari ini Kyuhyun tidak terlalu disibukkan dengan jadwal _on air_ ataupun _off air_. Namun yang menyibukannya adalah persiapan-persiapannya sebelum menjelang konser Solo di Jepang besok lupa. Banyak juga barang-barang yang perlu dirinya bawa. Terlebih lagi dia harus melakukan semuanya sendiri. Sudah tahu kan bahwa _hyungdeul_ yang lainnya tengah sibuk. Manajer _hyung_ juga sedang ada urusan.

Kyuhyun mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak ke atas sofa. Pesan Manajer _hyung_ , bahwa dirinya tidak boleh terlihat tidak sehat ketika konser akan dilaksanakan. Karena pasti hanya akan membuat fans kecewa dan khawatir. Setidaknya, dirinya memang harus beristirahat dan terlihat sehat nanti.

Telepon rumah _dorm_ tidak biasanya berdering. Kyuhyun langsung bangkit kembali dari duduknya dan segera mengangkat telepon tersebut. Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa geli karena Yesunglah yang menelepon. Kenapa juga dia harus menelepon ke nomor telepon rumah _dorm_ bukan kepada ponsel.

" _Ah Kyuhyun-ah_." Yesung langsung menyapanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. " _Nde_ _hyung_ , ada apa?"

" _Tolong beritakan ini kepada semuanya."_ Nada bicara Yesung benar-benar gembira.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Apa yang harus kuberitahukan?"

" _Sebentar lagi debut soloku akan segera datang."_ Tidak berhentinya nada gembira itu keluar dari Yesung.

" _Ah_ pasti _hyung_. Emm.. _hyung_ besok kau bisa mengantarku ke bandara?" Kyuhyun ragu, tapi memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Yesung menghela nafasnya. " _Mian_ Kyu, _hyung_ masih harus berdiskusi besok."

" _Chukkae_ Yesung _hyung_ akhirnya kau melakukan debut solomu." Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan kekecewaannya tanpa ada yang tahu.

Telepon itu terputus. Dia gembira salah satu _hyung_ -nya yang juga _main vocal_ itu melakukan debut solo seperti dirinya. Hanya saja dia kecewa. Kecewa dengan semua hal yang hanya mengabaikannya dan tidak mempedulikannya. Rasa kesepian yang dahulu sempat dirinya rasakan kembali merasuk dan seolah terulang kembali.

Leeteuk memasuki _dorm_ dengan langkah tegasnya. Begitu sepi. Benar juga, semua _dongsaeng_ -nya sedang ada jadwal. Dirinya kesini hanya ingin mengecek saja. Karena tiba-tiba perasaannya menginginkan untuk mengunjungi _dorm_ yang sudah lama tidak ditinggalinya. Mata Leeteuk menatap seseorang, dirinya salah yang ada jadwal itu bukan semua tapi hampir. Terbukti Kyuhyun masih disini untuk persiapan konsernya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya ketika melihat _hyung_ tertuanya itu. "Teukie _hyung_."

Meski pelan, Leeteuk bisa mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun. " _Nde_ , kau disini?"

"Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk berangkat besok." Jawab Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

Leeteuk hanya menyahut singkat. "Oh."

"Besok…. maukah kau pergi mengantarku sebelum ke Fukuoka?" Entah darimana Kyuhyun mendapatkan keberanian mengucapkan itu.

Leeteuk menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak. "Masih banyak jadwal Kyu, mengertilah. Lagipula masih ada Manajer _hyung_ yang mengantarmu."

"Oh….. jadi kau tidak bisa _hyung_. _Nde arrasseo_." Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya kemudian.

Leeteuk beranjak pergi. " _Hyung_ kesini hanya untuk mengecek. Pergi dulu _nde_."

Kyuhyun amat sangat mengerti. " _Arra hyung_."

Setelah kepergian Leeteuk, Kyuhyun kembali sendiri. Begitu ya semua ini sekarang. Rasanya begitu berbeda. Tidak sama. Apakah dirinya berdosa karena tidak bisa menerima perubahan ini? Jika iya, biarkanlah dirinya berdosa. Karena perasaan rindu akan masa-masa itu makin menyiksanya.

Sendirian. Kesepian. Tidak dipedulikan. _De ja vu_. Ini seperti saat pertama kali dirinya ketika belum diterima sepenuhnya disini. Namun semua berlalu dan keadaan membaik. Mereka begitu tulus. Sekarang haruskah dirinya mempertanyakan apa ketulusan mereka pada saat itu hanyalah sebatas kepura-puraan?

Kyuhyun kembali akan membereskan barang-barangnya. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Kepalanya seperti dihujam pisau, tubuhnya limbung terjatuh. Nafasnya juga sesak. Merogoh sakunya untuk meminum obat-obatan itu, tapi tangannya melemas. Tangannya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan.

Manajer _hyung_ yang memang sudah tiba langsung melesat masuk ke dalam _dorm_ , ketika terdengar suara orang terjatuh. Dengan panik, dirinya langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini tengah merintih menahan sakit. Nafasnya juga tidak beraturan.

Dengan lemah, Kyuhyun berbicara. " _H….hyung…._ "

"Kau harus ke rumah sakit dan melakukan operasi Kyu!" Manajer _hyung_ amat panik.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Demi Tuhan! Aku mohon Cho Kyuhyun lakukanlah operasi itu segera!" Manajer _hyung_ sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya.

'PRANG' _Wine_ yang tadinya dirinya pegang terjatuh dengan begitu saja. Lantai berubah menjadi merah. Manajer _hyung_ menoleh kepada _namja_ yang menjatuhkan botol tersebut, tidak dipungkiri kedua-duanya terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue….

 **Akhirnya bisa beres juga ngetik kelanjutannya. Meski agak lama karena pikiran lagi gak fokus akibat sakit wkwkwk. Oh iya untuk Can I See Your Face, besok akan diusahakan kalau bisa diupdate. Setelah besok barulah author istirahat.**

 **Review reply**

Hyunnie02 : kemana aja nih? Telat baru baca hahaha. Gapapa kok asal tetap review, iya Cuma manajer.

Desviana407 : kan hidup pasti ada resikonya, sembuh juga ada resikonya wkwkwk. Kyuhyun kan emang ada di media dulu, kalau ngamuk serem. Teuk aja takut wkwkwk

Aya : wuaaaaaa senengnya ya? Tapi setelah ini lanjutnya lama, tergantung fisik author wkwkwkk. Baru sedih belum mewek ;(

Kuroi ilna ; boleh boleh requestannya diterima. Cuma sabra, tunggu author sembuh wkwkwkwk. Yah baru hidup harus vakum lagi mianhae ;(

Awaelfkyu13 ; iya kemarin heechul dateng, yesung bawain bunga buat kyu. Sampe-sampe si chwang juga izin dari wamil wkwkwk. Apakah bisa lebih baik kalau emang diambil wkwkwk

Nanakyu : hahahaha jangan dong jangan reality,

Mmzzaa : udah comeback hiatus egen miaannnnnnn. Faktor umur biasa hahahaha.

Ahsanriri22 : halo reader baru salam kenal juga *hug

Dewidos : sebenarnya kan di chap 2 dijelasin bisa kok balik lagi, Cuma prosesnya lama. Tapi itu juga tergantung kondisi fisik dari pasien pasca operasi.

Abelkyu ; beneran seneng? Tapi maaf harus istirahat dulu ;(. Makasih udah selalu mau menyukai ff ku

Ladyelf11 : hahahaha maksa banget sama kayak manajer _hyung_ kamu tuh wkwkwk

Michazz : leeteuk mah gituh sih so muna hahahaha. Ganbatte^^

Gyuhaecho : makasih makasih! *hugsaengie, sebenarnya semangat buat nulis, tapi apa daya harus istirahat huweeeeee gamau. Ah itu ada di laptop yang masih rusak ;( jadi akan lama nunggunya.

Cho sabil : iya disini udah dijelasin kan kalau mereka berdua emang ketemu. Kibum juga sadar kok. Kyu mah muka tersiksa wkwkwkwk.

Apriliaa765 : eoh saengie yang kemana aja sampe gasadar ini update hehehehe. Gapapa kok tenang aja.

Angel sparkyu : disisi lain hyungdeul pengen kyu dewasa tapi gimana hahahaha

Leny chan ; nggak lama-lama kan yang ini? Tapi setelah ini pasti lama karena buat penyembuhan huwaaaa.

Songkyurina : waduh sampe sujud sukur segala wwkwkwkwk. Antara harus hilang dan kehilangan si kyu sekarang wkwkwk.

Atik1125 : untung kamu gak jadi kyu hahaha.

Ririzhi : bakal diupdate kok bakal hehe.

Nnanissa : jeongmal? Gomawo~

Nurani506 : sekarang bakal hiatus lagi, bukan kemauan author huweeeee kenapa harus bed rest author, mian nde.

Restiana : sudah dilanjut~

 **Ah agak sedikit sedih karena reader agak berkurang dan banyak sider. Dan lebih sedih karena gabisa ketemu kalian dulu. Tapi tenang besok masih ketemu di Can I See Your Face.**

 **Thank's To :**

 **09327115630;anna505;axerieoulusxenonxelvarixion;captainpotatao;chosuneun;desviana407;fitrimy;flowerkyuu;kimraf;kirakim19;kotonohamari-chan;kyu4ever;bintang15; ;fanatwik;febbycho;gyuyomi88; .7;ladyelf11;mmzzaa;naylahadi20;nnanissa;okaocha;readlight;riritary9;seventeencarat;widiantini9;xoloxovy;yuliekf123;ahsanriri22;lilisssry;nurafaini**


	5. Chapter 4

Title : Because I Miss….

Cast : Kyuhyun and all SJ member, etc.

Gendre : Brothership, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Manajer _hyung_ hanya bisa terdiam di depan pintu kamar rawat seseorang, dirinya mematung bingung. / "Jangan katakan, kumohon jangan katakan apapun dulu." / Adakah alasan mengapa _hyung_ tertua di _dorm_ mereka saat ini tidak pernah pulang? / "Mereka semakin menjauh…"/ Peluh membasahi wajahnya, mungkin Tuhan tengah memberikannya peringatan. / "Radang selaput otak…." / "Semakin lama kau menundanya, semakin cepat waktu bergulir melewatimu." / "Hebat sekali lagi-lagi kau berhasil." / "Ah.. kami tidak akan tinggal disini lagi." / "Kita ini sudah dewasa, jadi hentikan sifat kekanakanmu Kyuhyun- _ah_." / "Ini masa istirahat, dan kami juga punya kesibukan masing-masing." / "Jangan berpura-pura baik ataupun mengasihiniku setelah kau tahu semuanya! Ketidakpedulian kalian menyakitkan memang, namun kepura-puraan kalian membuatku muak dan lebih sakit!" / "APA AKU SALAH MENGINGINKAN KITA SEPERTI DULU LAGI?! APA TIDAK BOLEH AKU MERASAKANNYA UNTUK YANG TERAKHIR?!" Air matanya begitu mengalir deras.

 **Wwkwkwkkw comeback dulu sebentar di tengah masa istirahat. Curi-curi waktu supaya bisa update FF ini dulu. Semoga dengan updatenya ff ini bisa menghapus rasa penasaran kalian. Tapi jeongmal mianhae, setelah ini harus 'tidur panjang lagi'. Keep stay disini ya, jangan lupa selalu dukung author dan semoga author bisa comeback dari istirahat author secepatnya.**

 **WARNING : This story originally buatan saya. Alur waktu yang saya buat adalah waktu mulai dari tanggal sekarang. Jadi saat waktu wamil untuk donghae, eunhyuk, dan siwon akan berbeda dengan aslinya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya juga agar fanfic ini menjadi fic yang bisa diterima seperti Thank's God^^**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T COPY TANPA IZIN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **KEEP REVIEW**

 **ENJOYED**

Lantai putih itu kini berubah menjadi warna merah. Tumpahan _wine_ yang sengaja dibawanya tadi membuat lantai tersebut menjadi kotor. Matanya tidak berkedip, bibirnya membuka seakan hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun rasanya kelu. Entah mengapa air mata itu hanya tertahan di dalam sudut matanya, tanpa bisa dia tahan atau dirinya biarkan untuk jatuh. Jawaban atas segala keegoisannya bukan?

Manajer _hyung_ hanya menundukan kepalanya. Tidak berani untuk menatap _namja_ tersebut. Dirinya segera bangkit untuk memastikan keadaan sang _magnae_ agar tidak menjadi lebih buruk. Namun sebelum dirinya bangkit sembari membawa Kyuhyun, _namja_ tersebut berbicara. Menghalanginya.

 _Namja_ itu masih membelakangi Manajer _hyung_ yang kini mulai akan pergi. " _Neo eodiseo_?"

"Aku harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit Heechul- _ah_." Akhirnya Manajer _hyung_ berani untuk menjawabnya.

Heechul mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. "Apakah sudah sering kau membawanya dengan seperti ini?"

" _Nde_." Hanya jawaban singkat yang bisa diberikan oleh Manajer _hyung_.

"Aku ikut. Dan jangan berikan alasan agar aku tidak ikut denganmu _hyung_." Heechul memberikan pernyataannya yang tegas.

Manajer _hyung_ menghela nafasnya sejenak. " _Arrasseo_."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Samsung Hospital**_

Kim Junwon yang berstatus sebagai salah satu dokter professional departemen syaraf disana kini sedang menangani seorang pasiennya yang kembali dalam keadaan tidak stabil atau dalam kata lain kritis. Hampir saja nyawa sang pasien melayang jika saja tidak segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dirinya sudah memberikan prediksi pasti bahwa semua akan berakhir seperti ini atau mungkin lebih parah, tapi kekeraskepalaan pasiennya ini malah membuatnya hanya bisa mengalah. Bisa ditebak bahwa di dalam kamar rawat pasien tersebut semua _uisa_ dan _ganhonsa_ tengah sibuk untuknya.

Manajer _hyung_ hanya bisa terdiam di depan pintu kamar rawat seseorang, dirinya mematung bingung. Mencari-cari alasan mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mencari kebohongan indah yang semu untuk mengaplikasikan bahwa semua keadaan saat ini memang sedang baik-baik saja. Namun itu malah akan menjadi hal yang lucu bukan? Karena _namja_ yang kini duduk di sebelahnya sudah akan mengetahui isi kebohongannya lebih dahulu.

Dua jam sudah berlalu, namun sang dokter belum juga membiarkan mereka untuk memasuki kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Karena Junwon sendiri masih berada di dalam sana, belum keluar sama sekali. Berkali-kali Manajer _hyung_ memanjatkan do'anya agar Kyuhyun bisa bertahan dan selamat dan kemudian keadaan menjadi baik-baik saja. Jika memang semua hal tersebut mudah untuk dilakukan.

Akhirnya pintu kamar rawat tersebut terbuka. Junwon nampak menghembuskan nafasnya lega sebelum melangkah untuk menemui Manajer _hyung_ dan Heechul. Seperti biasa Manajer _hyung_ dan Junwon _uisa_ bertukar senyuman. Hanya Heechul saja lah yang masih memasang wajah dinginnya.

Junwon _uisanim_ memandang Manajer _hyung_ dengan perasaan lega. "Kyuhyun- _ssi_ sudah kembali stabil meski tadi sempat kritis."

"Ah _jeongmalyo uisanim_? _Nomu nomu kamsahamnida_." Manajer _hyung_ tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasihnya.

Junwon mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Untuk saat ini jangan biarkan Kyuhyun- _ssi_ kelelahan dahulu. Apalagi aku tahu mulai dari besok dirinya akan menghadapi konser solo."

Manajer _hyung_ tersenyum kikuk. "Ah _algesseo_ _uisanim_ , aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab."

" _Neo,_ salah satu _hyungdeul_ -nya Kyuhyun- _ssi_ di Super Junior bukan?" Junwon _uisanim_ akhirnya menyapa Heechul yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Heechul tidak bergeming hanya berlalu untuk segera masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat tersebut.

Manajer _hyung_ mencoba menjelaskan. " _Uisanim_ , ini adalah pertama baginya untuk tahu. Mohon pengertian atas sikapnya tadi."

"Oh…. _Arrasseo_. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu." Junwon _uisanim_ pergi meninggalkan kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

Dua cairan infus dengan selang panjang kini menusuk ke dalam lengan kurus milik seseorang yang sedang tidur di atas tempat tidur tersebut. Matanya terpejam, seakan masih lemah untuk membuka dan masih membutuhkan waktu untuk beristirahat. Benar lengannya sekarang sudah kembali kurus. Betapa buruk dirinya yang tidak menyadari semua hal itu selama ini?

Manajer _hyung_ hanya bisa menatap sendu Heechul yang masih terus memandangi wajah terlelap milik Kyuhyun. Dia yakin Heechul amat terluka. Meski sebenarnya bukan perasaan terluka yang terlalu dalam baginya, tapi adalah penyesalan mendalam yang membuatnya merasa bersalah karena membiarkan sang _dongsaeng_ terluka.

Perlahan-lahan Manajer _hyung_ mendekati Heechul yang masih termenung dalam duduknya. Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, Manajer _hyung_ melihat Heechul menangis begitu banyak. Tanpa isakan sama sekali tanpa isakan Heechul menangis. Namun sudah pasti bahwa siapapun yang melihatnya dalam keadaan sekarang ini hatinya akan merasa amat tersayat.

Manajer _hyung_ memegangi pundak Heechul, namun Heechul sudah menyangganya terlebih dahulu. "Jangan katakan, kumohon jangan katakan apapun dulu."

"Pada awalnya ini juga terlalu berat Heechul- _ah_ , kau harus menerima ini." Manajer _hyung_ tersenyum seraya menatap Heechul.

Heechul hanya menatap Kyuhyun sambil air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir. " _Waeyo hyung_? Kenapa aku begitu jahat begini? Kenapa aku masih tidak mau menerima kenyataannya?"

"Wajar untuk saat ini kau begitu. Bagai petir yang menyambar bukan? Baiklah aku tidak akan mengatakannya dahulu sebelum kau siap mendengar semuanya." Manajer _hyung_ amat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Heechul.

"Kyuhyunnie mengapa kau selalu begitu baik? Mengapa kau tidak pernah jahat pada kami?" Tetesan-tetesan bening itu kembali mengaliri pipinya yang putih.

Manajer _hyung_ mengelus bahu Heechul dengan perlahan. "Untuk saat ini kau hanya perlu terus ada bersamanya."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Super Junior Dorm**_

Ryeowook memasuki _dorm_ dengan langkah lelahnya. Wajar saja seharian ini dirinya sudah melewati jadwal yang begitu banyak. Hampir tidak ada waktu untuk dirinya bisa beristirahat, adapun waktunya hanya sepersekian menit dan setelah itu kembali kesibukan mengejar-ngejarnya seakan tidak lelah.

Ryeowook mengambil air mineral putih kemudian terduduk di sofa yang ada disana. Ah lagi-lagi kenangan masa lalu mereka yang langsung terngiang di dalam pikirannya. Ryeowook menggeleng berusaha menepikan perasaan itu jauh-jauh. Mereka sudah sampai sejauh ini, dirinya tidak boleh goyah hanya dengan bersikap kekanakan.

Koper-koper yang tersusun rapih. Ryeowook akhirnya ingat bahwa besok, _dongsaeng_ bungsunya akan segera mengadakan konser solo pertamanya di Fukuoka. Pasti menakjubkan. Itu adalah pemikiran Ryeowook. Sebenarnya dirinya juga ingin datang untuk melihat seberapa jauh perkembangan 'murid' dari dirinya dahulu tersebut.

Pintu _dorm_ kembali terbuka, rupanya itu Kangin salah satu _hyung_ -nya. Hanya dua orang lain lagi yang belum pulang sang _magnae_ dan _namja_ berparas cantik. Ini amat aneh bagi Heechul biasanya _hyung_ -nya pasti akan pulang dan langsung beristirahat. Sementara Kyuhyun mungkin dirinya sedang pergi dengan Manajer _hyung_.

Kangin duduk disamping Ryeowook. "Ah Wook- _ah_ apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Ah _hyung_ , aku hanya bingung Heechul _hyung_ tumben tidak pulang." Ryeowook memberikan jawabannya kepada Kangin.

Kangin mengedikan bahunya. " _Nan molla_. Mungkin Heechul _hyung_ sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya."

"Aish kenapa aku tidak berpikir begitu tadi." Ryeowook menyenderkan punggungnya secara malas.

"Wook- _ah_ , sepertinya sebentar lagi _hyung_ juga akan meninggalkan _dorm_." Kangin mengubah arah pembicaraannya.

Ryeowook menautkan keningnya. " _Waeyo hyung_? Apa alasanmu?"

" _Hyung_ merasa sudah tidak cocok lagi. Hehe lagipula kalau di rumah segala urusan _hyung_ menjadi lebih mudah." Kangin mengungkapkan alasannya.

Ryeowook memasang pose serius sekarang. "Aku juga akan pergi dari sini _hyung_ sebenarnya."

"Wuahhh _dorm_ ini akan menjadi benar-benar sepi." Kangin hanya membayangkan semuanya.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Akan ada grup lain yang menempatinya."

Kangin bisa menebak siapa yang dimaksud. "Sudah kuduga, mereka benar-benar mirip seperti kita dulu."

Setelah acara malam panjang yang berjudul mari mengobrol kenangan masa lalu membuat Kangin dan Ryeowook akhirnya merasakan kantuk mereka. Benar mereka harus istirahat sekarang, jika tidak akan ada banyak orang yang mengomeli mereka masing-masing. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat mereka bergidik.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **02 Juli 2016**_

 _ **Fukuoka, Japan**_

Memakai _sweater_ berwarna abu-abu, celana panjang, sepatu _sneakers_ yang santai serta topi yang bertengger di atas kepalanya. _Namja_ ini berlari-lari lincah di sekitaran jalanan Fukuoka. Fukuoka indah, tidak bahkan Jepang memang salah satu negara yang memiliki daya tariknya sendiri. Jadi tidak heran jika semua orang dalam harapannya pernah berharap suatu saat bisa mendatangi dan mengunjungi Jepang. Sayangnya dirinya cukup beruntung karena bukan hanya sekali dirinya mengunjungi negeri bunga sakura ini tapi berkali-kali.

Seseorang berlari terengah-engah berusaha mengejar _namja_ yang berlakuan seperti anak-anak tersebut. Dia benar-benar terlalu lincah. Orang ini sendiri bingung sebenarnya anak asuhnya tersebut mempunyai umur berapa? Dirinya saja sudah merasa pegal. Tidak, lagipula umur berbeda mungkin tidak terpaut terlalu jauh walau hanya dalam pikirannya sendiri.

 _Namja_ tersebut sibuk memilih-milih makanan untuk dirinya beli. Padahal di tangannya saja masih banyak makanan. Ini memang sengaja atau tidak, mereka tiba di tengah-tengah festival yang memang diadakan di Fukuoka. Jelas saja membuat perasaan sang anak asuh merasa amat senang.

Melihatnya tersenyum, berlari-lari, tertawa lepas membuat Manajer _hyung_ tersenyum. Setidaknya dia bisa melihat lagi bagaimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Dimana seakan tidak ada beban yang menumpuk di atas pundaknya. Hanya Cho Kyuhyun ceria dan bebas seperti burung terbang dengan mengepakan sayapnya yang begitu lebar.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap kesal kepada Manajer _hyung_ yang hanya mengabaikannya terus menerus. Mungkin manajernya lelah? Aish tentu saja, sedari tadi kan dirinya hanya sibuk sendiri dengan bertingkah _excited_ di tengah keramaian. Melihat ada penjual es krim, Kyuhyun segera menghampirinya.

Penjual es krim tersebut memberikan dua _cup_ es krim kepada Kyuhyun. " _Kakoi ne_."

" _A….arigatou gozaimasu_!" Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan semu merah di pipinya.

Penjual es krim tersebut hanya bisa terkikik. " _Iie doitasimashite_."

Perasaan Kyuhyun menjadi sangat bahagia setelah tadi mendapatkan pujian walau hanya dari seorang penjual es krim. Tapi ini berasa spesial baginya. Karena penjual es krim memuji dirinya ketika sedang tidak menggunakan _make up_. Ah penjual es krim itu benar-benar mempunyai selera yang bagus dalam melihat penampilan seseorang.

Kyuhyun meringis ketika kepalanya mendapat 'usapan' sayang dari sang manajer. "Aish Cho Kyuhyun aku mencarimu tahu."

"Hehehe. Tadi aku hanya melihat-lihat sebentar, _gomennasai_." Hanya cengiran khasnya lah yang Kyuhyun keluarkan.

Manajer _hyung_ memutar kedua matanya malas. "Sebentar? Ini hampir setengah hari."

"Ayolah _hyung_ kapan lagi aku bisa menikmati Fukuoka seperti ini?" Kyuhyun saat ini tengah merajuk.

Manajer _hyung_ menghela nafasnya. "Tapi kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah Kyu, apalagi besok adalah konsermu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. " _Arra….arra_ aku mengerti. Aku ini sudah dewasa _hyung_ jadi tidak perlu diingatkan."

"Dewasa? Kau benar-benar seperti balita yang baru tahu dunia Kyu. Ah _jeongmal_." Manajer _hyung_ mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya. "Jika aku balita, kau benar-benar seorang _haraboeji_ yang sudah amat renta _hyung_."

" _Mwo_? Coba katakan sekali lagi?" Benar-benar anak asuhnya ini adalah titisan _evil_.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _smirk_ -nya dan berteriak. "Manajer _hyung_ adalah seorang _oba-chan_!"

Manajer _hyung_ hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. " _Oba-chan_ itu artinya nenek aish!"

Waktu terus berlalu. Manajer _hyung_ dan Kyuhyun benar-benar menganggap hari ini sebagai liburan. Banyak sekali yang mereka beli. Tidak ada kesibukan yang menantikan mereka seperti biasanya. Bersyukurlah karena hari ini benar-benar terasa sangat menyenangkan untuk mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menarik lengan milik Manajer _hyung_. Rupanya Kyuhyun membawanya ke taman yang begitu indah. Mereka berdua langsung berbaring. Di bawah langit malam dengan bintang-bintang bersinar yang terus menyinari mereka. Hembusan angina yang menerpa tubuh mereka juga membuat semuanya menjadi semakin sempurna.

Dengan mata yang terpejam Kyuhyun berbicara. "Kadang aku ingin begini _hyung_."

"Ingin apa yang kau maksud?" Manajer _hyung_ menanggapi malas dan belum terlalu serius.

Kyuhyun semakin memejamkan matanya ketika angin lembut kembali menerpanya. "Sebenarnya dulu aku mempunyai mimpi untuk tinggal dan menetap di Jepang, membangun keluarga disini, mempunyai dua anak, hidup sebagai novelis, pensiun dan akhirnya mati. Tidak terlalu muluk."

"Aku rasa aku perlu mendengar lebih jauh kalimatmu selanjutnya setelah ini." Ada nada serius dan kekhawatiran disana.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan memandangi langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang. "Dan ketika aku menemukan mereka, akhirnya aku tahu apa mimpiku. Sebut saja aku adalah orang terlalu munafik yang selalu mengatakan bahwa impian itu jangan terlalu muluk tapi nyatanya impianku adalah hal-hal yang begitu muluk. Namun dengan suatu jalan akhirnya impian muluk milikku bisa terwujud."

" _Geurasseo_. Kau juga mendapatkan semua ini tidak melalui jalan yang mudah." Manajer _hyung_ mendukung penuturan Kyuhyun.

" _Nde_ kau benar _hyung_. Pahit, manis aku sudah melaluinya. Tapi kau tahu bahwa dari setiap kejadian yang pahit dan manis itu memberikanku sebuah kenangan?" Retoriskah pertanyaan ini?

Manajer _hyung_ mulai memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk. "Setiap apa yang kita lewati pasti akan memberikan fase kejadian apa yang tidak akan dilupakan."

"Benar, tidak akan dilupakan. Jadi apakah aku salah jika nanti melupakannya?" Kembali pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Manajer _hyung_ tahu sang anak asuh sebenarnya sedang takut. "Bukan pikiranmu yang menyimpannya jika memang kau tak mau melupakannya, tapi hatimu yang akan menyimpannya."

Kyuhyun juga mulai beranjak duduk. "Jadi jika semua itu terjadi nanti, mungkin hal pertama yang akan aku wujudkan adalah impian sederhanaku. Katakan pada mereka bahwa aku tidak mungkin melupakannya."

"Kau akhirnya memilih…" Manajer _hyung_ sungguh tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikan bahunya. "Tuhan telah memberikan jalan yang baik untukku, kenapa aku harus menolaknya? Ini bukannya aku menghindari kematian. Karena pada dasarnya manusia sudah memiliki jalan hidupnya masing-masing. Hanya saja bagaimana kita menyikapinya. Menginginkannya menjadi baik atau membiarkannya menjadi buruk?"

Manajer _hyung_ membuang wajahnya. "Aish kau tiba-tiba menjadi dewasa lagi _jinjja_." Tanpa tahu bahwa ada setitik bening yang menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Ah _hyung_ lihat bintang-bintang itu." Kyuhyun menunjukannya.

Manajer _hyung_ mengikuti arah Kyuhyun. " _Nde wae_?"

"Mereka semakin menjauh…" Bintang-bintang tersebut memang perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Manajer _hyung_ terkikik. "Tentu saja Kyu, mereka tidak akan selamanya berada disana. Pasti akan pergi menjauh."

. _ **Super Junior Dorm**_

Kangin dan Ryeowook dalam keadaan gelisah terlebih mereka belum memberitahukan mengenai kepindahan mereka dari _dorm_. Untuk Kyuhyun sebenarnya bisa diatur karena _magnae_ mereka memang sedang mengadakan konser solo pertamanya. Yang membuat mereka khawatir adalah Heechul yang sudah beberapa hari tidak kunjung pulang. Menghubunginya juga amat sulit. Adakah alasan mengapa _hyung_ tertua di _dorm_ mereka saat ini tidak pernah pulang?

Terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang membuka pintu _dorm_ mereka. Ryeowook yang paling cepat sadar langsung melesat dan melihat siapa yang datang. Ada Heechul disana, akhirnya _namja_ cantik tersebut kembali pulang. Perasaan Ryeowook menjadi lega setelah Heechul benar-benar melewatinya tadi.

Namun raut milik Heechul membuat Ryeowook merasakan ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi dengan salah satu _hyung_ -nya. Dalam hati ingin sekali Ryeowook menanyakan ' _Gwenchana_?' namun kenapa lidahnya selalu kelu saat akan mengungkapkan pertanyaan kekhawatiran biasa tersebut. Karena alasan apa? Dirinya sendiri bingung.

Hari memang sudah malam. Suasana kali ini benar-benar amat berbeda. Hanya ada kecanggungan, meski mereka hanya bertiga dan berada dalam suatu ruangan yang sama. Tidak ada yang mau membuka kalimat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hanya memilih untuk sibuk terhadap kepentingannya masing-masing. Ada suatu rasa membuncah dalam hati mereka yang mengatakan bahwa ini amatlah tidak benar.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **03 Juli 2016**_

 _ **MBC Star Show 360**_

 _Namja_ dengan lesung pipi itu tersenyum memandang dirinya di depan kaca. Membenarkan sedikit kemejanya yang terlihat agak kusut. Setelah dirasa semuanya siap, _namja_ berelesung pipi itu kemudian memasuki tempatnya.

 _Star Show_ 360 merupakan salah satu program _variety_ _show_ baru yang ada di stasiun televisi MBC. _Star Show_ 360 bukanlah acara _variety show_ yang biasa pada umumnya, disini akan mengungkap mengenai _hastag_ yang bersifat fakta dari artis atau grup idola yang akan menjadi bintang tamunya. _Namja_ berlesung pipi ini pada awalnya tidak menyangka akan dipilih sebagai salah satu _MC_.

Ini adalah episode perdana untuk penayangan _Star Show_ 360 nanti. Bintang tamu yang dipilih juga dipersiapkan secara spesial. Tentu saja karena bintang tamu pada perdana ini adalah grup idola EXO yang tengah digandrungi oleh seluruh remaja dunia. Bisa dibilang EXO adalah salah satu artis yang memberikan perubahan untuk industry musik Korea dan mempengaruhi dunia. Mengingatkannya dengan hal masa lalunya dulu.

 _Take_ pertama langsung dimulai. Member EXO telah duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Dan sebagai pembukaan Leeteuk ' _namja_ berlesung pipi' meminta agar seluruh member EXO memberikan _greeting_ mereka kepada kamera yang memang sudah ditempatkan memutar sesuai dengan tempat duduk mereka.

Akhirnya _take_ kedua dilakukan adalah untuk masuk ke dalam acara inti. _Hastag_ pertama diberikan untuk Baekhyun kemudian hingga terakhir berakhir di Suho. Jawaban-jawaban yang diberikan EXO member benar-benar jujur sesuai dengan kenyataan keseharian mereka di dalam _dorm_ ataupun di luar _dorm_.

Setelah proses yang memakan waktu syuting cukup lama, yaitu hampir dua jam akhirnya semuanya selesai. Mereka memberikan tepuk tangan dan bersalaman kepada satu sama lain. Karena syuting hari ini juga tidak terlalu memberatkan, tidak banyak juga yang harus diedit setelah syuting.

Leeteuk memandang beberapa member EXO yang masih duduk memutar di bangku tersebut. Wajah-wajah mereka mengingatkannya dengan Super Junior. Leeteuk tersenyum, sekarang memang semuanya sudah benar-benar berubah.

Suho bingung dan menepuk pundak Leeteuk untuk bertanya. " _Wae gerae hyung_?"

"Ah _anni_. Aku hanya teringat dulu." Jawab Leeteuk singkat.

Suho menatap tanggal di _handphone_ -nya. "Hari ini Kyuhyunnie _hyung_ konser solo bukan?"

" _Nde_ benar." Sahut Leeteuk kembali dengan singkat.

Suho menyeruput _milkshake_ -nya sejenak. "Konser itu pasti akan sangat hebat, terlebih Kyuhyunnie _hyung_ yang melakukannya. Ah aku ingin sekali menontonnya."

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Kenapa tidak?"

" _Hyung_ tahu sendiri jadwal EXO seperti apa. Lagipula pasti ada member Super Junior lain yang menontonnya. Itu lebih membuatnya bahagia dibanding ditonton oleh seorang presiden. Aku juga tidak akan kalah dengan Kyuhyun _hyung_." Suho menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Leeteuk tertegun. "Tidak ada yang menonton dari kami."

"Padahal Kyuhyun _hyung_ selalu bangga dan mengatakan konsernya akan didatangi semua _hyungdeul_ Super Juniornya nanti. Ah aish, kalian kan memang sibuk dengan jadwal masing-masing, meski agak kecewa Kyuhyun _hyung_ pasti amat mengerti." Setelah itu Suho pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk hanya memandang kosong. "Kau bangga?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Knick Knack in Fukuoka**_

Tema konser Kyuhyun kali ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan keinginan drama musikalnya. Karena benar saja Kyuhyun memang sengaja memasukan unsur musikal ke dalam konsernya. Begitu menyukainya dirinya terhadap bidang yang satu itu.

Semua berteriak ketika Kyuhyun mulai memasuki panggung dan bernyanyi. Kyuhyun tampil dengan balutan jas yang begitu menawan. Siapa saja pasti langsung terpikat dengan pesona _magnae_ Super Junior tersebut. Wajahnya yang terkesan _cute_ juga membuat semua _yeoja_ ELF yang ada disana sangat berteriak histeris.

Setelah mengakhiri pembukaan konsernya dengan menyanyikan dua lagu, akhirnya Kyuhyun memberikan pidatonya untuk membuka konser. Tidak lupa ada pertanyaan yang selalu dirinya tanyakan. Tidak lain apakah benar-benar ada seorang _fanboy_ yang datang ke konsernya bukan karena pacar ataupun istrinya? Benar saja ada beberapa _fanboy_ yang memang datang karena asli ingin melihat konser dan bukan karena mengantar istri atau pacarnya.

Istri? Tentu saja mengingat banyak ELF yang menyukai Super Junior saat kecil dan kini mereka telah dewasa dan menikah. Terkadang Kyuhyun berpura-pura marah karena _yeoja_ ELF yang dulu selalu bilang akan menikahinya kini malah menikah dengan _namja_ lain yang benar-benar mereka cintai. Semua tertawa karena sikap Kyuhyun, tapi diakhir Kyuhyun memberikan selamat dan harapan agar mereka bisa bersama selamanya.

Kyuhyun kembali memulai konsernya dengan menyanyikan beberapa lagu andalan milik Super Junior. Entah mengapa kepalanya terasa berputar, sakit. Kembali Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi seperti pada saat kemarin-kemarin. Dirinya mencoba bertahan, ini belum sampai hingga konser berakhir. Peluh membasahi wajahnya, mungkin Tuhan tengah memberikannya peringatan.

Konser berakhir dengan cukup baik. Menahan rasa sakitnya, Kyuhyun mengucapkan salam dan rasa terima kasihnya kepada semua ELF. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan memegangi tembok di sisinya. Berusaha agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh ke bawah. Haruskah sekarang berubah menjadi seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

.

Manajer _hyung_ menatap layar ponselnya yang kembali bergetar. Dengan satu sentuhan, akhirnya dirinya mengangkat telepon tersebut. Mungkin inilah saatnya dia mengetahui secara pasti. Bukan hanya kesemuan yang malah membuatnya menjadi semakin ragu-ragu kembali.

" _Yeobseyo hyung."_ Orang tersebut langsung menyapanya.

Manajer _hyung_ menjawab dengan ramah. " _Nde_ Heechul- _ah_."

" _Konser hari ini aku yakin berjalan dengan baik."_ Heechul amat senang hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

Manajer _hyung_ tersenyum. " _Geraeyo_."

Heechul diam sejenak, sebelum lanjut berbicara. "Jadi aku siap untuk mengetahui itu sekarang."

"Radang selaput otak…." Manajer _hyung_ tidak bisa lagi meneruskan kalimatnya.

'TRAK' Kyuhyun dengan langkah sempoyongannya menepis kasar _handphone_ milik Manajer _hyung_.

Untuk kedua kalinya lagi-lagi Heechul menangis dengan begitu banyak. Disana pasti sedang ada Kyuhyun. Disana pasti sang _dongsaeng_ sudah melihat semua kejadian yang terjadi. Manajer _hyung_ bukanlah orang yang hanya berbicara setengah-setengah. Disana ada _dongsaeng_ -nya yang tengah terluka.

Manajer _hyung_ terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang datang dengan tiba-tiba. Tidak dirinya tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaan _handphone_ -nya yang baru saja dilempar oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi _namja_ inilah yang tengah dikhawatirkan oleh Manajer _hyung_. Kyuhyun berkeringat banyak sekali, dia kesakitan Manajer _hyung_ tahu akan hal itu. Kyuhyun terbatuk beberapa kali, dadanya mulai terasa sesak juga. Pandangannya semakin buram. Saat itu juga Kyuhyun terjatuh.

 _ **05 Juli 2016**_

 _ **Samsung Hospital**_

 _Namja_ dengan balutan pakaian khas rumah sakit tersebut kini tengah tersenyum kepada seorang _ganhonsa_ yang sedang memeriksanya. Mulai dari pemeriksaan tekanan darah, suhu tubuh, dan lainnya. Hanya ada beberapa bagian pemeriksaan saja yang dirinya mengerti sementara sebagian pemeriksaan lainnya dirinya tidak mengerti.

Dirinya saat ini sudah bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Tidak ada rasa sakit lagi. Tubuhnya benar-benar kembali sekarang. _Namja_ berbalut pakaia rumah sakit itu tersenyum saat melihat Junwon _uisanim_ memasuki kamar rawatnya. Memberikan salam sebagai tanda hormat kepada dokter yang sudah mau merawat dirinya selama ini.

Junwon tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Kyuhyun- _ssi_?"

"Sejauh ini sudah lebih baik dari kemarin _uisanim_." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan penuh semangat.

Junwon memandang Kyuhyun dan kembali tersenyum. "Jadi kapan kau mau menjalani operasi itu? Jujur saja disaat kondisi tubuhmu begini, akan lebih cepat lebih baik menghilangkan penyakit itu darimu."

"U…untuk saat ini aku belum bisa menjawabnya _uisanim_." Kyuhyun tidak memandang Junwon sama sekali.

Junwon menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. "Semakin lama kau menundanya, semakin cepat waktu bergulir melewatimu."

"Cepat?" Jujur saja pernyataan itu membuatnya takut.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya Kyuhyun- _ssi_. Kau sungguh beruntung karena bisa kembali dalam keadaan normal seperti ini. Namun tidak mungkin kau bisa beruntung berkali-kali. Dan ketika keadaan semakin lama semakin memburuk, operasi atau apapun sudah tidak bisa dilakukan lagi. Aku dengar kau sudah siap untuk melakukannya dari Manajer _hyung_ , kenapa kau berubah pikiran kembali?" Hanya itulah keluhan dari seorang dokter untuk pasiennya.

Kyuhyun hanya membaringkan dirinya menyamping tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaan dari Junwon _uisanim_.

 _ **Super Junior Dorm**_

Kyuhyun menjadi agak bingung sekarang, pasalnya lampu _dorm_ terlihat redup dan nampak seperti tidak ada kehidupan disana. Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli. Mungkin _hyungdeul_ -nya yang lain memang pergi karena kesibukan jadwal mereka dan belum pulang. Sehingga _dorm_ ditinggalkan dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun sungguh terkejut ketika membuka pintu _dorm_. Ada suara terompet, kejutan. Di depannya berdiri semua _hyungdeul_ -nya, tentu saja kecuali member Super Junior yang tengah menjalani wajib militer.

Yesung langsung memberikan selamatnya pada Kyuhyun. "Hebat sekali lagi-lagi kau berhasil."

Kyuhyun nampak senang. "Berhasil _mwo_?"

"Aish konser solo pertamamu Kyuhyun- _ah_." Ryeowook mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemasnya.

Kangin berucap bangga. "Kami semua, benar-benar mempersiapkan semua ini tahu."

Leeteuk mendekati _magnae_ -nya dan kemudian ikut mengacak rambut Kyuhyun kembali dan memberikan Kyuhyun hadiah. "Juga sebagai permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa datang ke konsermu."

"Wuaaah _gomawo_ …." Namun kalimat Kyuhyun berhenti di tengah-tengah.

Yesung menatap heran. " _Waeyo_ Kyu? Kau skait?"

"Ko..koper itu." Kyuhyun menyahut pertanyaan dari Yesung.

"Ah.. kami tidak akan tinggal disini lagi." Ryeowook bertanya kikuk.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan hadiahnya. " _Wae_? Kenapa kalian selalu pergi?! Kenapa kalian begini?!"

"Kita ini sudah dewasa, jadi hentikan sifat kekanakanmu Kyuhyun- _ah_." Leeteuk mencoba meredakan emosi Kyuhyun.

Kangin akhirnya berbicara. "Kami juga memiliki alasan Kyu."

"Alasan…alasan…. Kalau kalian ingin pergi tinggalkan saja aku dari dulu." Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Ini masa istirahat, dan kami juga punya kesibukan masing-masing." Leeteuk membalasnya dengan dingin.

Heechul yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya ikut berbicara dan memegang pundak Kyuhyun, berusaha menenangkannya. "Bisakah untuk kali ini kita mendengar dulu apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan."

"Jangan berpura-pura baik ataupun mengasihiniku setelah kau tahu semuanya! Ketidakpedulian kalian menyakitkan memang, namun kepura-puraan kalian membuatku muak dan lebih sakit!" Kyuhyun menghempas kasar lengan Heechul.

Leeteuk geram melihatnya. "CHO KYUHYUN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEKARANG HAH? Katakan apa yang kau inginkan?! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahanmu!"

"APA AKU SALAH MENGINGINKAN KITA SEPERTI DULU LAGI?! APA TIDAK BOLEH AKU MERASAKANNYA UNTUK YANG TERAKHIR?!" Air matanya begitu mengalir deras.

'PLAK' bukan Leeteuk pelakunya, tapi Heechul dengan penuh air mata. "Kau tidak akan mati Kyu!"

'DEG' Perasaan mereka seakan ditusuk oleh ratusan pisau belati. Kalimat itu bohong bukan? Apa maksud perkataan mereka berdua? Adakah sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak mereka ketahui selama ini? Kyuhyun meraba pipinya yang terasa masih panas bekas tamparan Heechul. Hidupnya begitu menyenangkan. Kepalanya sakit, rasa sesak kembali menghimpitnya. Heechul melihat Kyuhyun limbung dan terjatuh.

Dengan penuh air mata Heechul berkata kepada member Super Junior yang ada disana. " _Uri_ Kyuhyunnie menderita radang selaput otak…."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Samsung Hospital**_

Junwon hanya bisa menghela nafasnya disaat lagi-lagi harus menangani sang pasien keras kepalanya. Keadaannya tadi lebih gawat daripada kondisi kemarin. Anak itu seolah menyimpan beban yang banyak dalam hidupnya. Ada jejak air mata disana, Junwon merasa iba karena melihatnya.

Dalam hati Junwon bersyukur karena semua _hyungdeul_ Kyuhyun di Super Junior sudah tahu mengenai keadaan _magnae_ mereka. Jadi ini memang saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kyuhyun- _ssi_ harus segera menjalani operasi." Junwon langsung _to the point_.

Yesung membungkuk hormat. " _Arrasseo_ , aku akan menghubungi walinya."

" _Andwae_!" Manajer _hyung_ yang baru tiba langsung menghampiri mereka.

Heechul tidak terima dengan sanggahan Manajer _hyung_. "Kenapa? Kita hanya akan mengobati Kyuhyunnie."

"Lagipula setelah operasi, Kyuhyun akan kembali baik." Tambah Kangin.

Manajer _hyung_ menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah operasi tersebut dilakukan."

Leeteuk memandang lurus dan serius kepada Manajer _hyung_. "Adakah hal lain lagi yang tidak kami ketahui?"

"Kyuhyun- _ssi_ memang akan 80% pulih. Setiap tindakan akan memiliki resiko, maka kemungkinan besar dan pasti terjadi Kyuhyun- _ssi_ akan kehilangan semua ingatannya. Jika kalian bertanya apakah ingatan itu akan kembali lagi atau tidak? Aku akan menjawab bisa kembali, hanya saja semua tergantung dari kondisi tubuh Kyuhyun- _ssi_ baik fisik maupun pskisnya. Jika tidak bisa maka meski dia bisa mengingat kembali, kondisinya akan kembali menurun." Junwon langsung menjelaskan dengan tegas.

Ryeowook seakan kehilangan tenaganya. " _Maldo andwae….._ "

"Tapi jika operasi tidak dilakukan?" Leeteuk kembali bertanya.

Junwon memandang semua orang yang ada disana. "Tubuhnya akan semakin melemah setiap hari, ini saja sudah terlalu buruk. Waktu Kyuhyun- _ssi_ akan terus bergulir dengan cepat hingga dirinya mulai kehilangan kemampuan motorik, kedua tangan dan kakinya akan lumpuh, kehilangan kemampuan bicara, hingga pada akhirnya nyawanya akan melayang dengan sendirinya. Semua keputusan ada pada diri kalian."

Tanpa sadar Leeteuk menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga berdarah. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Bukan hanya sekedar rasa perih.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue….

 **Teaser for next** **"Pada akhirnya setiap pilihan yang ada memberikan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Baik itu dilakukan ataupun tidak. Tapi yang aku tidak mengerti kenapa dua pilihan tersebut mempunyai resiko besar yang sama? Atau semua yang dilakukan hanya sia-sia?"**

 **Type review here :**

Michhazz : hahaha maaf bukan siwon, abiskan mereka disini emang lagi wamil. Yang bawa Heechul.

Desviana407 : makasih yah heheehe. Sekarang mereka udah tahu semua kok, hihihi ini baru mau masuk awal konflik loh.

Dewidoss : heechul cantik yang datang. Kyu gamau karena gamau lupa kenangan indahnya.

Ahsanriri22 : hahaha udah lumayan mendingan Cuma masih butuh waktu buat istirahat. Hehe ini gak terlalu maksa kok.

Nanakyu : miannnn tapi harus hiatus dulu mian ;(

Guest : nah kan janjinya udah kepenuhin? Udah tahu ternyata heechul yang ada disana.

Tyas1412 : hahahaha sekarang udah kebuka kan gambarannya?

Nnanissa : yah, ada yah yang kayak gini wkwkkw. Review yang membangun hahahahha.

Lenychan : ini juga gak lama, hehehe tapi maaf setelah ini harus tidur lagi dulu.

Okaocha : kadang enak gituh yah baca kyu yang kesiksa mele wkwkkw.

Songkyurina : changmin mah masih jauh tebakannya wkwkwkwk. Kibum ditunda dulu ah, kan penyesalan selalu ada di akhir, gak seru kalau di awal wkwkwk

Angel : heechul heechul!

Cho sabil : wuah tega nih udah pengen kyu mati aja kamu wkwkwk

Nurani506 : chwang mah bener-bener sahabat sejati buat kyu. Dari mulai sebelum debut sampe sekarang. Chwang sahabat dan pesaing yang hebat untuk kyu. Tapi kan susah kalau kita hidup tanpa tahu apa-apa dulu sebelumnya? Udah agak mendingan hehe.

Gyuhaecho : ah jangan sedih dong saeng *hug. Udah agak mendingan kok. Cuma seudah update ff ini harus sedikit istirahat dulu. Wuah perhatiannya makasih.

Abelkyu : semua disini akhirnya tahu Kyuhyun sakit belum semua member sih.

Aya : makanya jangan ketinggalan hehehe. Makasih nde

Ladyelf11 : udah lumayan sehat dan langsung update wkwkkw

Lovelyrose98 : bener juga tuh menderita bersama wkwkkw.

Hyunnie02 : kebanyakan nyangka chwang yeah wkkwkwk. Ah bener hyunnie suka teleportasi mele.

Nae axselia : hyungdeulnya kyu kok jangan selalu manajer _hyung_ gak rame wkwkwk

 **Thank's To :**

 **09327115630;anna505;axerieoulusxenonxelvarixion;captainpotatao;chosuneun;desviana407;fitrimy;flowerkyuu;kimraf;kirakim19;kotonohamari-chan;kyu4ever;bintang15; ;fanatwik;febbycho;gyuyomi88; .7;ladyelf11;mmzzaa;naylahadi20;nnanissa;okaocha;readlight;riritary9;seventeencarat;widiantini9;xoloxovy;yuliekf123;ahsanriri22;lilisssry;nurafaini;missbabykyu;hulanchan;hyunnie02**


	6. Chapter 5

Title : Because I Miss….

Cast : Kyuhyun and all SJ member, etc.

Gendre : Brothership, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Length : Chaptered

Summary : _Namja_ yang duduk di atas tempat tidur itu hanya bisa menatap langit, bingung. / "Aish _appo. Hyungie_ , jalan cerita hidupku begitu menyebalkan." / "Ini langkah satu-satunya yang bisa diambil." / "Kau tahu kesalahan apa yang telah kau lakukan bocah?" / "Tak sudikah kau berbicara dengan kami?"/ "Aku begitu bodoh bukan? Harusnya aku menyadari alasan mengapa pada saat itu anak kecil yang sudah bertumbuh dewasa tersebut menghubungiku dengan nada paling menyebalkannya." / "Kau adalah wali resminya sekarang ini, jadi segerakanlah untuk menyetujui operasi ini." / "Ada apa dengan kalian eoh, jangan pernah mengecewakan fans dengan bertingkah kekanakan begini. Aish _jinjja_ sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam pikiran _hyungdeul_." / " _Omo_ , entah mengapa berada berdua denganmu membuatku merasa _nervous appa_." / "Kau mau jujur padaku anak nakal? Apa yang kau takutkan sebenarnya?" / "Aku….aku tidak ingin melupakannya." / " _Nan bogoshipoda_ …. _jeongmal bogoshiposeyo hyung_." / _Yeoja_ yang mempunyai bola mata yang senada dengan _dongsaeng_ mereka tersebut membungkuk 180 derajat. " _Butakhamnida jebal_ , hanya kalian yang bisa membuatnya mau untuk melakukan operasi. Aku… aku berjanji, akan menjadi seorang kakak yang lebih baik lagi setelah ini." / _"Aku baru sadar, walinya bukan hanya diriku saja. Ada kalian keluarga keduanya yang selama ini telah bersamanya. Keputusan apapun dari kalian aku akan menyetujuinya."_ / "Alasan mengapa aku menyuruh kalian berkumpul disini adalah berharap kalian semua mau menyetujui keputusan penting ini." / "Pada akhirnya setiap pilihan yang ada memberikan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Baik itu dilakukan ataupun tidak. Tapi yang aku tidak mengerti kenapa dua pilihan tersebut mempunyai resiko besar yang sama? Atau semua yang dilakukan hanya sia-sia?" / " _Nde_. _Pasti aku akan bangun dengan selamat."_ / Hal yang mudah, hal yang biasa, hal yang bisa cepat diatasi mengapa menjadi begitu rumit?

 **Finally, author akhirnya udah sembuh. Makasih buat semua do'a dari kalian semuanya. Hufft comeback lagi sekarang. Sepertinya FF ini bakal author jadikan long chapter, cuma gak akan tahu bakal berhenti di chapter berapa. Dan selalu berharap bahwa kalian selalu setia dengan FF ini. Oh iya untuk silent reader, makasih juga karena udah mau nyempetin baca FF ini, tapi kalau bisa kalian tinggalin reviewnya dong pake anonym juga gapapa yang penting ada jejaknya.**

 **WARNING : This story originally buatan saya. Alur waktu yang saya buat adalah waktu mulai dari tanggal sekarang. Jadi saat waktu wamil untuk donghae, eunhyuk, dan siwon akan berbeda dengan aslinya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya juga agar fanfic ini menjadi fic yang bisa diterima seperti Thank's God^^**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T COPY TANPA IZIN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **KEEP REVIEW**

 **ENJOYED**

Kyuhyun sudah sadar, dirinya juga sudah dipindahkan ke dalam kamar rawat biasa. Dirinya masih terbaring, karena memang keadaannya masih lemah. Disana juga ada _hyungdeul_ -nya dari Super Junior. Bukankah sekarang mereka berkumpul bersama kembali tanpa ada yang menghiraukan jadwal terlambat atau tidak? Ya meskipun harus di dalam satu kamar rawat rumah sakit. Tapi kenapa _namja_ yang terbaring itu sama sekali tidak menyukainya?

Heechul mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi ruangan kamar rawat tersebut. Cukup besar, benar juga ini kan kamar rawat VIP yang memang sengaja dipilih oleh _entertainment_ mereka. Hanya kebosanan yang melingkupi mereka semua disana. Tidak ada hal yang menarik sama sekali. Menyebalkan juga memang jika berada di rumah sakit.

Leeteuk menangkap pergerakan bola mata Kyuhyun yang terbuka. _Magnae_ -nya mungkin sudah sadar sedari tadi. Semua _hyungdeul_ -nya langsung mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun. Untuk memastikan apakah sang _dongsaeng_ sudah benar-benar tersadar atau belum. Leeteuk tersenyum, dia yang paling sadar langsung bergerak meninggalkan ruangan untuk memanggil Junwon _uisanim_. Namun kalimat Kyuhyun berhasil membuat dirinya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mengasihaniku, eoh?" Kalimat dingin itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun dan sukses membuat Leeteuk mematung.

Yesung mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Kyuhyun- _ah_ _gwenchana_? Teukie _hyung_ mau memanggilkan _uisa_ dulu."

Kangin menambahkan. "Benar Kyuhyun- _ah_ , semakin cepat kau ditangani maka kau akan semakin cepat untuk sembuh."

"Wuaaah aku tidak bisa membayangkan, kau juga begitu membenci rumah sakit kan tapi kenapa kau berakhir disini? Ck bandel! Sudah _hyung_ bilang untuk selalu minum vitaminmu dengan rutin." Ryeowook memberikan nasihatnya yang cukup panjang mungkin.

Kyuhyun membangunkan dirinya untuk duduk dan menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan tajamnya. "Kenapa aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan perhatian kalian itu. Bahkan muak. Vitamin? Meminum? Hai Ryeowookie kemana saja kau kemarin-kemarin? _Jeongmal_ _jinjja_. Kau bahkan tidak pernah memperingatiku. Ah Yesung _hyung_ album solomu pasti akan mengalahkan album soloku, karena kau begitu berjuang keras dan bangga sendiri!"

Ryeowook dan Yesung tertohok.

"A…..ah… Kyu _wae gerae_? Mungkin kepalamu masih sakit." Kangin bicara dengan kaku, jujur saja dia sedikit takut.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. "Tak usah mengkhawatirkanku! Urusi urusan kalian sendiri! Maka aku akan mengurus urusanku sendiri!"

Heechul yang sedari tadi diam, merasa muak dengan perdebatan ini. "Kau seolah-olah terus memojokan kami Cho Kyuhyun! Bukankah kau juga ikut andil dan memperkeruh semua ini? Kenapa kau tidak jujur sejak awal pada kami? Bukankah kau juga sama saja pada saat itu sudah tidak menganggap kami lagi?!"

"Jadi itu kesimpulanmu Kim Heechul? Aku selalu dan selalu berusaha untuk mengatakan semua keadaanku pada kalian! Tapi apa yang kudapat? Hanya penolakan, penolakan, dan penolakan. Aku akan merugikan kalian jika merusak jadwal kalian! Aku memaklumi jika kalian tidak bisa datang ke konserku kemarin-kemarin. Tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa memaklumi kalian yang 'plin plan'!" Kyuhyun membalas semua kalimat Heechul juga dengan penuh emosi.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukankah kau juga sama 'plin plan'-nya?! Kita semua sama-sama berbuat kesalahan!"

"KELUAR! AKU BILANG KELUAR!" Jujur saja kepala Kyuhyun kembali sakit lagi sekarang, dia hanya tidak mau memperlihatkan penderitaannya kepada mereka.

"Kami akan…." Heechul hampir saja akan membalas lagi, jika saja Leeteuk tidak tiba-tiba berbicara.

Leeteuk memegang bahu Heechul dan memberikan kalimat tegasnya. "Kita memang sebaiknya keluar, Yesungie, Ryeowookie, Kangin- _ah_ kalian juga ikut."

Punggung semua _hyungdeul_ -nya benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun. Hatinya sakit, karena semua kalimatnya tadi pasti sudah membuat semua perasaan _hyungdeul_ -nya terluka. _Hyung_ tertuanya, Kyuhyun melihatnya dia tidak bisa bohong. Ada air mata yang mengalir lepas dari ujung mata _hyung_ yang selalu menjadi panutannya tersebut. Jika saja dirinya bisa, Kyuhyun ingin sekali memanggil mereka semua untuk mencegahnya pergi dan mengucapkan maaf. Tapi keadaannya sama sekali tidak membantu untuk mengungkapkan semua itu.

Suara pintu kembali terbuka, rupanya itu adalah Junwon _uisanim_ yang datang dengan ditemani satu orang _ganhonsa_. Junwon tersenyum sekilas kepada pasiennya ini. Pasien keras kepala yang sangat sulit sekali dirinya bujuk untuk melakukan pengobatan. Padahal itu demi keselamatannya sendiri. Ck. Baru pertama kali bagi Junwon mendapatkan pasien yang begitu istimewa seperti Kyuhyun.

Ketika Junwon _uisanim_ melakukan pemeriksaan terhadapnya, Kyuhyun hanya diam saja. Menuruti semua perintah Junwon _uisanim_ jika memang perlu sedikit pemeriksaan dengan mengecek tubuh Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai dengan pemeriksaannya, Junwon _uisanim_ pamit pada Kyuhyun. Tapi sebelumnya Junwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan amat serius. Kyuhyun amat mengerti arti pandangan itu meskipun Junwon tidak berucap lantang 'Cepat-segera-lakukan-operasi-apa-kau-mau-mati?'

Sepeninggal Junwon, Kyuhyun hanya terduduk diam. Jendela kamar rumah sakitnya terbuka, waktu sekarang sudah menunjukkan malam. Terbukti dengan langit yang tidak lagi biru dan dihiasi beberapa bintang. _Namja_ yang duduk di atas tempat tidur itu hanya bisa menatap langit, bingung. Melakukan dia mungkin bisa hidup tidak melakukan dia pasti akan mati. Yang satu mungkin dan yang satu lagi pasti. Tak adakah pilihan lain yang setidaknya membuat semua ini terasa sedikit mudah? Sebut saja dirinya konyol, dengan terus menunda dan menunda. Sepenting apakah ingatan itu? Tapi hanya dirinya saja yang tahu bahwa memori-memorinya tersebut benar-benar berharga.

Lagi-lagi seseorang membuka pintu kamar rawatnya. Aish Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak suka, bagaimana jika dirinya sedang berganti pakaian dan pintu kamar rawatnya terbuka begitu saja? Tidak etis. Seandainya saja setiap kamar rawat di rumah sakit memiliki _key card_ seperti di apartemen atau di hotel-hotel.

Di sekitar pandangan Kyuhyun terlihat seseorang dengan penuh senyum menata bunga-bunga dan menyimpan beberapa persediaan makanan. Orang tersebut belum mau menyapa Kyuhyun. Baru setelah merasa semuanya tersusun rapi orang tersebut langsung mengambil posisi duduk di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Orang itu atau yang dikenal sebagai Manajer _hyung_ tersenyum seakan puas akan sesuatu. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya memutar bola matanya malas dengan tingkah konyol manajernya tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah menjadi serius dan menatap Manajer _hyung_ dengan pandangan penuh curiga.

Kyuhyun memandang Manajer _hyung_ dengan tatapan yang benar-benar curiga. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan sebenarnya Manajer _hyung_?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sudah memberitahukan orang tuamun perihal keadaanmu. Sehingga tidak ada alasan lagi kau untuk menunda operasi itu." Manajer _hyung_ menjawab dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi dengan acuh.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "Aish _hyung_ kau, aku bisa mengatakannya sendiri nanti."

"Kapan? Kau akan mengatakannya jika sudah dalam keadaan benar-benar sekarat mungkin. Apakah kau tidak menyayangi nyawamu sendiri aish?" Manajer _hyung_ mendudukan diri kembali dengan posisi yang tegap.

Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi malas omelan Manajer _hyung_. "Kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya keluargaku aish? Besok pasti akan panjang."

Manajer _hyung_ menarik hidung Kyuhyun. "Mereka menyebalkan pasti karena mereka menyayangimu dan mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aish _appo. Hyungie_ , jalan cerita hidupku begitu menyebalkan." Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mejadi serius.

Manajer _hyung_ mengernyitkan dahinya, jujur saja sedikit bingung. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengubahnya saja menjadi menyengangkan salah satunya dengan melakukan operasi dengan cepat mungkin."

"Aih kau masih saja memaksa. Orangtuaku saja masih belum membicarakannya. Ah _hyung_ aku bertengkar dengan mereka. Haha aku munafik, padahal aku berharap kami berkumpul seperti tadi tapi aku sendiri yang menolaknya. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka berkumpul di keadaan menyebalkan begini aku hanya ingin di keadaan berbeda. Aku tidak ingin menorehkan luka." Ada air mata yang sangat ingin sekali lolos dari obsidian milik Kyuhyun.

Manajer _hyung_ hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "Kalian memang _daebak_ , menorehkan luka satu sama lain. Tapi setelahnya kalian pasti akan saling mengobati kembali luka itu satu sama lain juga."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

Manajer _hyung_ bangkit dari duduknya kemudian membaringkan Kyuhyun dan menyelimuti tubuh _magnae_ manja tersebut. "Tidurlah Kyuhyun- _ah_ ini sudah malam kau masih harus banyak istirahat. _Jaljayo_."

Kyuhyun yang memang sudah lelah karena mengobrol akhirnya memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun benar-benar tertidur Manajer _hyung_ memilih untuk keluar sebentar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Menghirup udara segar setidaknya begitu. Sebenarnya Leeteuk menyuruhnya untuk datang dan menginap di rumah sakit untuk menemani Kyuhyun. Benar bukan? Setelah membuat luka mereka pasti akan mengobatinya satu sama lain. Mengobrol sedikit tadi dengan anak-anak asuhnya sebelum ke rumah sakit membuat Manajer _hyung_ terkikik geli. Pasalnya mereka selalu menekankan bahwa mereka sudah dewasa, tapi pada kenyataannya mereka hanyalah anak-anak asuh yang masih perlu bimbingan. Semoga semua ini bisa berakhir dan kembali dengan normal, setidaknya begitulah harapan sederhana Manajer _hyung_.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **New York, USA**_

 _Namja_ paruh baya tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafasnya beberapa kali. Sebenarnya _namja_ paruh baya tersebut tidak nampak terlalu tua di umurnya yang sekarang, karena wajahnya masih sangat segar dengan garis ketampanannya yang tidak luntur. Pagi ini entalah rasanya begitu melelahkan baginya, padahal belum banyak pekerjaan yang dirinya kerjakan. Apakah ini karena faktor umur? Mungkin saja.

Di atas meja kerjanya terdapat satu bingkai foto yang memang sengaja dirinya letakkan. Setidaknya dengan melihat foto keluarga tersebut sedikit mengobati rasa rindunya kepada istri dan juga anak-anaknya. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya saat memandangi si anak bungsu yang begitu tersenyum ceria. Foto tersebut juga diambil tidak terlalu lama, hanya sekitar satu tahun yang lalu.

Dua orang anak dan satu orang istri. Cukup lengkap keluarganya. Mungkin sebentar lagi dirinya juga akan mendapatkan cucu dari anak perempuannya. Dulu mereka hampir kehilangan si bungsu karena kecelakaan tragis bahkan semua dokter yang disebut memiliki kepintaran pada saat itu bahwa sang bungsu sudah tidak akan bisa diselamatkan lagi, tapi Tuhan selalu memberikan jalannya bukan? Dering ponselnya menyadarkan Jaehwan dari lamunan indahnya.

Istrinya rupanya yang menelepon. _"Younghwan-ah eohtokkae?"_

" _Yeobo_ _wae geraeyo_. Kenapa kau berbicara seperti tadi?" Tidak biasanya sang istri menyebut namanya saja seperti tadi.

Hanna hanya bisa menahan tangisannya disana. _"Aku tidak mau kehilangannya. Sudah sekali kita pernah akan kehilangannya."_

"Kehilangan siapa yang kau maksudkan Hanna- _ya_?" Younghwan belum mau membayangkannya. Meski sebenarnya otak cerdasnya bisa menebak siapa itu.

" _Uri Kyuhyunnie_ , _uri magnae_. _Dia sakit Jaehwan-ah. Dia terkena radang selaput otak. Mengapa harus anak kita hiks... eohthokkaeyo.. hiks…"_ Hanna benar-benar menangis keras sekarang.

Tubuhnya melemas walau sebenarnya dirinya amat siap mendengar keterangan yang amat buruk tersebut. "Tenangkan dirimu Hanna- _ya_ , besok aku akan kembali ke _Seoul_ dan mari bersama-sama mencari solusi yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyunnie."

" _Hiks… nde. Datang saja langsung ke Samsung Hospital, aku dan Ahra akan berada langsung disana."_ Setelahnya Hanna menutup sambungan telepon tersebut.

Baru saja dirinya membayangkan betapa beruntungnya dirinya yang memiliki keluarga kecil utuh tapi nyatanya keretakan itu sekarang mendatangi. Hidup tidak semudah yang dipikirkan. Akan ada ujian-ujian yang datang tentunya. Dan hujan tiba-tiba saja mengguyur kota _New York_ pada waktu yang masih terbilang cukup pagi ini. Mungkin air matanya tidak akan terlihat jika dia menangis di bawah derasnya hujan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Super Junior Dorm**_

 _Namja_ dengan julukan _art of voice_ tersebut menatap sendu peralatan yang selama ini dia gunakan untuk membuat lagu. Salah satu lagu yang nanti akan ada di dalam album terbarunya. Sudah berapa lama ya dirinya selalu hanya berurusan dengan peralatan itu? Berjuang keras untuk membuat musil yang sempurna, agar debut solonya ini berakhir dengan sukses dan mendapatkan respon yang positif.

' **Ah Yesung** _ **hyung**_ **album solomu pasti akan mengalahkan album soloku, karena kau begitu berjuang keras dan bangga sendiri!'**

Yang dikatakan sang _dongsaeng_ memang benar. Dirinya benar-benar berjuang keras hanya untuk membuat album solonya. Sampai lupa untuk berinteraksi dengan orang-orang yang selama ini adalah keluarga keduanya. Melupakan hal terkecil yang sebenarnya amat dibutuhkan oleh semua manusia. Ingat? Manusia itu adalah makhluk sosial? Tapi sepertinya dirinyalah yang mulai mencoba untuk hidup sendiri.

Mereka tinggal bersama namun tidak saling memperhatikan satu sama lain. Tidak bertegur sapa, seakan-akan hanyalah orang asing berbeda yang tinggal di dalam satu atap. Dan akhirnya mereka memilih untuk meninggalkan rumah kedua dan membangun rumah mandiri. Itu salah? Tidak juga sebenarnya. Hanya saja kesalahannya adalah ketika kau benar-benar melupakan seseorang yang selama ini selalu ada bersamamu.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Yesung, Ryeowook dan Kangin juga hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Terlebih Ryeowook. Kejadian tadi masih menyisakan perasaan luka yang membekas. Berhak kah dirinya terluka? Setelah apa yang dirinya lakukan selama ini. Ryeowook berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah melakukan yang terbaik dan bersikap sudah cukup baik.

' **Kenapa aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan perhatian kalian itu. Bahkan muak. Vitamin? Meminum? Hai Ryeowookie kemana saja kau kemarin-kemarin?** _ **Jeongmal**_ _ **jinjja**_ **. Kau bahkan tidak pernah memperingatiku.'**

Salah. Tidak ada satu pun sikap baik yang harus dipuji dari dalam dirinya. Ryeowook menangis, setelah sekian lama waktu yang berlalu pada akhirnya malam itu Ryeowook kembali menangis. Kangin sendiri yang berada di samping Ryeowook tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya mengelus punggung sang _eternal magnae_.

 _Namja_ cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat salah satu _dongsaeng_ -nya tengah menangis begitu dalam. Memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua, Kangin dan Ryeowook. Saat ini dirinya juga memerlukan waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya senidiri. Mungkin di balkon sembari menikmati sejuknya angina malam akan sedikit bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

Tapi sepertinya dirinya salah. Heechul sudah didahului oleh seorang _namja_ yang memiliki lesung pipi di wajahnya. Heechul ikut berdiri di samping _namja_ yang hanya berbeda beberapa hari dengannya tersebut. Tidak ada yang mereka berdua bicarakan selama hampir sepuluh menit. Hanya merasakan hembusan angina malam setiap kali menerpa tubuhnya.

 _Namja_ berlesung pipi itu akhirnya membalikan tubuhnya dan menyandar pada pagar balkon. "Heechul- _ah_ aku mempunyai sebuah pertanyaan konyol sekarang ini?"

"Kau berniat untuk melawak? Aku yakin aku tidak akan tertawa pada keadaan saat ini." Jawab Heechul dengan sakartis.

Leeteuk terkekeh mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari _dongsaeng_ yang hanya berbeda beberapa hari dengannya itu. "Untuk apa mengeluarkan lawakan disaat akupun dalam keadaan yang sama seperti kalian."

"Lantas apa pertanyaan itu?" Heechul juga ikut memposisikan tubuhnya sama dengan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya sejenak ketika angina kembali berhembus. "Sebenarnya dengan mendapatkan semua ini sudah bisa menjamin?"

"Menjamin? Jika maksudmu materi itu pasti sudah. Dasar pelit." Heechul mencibir.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian memandang lurus Heechul. "Apakah dengan semua yang didapat kita ini sudahkah kita bahagia? Jika belum berapa banyak lagi yang harus kita raih? Sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Setelah aku berpikir bahwa yang membuat diri kita bahagia sebenarnya adalah sikap kita sendiri. Jika melihat, sebenarnya banyak hal yang bisa membuat kita bahagia hanya saja aku malah selalu melewatkannya dan akhirnya membuat salah satu kebahagiaan itu perlahan menjauh. Dengan kata lain saat ini aku sedang memarahi diriku sendiri Heechul- _ah_."

Heechul tersenyum dan sedikit mengejek walau sebenarnya keadaannya dan sang _leader_ tidak jauh berbeda. "Pantas saja kau masuk ke dalam salah satu gelar _leader_ terunik untuk _idol group_."

"Hahahaha sudah lama sekali kita tidak seakrab ini bukan? _Uri_ Kyuhyunnie sebenarnya menginginkan hal yang baik, membuat kita tetap memperhatikan satu sama lain. Sekarang saatnya kita untuk memberikannya juga, Kyuhyunnie sudah memperhatikan kita dengan baik. Kita tidak boleh menyerah. Ah _cheotta~_ " Walau tetap saja ada satu titik air mata lolos dari kedua mata milik Leeteuk.

Heechul merasakan dingin angina malam yang menusuk sebenarnya. "Benar. _Cheotta_ ~"

Tiga orang _namja_ lain yang sebenarnya dari tadi ikut berdiri disana tersenyum. Mereka tidak boleh menyerah dengan secepat itu. Urusan _magnae_ -nya tetaplah urusan mereka, karena Kyuhyun adalah _dongsaeng_ mereka. Dan untuk saat ini mereka tidak akan membiarkan lagi sang _dongsaeng_ untuk menderita sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **06 Juli 2016**_

 _ **Samsung Hospital**_

 _Namja_ berbalut jas berwarna putih itu akhirnya tersenyum. Setelah mendengarkan orang-orang yang kini tengah berkumpul di ruangannya. Sudah lama sekali Junwon _uisanim_ menantikan pertemuan dengan mereka. Karena dari sini peluangnya untuk membujuk sang pasien yang luar biasa keras kepalanya pasti akan menjadi lebih mudah.

Dua orang yang sudah berumur paruh baya itu dirinya yakini adalah orang tua Kyuhyun. Apalagi melihat sosok _yeoja_ dewasa tersebut, wajah mereka benar-benar mirip. Lalu seorang _yeoja_ lagi yang diyakini masih berumur cukup muda menjelaskan bahwa dirinya adalah _noona_ dari sang pasien.

Kemudian setelah memastikan bahwa orang-orang tersebut memang adalah keluarga dari pasiennya, Junwon _uisanim_ kemudian menjelaskan perihal keadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Tidak dirinya tidak akan berbohong semu dengan mengatakan sesuatu hal yang manis meskipun sesedikit mungkin. Menceritakan kenyataan pahit yang lebih menyakitkan itu lebih baik daripada memberikan sebuah harapan palsu yang tidak mungkin bisa terwujud.

Cho Younghwan menghela nafasnya sekarang setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Junwon yang rasanya membuat telinganya sakit. "Jadi apakah ada cara lain untuk menyembuhkannya selain operasi?"

"Ini langkah satu-satunya yang bisa diambil." Junwon menggelengkan kepalanya, karena memang hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan.

Hanna memandang suaminya itu dengan aneh. " _Yeobo_ , sebaiknya memang segera kita melakukan operasi itu untuk Kyuhyunnie. Keadaan pasti akan menjadi lebih baik nantinya."

"Benar _appa_ , Kyuhyun juga bisa sembuh total dan dia tidak akan sakit lagi." Ahra mencoba merayu ayahnya itu untuk segera menyetujui proses operasi sang _dongsaeng_.

Younghwan tidak bereaksi. Sebaliknya dirinya kembali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada dokter yang selama ini sudah menangani anaknya. "Bisakah kau mengatakan padaku dengan jujur kenapa anakku sama sekali tidak mau sekali melakukan operasi itu?"

Junwon menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ternyata semua tidak semudah yang dirinya bayangkan. "Sejujurnya ketika aku mengatakan bahwa setelah operasi kemungkinan besar dirinya akan kehilangan semua ingatannya Kyuhyun- _ssi_ sama sekali tidak memberikan reaksi. Dirinya hanya akan menghindari percakapan ketika kami menyebutkan mengenai operasi tersebut."

"Hi….hilang ingatan…?" Ahra yang juga ikut mendengarnya juga sedikit terkejut.

Junwon _uisanim_ menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ingatannya berapa lama bisa kembali, itu tergantung dari kondisi tubuhnya sendiri."

"Dengan kata lain kau menjelaskan mungkin saja ingatan anakku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi?" Younghwan benar-benar pintar dalam menarik suatu kesimpulan.

Hanna merasa benar-benar lemas saat ini, air matanya kembali jatuh. Untunglah Ahra ada disana dan menenangkan sang ibu. "Hidupnya mengapa harus seberat ini... hiks..."

"Satu hal, Kyuhyun- _ssi_ harus segera melakukan operasi kurang dari 3 hari ini sebelum semua terlambat." Junwon _uisanim_ benar blak-blakan dan tidak menutupi apapun.

Younghwan hanya terdiam dan memilih pergi meninggalkan ruangan dokter tersebut. Sementara Ahra dan Kim Hanna masih berada disana. Ahra larut dalam pikirannya saat ini, sang ayah mengapa bertingkah begitu aneh. Ayahnya seolah mempertimbangkan keputusan apa yang sebaiknya diambil untuk yang terbaik bagi sang _dongsaeng_. Jujur saja Ahra ingin sekali bertanya dan marah pada sang ayah yang seakan menunda-nunda waktu, namun Ahra masih tidak mampu melawan kebijaksanaan yang dimiliki oleh Cho Younghwan.

 _Namja_ yang masih dengan balutan pakaian rumah sakit itu kini tengah menikmati hidangan makan siang rumah sakitnya. Walau pada kenyataannya mulutnya terasa pahit sekali dan rasa makanan rumah sakit yang benar-benar hambar itu membuat semuanya menjadi lebih kacau. Lengkap sudah sekarang.

Saat akan mengambil air minumnya, seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu menyuapkan minuman padanya. Air putih sebanyak satu gelas akhirnya habis dirinya minum. Setidaknya air putih masih mempunyai rasa yang cukup enak baginya. Namun matanya sedikit membulat ketika melihat seseorang yang kini sudah duduk di samping ranjang rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun memandang tidak percaya kepada seorang _namja_ yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Sosok yang begitu dikaguminya. "Kau benar-benar langsung terbang dari _New York appa_. Padahal keadaanku sudah lebih baik kok sekarang."

Younghwan tidak menanggapinya dan hanya memakan apel yang memang sengaja dirinya bawa tadi dengan diam.

" _Jo…joseonghamnida appa….._ Pasti aku sudah membuatmu kecewa." Dihadapan ayahnya Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

Cho Younghwan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan matanya yang tajam. "Kau tahu kesalahan apa yang telah kau lakukan bocah?"

"Aku sudah membuat _appa_ kecewa dan….." Kalimat menyedihkan yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyuhyun itu terpotong oleh sang ayah.

"Kesalahanmu adalah karena kau melarang kami untuk mengkhawatirkanmu. Bahkan tadi kau melarangku untuk tidak datang eoh? Kami juga ingin merasakan kesakitan yang kau rasakan saat ini _nae adeul_." Kalimat dengan penekanan begitu lembut itu memasuki kedua gendang telinga Kyuhyun.

Jatuh sudah air mata seorang Cho Kyuhyun sekarang, Younghwan mengerti sekali-kali seorang _namja_ juga boleh menangis. " _Appa mianhaeyo_ …. _jeongmal mianhaeyo_. Aku egois _appa_. Padahal kau benar aku ingin sekali membagi semua rasa sakit ini aku tidak tahan _appa_."

"Sekarang kau bisa membaginya membagi rasa sakit itu padaku, _eomma_ -mu, _noona_ -mu yang cantik itu, juga semua _hyungdeul_ -mu." Younghwan memang sengaja mengucapkannya, karena rupanya di dalam ruangan kamar rawat Kyuhyun ada beberapa _hyung_ Kyuhyun dari Super Junior.

Mereka langsung memberikan salam hormatnya ketika menatap Younghwan, ayah Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa Jaehwan memilih untuk tersenyum dan menepuk pundak mereka satu per satu dan kemudian meninggalkan kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Ekor mata milik Younghwan tadi menangkap perubahan suasana dan ekspresi yang ada pada wajah anaknya. Mengerti bahwa sebenarnya ada satu permasalahan yang harus mereka selesaikan.

Ryeowook tersenyum ceria dan terus berceloteh, mengajak _magnae_ -nya untuk mengobrol meskipun tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Yesung juga berusaha bertingkah konyol dan member lain yang melihat hanya bisa tertawa. Hanya Kyuhyun saja yang menanggapi semuanya tanpa ekspresi.

Tidak sebenarnya satu orang lain juga sama, Heechul akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. "Tak sudikah kau berbicara dengan kami?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan kini mulai membaringkan dirinya menyamping.

Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum getir. "Seberapa banyak kah dosa yang telah kami perbuat padamu Kyuhyun- _ah_? Mungkinkah aku yang paling berdosa padamu diantara yang lainnya? Benar bahkan aku lebih buruk diantara yang lain bukan? Pada saat itu aku membiarkanmu sakit sendirian di _dorm_ , aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku denggan teman-temanku dibandingkan bersamamu, padahal waktu jadwalku lebih sedikit dari yang lain. Aku juga bahkan berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai keadaanmu aku tidak menerima kenyataan. Aku juga jahat karena hanya membiarkan diriku saja yan mengetahui semua keadaanmu yang sebenarnya. Aku… aku …. Aku bahkan dengan seenaknya menamparmu… Tapi aku masih saja bersikeras agar kau mau berbicara. Haha apakah dosaku memang tidak bisa diampuni?"

Heechul menangis begitu banyak. Seorang Kim Heechul terisak dengan keras. Semua yang ada disana melihatnya. Kyuhyun merasakan sakit yang sama ketika melihat _hyung endhorpin_ -nya itu menangis begitu banyak hanya untuk dirinya.

Leeteuk hanya bisa menahan air matanya agar tidak ikut terjatuh juga. "Kyuhyun- _ah_ kau lebih baik membentak kami seperti kemarin, daripada mendiamkan kami begini. Sungguh kami minta maaf."

" _A…aniya…_ " Kyuhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

Leeteuk tahu tidak akan semudah itu membuat keadaan kembali seperti semula. "Kami mengerti Kyuhyun- _ah_ jika…."

" _Mianhae…jeongmal mian…._ " Kalimat pelan Kyuhyun membuat semua _hyungdeul_ -nya menatap sang _dongsaen_.

Ryeowook yang paling pertama menyadari bahwa _magnae_ mereka kini sudah luluh. Dielusnya rambut si bungsu. " _Anniya gwenchana_. Kami lah yang memang terlalu banyak bersalah padamu."

Yesung mengiyakan perkataan sang _eternal magnae_. "Kau sudah mengajari kami sesuatu yang berharga Kyuhyunnie."

"Jadi kau benar-benar memaafkan kami Kyu?" Entahlah pertanyaan polos itu keluar begitu saja dari Kangin.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dengan pasti. " _Hyung_ , kau ini bagaimana Tuhan saja maha pemaaf masa aku manusia yang penuh kekurangan tidak bisa memaafkan kalian. Aish kalian pikir hatiku terbuat dari apa eoh?"

Heechul sepertinya menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan-jangan kau dari awal sebenarnya memang sudah memaafkan kami?"

"B-I-N-G-O." Kyuhyun menekankan jawabannya seolah mengejek Heechul.

Heechul menatap garang sang _magnae_. "Aish _evil_ Cho… kau benar-benar telah kembali." Dan senyuman mengakhiri kalimatnya.

" _Uri magnae_. Kyuhyunnie, seperti yang _appa_ -mu katakana tadi sekarang kau bisa membagi semua rasa sakitmu pada kami sekarang. Kau tidak perlu menanggung semuanya sendiri, kita akan selalu ada bersamamu." Leeteuk mengusap-ngusap tangan Kyuhyun yang masih terbalut infus tersebut, pasti rasanya pegal.

Dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Kyuhyun tertawa berkali-kali karena tingkah konyol semua _hyungdeul_ -nya saat ini. Ayolah mereka itu sudah berada di umur 30 tahunan. Kyuhyun tertawa geli sendiri ketika kemarin-kemarin semua _hyungdeul_ -nya selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka semua sudah dewasa dan keadaan sebenarnya pasti akan berubah. Tapi tidak akan berubah sepenuhnya, ada beberapa bagian yang masih bisa dipertahankan. Dan _namja_ itu juga mengetahui apa yang sedang ada di dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahra baru saja kembali lagi ke rumah sakit setelah mengantar Hanna pulang ke rumah karena mengeluh kepalanya sakit. Hari juga sudah menjelang sore. Saat ini dirinya harus menggantikan sang ayah yang pasti sudah kelelahan karena harus menunggui _dongsaeng_ -nya yang manja begitu.

Kebetulan sekali Ahra bertemu dengan Jaehwan di depan pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Sepertinya sang ayah baru saja keluar. Ahra mengintip kali-kali saja Kyuhyun sudah tertidur. Ternyata _dongsaeng_ -nya masih dengan semangat memainkan sebuah benda berbentuk kotak, Ahra sudah yakin bahwa itu pasti sang 'kekasih'-nya, apalagi kalau bukan PSP.

Younghwan tersenyum melihat anak pertamanya sudah datang ke rumah sakit. Jaehwan bersyukur meskipun Ahra adalah seorang _yeoja_ tapi putrinya itu benar-benar memerankan tokoh sebagai anak sulung yang begitu sempurna. Ahra yang selalu marah setiap kali sang _dongsaeng_ diganggu oleh teman-temannya, Ahra yang selalu melindungi _dongsaeng_ -nya, Ahra yang selalu menangis karena kekhawatiran berlebihannya, Ahra yang sampai kapanpun akan menjaga sang _dongsaeng_.

Malam ini Ahra yang akan menginap di rumah sakit untuk menemani Kyuhyun. Younghwan tadi sudah undur diri kepada putri sulungnya ini. Dirinya memang agak lelah, perjalanan dari _New York_ ke _Seoul_ tidaklah dekat dan juga sebentar.

Ahra menatap kesal Kyuhyun yang masih saja sibuk menekan-nekan dengan semangat 'kekasih'-nya. "Kalau kau sampai tidur larut malam karena 'kekasih'-mu itu _noona_ tidak akan segan-segan membuangnya ke sungai _han_."

" _Noona_ -ku ya memang selalu seperti ini bisanya hanya mengancam." Dengan tidak rela Kyuhyun menyimpan 'kekasih'-nya dengan rapih.

Ahra sekarang mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Keadaanku? Tentu saja bosan _noona_ , hanya diam disini. Aish _jeongmal shireo_." Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan ekspresi cemberutnya.

Ahra memutar bola matanya malas. "Ah semoga saja rumah sakit ini benar-benar memberikanmu pelajaran yang baik."

Pandangan Kyuhyun berputar. Kepalanya kembali merasakan sakit. Sakit sekali. " _Noo..na_ bisa kau menggenggam tanganku?" Keringatnya juga mulai mengalir.

" _Nde_ Kyu. _Noona_ akan selalu menggenggamnya." Ahra tahu amat tahu. Dengan satu kali langsung dirinya raih tangan sang _dongsaeng_.

Kyuhyun menggenggamnya dengan amat erat. Sakit ini sangat sekali, dia seakan ingin mati saja. " _Noo…na…_ _jeongmal appa_ …"

Lengannya dicengkeram erat. Ahra ikut merasakan sakit. Pasti sang _dongsaeng_ lebih sakit. " _Gwenchana_ … semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Hingga karena lelah melawan sakitnya Kyuhyun pun tertidur.

 _ **07 Juli 2016**_

Pagi ini Ahra sudah dalam keadaan yang amat siap. Dirinya sudah berpakaian rapih dan lengkap. Hari ini mereka akan kembali bertemu secara empat mata dengan Junwon _uisanim_ untuk membahas langkap terhadap operasi Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Ahra saja, tentu saja kedua orang tuanya juga akan berada disana untuk membahas semua itu.

Ahra tersenyum melihat salah satu _hyung_ Kyuhyun di Super Junior pagi ini sudah datang. Padahal mereka sibuk tapi masih mau untuk mengganti bergiliran untuk menjaga sang _dongsaeng_. Salah satu _hyung_ favorit Kyuhyun sekaligus _hyung_ yang dulu pernah membuatnya menangis berkali-kali karena penolakan yang dia berikan terhadap Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan menyapa Ahra dengan cerianya. "Ahra- _ya_ kau menunggui Kyuhyunnie semalaman? Hari ini kami yang akan menjaganya kau bisa beristirahat."

"Ah iya _oppa_. Tidur di rumah sakit memang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi sebelum pulang aku serta _eomma_ dan _appa_ akan bertemu dulu dengan Junwon _uisanim_." Ahra membalas dengan begitu ramah kepada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengangguk, pasti mereka akan membicarakan mengenai operasi itu. "Semoga saja memang sesuatu hal yang baik nantinya."

"Aish _jinjja_ dia itu _namja_ tapi kenapa selemah ini. Mengagumkan." Ahra hanya menutupi kesedihannya saja sungguh.

"Dia memang mengagumkan dan begitu kuat bukan?" Leeteuk memberikan pertanyaan retorisnya kepada Ahra.

Pandangan Ahra meredup, merasakan sesak yang mulai menyakiti ruang dadanya. "Aku begitu bodoh bukan? Harusnya aku menyadari alasan mengapa pada saat itu anak kecil yang sudah bertumbuh dewasa tersebut menghubungiku dengan nada paling menyebalkannya."

Nada menyebalkan Kyuhyun bagi Ahra adalah nada menyedihkan, Leeteuk tahu. Dirinya juga pada saat itu juga jahat. "Setidaknya kau lebih baik dariku Ahra- _ya_."

"Ah _mian oppa_ , kau tadi bicara apa? Aku tadi focus membalas pesan suamiku." Ahra memang tadi tidak terlalu mendengar kalimat Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum. " _Anniyo eobseo_."

" _Jja_ _oppa_ , aku pamit dulu sekarang. Jaga _uri_ Kyuhyunnie." Ahra akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat kedatangan Leeteuk. Hari ini dirinya tidak akan bosan. Setidaknya akan ada salah seorang _hyung_ -nya yang menemani Kyuhyun di suasana rumah sakit yang tidak begitu menyenangkan. Leeteuk sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum geli dengan tingkah sang _magnae_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau adalah wali resminya sekarang ini, jadi segerakanlah untuk menyetujui operasi ini." Junwon menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, karena orang di depannya ini ternyata benar-benar keras kepala juga.

Younghwan tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan melakukannya jika anak-anak itu juga setuju."

Ahra benar-benar geram sekarang. Lagi-lagi sang ayah hanya terus menunda operasi untuk _dongsaeng_ -nya. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam pikiran ayahnya itu sekarang? Ibunya juga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk membujuk Younghwan untuk menyegerakan proses operasi untuk sang _dongsaeng_. Ahra ingin sekali marah, tapi pandangan mata yang kini mengintimidasinya membuat Ahra hanya bisa terdiam pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun semakin ceria ketika menyaksikan satu per satu _hyung_ -nya datang secara berurutan. Dengan kata lain semua _hyungdeul_ Kyuhyun tentunya mereka yang tidak menjalankan wajib militer kini berada di kamar rawatnya. Bahkan semua _hyung_ -nya membelikan banyak hadiah untuk dirinya. Leeteuk yang _notabane_ -nya mempunyai gelar pelit juga membelikannya hadiah yang cukup mahal.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Banyak perbincangan yang mereka bicarakan. Dari mulai hal yang serius hingga hal yang sama sekali tidak penting mereka juga ikut membicarakannya. Dan sesekali mereka meledek satu sama lain. Tapi ternyata mereka telah bersekongkol untuk mengerjai _leader_ mereka lebih dari siapapun.

Kyuhyun langsung menatap ponselnya yang baru saja berbunyi tadi. Ada tiga kali panggilan tidak terjawab. Ah dari Manajer _hyung_. Karena keasyikan, suara dering teleponnya juga sampai tidak terdengar sama sekali. Rupanya Manajer _hyung_ memberikan sebuah pesan. Dengan malas Kyuhyun membuka pesannya.

' _Cho Kyuhyun katakan kepada para bocah pengacau itu untuk segera kembali. Aish jeongmal jinjja aku sampai kalang kabut karena harus meminta maaf kesana-sini karena jadwal yang mereka kacaukan. Seenaknya saja mereka kabur. Ayolah bagaimana aku bisa bertanggungjawab hal sulit begini.' –Omelan Manajer hyung._

Kyuhyun menatap sangar semua _hyungdeul_ -nya yang masih tampak asyik bermain-main dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. "Ada apa dengan kalian eoh, jangan pernah mengecewakan fans dengan bertingkah kekanakan begini. Aish _jinjja_ sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam pikiran _hyungdeul_."

"Apa yang kau maksudkan Kyuhyunnie?" Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya memasang pose bingung yang lucu.

Kyuhyun menacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aish Manajer _hyung_ mengirimiku pesan kalau kalian sudah mengacaukan jadwal."

"Kami hanya libur mengambil libur sebentar." Kangin menjawab dengan nada entengnya.

Heechul juga ikut mendukung pendapat Kangin. "Sekali-kali memang tidak apa-apa mengambil istirahat."

"Istirahat apanya _hyungdeul_ ini? Bagaimana dengan _fans_ yang sudah mengharapkan kalian malah kecewa?" Kyuhyun benar-benar mengomeli mereka semua sekarang, sepertinya jiwa mengomeli Manajer _hyung_ merasukinya.

Leeteuk akhirnya berbicara. "Kami hanya ingin menemanimu. Kami tahu nanti pasti kau akan mati bosan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan alasan _hyungdeul_ -nya itu. " _Hyungie_ , aku baik-baik saja. Disini juga ada Junwon _uisanim_ yang setiap saat akan mengecek keadaanku. Bukankah kita berjanji tidak akan pernah mengecewakan fans? Lagipula aku tidak ingin sampai kalian mengorbankan fans yang sudah berharap banyak pada kalian."

" _Aigoo uri magnae_ sudah dewasa sekarang." Yesung sungguh terkejut dengan kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Yakin kau tidak akan merajuk nantinya?" Heechul mengeluarkan _smirk_ sekarang.

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Aish kalian ini memang hobi untuk _membully_ -ku. Sana pergi, kalian membuat kepalaku sakit ah _jeongmal_." Tentu saja ucapannya tidak serius.

Setelah semua pergi Kyuhyun langsung meminum obatnya dengan cepat. Ternyata ucapannya memang benar-benar serius untuk bagian kepalanya yang sakit. Rasa sakitnya kini lebih sering terjadi. Kepalanya seakan dicengkeram erat hingga mau remuk. Sakitnya menjalar hingga ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Kyuhyun akhirnya menyadari bahwa keadaannya sekarang memang sudah jauh lebih buruk.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak berusaha menetralkan rasa sakit yang masih menderanya. Seseorang mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun langsung membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati seseorang tersebut. Ternyata Younghwan memang sengaja untuk mampir ke kamar sang putra dulu rupanya.

Kyuhyun menatap terkejut keberadaan sang ayah. " _Omo_ , entah mengapa berada berdua denganmu membuatku merasa _nervous appa_."

"Kau mau jujur padaku anak nakal? Apa yang kau takutkan sebenarnya?" Hanya itulah tanggapan yang diberikan oleh Jaehwan untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. "Banyak yang kutakutkan….."

"Bahkan dulu kau pernah menjalani operasi yang lebih dari ini…." Kalimat Younghwan berhenti ketika mendapati anaknya kini menangis dengan banyak.

Kyuhyun benar-benar menangis lagi sekarang. "Aku….aku tidak ingin melupakannya."

Younghwan akhirnya tahu betapa menakutkannya itu sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Manajer _hyung_ menggerutu sebal karena tingkah bocah-bocah Super Junior itu. Dirinya alhasil harus mendapatkan teguran dari sana-sini karena jadwal yang sudah terlanjur kacau karena mereka. Dan akhirnya semua bisa teratasi, karena mereka mau datang dan meneruskan jadwal kembali.

Karena sibuk untuk mengecek ponselnya, Manajer _hyung_ tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang _namja_. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Meski telah banyak yang berubah, namun Manajer _hyung_ mengetahui dengan pasti siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kibum- _ah_ …."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Samsung Hospital**_

Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan di sekitar lorong rumah sakit sambil mendorong-dorong selang infusnya. Setidaknya dengan berjalan-jalan begini bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya. _Appa_ -nya tadi pamit dulu untuk mengatur urusan kantor. Dan inilah hasilnya, kini Kyuhyun berada sendirian lagi di rumah sakit, walau kadang-kadang Junwon akan menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjunginya.

 _Namja_ itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan lekat. Selang infus itu mengapa harus melingkari atau menusuk lengan milik Kyuhyun? Pakaian rumah sakit itu mengapa harus dikenakan oleh Kyuhyun? Padahal lebih baik jika _blazer_ panjang yang dirinya gunakan. Dan kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang menanggung semua ini?

 _Mood_ Kyuhyun untuk berjalan-jalan kini berubah. Rasanya malah seperti ada suasana mencekam yang tengah ada di sekitar saja. Buru-buru saja Kyuhyun menarik infusannya kembali dan menuju kamar rawatnya. Kyuhyun mengunci pintu dengan rapat. Akhirnya dia bisa bernafas lega setelah duduk kembali di tempat tidurnya.

Namun perasaan leganya hanya berlangsung sebentar, pasalnya pintu kamar rawatnya terbuka. Semua lengkap sudah karena yang datang kali ini memang bukanlah Junwon _uisanim_ dan juga ayahnya yang belum juga kembali. Tapi seorang _namja_ yang kini mulai perlahan-lahan melangkah mendekatinya.

Tunggu dulu meski tubuh _namja_ itu kini memang sudah agak berisi Kyuhyun amat mengenal wajahnya. Wajah dingin yang dahulu pernah berjanji akan kembali lagi bersama mereka. Wajah dingin yang akan mengeluarkan _killer smile_ andalannya bila dirinya dalam keadaan senang. Ini sudah begitu lama.

Kibum ikut duduk di sisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun. "Sudah lama sekali Kyuhyun- _ah_ , bagaimana keadaanmu?"

" _Nan bogoshipoda_ …. _jeongmal bogoshiposeyo hyung_." Air mata itu menumpuk memenuhi ujung mata milik Kyuhyun.

Kibum membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. " _Nado_ Kyuhyun- _ah_ , bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Wangimu mengapa selalu sama dengan wangi _appa_ _hyung_? Dan kau selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama." Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya yang tadi terjatuh.

Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis. "Keadaanmu tidak baik. Kau sakit. Tapi kau tidak mau operasi, padahal kau bisa sembuh. Kau takut kehilangan ingatanmu dan melupakan semuanya."

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan pernyataan Kibum yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui semuanya. "Aish pasti Manajer _hyung_."

"Kau _pabbo_. Hanya ada satu hal yang akan _hyung_ jelaskan padamu. Bahwa kami tidak akan pernah senang jika harus kehilanganmu." Kibum menatap bola mata Kyuhyun, seolah menelaah untuk masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam pandangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu. Kata-kata tajam Kibum memang sukses menyindir keadaannya. "Aku egois."

"Benar kau lebih egois jika tidak mau membantu kami untuk mempertahankanmu." Kibum mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengelus pipinya yang menjadi korban Kibum. "Aish _hyung_ pipimu bahkan sekarang lebih _chubby_ dariku."

Jika sudah tahu sebenarnya dipastikan ke- _evil_ -an Kibum lebih menakutkan daripada Kyuhyun.

Younghwan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Disana Kyuhyun tengah menunjukan wajah bahagianya. Kim Kibum, memang salah satu _hyung_ yang Younghwan sukai. _Namja_ itu bahkan memiliki sifat yang tidak dimiliki oleh siapapun juga.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Super Junior Dorm**_

Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Kangin, dan Ryeowook mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang lelah pada malam hari ini. Satu informasi Leeteuk dan Yesung kini memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal di _dorm_. Tapi apartemen mereka juga masih ada. Hanya saja mereka hanya akan mengunjungi apartemen dan rumah mereka sekali-kali.

Ryeoowok dan Kangin juga sengaja untuk memutuskan menunda kepindahan mereka dari _dorm_. Mereka akan terus disini sampai semua keadaan menjadi lebih baik lagi. Ryeowook yang memang paling bisa memasak permisi dan langsung melesat ke dapur untuk memasak hidangan makan malam untuk mereka bertiga.

Bel pintu _dorm_ terus berbunyi berkali-kali. Karena Yesung, Leeteuk, dan Kangin masih sibuk untuk membersihkan diri serta Ryeowook yang masih harus menyiapkan makan malam, akhirnya Heechul yang membukakan pintu _dorm_ mereka semua. Cukup terkejut karena yang datang adalah seorang _yeoja_ yang berstatus sebagai kakak dari _magnae_ mereka.

Entah apa yang akan dibicirakan oleh _yeoja_ itu sekarang. Karena dirinya meminta semua orang untuk berkumpul terlebih dahulu barulah dirinya akan berbicara hal penting itu. Setelah semuanya berkumpul seperti apa yang dirinya inginkan, tiba-tiba saja _yeoja_ tersebut bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

 _Yeoja_ yang mempunyai bola mata yang senada dengan _dongsaeng_ mereka tersebut membungkuk 180 derajat. " _Butakhamnida jebal_ , hanya kalian yang bisa membuatnya mau untuk melakukan operasi. Aku… aku berjanji, akan menjadi seorang kakak yang lebih baik lagi setelah ini."

"A…Ahra- _ya_ apa yang kau lakukan?" Jujur saja mereka terkejut. Leeteuk berusaha membangunkan Ahra.

Namun Ahra menggelengkan kepalanya dengan menahan isakannya. "Keadaannya semakin memburuk setiap harinya. _Appa_ tidak akan pernah setuju bila Kyuhyunnie tidak mau melakukan operasinya juga."

"Maksudmu…?" Heechul juga merasa ingin jauh lebih tahu lagi.

"Bangkitlah dan berdirilah dengan tegak Ahra- _ya_." Yesung akhirnya bisa membangunkan Ahra dari posisi membungkuknya.

Ahra menatap mereka semua dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. " _Uri_ Kyuhyunnie tidak akan mungkin bisa bertahan lebih dari ini jika operasi itu tidak dilakukan. Kita akan…."

" _Jebal_ jangan lanjutkan selanjutnya…" Ryewook benar-benar tidak mau mendengarnya.

Leeteuk amat paham dengan keadaan ini, pada dasarnya mereka dalam keadaan genting sekarang meskipun berpura-pura untuk acuh. "Kami _hyungdeul_ -nya. Kau bisa mempercayai kami."

Kangin agak sedikit heran. " _Hyung_ …."

Setelah memberikan jawaban yang menenangkan dari Leeteuk barulah Ahra bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Kini harapan itu terbuka bagi _namdongsaeng_ satu-satunya yang dirinya miliki. Bersyukur karena sebenarnya Kyuhyun mempunyai _hyungdeul_ yang tidak begitu egois. Setelahnya Ahra kemudian beranjak pulang.

Kepulangan Ahra sudah terlewati. Kini hanya menyisakan kelima member Super Junior kembali. Malam ini begitu mengejutkan. Hidangan makan malam mereka saja bahkan tidak disentuh. Tapi sebenarnya apa yang mereka ragukan? Hanya tinggal menjawab ya untuk melakukannya, namun tadi seolah begitu sulit untuk dilakukan.

Dering ponsel milik Leeteuk membuyarkan lamunan mereka. Nomor telepon yang tidak dikenali. Untuk saat ini oh haruskah ada orang iseng yang sengaja meneleponnya atau _sasaeng_ fans yang mengejar hingga saat ini? Leeteuk memilih mencari tempat sepi untuk mengangkat teleponnya agar tidak mengganggu _dongsaeng_ -nya yang lain.

" _Annyeong Jungsoo-ah. Nan Kyuhyun appa."_ Rupanya nomor telepon iseng itu milik ayah Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk langsung membalasnya dengan sopan. " _Nde_. Tuan Cho, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

" _Kau tahu Jungsoo-ah tadi hampir saja Kyuhyun collapse."_ Younghwan mengucapkannya dengan begitu ringan.

'DEG' Leeteuk merasakan sesak setelah mendengarnya. Itu berarti. "Tapi keadaannya bagaimana sekarang?"

" _Tidak baik Jungsoo-ah. Junwon terus memaksaku untuk menyetujui melakukan operasinya sekarang."_ Younghwan tidak mengerti harus apa sekarang.

"Tuan Cho mengapa anda…." Kalimat Leeteuk terpotong oleh kalimat Younghwan.

Younghwan tersenyum dan menatap sang putra yang masih berjuang diantara hidup dan matinya. Meskipun Leeteuk tidak melihat secara langsung. _"Aku baru sadar, walinya bukan hanya diriku saja. Ada kalian keluarga keduanya yang selama ini telah bersamanya. Keputusan apapun dari kalian aku akan menyetujuinya."_

"Kami pasti menyetujuinya. Operasi Kyuhyun." Leeteuk hanya mengucapkan kalimat itu begitu saja.

' **Keadaannya semakin memburuk setiap harinya.** _ **Appa**_ **tidak akan pernah setuju bila Kyuhyunnie tidak mau melakukan operasinya juga.'**

Dia tidak bersikap egois bukan kali ini? Meskipun tadi hanya keputusan yang diberikan dari dirinya saja?

Mereka semua berkumpul dengan pandangan yang penuh dengan pengharapan dan penantian. Mereka sudah sangat ingin pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengetahui keadaan sang _dongsaeng_. Tapi Leeteuk menyuruh mereka untuk berkumpul dulu sejenak. Benar dirinya akan memberitahukan mengenai apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi.

Leeteuk menatap semua _dongsaeng_ -nya satu per satu. "Alasan mengapa aku menyuruh kalian berkumpul disini adalah berharap kalian semua mau menyetujui keputusan penting ini."

"Ck. Cepat Jungsoo- _ah_ , kita harus segera menemui Kyuhyunnie dan menyemangatinya." Heechul berdecak kesal karena penundaan Leeteuk ini.

Leeteuk kembali menatap mereka semua, kali ini dengan pandangan yang berbeda. "Ini memang berkaitan dengan Kyuhyunnie. Keputusan kita adalah untuk menyetujui operasi Kyuhyun."

" _H…hyung…._ Entahlah kenapa aku agak merasa tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa." Ryeowook bingung, haruskah mereka senang karena Kyuhyun akan dioperasi?

Ketiga orang lainnya hanya terdiam.

"Pada akhirnya setiap pilihan yang ada memberikan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Baik itu dilakukan ataupun tidak. Tapi yang aku tidak mengerti kenapa dua pilihan tersebut mempunyai resiko besar yang sama? Atau semua yang dilakukan hanya sia-sia?" Leeteuk menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. "Tapi kita tidak akan pernah tahu jika tidak dicoba bukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Samsung Hospital**_

Selang oksigen itu sudah terpasang dengan baik di wajahnya. Ada setumpuk kabel-kabel kedokteran yang juga melekat pada tubuhnya. Sungguh dia tidak mengerti nama-nama mesin berkabel yang menghiasi tubuhnya itu. Disana ada orang-orang yang dikenalinya tengah berkumpul tanpa terpisah satu sama lain.

Ketika akan memasuki suatu ruangan yang amat besar itu pandangannya menatap semua orang yang ada disana. Dirinya berucap dalam hati maupun pikirannya. " _Nde_. _Pasti aku akan bangun dengan selamat."_

Semua pandangan mereka berakhir setelah _ganhonsa_ menutup rapat-rapat pintu yang bertuliskan sebagai ruangan operasi tersebut. Keluarga hanya bisa membantu menyemangati sang pasien yang akan dioperasi hanya dari luar ruangan operasi. Alasannya tentu selain karena peraturan, dokter memang membutuhkan konsentrasi yang luar biasa dalam suatu operasi besar.

Sudah berjam-jam berlalu dan mereka masih menunggu kepastian mengenai keadaan seseorang yang ada di dalam sana. Akhirnya sang dokter keluar dari ruangan operasinya. Tapi yang ada hanyalah kepanikan, karena dokter-dokter lain memberondong masuk ke dalam ruangan operasi. Mereka tidak mau menyebutkan bahwa disana sedang terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk.

Setelah jam yang begitu lama terlewati, Junwon keluar dari ruangan operasi. "Ini benar-benar buruk. Pembengkakannya terjadi begitu cepat tapi akhirnya operasi berhasil. Namun karena hal tersebut saat ini Kyuhyun- _ssi_ dinyatakan dalam kondisi koma."

"Apakah dia akan sadar?" Younghwan ingin sekali menangis.

Junwon menggeleng. "Tipis…."

Jadi ini masih belum berakhir? Hal yang mudah, hal yang biasa, hal yang bisa cepat diatasi mengapa menjadi begitu rumit?

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **08 Juli 2016**_

'Saat ini kondisi Cho Kyuhyun, _magnae_ dari grup idola Super Junior mengalami koma pasca melakukan operasi untuk penyembuhan radang selaput otak yang dimilikinya.'

 _Namja_ itu meremas gelas kopi yang baru saja dirinya beli. Itu pasti amat panas. Karena belum sedikit pun kopi itu dirinya minum. Namun itu sama sekali tidak menyakitkan baginya, melainkan hal yang baru saja mengusik gendang telinganya tadi yang membuatnya merasakan sakit yang amat begitu dalam.

.

.

To Be Continue…

 **Ternyata butuh waktu dua hari untuk menyelesaikan chapter 5 ini. Seperti yang author bilang di sebelumnya, bahwa ff ini akan menjadi salah satu ff author dengan long chapter tapi entah kapan akan diakhirnya. Semoga kalian suka dengan kelanjutan ff ini. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak review kalian juseyo. Silahkan kritik dan sarannya akan membangun author. Review kalian adalah penghargaan tersendiri bagi author.**

 **Review reply** :

Yongdojin316 : wuahh makasih chingu udah selalu meninggalkan jejak di setiap chapter dari ff ini. Reader yang baik hehehe~

Gamekyuoppa : sekarang author udah sembuh kok hehehe. Kyu menggagap semua kenangan yang pernah dilewatinya itu amat berharga, apalagi kenangan sama hyungdeulnya, keluarga, dan sahabat.

Liliwati : gapapa kok yang penting ada satu jejak review yang tinggal. Kibum emang harus ikut dong semua member malah.

Nae axselia : keputusannya udah diambil tapi ternyata setiap keputusan memang gak selalu 100 persen berhasil baik ini yang sekarang sedang mereka rasakan.

Michhazz : nah kan ini sekarang kyunnie udah dioperasi? Gimana nih sekarang? Jahat banget yah author *plak. Haha emang kenapa? Itu author Cuma masukin star show 360 yang waktu perdana emang bintangnya mereka wkwkwk. Ah kan siwon ceritanya disini dia wamil jadi gak terlalu banyak ambil bagian kalau yang wamil.

auliaMRQ : mungkinkah keadaan malah akan menjadi lebih buruk daripada itu?

Tyas1412 : bener nih Cuma mau nungguin endingnya? Ini akan jadi long chapter loh.

Annisah563 : kalau sebenarnya sih mending gak dua-duanya, gak ada hasil yang mengenakkan wkwkkw.

Kuroi ilna : waduhhhh mian-mian abis gimana gituh, udah menjadi kebiasaan author untuk melakukan itu. Biar gimana ya biar feelnya emang kerasa lebih nyata aja.

Lennychan : gak lama karena author udah sembuh hehehe sekarang.

Uixalmt : wuahhh kamu tahu banget. Bener aku emang lagi kangen-kangennya sama mereka. Mereka kan udah janji bakal menjadi haraboeji bersama-sama wkwkwk.

Cho sabil : karena kyu kan emang keadaan sebenarnya udah semakin parah. Dan keputusan mereka adalah menyetujui operasinya kyuhyun.

Songkyurina : heechul disini menjadi lebih penyayang wkwkwk. Karena long chapter harapan jahat kamu mungkin bisa terwujud wkwkwk.

Gyuhaecho : eoonni gak bandel Cuma sedikit nggak nurut. Tapi sekarang tenang karena eonni udah bener-bener sembuh. Tadi kibum muncul kan dengan biasa wajah dingin dan nada dataarnya wkwkkw.

Angel sparkyu : sikap mereka udah berubah kok, dan voila menjadi seperti yang dulu. Tapi sayangnya hidup emang gak ada yang semulus dikira.

Aya : jangan nangis? Sayang tisunya entar habis.

Lovelyrose98 : kabarnya sih dia Cuma mengeksprsikan dengan datar seperti tadi. Tapi kenyataannya operasi juga kurang memuaskan wkwkkw kaburrrr.

Farmawatiyustika : yang marah-marah sama leeteuk? Yang di capslock kwwkwkwk

Dewidossantosleite : sebelum tahu hilang ingatan aja,mereka harus ngedapetin keadaan Kyu yang tidak pernah dibayangkan.

Ladyelff11 : kyu udah ngerasain bahagia sesaat kok wkwkwk. Tadi meskipun mereka sempet berantem dan diem-dieman.

Nnanissa : tidurnya Cuma 4 hari kok wkwkwk iya iya ini udah cepet bangun.

Desviana407 : daripada kehilangan untuk selamanya bukan? Memang itulah yang harus dipilih sejak dari awal.

Restiana : sudah juseyo~

Ahsanriri22: nde semangat! Makasih ya udah mau selalu setia.

Hyunnie02 : eonni masih belum mau ngebocorin mengenai bagian bakal jadi apa entar jadinya wkwkkw mianhae.

Nabilamaharani9319 : kurang cepatkah?

 **Thank's To :**

 **09327115630;anna505;axerieoulusxenonxelvarixion;captainpotatao;chosuneun;desviana407;fitrimy;flowerkyuu;kimraf;kirakim19;kotonohamari-chan;kyu4ever;bintang15; ;fanatwik;febbycho;gyuyomi88; .7;ladyelf11;mmzzaa;naylahadi20;nnanissa;okaocha;readlight;riritary9;seventeencarat;widiantini9;xoloxovy;yuliekf123;ahsanriri22;lilisssry;nurafaini;missbabykyu;hulanchan;hyunnie02;yongdojin316**

 **You can meet me at :**

 **FB : Dewi Andriani**

 **BBM : d1057d69**

 **Blog : dewisparkyu(titik)wordpress(titik)com**

 **Id line : driani96**


	7. Chapter 6

Title : Because I Miss….

Cast : Kyuhyun and all SJ member, etc.

Gendre : Brothership, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Telepon yang tadi tersambung itu langsung terputus dengan sepihak yang ditututup hanya sepersekian detik setelah diangkat. / "Je….jelaskan semua ini, mengapa Kyuhyun berakhir disana? Ini bukan April mop kan?"/ _Namja_ dengan tubuh yang amat tinggi itu melangkah mendekati mereka dengan penuh amarah. "Kalian bilang kalian akan menjaganya? Tapi apa?! Kalian begitu membantunya untuk menjadikannya seperti ini!" / " _Caramel macchiato_ kau benar-benar orang yang jahat." / "Bagaimana seandainya jika dia tidak kunjung sadar kembali? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya?" / "Tuhan sepertinya memberikan rencana lain untuknya." / Sama sekali tidak ada perubahan. Keadaannya hanya memburuk setiap harinya. / " _Uisanim_ , tekanan darahnya kembali menurun! Detak jantungnya dibawah normal! / "Sekarang kita bahkan belum bisa memastikan apakah Kyuhyun sudah melupakan kita atau belum." / "Dia akan terbangun kan? Seperti waktu itu dia akan terbangun dalam waktu 4 hari?" / "Kenapa kau sangat hobi menjadi anak yang nakal eoh? Kau menentangku, bersembunyi, membiarkan aku khawatir, dan sekarang kau mendiamkanku dengan begini?" Deras sekali air mata seorang Cho Younghwan dan terdengar kentara di sebuah ruangan yang bertajuk sebagai ruangan steril tersebut. / " _Ireona saeng jebal ireona_ ….." / "Apakah keadaannya akan berbanding terbalik? Jika saja kita tidak melakukan kesalahan yang begitu kejam pada saat itu?" / "Jadi ini hukumannya bagi kita?" / "Kenapa tanganmu begitu dingin eoh? Sudah _noona_ bilang kalau kau harus mengenakan sarung tangan di cuaca yang begitu dingin ini." / Cho Ahra menangis dengan begitu banyak di hadapan sang _dongsaeng_. / Leeteuk berlutut dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir juga dari sudut matanya. " _Mianhae_ … _jeongmal mianhamnida_. Aku tidak bisa menjadi _hyung_ yang baik bagi Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya. Bahkan aku lebih sering mengacuhkannya. Kala dia meneleponmu, saat itu aku menyakitinya. _Jeongmal mianhamnida_ … hiks…. Kau dan keluargamu pantas untuk memarahi dan membenciku. Aku hanya orang bodoh yang meminta maaf ketika penyesalan itu telah tiba." / "Kim Kibum sedang apa kau disini?" / "Hanya menunggu _dongsaeng_ -ku untuk segera bangun dari tidurnya. Mengajak mengobrol dan lama kelamaan dia juga akan membalas obrolan yang kuberikan." / _'Changmin-ah aku hanya ingin berbagi kebahagiaanku dengan sahabatku saja, aku tidak mau membagi kesulitan kepadanya.'_ / "Ayo kita buat taruhan, jika kau sadar sebelum aku selesai wajib militer maka aku akan membelikan semua kaset _game_ mahal untukmu. Tapi jika sebaliknya kau harus mulai bisa membagi kesulitanmu kepadaku." / _**Namja**_ **dengan pakaian putih itu hanya tersenyum riang mengitari sebuah taman yang indah. Di taman itu terdapat banyak sekali anak-anak yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.** / " _Gege_ , tolong jelaskan padaku, kenapa perasaanku saat ini begitu sulit hanya untuk menemui mereka?" / "Bila memang ada di kehidupan berikutnya nanti, aku hanya ingin meminta agar Kyuhyun tidak pernah bertemu dengan kami, dimana dia tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit seperti saat ini." / "Baguslah semakin hari, keadaanya semakin membaik. Meskipun ya fase kritisnya belum lewat." / Heechul memberikan salam terakhirnya di _ending_ dari episode _Knowing Brother_. "Kyuhyun- _ah_ sebelumnya kita berdua pernah melakukan syuting bersama disini bukan? _Hyung_ tidak bisa berlaku banyak pada saat itu, ketika disorot kamera berada bersamamu membuatku seketika menjadi kaku _,_ namun tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dibalik kamera kita begitu dekat satu sama lain. Namun setelahnya _hyung_ dan kau malah menjauh karena jadwal. _Jeongmal mianhande, gomawosseo. Hyung_ menyesal dan berterima kasih karena kau masih ada berada dekat dengan _hyung_. Kyuhyun- _ah_ _ireonayo_ kau sudah terlalu lama bermimpi, ini lebih dari 4 hari jangan sampai kau kalah dari Changmin. Kyuhyun- _ah_ _hyung_ berjanji akan menjadi _hyung_ yang lebih baik lagi untukmu, menjagamu, dan kembali menjadi _endhorpin_ untukmu Kyuhyun- _ah_ , semua orang disini bahkan sudah menyaksikan sumpahku. _Geraesseo_ cepatlah kembali Kyuhyun- _ah_ , _hyung_ begitu merindukanmu." Sungguh Heechul sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi jika wajahnya yang penuh air mata terekam di kamera. / "Kau bukanlah _maknae_ jika bersamaku, tapi _hyung_ aku selalu merasa bahwa _magnae_ sebenarnya memang adalah dirimu. Aku ingin menjagamu _hyung_." / Harapan hanyalah sebuah angan yang bisa terwujud ataupun tidak, bisa berlangsung lama atau sebentar. Lantas inilah yang kini dirasakan oleh mereka semua. / "Aku menyerah Younghwan- _ah_ , bahkan ini sudah lebih dari 1 bulan!" / "Ini bukan lagi 4 hari, tapi ratusan hari." / " _Sajangnim_ , _jebal_ kau harus menunggu Kyuhyun pulih dulu."

 **Ah begitu sulitnya untuk menulis FF ini, entahlah memikirkan summarynya saja sudah membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari. Tapi author akan berusaha keras agar sampai pada akhirnya ff ini benar-benar terselesaikan. Kkk~ jadi untuk update FF ini agak lama mohon di maklum ya~ supaya feelnya benar-benar dapat. Setelah memeriksa ternyata banyak sekali silent reader yang membaca FF ini, author berterima kasih. Sayangnya author kecewa karena tidak ada salah satu yang mau meninggalkan jejak, tidak perlu log in juga bisa untuk memberikan review. Karena review yang kalian berikan adalah penghargaan tersendiri bagi author.**

 **WARNING : This story originally buatan saya. Alur waktu yang saya buat adalah waktu mulai dari tanggal sekarang. Jadi saat waktu wamil untuk donghae, eunhyuk, dan siwon akan berbeda dengan aslinya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya juga agar fanfic ini menjadi fic yang bisa diterima seperti Thank's God^^**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T COPY TANPA IZIN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **KEEP REVIEW**

 **ENJOYED**

Seorang _namja_ lain tengah memperhatikan orang yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Gelas kopi itu tampak menjadi hancur, air kopi itu juga sudah tumpah kemana-mana. Padahal _namja_ ini yakin bahwa kopi tadi masih benar-benar mendidih karena baru saja dirinya berikan. Tadinya _namja_ ini sengaja untuk memberikan kopi kepada orang itu untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa penat diantara mereka.

Salahnya sendiri karena dirinya menyalakan televisi di ruangan ini setelah tiba dengan dua gelas kopi. Ternyata sekarang adalah waktunya acara berita, namun tidak disangka berita yang akan keluar di media China adalah berita mengenai industri hiburan khususnya untuk negara Korea. Memang sering industri _entertainer_ China dan Korea Selatan bekerja sama.

Namun apa berita yang terlihat dan didengarkan tadi bukan merupakan sebuah berita wah yang membuat semua dapat tersenyum senang. Berita buruk yang begitu dengan cepat tersebar dengan luas lintas negara. Salah satu berita yang tentu saja menggemparkan banyak orang di dunia, karena subjek yang diberitakan disana merupakan salah seorang yang sudah memiliki ketenaran lintas dunia juga. Dan dulu _namja_ ini begitu dekat juga dengannya.

Hangeng memandang pemberitaan tersebut tanpa berkedip. Semua kalimat yang memasuki gendang telinganya seakan begitu menggema. Mengatakan bahwa ini benar-benar kenyataan buruk yang harus didengar oleh semua orang.

Sun Le sang manajer menepuk pundak Hangeng yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam mematung sementara Sun Le yakin bahwa tangan Hangeng sudah amat melepuh. " _Zhe shi hao ma_?"

" _Meishenme_. _Dui bu qi_. Aku hanya sedikit melamun tadi." Kemudian Hangeng mengusap lengannya yang memang sudah melepuh dengan sedikit meringis.

Sun Le hanya bisa menatap sendu Hangeng. "Seharusnya aku tidak menyalakan televisi."

"Kenapa _gege_ bilang seperti itu? Lagipula aku tidak terganggu dengan _gege_ yang menyalakan televisi." Hangeng berusaha mengeluarkan senyumannya untuk meyakinkan sang manager.

"Kau akan mempedulikan berita itu bukan? Televisinya memang sama sekali tidak mengganggumu." Sun Le berujar dengan pelan.

Hangeng menghela nafasnya, Sun Le memang pintar dalam menebak perasaanya. " _Bushi zhen de_. Tadi memang aku hanya sekedar melamun. Lagipula aku tidak memperhatikan beritanya."

"Tapi….." Sun Le masih berusaha berbicara dengan Hangeng.

Hangeng berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian melangkah pergi, setelah sebelumnya berbicara pada Sun Le. "Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka saat ini aku berusaha untuk tidak mencampurinya. _Gege_ tahu sendiri jika aku berlaku demikian akan terjadi hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak berarti untuk terjadi. Aku akan keluar sebentar, mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat untuk syuting _gege_."

'BLAM' pintu ruangan tersebut akhirnya tertutup dengan rapat. Meninggalkan Sun Le sendirian di dalam sana. Gelas kopi itu benar-benar hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Menandakan bahwa Hangeng benar-benar marah dan terluka. Sun Le ingin membuat Hangeng yang berpura-pura tidak peduli itu mengungkapkan saja bahwa dia memang peduli.

Hangeng saat ini tengah berjalan-jalan di sekitaran gedung _agency_ tempat dirinya bernaung. _Agency_ yang merangkul Hangeng dengan tangan penuh keikhlasan. _Agency_ yang dengan sabar membantunya membangun kembali karir dari nol di China dan membuat namanya kembali menjadi terangkat. Hal yang paling penting dalam _agency_ -nya kali ini adalah perilaku yang tidak memaksanya bekerja bagaikan robot yang terus menerus tanpa henti. Berbeda dengan _agency_ yang sempat membesarkan namanya dahulu yang begitu senangnya dengan hal-hal kebalikan dari _agency_ -nya saat ini. Setidaknya itulah sedikit pendeskripsian Hangeng mengenai _agency_ yang menaunginya dulu.

Di sepanjang jalan, apa yang Hangeng lihat hanyalah para gadis-gadis remaja yang mengobrolkan hal yang sama. Hal yang begitu menyakitkan di telinganya tentu saja. Bagaimana jika objek yang dibicarakan itu benar-benar seperti dugaan mereka. Bagaimana jika sang objek pembicaraan benar-benar tidak bisa membuka matanya kembali? Bagaimana jika sang objek yang dibicarakan tidak akan mendapatkan keajaibannya yang dulu? Bukankah kesempatan kedua itu hanya datang satu kali dan mana mungkin kesempatan ketiga bisa terjadi dalam kehidupannya.

Mata Hangeng masih memandang lurus kedepan, hingga seorang gadis remaja dengan berbalut seragam sekolah menghampirinya. Sepertinya penyamarannya memang sia-sia, karena akhirnya dia tidak bisa menghindari salah satu fansnya ini. Gadis remaja itu mendekati Hangeng dengan perlahan-lahan, takut-takut jika ada manajer dan beberapa orang yang sedang menjaga Hangeng saat ini. Namun saat ini sepertinya Hangeng memang sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri.

Ketika mendekat, entahlah Hangeng melihat ekspresi gadis remaja itu menunjukkan suatu kesedihan. "Han _gege_?"

"Ya aku Hangeng. Sebegitu inginkah kau untuk bertemu denganku? Kemarilah?" Hangeng memberikan sapaan ramahnya seperti biasa.

Gadis remaja itu menggeleng.

Hangeng sedikit terheran, lantas untuk apa gadis remaja ini mendekatinya dengan tingkah seperti tadi. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu datang untuk menghampiriku?"

"Kyuhyun _oppa_ …." Gadis remaja itu berujar dengan pelan, namun telinga Hangeng masih bisa menangkapnya.

Hangeng hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Kemudian?"

"Apa Han _gege_ sudah tahu bahwa Kyuhyun _oppa_ saat ini sedang dalam keadaan koma karena sakit? Keadaannya begitu buruk, tak adakah keinginan _gege_ untuk menjenguknya?" Gadis remaja itu akhirnya dapat menjelaskan dengan berani.

Hangeng hanya menanggapinya dengan dingin. "Lantas kau ingin agar aku kembali kepada Super Junior? Bagaimanapun aku tidak akan bisa kembali."

"Sungguh _gege_ aku tidak akan selancang itu. Aku mengerti bahwa keadaan _gege_ memang sulit untuk melakukannya, meskipun kami telah berkali-kali memintamu. Hanya saja bisakah _gege_ mewujudkan salah satu permintaan dariku yang mewakili perasaan ELF, kembalilah sebentar hanya untuk melihat Kyuhyun _oppa_ , seperti bagaimana dulu kau begitu mendukungnya dan peduli terhadapnya." Hangeng melihat ada air mata yang kini mulai menetes di pipi sang gadis remaja.

"Itu adalah aku yang dahulu, kini aku sudah berubah. Jadi berhenti memintaku untuk demikian." Hanya jawaban datar itulah yang bisa Hangeng berikan.

Air mata gadis remaja itu semakin mengalir deras. Hangeng sungguh menyesal karenanya. Dirinya segera meninggalkan gadis remaja yang masih terdiam itu. Untuk pertama kalinya mungkin kali ini Hangeng menyakiti perasaan ELF, karena jika satu ELF terluka semua ELF pasti akan merasa terluka juga.

Hangeng menerawang menatap langit biru yang masih setia membentang dengan begitu indahnya. Mengapa langit harus begitu biru saat ini? Kenapa warnanya begitu kontras dengan perasaannya sekarang. Dia begitu egois. Dirinya sudah menjadi begitu jahat. Namun hanya inilah yang bisa dirinya lakukan.

Saat itu Hangeng pernah mengatakan di dalam suatu wawancara, bahwa dirinya ingin kembali berada dalam satu panggung dengan Super Junior jika diberi kesempatan. Tetapi lagi-lagi hal yang diucapkannya harus menuai kontroversi. Salah satu 'musuh utama'nya mengklarifikasi bahwa tidak sekalipun dirinya pernah mengatakan hal yang demikian. Kemudian munculah berbagai reaksi dari banyak _netizen_ yang kebanyakan memberikan suatu hal yang tidak enak untuk didapatkan. Hangeng tahu jika dirinya mencoba melawan, semua akan percuma karena dirinya dipastikan akan kalah dalam pertarungan.

Hangeng memutuskan untuk kembali ke gedung _agency_ -nya. Sudah cukup terlambat sekarang untuk melakukan jadwal. Tidak ingin membuat Sun Le menunggu terlalu lama, Hangeng segera pergi. Setelah tiba di _agency_ -nya Hangeng kemudian mencari-cari keberadaan sang manajer, Sun Le. Rupanya Sun Le sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang yang diyakini olehnya adalah produser dari film yang saat ini akan dirinya mainkan.

Tak ingin Sun Le mendapat banyak masalah, Hangeng segera menghampirinya. Namun dirinya teralihkan ketika melihat dua orang _namja_ yang sepertinya bukanlah orang China. Salah satu _namja_ yang lebih muda disana sedang berusaha menghafalkan kosa-kata bahasa China dengan serius, dibantu oleh _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya. _Namja_ yang mungkin berstatus sebagai _dongsaeng_ -nya langsung tersenyum ceria ketika sang _hyung_ memberitahukan bahwa dirinya sudah cukup baik kali ini dengan pelafalan yang dia berikan. Mereka begitu mirip, bekerja keras dan pantang menyerah.

Mata Hangeng nampak berkaca-kaca saat ini. Benarkah bahwa dia yang selalu ceria dan pantang menyerah tengah terbaring dengan kabel-kabel yang amat dibencinya itu. Ataukah itu hanya salah satu tingkah ke- _evil_ -lannya yang kembali datang untuk mengerjai mereka. Tapi mengapa sampai semua orang dan dirinya harus merasakan perasaan sesakit ini? Hangeng bergerak untuk menekan salah satu kontak yang ada di _handphone_ -nya.

Bukan suara yang dikenalnya. Hangeng memastikan bahwa yang mengangkat dan menyapanya di dalam telepon itu adalah orang yang bukan pemilik nomor teleponnya. Telepon yang tadi tersambung itu langsung terputus dengan sepihak yang ditututup hanya sepersekian detik setelah diangkat. Tan Hangeng mulai mengerti bahwa ini memang kenyataan yang tengah berjalan sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Samsung Hospital**_

Ketika telepon milik sang putra berdering,Younghwan langsung mengangkatnya. Namun Younghwan mengernyit ketika setelah diangkat sambungan telepon tersebut langsung terputus. Cho Younghwan akhirnya menyadari ketika membaca nama yang tertera dari kontak yang tadi menghubungi sang putra. 'Hankyung _hyung_.' Rupanya itu adalah salah satu _hyung_ yang begitu disayangi oleh Kyuhyun sekaligus yang begitu dirindukannya.

Younghwan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang masih setia untuk menutup kedua matanya. Memejam dan tidak ingin terbuka. Berita mengenai putranya menyebar begitu cepat hingga Hangeng langsung menghubunginya seperti tadi. Hanya ada suara detak jantung yang masih lemah yang terdengar disana, tidak ada sanggahan atau ucapan maaf yang selalu terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun tiap kali hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam ruangan.

Di luar ruangan terlihat ada beberapa member Super Junior masih terduduk berusaha mencerna sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Manajer _hyung_ , langsung berlari dengan terburu-buru ketika tahu bahwa Kyuhyun dinyatakan dalam keadaan koma. Dirinya melihat semua _hyungdeul_ Kyuhyun tengah tertunduk sedih, pasti karena petir yang seakan menyambar mereka ini. Namun entahlah tiba-tiba saja perasaan marah itu ada di dalam dirinya.

Manajer _hyung_ menghampiri mereka dengan tegasnya. "Puaskah kalian? Puaskah kalian telah membuatnya menjadi begini?"

"Manajer _hyung_ , jika ingin mengomel sebaiknya jangan sekarang." Kangin menanggapi dengan tidak serius ucapan Manejer _hyung_.

Namun sepertinya Kangin harus meralat kembali ucapannya. Mata Manajer _hyung_ terlihat penuh dengan kilatan amarah. "Aku tidak mengomel! Namun aku hanya ingin membuat kalian intropeksi diri!"

" _Hyung_ , kami sudah mengetahui kesalahan kami sekarang dan kami ingin memperbaiki diri lagi." Heechul berbicara tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

" _Jeongmal_? Kalian hanya baru menyesal dan meminta maaf sekarang?! Tahu apa kalian dengan Kyuhyun sekarang? Hanya aku yang selalu berada dekatnya mengetahui semua apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun!" Manajer _hyung_ begitu berapi-api mengatakannya.

Yesung akhirnya mencoba menenangkan suasana mengingat mereka ini masih di rumah sakit. " _Hyung_ sudahlah, bukan berarti kami juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyunnie."

Manajer _hyung_ mendecih dan menatap tajam pada Yesung. "Jadi apa kau tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun begitu merindukan kalian? Apa kau tahu bahwa Kyuhyun selalu menangis ketika kalian lebih dekat dengan orang lain? Apa kau tahu bahwa Kyuhyun ingin kalian bangga dengan _award_ yang dibawanya? Apa kau tahu bahwa Kyuhyun begitu menyayangi kalian? Yang terpenting apa kau tahu Kyuhyun lebih baik memilih mati daripada harus melupakan kalian?! Sebenarnya kalian lah disini yang mengalami hilang ingatan sesungguhnya!"

'DEG' Mereka semua bagai terkena serangan jantung.

" _Hyung_ …. Mengapa kami begitu jahat?" Ryeowook langsung menangis tersedu setelah mendengar semuanya.

Leeteuk mengepalkan dengan erat kedua tangannya. "Apakah kau akan menjelaskan lagi sehingga kami terlihat begitu lebih buruk? _Hyung_ mengapa aku selalu menjadi orang yang begitu jahat pada Kyuhyunnie? Kenapa harus selalu aku _hyung_? Kenapa aku selalu mempunyai sifat egois? Kenapa aku yang harus kembali memberikan penolakan?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi nanti, jika kalian berada dalam keadaan yang lebih buruk dari ini." Hanya itu jawaban yang bisa Manajer _hyung_ berikan.

Cho Younghwan buru-buru menutup pintu ruangan intensif Kyuhyun kembali. Tidak ingin salah satu dari mereka mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya dirinya sudah menyaksikan semua hal yang mereka bicarakan. Younghwan jujur saja amat kecewa dengan perlakuan _hyungdeul_ Kyuhyun yang telah diungkapkan secara tidak langsung oleh sang manajer.

Tapi bagaimanapun Kyuhyun memang benar-benar seorang anak yang keras kepala. Setidak peduli apapun mereka padanya, Kyuhyun tetap bertahan. Anak itu akan berusaha untuk membuat mereka kembali tidak peduli sesulit apapun. Cho Younghwan mulai berpikir bahwa ini mungkin salah satu cara yang Kyuhyun siapkan untuk kembali membawa mereka. Tapi jika demikian untuk kali ini Younghwan tidak setuju dengan cara sang _magnae_. Bahkan dalam hati Younghwan memohon agar Kyuhyun berhenti melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Camp militer**_

'TAK'

Choi Siwon sang _visual_ dari Super Junior yang kini sedang vakum dari Super Junior karena sedang menjalankan wajib miliernya, menjatuhkan ponsel mahal miliknya dari genggamannya begitu saja. Ada sebuah kabar yang membuat perasaannya begitu terluka. Kenapa keadaannya harus begini lagi? Mereka dulu juga sudah merasakan hal seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka tidak ketahui?

Donghae dan Changmin yang memang berada satu _camp_ dengan Siwon segera menghampiri _namja_ berlesung pipi itu yang masih terlihat melamun. Mereka takut terjadi sesuatu dengan _dongsaeng_ dan _hyung_ -nya itu. Karena Siwon dengan begitu cepat menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja.

Donghae segera mengambil _handphone_ Siwon yang terjatuh. Untung saja _handphone_ Siwon tidak pecah dan cukup kuat. Namun yang perlu dikhawatirkan saat ini memang _dongsaeng_ -nya, Siwon. Sang _dongsaeng_ terus saja tidak bergeming dalam posisinya. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.

Donghae yang penasaran mulai membuka _handphone_ milik Siwon. Mungkin saja ada sesuatu di dalamnya yang membuat Siwon seperti ini. Dan ternyata sesuatu itu sesuatu yang benar-benar menyakitkan mereka.

'From Manajer _hyung_ : Kyuhyun saat ini sedang mengalami koma, dokter mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun terkena radang selaput otak. Kyuhyun pada awalnya dioperasi namun nampaknya Kyuhyun malah menjadi koma. Dokter bilang harapannya kecil. Saat ini dia ada di _Samsung Hospital_.'

Donghae langsung meraih ponsel miliknya sendiri. Rupanya dirinya juga mendapatkan pesan dari Manajer _hyung_ yang berisi sama dengan pesan milik Siwon. Apakah benar-benar ini terjadi kepada _magnae_ -nya? Jelaskan kenapa ini sangat terasa tidak nyata.

Donghae menatap Changmin dengan matanya yang mulai memerah. "Cha-Changmin- _ah_ apakah kita sedang bermimpi saat ini?"

" _Moseon seoriya hyung_? Kita bahkan makan dengan enak tadi." Changmin merasakan makan dengan enak tadi, mana mungkin itu hanya mimpi.

Donghae masih berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk bicara. "Tapi kenapa aku berharap ini adalah mimpi."

"Memangnya apa yang membuat kalian tiba-tiba berubah begini aish?" Changmin bingung sendiri, pertama Siwon sekarang Donghae ikut-ikutan.

"Kyuhyunnie koma. Dia terkena radang selaput otak. Dokter bilang harapannya kecil." Bukan Donghae, tapi Siwonlah yang kini mulai berbicara.

Apa tadi dia bilang. Koma. Harapan apa yang kecil? Changmin belum bisa mengambil kesimpulannya.

Donghae mulai terisak saat ini. "Apakah Kyuhyunnie akan meninggalkan kita semua sekarang?"

Meninggalkan. Changmin akhirnya tahu.

 _-Changmin-ah, bagaimana jika aku koma lagi atau kehilangan ingatan tentangmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?-_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Namja_ yang mempunyai _gummy smile_ itu tidak berhenti meneteskan air matanya ketika membaca sebuah pesan yang tadi dirinya terima. Apa ini? Sang _dongsaeng_ bahkan sedang tidak dalam keberadaan untuk menyetir mobil ataupun menumpang sebuah mobil. Sang _dongsaeng_ hanya pergi untuk bernyanyi dan mempromosikan album barunya.

Masih dirinya ingat ketika itu, dimana dirinya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan melantunkan do'a kala mata sang _dongsaeng_ akan tertutup. Tapi kali ini dirinya tidak bisa untuk kembali menggenggam erat tangannya dan melantunkan do'a. Meski demikian Tuhan akan tetap mengabulkan do'anya walau tidak secara langsung.

Sungmin menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih termenung dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Aku sudah meminta izin dan kita bertiga malam ini bisa pergi mengunjungi Kyuhyunnie."

"Benar Eunhyuk- _ah_ , komandan juga begitu turut bersedih dengan apa yang menimpa _magnae_." Shindong menambahkan. Berusaha untuk tetap tegar kali ini.

Eunhyuk memandang kedua _hyung_ -nya. "Apakah hanya kita?"

Sungmin tersenyum, mengerti pertanyaan sang _dongsaeng_. "Donghae, Siwon, dan Changmin juga akan berangkat, kita semua akan bertemu di _Samsung Hospital_."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Samsung Hospital**_

Ini sudah begitu malam, namun tidak ada satu orangpun dari mereka yang berniat untuk kembali ke _dorm_. Mereka tidak mau meninggalkan sang _dongsaeng_ barang sedetik saja. Tidak ingin ketika pulang nanti lagi-lagi mereka harus mendengar kabar yang lebih buruk dibandingkan ini. Walau tidak sekalipun Cho Younghwan membiarkan mereka untuk masuk.

Setidaknya mereka masih bisa lega karena ayah Kyuhyun membiarkan mereka menunggu walau hanya diluar. Mereka sungguh paham, tanpa menjelaskannya pun Younghwan pasti sudah mengetahui kesalahan besar yang telah mereka lakukan kepada putra bungsu dari keluarga Cho tersebut.

Siwon, Donghae, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan Changmin baru saja tiba di rumah sakit. Mereka sudah melihat member Super Junior yang lain tengah terduduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit tersebut. Nampak gurat-gurat kelelahan tercetak jelas di wajah mereka masing-masing. Dipastikan bahwa mereka sudah berada di rumah sakit ini telah sejak lama.

Disana di salah satu ruangan lain yang terlihat seorang _namja_ tengah terbaring dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang amat sedikit mereka mengerti. Sungguhkah keadaan ini? Berharap bermimpi pun percuma. Karena meski terbangun nanti keadaan ini akan tetap sama dan tidak akan menjadi lebih baik.

"Je….jelaskan semua ini, mengapa Kyuhyun berakhir disana? Ini bukan April mop kan?" Eunhyuk langsung menatap member Super Junior disana.

Leeteuk menggeleng lemah. "Semua sudah seperti ini Eunhyuk- _ah_."

"Semua salah kami, kami yang membuat Kyuhyunnie menjadi seperti ini." Ryeowook mengungkapkan dengan nada sedihnya.

Yesung langsung buru-buru mencegah kalimat Ryeowook selanjutnya. "Ryeowook- _ah_ jangan katakana dulu."

" _Anniya_. Untuk apa kita tidak mengungkapkannya? Berpura-pura menjadi seorang pahlawan?" Ryeowook menolak Yesung untuk mencegahnya.

"Adakah sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan dari kami?" Sungmin mulai memberikan pertanyaan selidiknya.

Leeteuk akhirnya menjawab semua tanda tanya dari mereka semua yang baru hadir. "Kami bersalah. Yang kami lakukan pada Kyuhyunnie adalah membuatnya menderita sendiri, memberikannya penolakan bertubi-tubi, membawanya larut ke dalam kesedihan, dan memaksakan kehendak kami."

Lengan Changmin mengepal seketika.

"Kemudian apa lagi yang kalian perbuat pada Kyuhyunnie?" Siwon bertanya dengan matanya yang amat memerah.

Heechul menjawab. "Yang kami lakukan adalah menamparnya dan memarahi serta membentaknya dengan keras. Tanpa tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyunnie amat merindukan kami. Kami tidak bisa mengerti perasaannya."

Cukup sudah. Changmin sudah amat benci untuk mendengarkan kalimat mereka selanjutnya.

 _Namja_ dengan tubuh yang amat tinggi itu melangkah mendekati mereka dengan penuh amarah. "Kalian bilang kalian akan menjaganya? Tapi apa?! Kalian begitu membantunya untuk menjadikannya seperti ini!"

Mereka tidak bisa membantah kalimat Changmin.

Changmin membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan-lahan seakan takut mengganggu seseorang yang ada di dalamnya. Changmin tersenyum getir, mana mungkin seseorang ini akan merasa terganggu yang bisa dirinya lakukan hanya terbaring. Changmin melangkah perlahan-lahan untuk mendekati ranjang tidur yang saat ini tengah ditiduri oleh seseorang.

Mungkin tempat tidur itu akan terlihat seperti ranjang tidur pada umumnya jika saja tidak ada perlatan medis yang menancap pada tubuh seseorang yang sedang setia memejamkan kedua matanya. Masker oksigen, alat pendeteksi detak jantung dan beberapa peralatan medis yang tidak dirinya mengerti melekat atau menusuk erat di tubuh sahabatnya kini.

Tidak ada keluhan, tidak ada dengusan, tidak ada kalimat paksaan yang kini bisa di dengar dari Kyuhyun. Saat ini hanya suasana tenang yang Kyuhyun berikan untuknya. Tapi kenapa suasana tenang ini terasa lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan suasana yang ada pada biasanya.

" _Caramel macchiato_ kau benar-benar orang yang jahat." Changmin memulai monolognya sendiri.

Hanya suara _eletrokardiograf_ yang berisi detakan jantung milik Kyuhyun yang menjawab sapaan Changmin kali ini. Setidaknya detak jantung itu menandakan bahwa pemilik tubuh masih hidup.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin melihat aku hancur?" Tes. Changmin menangis.

Ruangan itu begitu hampa.

"Aku juga marah pada diriku sendiri Kyuhyun- _ah_. Aku marah karena aku tidak ada ketika kau membutuhkanku. Aku marah karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu." Semakin deras air mata milik Changmin.

Ruangan itu pasti akan begitu sunyi jika tidak ada suara _elektrokardiograf_.

"Kau menang Kyuhyun- _ah_ , kau menang kali ini. Tapi kenapa aku marah karena kau menang. Kenapa aku berharap aku yang menang?" Changmin berusaha menahan isakannya.

Keadaan seseorang itu tetap tidak bergeming.

"Kau sangat benci jika aku menangis bukan? Tapi ini yang kau lihat, aku sekarang hancur Kyuhyun- _ah_ benar-benar hancur. _Jebal_ cepat buka matamu Kyu." Changmin menangis amat menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **15 Juli 2016**_

Seluruh member Super Junior kembali mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun. Walau sebenarnya Cho Younghwan masih belum mengizinkan atau belum memberi petunjuk kepada mereka apakah dirinya sudah membiarkan mereka untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun ke dalam ruangannya.

Member yang menjalankan wajib militernya juga datang. Komandan mereka memberikan waktu libur selama dua satu minggu untuk kedukaan yang sedang mereka jalani kini. Keadaannya masih sama dalam waktu satu minggu. Tidak ada perkembangan yang signifikan mengenai keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Cho Younghwan terbangun dari tidurnya. Semalaman dirinya menunggui sang anak. Ahra sedang mengurusi kepulangan suaminya sementara Hanna masih harus mengurusi _café_ yang dikelolanya. Untung saja untuk urusan perusahaan, Younghwan bisa menyerahkannya pada sekretaris Kim yang memang sudah menjadi orang kepercayaannya.

Ketika terbangun dan melemaskan badannya Younghwan sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan member Super Junior. Karena merasa malu dengan tingkahnya tadi, Younghwan langsung memposisikan dirinya untuk terduduk dengan tegap. Di sisi lain seluruh member Super Junior yang menyaksikan itu mereka tersenyum, tingkah Cho Younghwan sama dengan Kyuhyun yang akan malu diakhir ketika sudah melakukannya.

Tak ada yang mau berbicara diantara mereka, hingga akhirnya Younghwan membuka suaranya. "Sejujurnya aku mendengar perbuatan kalian pada anakku kali ini."

Leeteuk langsung menatap wajah Cho Younghwan, meski dia tidak terkejut. " _Jo…seonghamnida_. Kami sudah melakukan kesalahan pada Kyuhyun."

"Sungguh kami menyesal, _ahjussi_." Yesung memberikan kalimat penyesalannya.

"Sejujurnya aku juga marah kepada kalian." Kembali Cho Younghwan hanya memberikan kalimatnya.

Sungmin mengangguk paham mengenai kalimat Younghwan. "Tidak mudah untuk memaafkan seseorang, terlebih dengan kesalahan besar yang telah kami perbuat."

"Namun sepertinya, Kyuhyunnie akan lebih marah padaku jika aku tidak mengizinkan kalian untuk menemuinya." Cho Younghwan memberikan senyuman cerahnya.

Heechul terperangah dan gembira. "Berarti kami bisa menemui Kyuhyun?"

Younghwan mengedikan bahunya dengan santai. "Tentu saja. Dan kalian juga harus menjaganya bergiliran dengan kami. Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf."

"Tentu saja _ahjussi_ , kami akan melakukannya." Kangin menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

Namun ekspresi Eunhyuk tidak semangat. "Tapi bagaimana dengan kami? Ini saja hari terakhir kami libur."

" _Aigoo_ … apakah aku harus meminta izin kepada komandan kalian?" Cho Younghwan mengeluarkan ekspresi seriusnya.

Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, dan Shindong tampak berpikir.

Cho Younghwan kembali tersenyum. "Aish kalian ini bagaimana, mana mungkin aku bisa melawan kekuatan negara."

Siwon akhirnya langsung tersadar. "Kami bisa mengunjunginya saat mendapat jatah libur."

"Benar, lagipula masih ada sisa member lain yang bisa menjaga _uri Kyu_." Donghae ikut mengangguk.

Cho Younghwan begitu bisa merasakan bagaimana mereka semua menyayangi anaknya. " _Jja_. Temuilah Kyuhyunnie satu per satu. Jangan langsung menghambur masuk."

" _Nomu gomawoyo_ , anda sudah bisa memaafkan kami dengan secepat ini. Kami berjanji tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama." Leeteuk membungkuk hormat kepada Younghwan.

Younghwan akhirnya pamit undur diri untuk kembali ke rumah. Membiarkan _hyungdeul_ Super Junior untuk menjaga putranya. Lagipula dirinya juga membutuhkan waktu untuk kembali ke rumah. Namun saat akan meninggalkan rumah sakit, seorang _namja_ yang baru saja turun dari mobil menyapanya.

Cho Younghwan cukup mengenal _namja_ yang menyapanya ini. Meski mereka sebelumnya tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung. _Namja_ itu meminta Younghwan untuk mengantarkannya ke ruangan tempat Kyuhyun dirawat. Namun sebelumnya _namja_ itu tidak ingin langsung ke ruangan rawat Kyuhyun dan malah mengajak Younghwan mampir ke _café shop_ yang memang ada di sekitaran rumah sakit.

Baik sekali karena _namja_ ini mau membayarkannya. Younghwan juga dibebaskan untuk memilih kopi dan makanan yang dia inginkan. Hanya _americano_ dan satu makanan ringan yang Younghwan pilih, lagipula untuk saat ini dirinya tidak begitu lapar. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sembari menikmati hidangan yang mereka pesan.

Youngmin, petinggi SM yang baru dialah _namja_ yang sejak tadi duduk bersama Cho Younghwan. "Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun- _ah_?"

"Sejauh ini cukup baik." Hanya itu keyakinan yang ditekankan dalam hati Younghwan.

Youngmin kembali menyeruput kopinya. "Pasti berat bagimu untuk menghadapi semua ini kembali Younghwan- _ssi_?"

"Aku rasa itu adalah pertanyaan retoris yang anda berikan kepadaku." Younghwan menanggapi kalimat Youngmin dengan tersenyum.

"Kira-kira kapan Kyuhyun- _ah_ bisa tersadar menurut dokter?" Youngmin mulai memberikan pertanyaan yang serius kali ini.

Younghwan dengan kejeniusan yang dimiliki akhirnya mengerti mengenai maksud dari pertanyaan Youngmin. "Bagaimana seandainya jika dia tidak kunjung sadar kembali? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya?"

Kali ini Youngmin sungguh terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan balik oleh Cho Younghwan. "Tuhan sepertinya memberikan rencana lain untuknya."

" _Moseon_? Bisakah anda menjelaskannya?" Younghwan terheran dengan kalimat yang sepertinya bukan merupakan kalimat jawaban dari Youngmin.

Youngmin mengedikkan bahunya. "Younghwan- _ssi_ anda cukup pintar untuk menyimpulkannya."

"Sepertinya kali ini otakku tidak berjalan dengan seharusnya." Younghwan memberikan tatapan mengintimidasinya pada Youngmin.

Youngmin meletakan kedua tangan di dagunya. "Dulu, kami sangat mentolerir dengan kecelakaan yang telah terjadi pada Kyuhyun- _ssi_. Namun kini keadaan sudah berubah. Sekarang ini adalah zamnnya diriku yang mengendalikan perusahaan. Maka wajar bukan jika terjadi hal yang cukup berbeda antara sekarang dengan dahulu? Karena yang kalian hadapi saat dulu adalah orang yang berbeda denganku. Sejauh ini aku masih bersikap baik. Namun tidak tahu selanjutnya akan berjalan seperti apa, karena sepertinya harapan saatnya saat ini lebih tipis?"

"Anda benar-benar menjelaskannya dengan baik Youngmin- _ssi_. Mari kita melihat bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyunnie sekarang, aku rasa mungkin keadaannya lebih baik." Cho Younghwan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan kemudian mengajak Youngmin pergi.

Youngmin tersenyum penuh arti. " _Arrasseoyeo_. Kyuhyun- _ah_ bukan seorang yang dengan mudah menyerah bisa menyerah."

Cho Younghwan dan Youngmin sang petinggi SM yang baru tengah berjalan menuju ruangan perawatan Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya berjalan berdampingan tanpa melakukan sebuah percakapan yang berarti. Mereka berdua hanya fokus untuk sampai ke ruangan rawat Kyuhyun. Terlebih Youngmin yang memang penasaran, apakah keadaannya lebih buruk dari dahulu atau dugaannya salah sama sekali.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di depan ruangan Kyuhyun mendapat perawatan. Ada beberapa _hyungdeul_ Kyuhyun di Super Junior yang tengah menunggu di luar. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun saat ini sedang diperiksa oleh dokter. Jadinya mereka menunggu dahulu di luar ruangan.

Namun pandangan mereka tertuju pada seorang _namja_ yang amat mereka kenal yang kini berdiri terus disamping Cho Younghwan. Mereka memberikan salam hormatnya kepada _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai orang tertinggi di _agency_ mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya pimpinan mereka ini menemui artis yang bernaung di bawah _agency_ -nya. Biasanya dia adalah orang yang tidak mau repot-repot dan lebih baik menyuruh bawahannya.

Di dalam ruangan intensif itu seorang _uisa_ tengah memeriksa seluruh keadaan Kyuhyun. Dimulai dari reaksi pupil mata, pengukuran tekanan darah dan pemeriksaan lainnya. Sang _uisa_ 'Junwon' hanya bisa menghela nafasnya ketika mendapati hasil yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perkembangan yang membaik. Sama sekali tidak ada perubahan. Keadaannya hanya memburuk setiap harinya.

Lamunannya langsung buyar seketika saat _ganhonsa_ yang mendampinginya berteriak dengan panik. " _Uisanim_ , tekanan darahnya kembali menurun! Detak jantungnya dibawah normal!

" _Mwo_? Bagaimana bisa?" Junwon langsung kembali menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun yang memang sedang mengalami masa kritis.

Dengan tidak banyak bicara Junwon langsung menangani tubuh Kyuhyun yang kembali dalam kondisi kritis. Dari luar sana perhatian semua orang langsung tertuju ke dalam ruangan intensif Kyuhyun. Menyaksikan bagaimana kepanikan Junwon dan _ganhonsa_ yang saat ini tengah berusaha menyelamatkan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Younghwan memejamkan kedua matanya. Disaat seperti ini Kyuhyun harus kembali ke dalam keadaan kritis. Terlebih ada seseorang lain yang menyaksikan bagaimana anaknya berjuang diantara hidup dan mati. Younghwan hanya bisa berdo'a dan berharap dalam hatinya agar Kyuhyun bisa segera kembali.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka semua bisa bernafas dengan lega ketika melihat bahwa keadaan Kyuhyun kembali normal. Youngmin tersenyum setelah meyaksikan adegan dramatis seseorang yang berjuang diantara hidup dan mati di dalam sana. Junwon akhirnya keluar dari dalam ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Keadaannya sempat kritis namun, akhirnya bisa dikendalikan." Seperti biasa Junwon _uisanim_ menjelaskannya dengan begitu tenang.

Younghwan mengangguk. "Setidaknya Kyuhyun masih bisa bertahan hingga saat ini."

"Lantas adakah harapan agar dirinya bisa tersadar?" Akhirnya Youngmin mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sedari tadi terdiam di hadapan semua orang.

Junwon _uisanim_ menarik nafasnya sejenak. "Untuk itu kami belum bisa memastikan kapan Kyuhyun- _ssi_ bisa tersadar. Meski kecil harapan itu ada untuknya. Namun sayangnya Kyuhyun- _ssi_ jika tersadar pun tidak akan mengubah banyak."

"Aku tahu seseorang yang sudah mengalami koma akan kembali berlatih untuk tubuhnya." Youngmin berbicara dengan begitu tenang.

"Kemungkinan besar Kyuhyun- _ssi_ akan kehilangan semua ingatannya." Itulah penjelasan terakhir yang Junwon _uisanim_ berikan.

Youngmin tersenyum dan menatap semua orang disana. "Ah sepertinya aku harus pamit dulu dan ada suatu langkah yang akan aku pikirkan. Younghwan- _ssi_ kita akan bicara lagi nanti."

Younghwan tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Leeteuk yang memang sedari tadi ada bersama mereka bisa mengetahui sepertinya ada sesuatu hal besar yang terjadi diantara sang petinggi SM dan Cho Younghwan. Semua orang sudah tahu bagaimana tipikal Youngmin, dia tidak akan mau membawa orang yang tidak berguna.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Super Junior Dorm**_

Hari ini Leeteuk memang memiliki jadwal yang paling sedikit diantara member Super Junior yang lainnya. _Namja_ yang memiliki lesung pipi ini memang sengaja kembali pulang dulu ke _dorm_ mereka. Ada sesuatu hal yang benar-benar mengganjal pikirannya semenjak melihat kedatangan Youngmin ke rumah sakit.

Satu per satu _dongsaeng_ -nya mulai pulang dari jadwal mereka. Pertama-tama mereka membersihkan dulu diri kemudian berkumpul di ruangan utama _dorm_. Leeteuk menghela nafasnya, ini lebih baik mengatakan semuanya sekarang dibandingkan terlambat nanti.

"Tadi Youngmin _Sajangnim_ datang menjenguk Kyuhyunnie." Leeteuk mengatakan dengan tegas.

Ryeowook tersenyum dengan begitu riangnya. "Wuahhh Kyuhyunnie benar-benar diperhatikan seperti dulu lagi. Kedua _Sajangnim_ kita _jjang_!"

"Sepertinya kau salah Ryeowook- _ah_." Heechul menyanggah kalimat senang Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengernyit apa yang salah memangnya? "Bukankah itu bagus Youngmin _Sajangnim_ datang menjenguk Kyuhyunnie?"

"Youngmin _Sajangnim_ adalah orang yang berbeda. Setiap orang tidak mungkin memiliki kepribadian yang sama." Leeteuk menjelaskan alasan Heechul mengenai sanggahannya tadi.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan Teukie _hyung_? Mengenai Youngmin _Sajangnim_." Yesung mengeluarkan pertanyaannya pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum menjelaskan kepada semua _dongsaeng_ -nya. "Youngmin _Sajangnim_ menanyakan mengenai kapan Kyuhyun akan tersadar. Dari gelagatnya dia menginginkan agar Kyuhyun cepat kembali pulih dalam waktu dekat. Namun Junwon _uisanim_ menjelaskan secara tidak langsung bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Setelahnya Youngmin _Sajangnim_ pamit pulang dan mengatakan sedang memikirkan suatu langkah untuk dilakukan. Mendengar itu Younghwan _ahjussi_ seperti membeku dan marah ditempatnya. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah berbicara terlebih dahulu sebelumnya."

Kangin menerka-nerka penjelasan yang Leeteuk berikan. "Jangan katakan bahwa _Sajangnim_ sebenarnya sedang mencari suatu cara untuk mengakhiri kontrak untuk Kyuhyunnie?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berasumsi seperti itu. Tapi hipotesis itulah yang paling memungkinkan." Leeteuk mengangguki kesimpulan yang ditarik oleh Kangin.

Heechul benar-benar emosi mendengarnya. "Sekarang kita bahkan belum bisa memastikan apakah Kyuhyun sudah melupakan kita atau belum." Ada jeda disana. "Tapi orang itu sudah mau menghancurkannya seperti ini?"

"Dia akan terbangun kan? Seperti waktu itu dia akan terbangun dalam waktu 4 hari?" Ryeowook mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Berusaha meredam tangisan yang sebenarnya sudah akan keluar

Yesung juga hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "Sekarang sudah satu minggu Ryeowook- _ah_ ".

"Ini akan lebih sulit dari dulu, Youngmin _Sajangnim_ bukan orang yang mudah untuk dilawan." Leeteuk mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Samsung Hospital**_

Malam ini begitu dingin, Younghwan kembali memutuskan untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya terbebani. Pada dasarnya Younghwan sudah tahu bahwa itu memang sudah menjadi resiko untuk anaknya. Tidak semua orang yang dikenal olehnya akan memperlakukannya dengan sebaik mungkin.

Younghwan mendekatkan dirinya untuk duduk di samping ranjang rumah sakit yang sudah amat betah untuk Kyuhyun tempati. Bayi kecilnya sudah amat dewasa sekarang. Buah hatinya tumbuh menjadi seorang _namja_ yang begitu tampan. Seorang anak yang dahulu selalu mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya. Seorang anak yang dahulu begitu cengeng dan harus selalu dilindungi oleh _noona_ -nya.

Wajahnya begitu mirip dengan sang ibu, Kim Hanna. Terkadang Younghwan bertanya mengapa anak lelakinya harus begitu mirip dengan ibunya? Kyuhyun memang orang yang begitu lembut dan manja. Namun Younghwan tidak memungkiri bahwa Kyuhyun juga mewarisi banyak sifatnya. Sayangnya terkadang Younghwan benci pada anaknya yang harus mewarisi salah satu sifarnya.

Younghwan bermonolog di tengah malam yang dingin itu. "Kenapa kau begitu banyak mewarisiku sementara wajahmu begitu mirip dengan _eomma_ -mu eoh?"

Sang anak dengan setia membuka telinganya untuk mendengarkan ocehan sang ayah.

"Hei, sifat teguh pada pendirian itu biarkan hanya aku yang mempunyainya." Younghwan masih terus bergumam.

Kemudian sang anak tidak membalasi dan membiarkannya terus mengoceh.

Younghwan menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, tidak ingin ada air mata yang terjatuh darinya. "Resikonya begitu besar Kyu, sudah kukatakan berada di dalam bidang _entertain_ itu begitu sempit dan sulit. Aku melarangmu karena aku tidak ingin kau berjalan di jalan yang sulit itu."

Sang anak hanya tertidur lelah setelah mendengarkan ocehan sang ayah.

"Kenapa kau sangat hobi menjadi anak yang nakal eoh? Kau menentangku, bersembunyi, membiarkan aku khawatir, dan sekarang kau mendiamkanku dengan begini?" Deras sekali air mata seorang Cho Younghwan dan terdengar kentara di sebuah ruangan yang bertajuk sebagai ruangan steril tersebut.

Rupanya Kyuhyun anaknya tidak tertidur. Dia koma.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **16 Juli 2016**_

Heechul berada dalam ruangan Kyuhyun saat ini. Hatinya begitu terluka ketika harus mendapati lagi sang _dongsaeng_ dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak diinginkan. Heechul mengelus salah satu pipi Kyuhyun. Air matanya langsung mengalir ketika dirinya mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu pernah menampar pipi putih milik Kyuhyun.

Perasaannya benar-benar amat sakit. Entahlah untuk saat ini dia tidak mempedulikan lagi imej sebenarnya dari seorang Kim Heechul. Dirinya terlalu sakit untuk menyaksikan keadaan sang _dongsaeng_ yang seperti ini.

Dahulu ketika Kyuhyun dalam keadaan yang sama seperti saat ini, dirinya tidak berhenti untuk bersamanya dan setelah tersadar mereka menjadi begitu dekat. Namun setelah waktu yang telah terus berlalu semua seakan memudar perlahan-lahan. Heechul ingin mencari tahu siapa yang sebenarnya terlebih dahulu menjauh. Namun dia yang harus mengakui bahwa yang pada kenyataannya dirinya sendiri yang mulai menjauh.

" _Ireona saeng jebal ireona_ ….."

Heechul menutup pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun setelah keluar dari sana. Di luar nampak _hyung_ dan _dongsaengdeul_ -nya sedang terduduk di ruang tunggu. Berada di dalam sana lebih lama lagi membuat perasaannya menjadi begitu sesak.

Leeteuk bisa menangkap ekspresi Heechul yang benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya. " _Gwenchana_ Heechul- _ah_?"

"Apakah keadaannya akan berbanding terbalik? Jika saja kita tidak melakukan kesalahan yang begitu kejam pada saat itu?" Heechul malah memberikan pertanyaan bukan jawaban.

Yesung mengerti, saat ini mereka memang sedang mengalami dilema dan penyesalan tiada henti. "Heechul _hyung_ pada dasarnya mungkin inilah takdir yang harus dijalankan oleh kita dan juga Kyuhyunnie."

Heechul tersenyum getir. "Jadi ini hukumannya bagi kita?"

" _Jeongmal anniyo_! Kyuhyunnie sangat menyayangi kita semua. _Hyungdeul_ kumohon jangan pernah berpikir demikian." Ryeowook memberikan pendapatnya.

Kangin tertunduk. "Ini lebih sulit dari keadaan dulu Ryeowook- _ah_. Rasanya harapan itu memang tidak ada."

Leeteuk ingin sekali menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Namun dia juga berpikir realistis untuk mengharapkan hal yang tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

.

 _Yeoja_ cantik itu menutup sambungan teleponnya. Sedikit ada perasaan terhibur, karena sang suami kini berada di Korea. Kehadiran suaminya benar-benar sedikit membuat perasaannya lebih tenang. Untunglah dirinya mendapatkan suami sepertinya. Seorang suami yang tidak terlalu sempurna karena pada dasarnnya semua orang tidak sempurna. Namun seorang suami yang begitu spesial.

 _Yeoja_ ini sedikit tersenyum saat mengingat pernikahannya dulu dengan sang suami. Kyuhyun amat manja padanya hingga Kyuhyun dan suaminya bertemu. Syukurlah Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudah menerima kehadiran suaminya. Di acara pernikahannya, sang _dongsaeng_ juga dengan begitu indah menyanyikan beberapa lagu untuk dirinya dan sang suami.

Suaminya menjelma menjadi salah satu _hyung_ untuk Kyuhyun. Pertama kali melihat Kyuhyun suami Ahra sudah langsung menyayanginya seperti _dongsaeng_ -nya sendiri. Walau terkadang Kyuhyun malah mengerjai sang kakak ipar. Dengan begitu polos sang suami selalu mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu lebih cocok menjadi _dongsaeng_ -nya.

Cho Ahra dengan telaten membersihkan tubuh sang _dongsaeng_. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali dirinya memandikan tubuh sang _dongsaeng_. Hanya mengelapnya saja. Itu adalah sejak mereka masih kecil. Ahra masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika Kyuhyun masih kecil, _dongsaeng_ -nya itu adalah seorang anak dengan tubuh tambun. Banyak yang mengejeknya, Kyuhyun menangis. Dengan tegas Ahra kemudian berubah menjadi perisai pelindung bagi Kyuhyun. Kini sang _dongsaeng_ tidak menangis bahkan mengeluarkan suara. Perasaan sesak itu perlahan-lahan muncul kembali.

Ahra menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas dari selang infus. Begitu dingin. "Kenapa tanganmu begitu dingin eoh? Sudah _noona_ bilang kalau kau harus mengenakan sarung tangan di cuaca yang begitu dingin ini."

Ahra buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak suka melihatnya menangis. Tapi itu tidak bisa. Cho Ahra menangis dengan begitu banyak di hadapan sang _dongsaeng_.

Hatinya benar-benar tersayat melihat keadaan kedua orang kakak beradik di dalam ruangan itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama terluka. Dan sayangnya dirinya juga ikut ambil andil untuk menciptakan luka yang begitu dalam tersebut. Ketika Ahra keluar dari ruangannya Leeteuk langsung berdiri dihadapnnya.

Leeteuk berlutut dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir juga dari sudut matanya. " _Mianhae_ … _jeongmal mianhamnida_. Aku tidak bisa menjadi _hyung_ yang baik bagi Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya. Bahkan aku lebih sering mengacuhkannya. Kala dia meneleponmu, saat itu aku menyakitinya. _Jeongmal mianhamnida_ … hiks…. Kau dan keluargamu pantas untuk memarahi dan membenciku. Aku hanya orang bodoh yang meminta maaf ketika penyesalan itu telah tiba."

Ahra cukup terkejut dengan Leeteuk. Namun dia marah setelah mendengar pengakuan itu. "Jadi itu yang kau lakukan padanya? Padahal aku sudah amat mempercayaimu _oppa_."

" _Nde_. Ahra- _ya_ , aku benar-benar orang berengsek yang mengkhianati sebuah kepercayaan." Leeteuk tetap berada dalam posisi berlututnya.

Ahra menatap Leeteuk yang masih berlutut. "Dan _oppa_ memang bodoh karena meminta maaf setelah muncul penyesalan."

"Aku tahu Ahra- _ya_ … aku…" Kalimat Leeteuk tidak diteruskan karena Ahra memotongnya.

"Kau akan lebih bodoh _oppa_ jika kau tidak meminta maaf. Berdirilah." Ahra membawa Leeteuk untuk berdiri.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **17 Juli 2016**_

Seorang _namja_ dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu tengah berjalan dengan bebas. Kali ini tidak menggunakan seragam militernya, melainkan dengan sebuah _t-shirt_ dibalut dengan jaket berwarna coklat dan celana hitam panjangnya. Tentunya sebuah pakaian yang cukup santai dirinya kenakan hari ini.

Bukan seragam militer yang setiap hari dirinya kenakan. Ah itu karena memang dirinya sedang menjalankan suatu kewajiban untuk semua penduduk pria di negaranya. Di hari libur yang diberikan oleh sang komandan memberikan kesempatannya untuk melepaskan seragamnya sejenak. Lama-lama dirinya juga merindukan pakaian santainya.

Disana _namja_ ini melihat sebuah toko _game_. Banyak sekali kaset-kaset _game_ baru yang keluar hari ini. Jika saja dia bersamanya, sudah dipastikan mereka berdua akan menghabiskan banyak waktu disini dan berakhir dengan omelan dari manajer mereka masing-masing. Walau sudah bukan usianya lagi, namun dengan memainkan sebuah _game_ bisa menghilangkan sedikit penat mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Samsung Hospital**_

Changmin menghela nafasnya beberapa saat sebelum memasuki area rumah sakit. Di hari libur dengan cuaca begitu indah begini dirinya hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit? Yang benar saja? Namun pada dasarnya memang itulah hal yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang _choikang_ Changmin.

Tidak peduli sampai kapanpun, tidak peduli sampai dimanapun Changmin akan terus berusaha menjaga seseorang yang sedang betah menjadi salah satu penghuni rumah sakit disini. Walau pada dasarnya Changmin sangat tidak ingin seseorang itu menjadi begitu betah berada di rumah sakit ini.

Ketika sudah akan sampai di ruangan tempat Kyuhyun dirawat, perasaan Changmin tiba-tiba mendadak menjadi ragu. Ada perasaan takut sebenarnya yang dirinya rasakan. Pintu itu kemudian dirinya buka dengan perlahan-lahan. Banyak sekali peralatan rumah sakit di dalamnya yang berkabel dan dipastikan mereka menusuk tubuh seorang yang ada di tempat tidurnya. Yah hanya satu orang.

Peralatan medis itu nampak begitu mengerikan. Namun hal yang lebih mengerikan bagi Changmin adalah memikirkan betapa banyaknya tubuh itu ditusuk oleh semua peralatan yang menyokong untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Saking terlalu memikirkan itu Changmin tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ada seseorang _namja_ lain yang sudah duduk disana.

Changmin langsung tersadar ketika melihat seorang _namja_ yang duduk disamping ranjang milik Kyuhyun. Changmin mengenalnya. Bahkan dulu dia berada dalam posisi seperti Kyuhyun di dalam hatinya. "Kim Kibum sedang apa kau disini?"

Orang yang dipanggil Kibum hanya menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Hanya menunggu _dongsaeng_ -ku untuk segera bangun dari tidurnya. Mengajak mengobrol dan lama kelamaan dia juga akan membalas obrolan yang kuberikan."

"Kau tidak ada jadwal syuting hari ini?" Changmin mencoba bertanya meski masih sedikit agak canggung.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada, kau sendiri sedang mendapat jatah libur?"

" _Nde_. Hari ini aku akan menjaga Kyuhyunnie. Sebelum _hyungdeul_ yang lain pulang." Changmin mulai mendekat ke arah Kibum.

Kibum bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian menatap Changmin. "Kalau begitu aku bisa pergi sekarang."

" _Eodigayo_? Kita bahkan tidak mengobrol lebih banyak?" Changmin jujur saja agak merindukan sahabat dulunya ini.

"Mengobrol lah dengan Kyuhyunnie." Kibum memberikan perintahnya.

Changmin terdiam. Dengan Kyuhyun?

Kibum mengerti arti kediaman Changmin. "Kyuhyun itu hidup hanya saja dia tidak melihat, mencium, bicara, dan mendengar. Tapi Kyuhyunnie bisa merasakan semuanya. Merasakan emosi yang ada pada diri kita. Orang koma pada dasarmya masih hidup buktinya mereka berdetak dan bernafas hanya saja mereka belum bisa untuk kembali mengangkat tubuhnya. Semakin kau menganggap Kyuhyunnie berada dalam kondisi dekat dengan kematian semakin sulit kau untuk menerima semua ini. Dan itu akan membuatnya menjadi lebih sedih."

"Kim Kibum kau… _gomawoyo_ …." Changmin benar-benar terpukau dengan seorang Kim Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum dan beranjak pergi. "Beritahukan hal yang sama kepada yang lainnya."

Changmin memandang punggung Kibum yang perlahan mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Seperti biasa _namja_ itu memang selalu datang dengan segala kedinginannya. Namun dibalik sifat dingin yang dimilikinya terdapat hal-hal yang luar biasa yang bisa dilakukan. Kibum terlalu dewasa benar-benar terlalu dewasa,

Pandangan Changmin beralih kepada Kyuhyun yang masih setia menutup kedua matanya. Apa reaksi yang akan dirinya berikan jika tahu bahwa _hyung_ sedingin esnya itu saat ini begitu sering untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Tidak Changmin tidak akan membayangkan bahwa Kyuhyun hanya terbaring koma, namun Kyuhyun sedang menatap dan memberikan reaksi kepadanya.

' _Changmin-ah aku hanya ingin berbagi kebahagiaanku dengan sahabatku saja, aku tidak mau membagi kesulitan kepadanya.'_

"Ayo kita buat taruhan, jika kau sadar sebelum aku selesai wajib militer maka aku akan membelikan semua kaset _game_ mahal untukmu. Tapi jika sebaliknya kau harus mulai bisa membagi kesulitanmu kepadaku." Changmin ber- _smirk_ di hadapan Kyuhyun. Yakin bahwa pasti sahabatnya ini tidak akan mau kalah.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Namja**_ **dengan pakaian putih itu hanya tersenyum riang mengitari sebuah taman yang indah. Di taman itu terdapat banyak sekali anak-anak yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.** _ **Namja**_ **itu juga senang dengan keadaannya. Hidupnya seolah-olah tidak memiliki suatu beban yang berarti.**

 **Seorang anak kecil menghampirinya dan memberikannya setangkai bunga yang begitu cantik. Tentu saja dengan senang hati** _ **namja**_ **itu mengambil bunga yang diberikan oleh anak kecil yang menggemaskan tersebut. Namun tanpa disangka, anak kecil itu meraih lengannya dan menariknya pergi.**

 _ **Namja**_ **itu tersenyum dengan tarikan anak kecil yang begitu kencang pada lengannya. Mereka berdua tiba di sebuah taman yang lebih indah lagi dibandingkan taman pertama yang tadi dilihatnya. Mereka semua menampakkan wajah bahagia disana. Anak-anak kecil itu terlihat demikian.**

 **Tanpa sadar lama kelamaan** _ **namja**_ **itu ikut terlarut untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama semua anak kecil itu. Wajah-wajah mereka nampak begitu polos tanpa dosa. Sesekali mereka juga tersenyum ceria ketika** _ **namja**_ **tersebut menceritakan beberapa hal kepada mereka semua dan bernyanyi dengan nada indahnya.** _ **Namja**_ **ini amat begitu betah rasanya.**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **China**_

Sun Le benar-benar kepayahan dengan tingkah laku yang diberikan oleh _netizen_. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka mau? Dulu ketika Hangeng mencampuri urusan Super Junior, mereka berkomentar begitu tajam bahwa Hangeng hanya mencari celah untuk menutupi kesalahannya yang dengan mudah meninggalkan Super Junior dan dengan entengnya ingin bersama lagi seperti sebuah pemberhentian halte _bus_.

Lalu kali ini mereka kembali berkomentar karena Hangeng tidak ikut campur dalam urusan Super Junior. Kembali berkomentar tajam dan mengatakan bahwa Hangeng adalah seorang yang tidak mempunyai hati nurani, karena tidak ada satupun respon yang dirinya berikan terhadap musibah yang saat ini tengah dialami salah satu mantan rekannya.

'Kriet' Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Sun Le menatap siapa orang yang tengah membuka pintu apartemen milik artisnya. Rupanya itu adalah Hangeng yang saat ini memang menjadi objek yang sedari dirinya pikirkan.

Sun Le langsung menunjukkan pemberitaan-pemberitaan mengenai Hangeng di media China. Tetapi Hangeng hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Dirinya tidak ingin memikirkan semua hal itu pada saat ini. Karena ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya sedang dirinya pikirkan lebih daripada itu.

Hangeng memandang Sun Le sang manajer yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. " _Gege_ , tolong jelaskan padaku, kenapa perasaanku saat ini begitu sulit hanya untuk menemui mereka?"

"Jadi kau benar ingin menemui mereka? Temuilah. Dan tentunya kita bisa mengklarifikasi semua tuduhan mereka ini." Sun Le sangat menggebu-gebu mengucapkannya.

Hangeng hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak semudah itu _gege_. Ini benar-benar sulit untuk kami jalani."

"Lantas apa yang akan kau atau kalian lakukan? Menunggu kehidupan berikutnya dan memperbaiki semua yang telah terjadi?" Jujur saja Sun Le sedikit kesal dengan sifat mudah menyerah anak asuhnya ini.

Hangeng hanya bisa memandang lurus tanpa berkedip. "Bila memang ada di kehidupan berikutnya nanti, aku hanya ingin meminta agar Kyuhyun tidak pernah bertemu dengan kami, dimana dia tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit seperti saat ini."

"Tan Hangeng _gege_ tidak bermaksud untuk mengguruimu. Namun bila memang itu terjadi keadaannya mungkin akan tetap sama atau bahkan lebih buruk dari ini. Jadi jangan pernah menyalahkan apa yang sudah terjadi hingga sekarang." Sun Le meletakkan ponselnya kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **18 Juli 2016**_

 _ **Samsung Hospital**_

Cho Younghwan sedang duduk dihadapan Junwon _uisanim_. Seorang dokter yang selama ini sibuk untuk mengobati _magnae_ -nya. Kali ini Junwon akan menjelaskan mengenai perkembangan kesehatan dari beberapa hari yang sudah dilewati oleh sang anak dalam keadaan koma.

"Baguslah semakin hari, keadaanya semakin membaik. Meskipun ya fase kritisnya belum lewat." Junwon mengungkapkan hasil kesehatan Kyuhyun selama beberapa hari ini.

Cho Younghwan tidak begitu kecewa. "Bukankah kita harus mensyukuri banyak hal dari sesuatu yang kecil dulu?"

"Ah aku senang jika anda berkata demikian. Sekali lagi jangan pernah berhenti berharap. Kyuhyun- _ssi_ pasti akan segera terbangun dan kembali berkumpul dengan kita semua." Walau dirinya selalu mengungkapkan fakta, namun sebagai seorang dokter Junwon juga akan memberikan _spirit_ untuk pasien dan keluarganya.

Cho Younghwan mengangguk dengan setuju. " _Geuraeyo_. Lagipula Kyuhyun tidak akan senang jika kita terus meratapi nasib terpuruk ini."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Knowing Brother, JTBC**_

Seorang _namja_ cantik dan tampan dengan wajah mirip pria Jepang itu tengah melakukan syuting di salah satu acara _variety show_ di stasiun televisi JTBC. _Knowing Brother_ merupakan sebuah _variety show_ yang bertema komedi dan dipandu oleh Kang Hodong. Diisi juga oleh beberapa selebriti seperti Soogeun, Janghoon,Youngchul, Kyunghoon, Sangmin dan juga dirinya sebagai Kim Heechul Super Junior.

Di dalam _variety show_ ini para pengisi acara harus bisa mengetahui informasi unik yang dimiliki oleh bintang tamu berdasarkan _clue-clue_ yang mereka berikan. Pada episode kali ini yang menjadi bintang tamu adalah grup duo Davichi dan Kangta seorang penyanyi solo besutan _agency_ yang sama dengan Heechul, yaitu _SM Entertainment_.

Pada awal acara para bintang tamu memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Seperti nama mereka dan darimana sekolah mereka berasal. Proses perkenalan ini juga tidak luput dari berbagai adegan lucu yang pengisi acara dan bintang tamu buat sendiri. Sebuah efek natural yang dikeluarkan oleh mereka semua.

Seperti biasa Kyunghoon lah yang paling pendiam disini. Sementara Heechul dia dengan lidah tajamnya berhasil membuat suasana semakin meriah. Terkadang mereka menebak sesuatu yang salah dan membuat terkesan menjadi lucu. Namun tetap mereka tidak melupakan untuk menebak semua hal dari bintang tamu yang hadir. Heechul juga sudah beberapa kali menjawab atau menebak dengan benar.

Di tengah-tengah acara, Davichi dan Kangta berduet atau mungkin 'bertrio' dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang amat indah. Lantunan suara mereka yang mengalun juga membuat lagu yang indah itu menjadi semakin indah. Sebuah simponi yang sangat sayang bila dilewatkan begitu saja. Kemudian mereka semua bertepuk tangan kala Davichi dan Kangta menyelesaikan lagunya.

Semua berlangsung dengan meriah hingga acara berakhir. Sebelum acara diakhiri, semua pengisi acara atau mungkin semua orang yang ada disana mengucapkan ikut bersedih dengan apa yang terjadi dengan _magnae_ Super Junior Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan _dongsaeng_ dari salah satu pengisi acara, yaitu Heechul. Di akhir setelah memberikan semua do'a mereka masing-masing, Heechul diberikan waktu khusus untuk mengungkapkan perasaan sekaligus do'anya.

Heechul memberikan salam terakhirnya di _ending_ dari episode _Knowing Brother_. "Kyuhyun- _ah_ sebelumnya kita berdua pernah melakukan syuting bersama disini bukan? _Hyung_ tidak bisa berlaku banyak pada saat itu, ketika disorot kamera berada bersamamu membuatku seketika menjadi kaku _,_ namun tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dibalik kamera kita begitu dekat satu sama lain. Namun setelahnya _hyung_ dan kau malah menjauh karena jadwal. _Jeongmal mianhande, gomawosseo. Hyung_ menyesal dan berterima kasih karena kau masih ada berada dekat dengan _hyung_. Kyuhyun- _ah_ _ireonayo_ kau sudah terlalu lama bermimpi, ini lebih dari 4 hari jangan sampai kau kalah dari Changmin. Kyuhyun- _ah_ _hyung_ berjanji akan menjadi _hyung_ yang lebih baik lagi untukmu, menjagamu, dan kembali menjadi _endhorpin_ untukmu Kyuhyun- _ah_ , semua orang disini bahkan sudah menyaksikan sumpahku. _Geraesseo_ cepatlah kembali Kyuhyun- _ah_ , _hyung_ begitu merindukanmu." Sungguh Heechul sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi jika wajahnya yang penuh air mata terekam di kamera.

Semua disana langsung mengerebungi Heechul. Berusaha untuk menghibur _namja_ yang tengah banyak bersedih saat ini karena _dongsaeng_ -nya. Kangta mendekati Heechul dan membisikan kata-kata yang menenangkan. Kangta memang salah satu _sunbae_ yang dekat dengan Super Junior dan masing-masing membernya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Saat ini Super Junior M sedang melakukan acara variety show terbarunya setelah comeback dengan album 'SWING' yang mereka mulai beberapa waktu lalu. Setiap harinya akan ada bintang tamu yang menghampiri acara mereka._

 _Seperti saat ini ada seorang bintang tamu wanita. Selain itu di dalamnya akan ada sebuah game yang harus dijalankan oleh masing-masing member dan tentunya yang kalah harus mendapatkan hukuman. Saat ini ternyata Kyuhyun yang harus menerima hukuman karena kalah dalam permainan dan dia harus memakan makanan atau lebih tepatnya saus ikan yang sudah dipastikan rasanya amat tidak enak._

 _Kyuhyun merajuk. Henry sebagai the real magnae saat ini bisa menangkap ekspresi dari hyung yang hanya berbeda satu tahun dengannya itu. Melihat Henry memperhatikannya, Kyuhyun merasa telah menang. Henry merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tadi malah memperhatikan hyungnya itu. Terpaksa Henry secara sukarela membantu hyungnya untuk menerima hukuman.  
_

 _Henry memakan makanan itu. Kyuhyun sendiri yang harus menerima hukumannya meringis setelah melihat Henry. Rasanya… Henry sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Dengan segera Henry mencari-cari air untuk dirinya minum. Untunglah ada Sungmin yang berada disampingnya dan dengan sigap memberikannya air. Hyungdeulnya yang lain hanya tersenyum geli melihat Henry. Dan Kyuhyun, gegenya yang satu itu tersenyum ceria karena bersyukur dia tidak jadi mendapatkan hukumannya._

 _Di backstage Kyuhyun sedang bermonolog di depan kamera. Melihat hyungnya itu asyik berbicara, Henry datang menghampiri Kyuhyun. Tampaknya magnae asli Super Junior itu masih marah dan menyesal._

 _Henry memandang Kyuhyun dengan kesal. "Aku tidak akan pernah mau membantumu lagi ingat itu."_

" _M..mwo? membantu apa?" Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap tenang._

 _Henry menyilang-nyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau membantumu lagi."_

" _Memang kau membantu apa eoh?" Kyuhyun mulai sekarang._

 _Henry malah berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris. "Never. I don't help you forever."_

 _Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya dengan begitu lucu. "Yak! Jangan berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa inggris padaku."_

" _Aku tidak mau membantumu lagi!" Henry kesal sendiri dengan hyungnya ini._

 _Kyuhyun menatap Henry heran. "Memang siapa yang memintamu membantuku?"_

" _Aku tidak mau membantumu lagi. Tidak mau!" Henry berteriak kesal._

 _Kyuhyun membulatkan bola matanya dan mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejutnya yang lucu. "Aish jangan berteriak. Aku lebih tua darimu!"_

" _No care. Pokoknya aku tidak mau." Balas Henry dengan masih kesal._

 _Kyuhyun membalas dengan tak kalah berapi-api. "Aku… juga tidak mau membantumu!"_

" _Pokoknya tidak mau huh!" Henry berteriak dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mendengus dengan lucunya. "Aish."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bukanlah _maknae_ jika bersamaku, tapi _hyung_ aku selalu merasa bahwa _magnae_ sebenarnya memang adalah dirimu. Aku ingin menjagamu _hyung_." Henry mengelus rambut orang yang selalu ingin dipanggil _hyung_ itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan. Bahkan sekarang sebenarnya dua bulan akan terlalui. Pada kenyataannya angina segar itu hanya berlaku satu hari. Karena Tuhan memberikan jalan panjang untuk penantian mereka. Harapan hanyalah sebuah angan yang bisa terwujud ataupun tidak, bisa berlangsung lama atau sebentar. Lantas inilah yang kini dirasakan oleh mereka semua.

Matanya masih setia untuk tertutup dengan begitu rapat. Hembusan nafasnya syukurlah masih terdengar hingga saat ini. Jantungnya juga masih bisa berdetak dengan normal meskipun harus dibantu oleh alat-alat medis yang menopang kehidupannya.

Cho Younghwan memasuki ruangan yang sudah amat sering dirinya berada disana. Di dalamnya dia melihat sang istri Kim Hanna tengah mengelus rambut putra bungsu mereka. Sepertinya setelah dua bulan berlalu ini rambut putra bungsu mereka memang sudah sedikit memanjang.

Hanna menatap Younghwan yang mulai berdiri disampingnya. "Aku menyerah Younghwan- _ah_ , bahkan ini sudah lebih dari 1 bulan!"

" _Mworago_? Hanna- _ya_ kau sama sekali tidak begini sebelumnya?" Jujur saja Younghwan terkejut dengan ucapan istrinya seperti tadi.

Hanna menghentikan kegiatannya untuk mengelus rambut sang anak. "Setelah dipikir mungkin ini memang saatnya Kyuhyun untuk pergi meninggalkan kita. Keadaan ini lebih buruk dari keadaan yang dulu."

" _Anniya_ Hanna- _ya_ , kau tahu kan putra kita adalah seorang yang kuat?" Younghwan masih berusaha untuk meyakinkan sang istri.

Hanna menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak pendapat dari sang suami. "Ini bukan lagi 4 hari, tapi ratusan hari."

"Lantas apa yang akan berbeda?" Younghwan memberikan pertanyaannya pada sang istri.

"Apa kau pikir Kyuhyunnie kuat dengan keadaan ini? Bagaimana setelah dia tersadar? Jelas semua ini berbeda dengan kecelakan pada saat itu! Dia sakit Younghwan- _ah_ dia sakit!" Air mata Hanna mengalir sudah.

Younghwan hanya bisa terdiam. Hanna saat ini terlalu sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **SM Entertainment Building**_

Leeteuk berlari dengan cepat menuju ke dalam satu ruangan yang ada di dalam gedung SM. Dirinya tidak mempedulikan keadaannya yang masih acak-acakan. Yang dirinya pikirkan saat ini adalah kebenaran mengenai pemberitaan yang ada di media.

Mana mungkin kan mereka bisa memotong kontrak secara sepihak. Terlebih salah satu pihak diantara mereka sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang memungkinkan bahkan sangat tidak memungkinkan. Leeteuk tidak pernah menemui orang seperti ini sebelumnya. Pada awalnya mereka menerima saja ketika sang petinggi berubah menjadi dirinya.

Youngmin tersenyum ketika mendengar suara pintunya terbuka dengan keras. Mungkin memang sengaja dibanting. Di hadapannya berdiri Leeteuk dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Meski demikian di dalam wajah salah satu artis naungannya itu menunjukkan sebuah wajah yang penuh penasaran dan rasa amarah.

Leeteuk menetralkan nafasnya sejenak. " _Sajangnim_ , benarkah berita yang kini sedang hangat itu?"

"Tentu saja." Tanpa ada rasa menyesal Youngmin mengangguk.

Mata Leeteuk langsung memerah ketika mendengar jawaban pasti itu. " _Sajangnim_ , _jebal_ kau harus menunggu Kyuhyun pulih dulu."

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu? Ini sudah lebih dari 100 hari hanya untuk menunggu orang yang tidak tahu kapan akan kembali tersadar." Youngmin menekankan setiap kata dalam kalimatnya.

Leeteuk mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan langsung menunduk memohon. "Kumohon _Sajangnim_ , aku yakin Kyuhyun bisa segera sadar."

Youngmin mendecih. "Kau pikir kau aalah Tuhan. Jika kau seperti itu kepadaku kau melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Karena aku seorang Youngmin tidak akan merubah keputusanku. Aku berbeda dengannya amat berbeda."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Namja**_ **itu sibuk bermain dengan semua anak-anak ceria disana. Mereka bernyanyi-nyanyi dan bersenandung riang. Penuh tawa dan suasana bahagia yang ada disana. Cuaca cerah yang setiap hari ada disini juga tidak pernah berubah. Perasaan** _ **namja**_ **ini begitu merasa amat tenang.**

 **Perhatian** _ **namja**_ **ini teralih kepada seorang anak yang sedang mengamati salah satu bunga di taman itu. Rupanya bunga yang diamati oleh anak tersebut layu. Ada sebuah ekspresi sedih yang diberikan oleh bunga yang layu itu.** _ **Namja**_ **itu juga merasa tersayat seakan merasakan suatu sakit yang sama. Dirinya tidak mengerti banyak air mata yang keluar dan mengaliri pipinya.**

.

.

.

.

.

Jemari-jemari itu bergerak dengan perlahan-lahan. Kedua sudut matanya mengalirkan banyak air mata. Ada perasaan ingin membuka matanya pada saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

 **Oh my gak tahu ternyata ini akan menjadi salah satu chapter terpanjang. Kyuhyunnya Cuma nongol sedikit. Kkk resiko untuk keadaan yang mendeskripsika Kyuhyun saat ini. Oh iya review juseyo jangan lupa. Jebal nde~**

 **Review reply :**

GyuhaeCho: arrasseo dongsaengku yang manis, eonni juga udah gak bandel lagi. Ahahaha semoga aja kamu jadi yang review pertama lagi di chapter 6 ini hihihi. Entahlah author emang selalu pengen kibum bersifat demikian kkk.

ladyelf11: kkkk makasih yah. Sepertinya cuma kamu yang salah karena itu adalah Hangeng.

lovelyrose98: sebenarnya itu udah agak terlambat untuk Kyu dioperasi. Kyu sih nunggu parah dulu baru mau melakukan operasi. Ntar dulu ah kyunya masih betah di alam mimpi katanya.

nnanissa: kkkk udah dong bosen kalau lama-lama tidur. Ah jangan dulu ditebak kkkk, tapi sepertinya akan sedikit lebih pelik. Kalau gak tidur bangun terus dong wkwkkwk masa begadang?

uixalmt: sedikit bocoran ketika mengetik ff ini aku mendengarkan mvnya Kyuhyun yang blah blah dan still kkkk.

auliaMRQ: kkkk gomawoyo~

fatmawatiyustika: dewasa tapi ternyata mereka semua itu masih unyu kkk, kyu itu gak akan lupa untuk ketinggalan sifat mengerjainya. Ah belum bisa cepet nyadarin Kyu dulu mian~

restiana: sudah dilanjut juseyo~

masya25: pas TBC itu udah mentok disana kkkk. Chapter selanjutnya adalah ini. Gimana-gimana?

Retnoelf: _namja_ itu siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Tan Hangeng. Kkkkk semua member SJ harus komplit.

Songkyurina: sepertinya tidak bisa, karena author masih mau membuatnya menderita *plak. Ah ff ini ditulis sambil dengerin 2 mv baru Kyu kkk.

tyas1412: ah jinjjayo? Janji yah harus baca dari awal ampe akhir.

Lenny chan: udah dong. Seperti kemauan kamu ff ini diupdate sekarang hehehe. Hahaha sama-sama dan makasih untuk selalu memberikan reviewnya.

liliwati: benar sekali itu Hangeng, secara udah sangat lama mereka gak bertemu satu sama lain.

yulyuzumaky: silahkan baca kelanjutannya ne~

Bonna: benarkah? Syukurlah kalau ff ini bisa mengobati kerinduannya kamu. Semoga cerita yang disajikan juga bisa memenuhi kriteria ffnya.

angel sparkyu: nah itu dia yang paling enak ketika konflik utama muncul wkwkkwkw.

Aya: heheheh mianhae cuma ini juga angst berarti memang harus demikian kkkk. Tentu saja mereka nongol kok, di chapter chapter berikutnya juga aka nada.

Yong Do Jin316: secara juga Kyu kan udah tinggal lama sekali dengan semua _hyungduel_ -nya. Koma karena keadaan Kyuhyun emang sebelumnya sudah parah jadi pengobatannya sudah sedikit terlambat gituh kkkk.

KuroNaShiro: oiii kamu benar sekali tebakannya.

Desviana407: iya kyuhyun koma dan belum sadar sampe sekarang. Ah belum mau dibangunin dulu mianhae kkkk. Ah makasih udah di love lovein ffnya hihi.

annisah563: hangeng akhirnya muncul di chapter ini, beberapa member China juga.

mmzzaa: tapi Kyu sepertinya masih betah diem di taman itu.

Nae Axselia: Kyuhyun kan emang sangat menyayangi semua hyungdeulnya. Yah dia Han gege hyung yang begitu dirindukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kira Kim 19: iya yang ngeliat adalah Hankyung oppa. Karena berita hiburan Korea sangat cepat bisa sampai ke media China. Ah makasih yah hihihi.

michhazz: tentu mereka semua emang harus muncul. Eung entahlah apakah nanti akan baik-baik saja atau tidak. Aaah kkk malunya dipanggil senpai, aku juga masih harus banyak belajar.

Kuroi Ilna: ah benarkah? Padahal aku kira feelnya malah menurun. Ah berdarah dong kalau ketusuk wkwkkw.

Gamekyuoppa: benar sekali yang melihat berita itu adalah Hankyung. Salah satu shipper Kihyun nde? Kkk sama kalau begitu, makanya sedikit ada peran spesial yang aku buat untuk Kibum. Nde author akan menjaga kesehatan mulai saat ini. Gomawoyo~

 **Thank's To :**

 **09327115630;anna505;axerieoulusxenonxelvarixion;captainpotatao;chosuneun;desviana407;fitrimy;flowerkyuu;kimraf;kirakim19;kotonohamari-chan;kyu4ever;bintang15; ;fanatwik;febbycho;gyuyomi88; .7;ladyelf11;mmzzaa;naylahadi20;nnanissa;okaocha;readlight;riritary9;seventeencarat;widiantini9;xoloxovy;yuliekf123;ahsanriri22;lilisssry;nurafaini;missbabykyu;hulanchan;hyunnie02;yongdojin316;atikahsparkyu;floerkyuu;auliamrq;tirah25;yuliyuzumaky;whirsltie.**

 **Kalian bisa menjumpai author di Facebook : Dewi Andriani (Super Junior Fanfiction)-** **sekaligus info-info mengenai Kyuhyun**

 **Kalian bisa menjumpai author di BBM : d1057d69**

 **Kalian bisa menjumpai author di blog : dewisparkyu(titik)wordpress(titik)com** **tempat untuk mempost ff author juga.**

 **Kalian bisa menjumpai author di Line : driani96**


	8. Chapter 7

Title : Because I Miss….

Cast : Kyuhyun and all SJ member, etc.

Gendre : Brothership, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Sang dokter yang telah profesional itu menatap pergerakan yang sedikit itu dengan ekor matanya. / " _Appa memberikan jalan mudah bagimu, kenapa kau menjadi anak yang begitu membangkang CHO KYUHYUN?!"_ / " _Mworago_ … benarkah Hangeng _hyung_ menuliskan hal-hal kejam begitu?"/ "Ada suatu kabar baik yang akan kuberitahukan kepada kalian." / Hanna menatap tidak percaya kepada sang suami. Pandangannya memerah penuh dengan air mata. "Kau bilang angin segar? Berapa lama Younghwan- _ah_?! Berapa lama dia akan seperti ini. Sudah menggapai akhir tahun Younghwan- _ah_!" / Kim Hanna menggenggam tangan putranya itu dengan begitu erat. " _Mianhae_ Kyuhyunnie, maafkan _eomma_ yang selalu menyerah terhadap keadaanmu. Bukankah aku adalah seorang _eomma_ yang kejam?" / _MC_ tamu pada hari ini adalah Leeteuk. / "Dia itu bintang…. Bintang yang paling bisa bersinar terang tanpa kita namun sang bintang selalu ingin berada diantara yang lainnya yang terkadang meninggalkannya lebih dahulu." / "Pikirkan, apakah kalian akan menang jika bertanding melawanku?" / " _Caramel macchiato_ semua begitu kacau karenamu, bahkan perasaanku juga kacau saat ini." / "Kadang aku bertanya siapakah yang lebih begitu terluka disini." / **"A….aku…. aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini."** /  
Ahra tersentak begitu melihat sang _dongsaeng_ menjatuhkan begitu banyak air matanya. " _Gwenchanayo_ Kyuhyunnie… _jeongmal gwenchanayo_ ….." Meski dirinya sendiri ikut menangis. / Tubuh yang sudah lama terbaring itu akhirnya merespon rasa sakit, matanya mengerjap walau begitu sulit. / _-Kepalaku begitu pusing rasanya mau meledak, aku tidak ingat ini dimana dan kenapa aku disini. Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa? / Namja_ yang masih terbalut masker oksigen itu menangis dengan banyak. Dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti. Mulutnya ingin berbicara namun begitu kelu. / _-Kyuhyun-ssi? Kyuhyun-ssi nugu?Nan nuguya, nan eodiya, dan mereka siapa?_ / Leeteuk mengepalkan tangannya erat. Rasanya sangat sakit.

 **Hufft FF ini akhirnya bisa dilanjut kembali. Ah mian untuk persoalan summary yang terlalu panjang kemarin-kemarin. Sebenarnya summary akan menggambarkan berapa banyak halaman untuk menulis FF ini, kekekek~ kemarin adalah yang paling panjang. Dalam chapter ini mungkin akan sedikit lebih pendek atau sebenarnya nggak tentu juga bakal nyampe berapa kata. Yang pastinya ff ini akan selalu terdiri lebih dari 4.000 kata untuk maksimalnya berapa atau biasanya berapa tidak bisa diprediksi. Butuh waktu berhari-hari melanjutkan FF ini. Semoga kalian tetap menyukainya arrachi? Tinggalkan jejak juseyo~**

 **WARNING : This story originally buatan saya. Alur waktu yang saya buat adalah waktu mulai dari tanggal sekarang. Jadi saat waktu wamil untuk donghae, eunhyuk, dan siwon akan berbeda dengan aslinya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya juga agar fanfic ini menjadi fic yang bisa diterima seperti Thank's God^^**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T COPY TANPA IZIN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **KEEP REVIEW**

 **ENJOYED**

 _ **Samsung Hospital**_

Hari ini Junwon seperti biasa akan melakukan pemeriksaan untuk beberapa pasiennya. Salah satu pasien untuk dirinya periksa kali ini merupakan sosok selebriti yang kini masih setia untuk menutup kedua matanya.

Tubuhnya masih berbaring dengan alat-alat medis sebagai penopang kehidupannya. Junwon memeriksa tekanan darah, detak jantung, dan lain sebagainya yang memang biasa dilakukan kepada pasien. Dia tidak sendirian disini. Ada dua orang _ganhonsa_ yang menemani untuk membantunya melakukan pemeriksaan. Seorang _uisa_ memang selalu memerlukan asisten walau tidak sering juga sih.

Junwon hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Tidak ada perkembangan meski dua bulan telah terlalui. Keadaannya masih tetap sama. Buruk. Namun ini lebih baik daripada keadaan sebelumnya yang bahkan memburuk setiap hari. Wajahnya begitu polos, seakan-akan dia memang sedang menikmati tidurnya dengan begitu nyaman. Terkadang atau bahkan sering, seorang _uisa_ tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya yang dialami oleh seseorang yang tengah dalam keadaan koma. Bahagiakah dia di alam bawah sadarnya? Kebingungan kah dia disana? Bersedihkah dia? Ada sesuatu yang memang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh logika.

 _Ganhonsa_ merapikan berkas-berkas hasil diagnose Junwon _uisanim_. Setelah memastikan selang infus sang pasien masih cukup akhirnya _ganhonsa_ mengikuti Junwon untuk keluar dari dalam ruangan. Baru saja sang _ganhonsa_ akan melangkah, matanya dikejutkan dengan jari jemari yang bergerak secara perlahan-lahan itu.

 _Ganhonsa_ tersebut tidak percaya, walau seharusnya dia memang sudah biasa melihat keadaan ini. "Ju….Junwon _uisanim_ , ta…tangan pasien bergerak."

Sang dokter yang telah profesional itu menatap pergerakan yang sedikit itu dengan ekor matanya. "Kau benar…"

Junwon _uisanim_ dan sang _ganhonsa_ segera kembali menuju ranjang yang sudah dua bulan lebih ini ditempati oleh sang pasien. Tapi sayang setelah dilakukan pemeriksaan secara berulang, keadaannya masih tetap sama. Bahkan pergerakan itu sama sekali tidak terjadi lagi. Junwon hanya bisa menyimpulkan, pasiennya saat ini masih belum menemukan cara untuk keluar dari mimpi panjangnya.

Diluar sudah ada Cho Younghwan yang rupanya sedari tadi memperhatikan pemeriksaan Kyuhyun. Junwon _uisanim_ memberikan salam hormatnya kepada orang tua dari pasiennya ini. Sebenarnya Junwon ingin sekali memberitahukan mengenai pergerakan jemari Kyuhyun, namun itu merupakan hal yang lumrah terjadi pada pasien yang mengalami koma. Maka tidak ada penjelasan yang dirinya berikan kali ini.

Tanpa bertanya Cho Younghwan sudah mengetahui kondisi Kyuhyun pasti dalam keadaan buruk yang sama. Dia tidak mengerti tapi, mengapa Junwon tidak menjelaskan bahwa anaknya sudah bisa menggerakan jarinya walau hanya sedikit? Setidaknya dengan begitu ada suatu harapan bahwa anaknya akan mengalami kemajuan. Cho Younghwan mengerti, Junwon pada dasarnya tidak ingin memberikan sebuah harapan yang tidak pasti.

Baru saja Younghwan akan memasuki pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun, sudah ada seorang _namja_ dengan jas berwarna biru duduk disampingnya. Dari sekian banyak orang yang begitu ingin melihat anaknya, Younghwan berharap bahwa _namja_ ini tidak lah bisa untuk melihatnya. Sayangnya yang memiliki kekuatan pasti bisa melakukan apapun yang dimaunya. Takutkah? Dalam kamus kehidupan Younghwan, tidaklah patut manusia takut kepada manusia kembali. Kemudian? Dia hanya tidak mau sampai ada kata-kata darinya yang bisa menyakiti orang lain.

Kim Youngmin sang _CEO SM_ atau petinggi SM tersenyum hangat kepada ayah dari mantan artisnya ini. "Bagaimana perkembangan Kyuhyun- _ssi_ sekarang? Aku lihat dia hanya akan terus berdiam disini."

"Terhormat sekali bahwa anda sudah menyempatkan diri sebanyak dua kali untuk mengunjungi putraku." Younghwan membalasinya dengan penuh kesopanan.

Youngmin kembali tersenyum dengan sedikit mengedikan bahunya. "Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun- _ssi_ adalah mantan artisku."

Younghwan mencoba mencerna kalimat yang baru saja diberikan oleh Youngmin tadi. "Mantan artis?"

" _Joseonghamnida_. Kedatangan saya kemari selain untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun- _ssi_ adalah memberikan kabar bahwa kontrak Kyuhyun- _ssi_ dan SM sudah berakhir kemarin. Mengingat pertimbangan kondisi Kyuhyun- _ssi_." Kalimat penjelasan tenang itu langsung diberikan oleh Youngmin.

Younghwan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Tapi aku rasa kontrak kalian belum seharusnya berakhir pada tahun ini?"

"Ah _ne_ pada 2017 sebenarnya. Tapi bukankah tahun 2017 juga hanya tinggal menghitung hari? Kyuhyun- _ssi_ juga sudah melewatinya selama lebih dari dua bulan disini." Pertanyaan retoris yang terdengar menyebalkan itu dikeluarkannya.

Younghwan menghela nafasnya untuk beberapa saat. Dia tidak bisa membantah karena itu fakta. "Jadi Youngmin- _ssi_ , setelah memberitahukan ini apalagi yang belum saya tahu?"

"Ini, pesangon terakhir untuk Kyuhyun- _ssi_ , jumlahnya sesuai dengan harga kontrak. Pasti semua begitu merindukannya, karena dunia _entertain_ akan sepi tanpa Kyuhyun- _ssi_." Youngmin memberikan selembar cek kapada Younghwan.

" _Kketnaseo_? Aku rasa anda masih perlu menghadiri acara lain setelah dari sini," Mengalah lebih baik daripada membiarkan pertengkaran terjadi.

Youngmin memandang Younghwan dengan enggan. Lancang sekali ada orang yang begitu berani untuk mengusirnya. Itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Youngmin saat ini. Sayangnya Youngmin malah mengeluarkan senyuman tipisnya, merasa telah benar-benar menang. Younghwan hanya bisa meremas cek tersebut. Dia tidak akan semarah ini jika dirinya yang dihina namun emosinya memuncak jika hal itu berkaitan dengan anaknya. Tidak. Tidak boleh ada yang sampai menghina anaknya dengan begini.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tidak ada yang berbeda bagi semua remaja yang saat ini sedang menjalankan kelas sekolah menengah atas. Terlebih untuk anak kelas dua SMA yang pada dasarnya merupakan masa untuk memuaskan diri sebelum masuk ke kelas tiga SMA, dimana di tingkat terakhir tersebut baik waktu bermain maupun pertemanan mulai berkurang. Ujian yang menanti di akhir pasti lebih menyibukkan bagi semua siswa._

 _Maka dari itu kebanyakan siswa yang menduduki kelas dua SMA akan memilih untuk menikmati masa kebebasan sebelum masa ujian. Ini pula yang dirasakan oleh seorang remaja laki-laki di daerah Nowon. Daerah Nowon bukan merupakan daerah yang tidak terlalu besar di Korea Selatan seperti Seoul. Namun meski demikian, Nowon merupakan salah satu pusat pendidikan yang ada di Korea Selatan. Banyak universitas ternama dan memang masyarakatnya terkenal mempunyai otak yang brilliant bisa dibilang._

 _Namja remaja itu mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Jas almamaternya sudah terpasang dengan rapih, berarti seragamnya sudah lengkap. Tasnya juga sudah penuh dengan buku pelajaran apa saja yang akan dibawa ke sekolah. Namja remaja itu menuruni anak tangga rumahnya dengan penuh semangat._

 _Di bawah sana sudah ada ayah, ibu, dan kakak perempuannya yang sudah duduk manis di kursi meja makan. Namja remaja itu tersenyum dan ikut duduk diantara mereka. Penelitian bilang orang yang tidak sarapan sebelum pergi sekolah ataupun berangkat kerja akan lebih rentan sakit dan sulit berkonsentrasi. Jadi daripada mengambil resiko, lebih baik dirinya melakukan sarapan dengan selayaknya. Lagipula dia sedang tidak terburu-buru, jam pertama juga masih ada sekitar lima belas menit lagi._

 _Kim Hanna sang ibu langsung mengambilkan beberapa sayur dan memberikannya pada anak bungsunya itu. "Sarapanmu adalah sandwich dengan tambahan selada."_

" _Aish shireo, eomma tahu sendiri aku sangat tidak menyukai sayur." Cho Kyuhyun merengut kesal, musuh utamanya benar-benar apapun yang berwarna hijau._

 _Cho Ahra sang kakak hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang dongsaeng. "Anak kecil saja hanya beberapa saat tidak menyukai sayuran, tapi kau mungkin sampai abadi tidak akan menyukainya._

 _Kyuhyun memandang Ahra dan menunjukan muka memelasnya. "Noona, Captain Cho mu ini bisa keracunan kalau memakan yang hijau, noona tidak mau kan aku keracunan?"_

" _Keracunan? Andwae! Tidak boleh, tidak boleh. Eomma singkirkan semua yang hijau-hijau dari dongsaeng kecilku." Ahra sepertinya termakan oleh kalimat sang dongsaeng._

 _Younghwan hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Ahra-ya, harusnya kau melihat senyum kemenangan dongsaengmu saat ini."_

" _Yak Kyuhyunnie kau menipu noona lagi!" Ahra mencubit sedikit lengan Kyuhyun yang memang duduk di sampingnya._

 _Kyuhyun merengut dibuatnya. "Aish dasar noona galak. Nanti kalau tanganku bengkak dan memerah bagaimana?"_

" _Omo? Mana kemarikan tanganmu, noona harus melihatnya." Ahra langsung panik dan memeriksa lengan Kyuhyun. Dia sadar ternyata sang dongsaeng mengerjainya kembali._

 _Hanna tersenyum setelah menghabiskan sarapannya. "Kau terlalu memanjakannya lebih dari kami. Kyuhyunnie seperti anakmu."_

" _Benar sekali. Ah Kyuhyunnie sebaiknya kau cepat berangkat nanti bisa terlambat." Setelah menambahi perkataan Hanna, dia bertanya kepada sang magnae._

 _Kyuhyun menatap jam sekilas yang menempel. "Ah appa benar, aku berangkat dulu ya."_

 _Younghwan melihat ekspresi lain, yang ada di wajah anaknya. "Jangan berpikir untuk membolos."_

" _Ah.. appa aku bukan anak yang seperti itu eoh." Kyuhyun berpura-pura kesal dan pergi meninggalkan rumah._

 _Aish ayahnya benar-benar bisa menebak dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang. Atau mungkin ayahnya mempunyai kemampuan khusus? Bisa membaca pikiran seseorang misalnya? Mengasyikan tapi menyeramkan juga. Menyeramkan kalau Cho Younghwan bisa mengetahui akal-akalannya nanti._

 _Sebelum mencapai gerbang sekolah, sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah Kyuhyun. Di hadapannya sudah ada seorang teman yang dikenalnya dengan baik semenjak sekolah menengah pertama. Dari belakang Kyuhyun menepuk pundak rekannya itu. Kim Ueono cukup terkejut dengan Kyuhyun. Terlebih bukannya meneruskan untuk memasuki kawasan sekolah, temannya yang satu ini malah mengajaknya pergi._

 _Kim Ueono hanya bisa menatap datar kepada tempat yang rupanya sudah menjadi tujuan Kyuhyun. Seharusnya sejak awal dia sudah sadar bahwa Kyuhyun pasti akan mengajaknya ke sini. Surga. Sebuah surga bagi para gamer sejati. Dan diantara gamer sejati itu, mereka berdua adalah salah satunya._

 _Mereka berdua sudah duduk berdampingan untuk memainkan game, Kim Ueono berbisik kepada Kyuhyun yang semangat mulai akan memainkan gamenya. "Kyuhyun-ah kita seharusnya berada di sekolah saat ini?"_

" _Kita bisa sekolah besok lagi Kim. Lagipula ini hanya tambahan pelajaran di liburan musim panas." Kyuhyun mulai fokus untuk memainkan permainannya. Apalagi jika bukan starcraft._

 _Ueono menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, kalau mau bolos ya sendiri saja kenapa harus membawa-bawanya. "Sungeun songsaemnim bisa memarahi kita habis-habisan nanti. Apalagi ayahmu, pasti dia akan memarahimu."_

 _Kyuhyun menatap kesal pada Ueono yang masih saja berceloteh. "Hey Kim. Aku ini adalah anak yang penurut. Jadi tidak akan masalah jika sekali aku melanggarnya."_

" _Aish. Tapi kenapa kau harus mengajaku segala untuk bolos? Dan anehnya kenapa aku selalu mau untuk mengikutimu aigoo." Ueono meratapi nasibnya yang selalu tidak bisa untuk menolak ajakan Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun menanggapi sahabat seperjuangannya itu dengan malas. "Mainkan saja dan nikmati permainan ini."_

" _Mana bisa aku menikmatinya kalau aku terus berpikir akan kena amukan naega eomma di rumah jika ketahuan." Ueono benar-benar pasrah._

 _Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan jari-jarinya diatas keyboard sesaat. "Hey Kim. Kelas tiga nanti kita tidak akan bisa seperti ini."_

 _Ueono mencoba mencernanya beberapa saat. "Kelas tiga? Tidak bisa?"_

" _Tentu saja. Bohong jika bilang waktu kita akan dihabiskan bersama. Semua murid akan mulai sibuk dengan lesnya. Ujian-ujian yang akan berkunjung. Belajar mati-matian agar memperoleh nilai tertinggi sehingga bisa masuk universitas yang diinginkan. Saat itu kita mulai melupakan satu sama lain dan fokus. Setelah lulus kita berpisah, kau dan aku pasti jarang bertemu. Aku ingin membuat hari ini terkenang olehmu bahwa kita bolos bersama hanya untuk main game." Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan begitu serius, dan Ueono sebagai lawan bicaranya benar-benar terkesima._

 _Kim Ueono menghela nafasnya beberapa saat. "Kau berhasil membuat jebakan yang baik. Kuakui aku cukup terharu dengan perkataanmu tadi. Jadi mari kita kalahkan musuh-musuh sialan itu."_

 _Kyuhyun bersmirk ria. "Akan aku kirim mereka semua ke neraka."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cho Younghwan sedang duduk di kursi meja kerjanya. Memeriksa beberapa berkas yang perlu ditandatangani. Hanya ada sekitar sepuluh berkas. Setelah membacanya dengan teliti, barulah Younghwan menandatanganinya. Melirik jam yang ada di tangannya Younghwan tersenyum. Sebentar lagi anak bungsunya akan pulang dari sekolah._

 _Kyuhyun selalu berprestasi di sekolahnya saat ini. Tidak dipungkiri magnaenya tersebut memang cukup cerdas dengan memiliki tingkat IQ sebesar 138. Meskipun terlahir sebagai namja, magnaenya itu begitu manja. Terlebih kemanjaannya akan semakin menjadi jika sudah berada dekat dengan kakak perempuannya. Cukup kaget, karena ponselnya bordering begitu saja. Wali kelas anaknya? Tumben sekali dia menelepon._

 _Tan Sungeun langsung memberikan salam ketika Cho Younghwan mengangkat teleponnya. "Yobeseyo Younghwan-ssi."_

" _Nde Sungeun-ssi wali kelas Kyuhyun? Apakah ada sesuatu?" Younghwan agak penasaran juga._

 _Sungeun melihat absen hasil di kelas Kyuhyun tadi. "Begini, sebenarnya Kyuhyun-ssi tidak masuk hari ini? Mungkinkah dia sakit?"_

 _Younghwan mengernyit. Bahkan tadi Kyuhyun berangkat dengan seragam lengkap. "Anniyo. Kyuhyunnie sudah berangkat sekolah pagi sekali."_

" _Namun kenyataannya Kyuhyun-ssi absen dan tidak mengikuti semua mata pelajaran tambahan hari ini." Sungeun memijit pelipisnya sesaat, satu orang murid lagi berulah sekarang._

 _Younghwan sudah mengerti tingkah Kyuhyun. "Mianhamnida Sungeun-ssi sepertinya Kyuhyunnie sudah berulah."_

" _Ah meskipun ini mata pelajaran tambahan di liburan musim panas sebaiknya tidak disepelekan begitu saja." Sungeun memberikan peringatannya kepada Kyuhyun melalui Younghwan._

 _Cho Younghwan mengangguk. "Arrasseo, aku akan menyampaikannya dengan baik pada Kyuhyunnie ketika sudah pulang."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kyuhyun berjalan pulang dengan ceria. Hari ini begitu menyenangkan terlebih dia menang dalam starcraftnya. Ueono juga berhasil melakukan hal yang sama. Sejauh ini semua cukup lancer. Belum ada celah untuk menghancurkan hari sempurnanya kali ini. Benar-benar liburan musim panas yang diinginkan._

 _Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan semangat. Melepas sepatu dan menyimpan tasnya dengan baik. Sayangnya dia belum menyadari ada sesuatu yang nampak berbeda kali ini. Kyuhyun melirik ke sofa yang memang sedang diduduki oleh seorang namja yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Cho Younghwan, ayahnya sendiri._

 _Tumben sekali ayahnya sudah pulang bahkan sebelum dirinya pulang. Apa memang pekerjaan ayahnya sedang tidak terlalu banyak? Mungkin saja. Namun pandangan ayahnya begitu dingin dan menusuk langsung ke dalam kedua bola matanya._

" _Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun mematung, nada dingin Younghwan benar-benar terasa disana._

 _Kyuhyun memandang sang ayah dengan wajah takut. "Nde. Apakah appa sedang tidak ada pekerjaan?"_

" _Apa yang kau pelajari tadi di sekolah?" Cho Younghwan bertanya dengan penuh nada mengintimidasi._

 _Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A….aku… mempelajari….."_

" _Wali kelasmu Tan Sungeun-ssi meneleponku tadi dan mengatakan bahwa kau absen hari ini. Sementara tadi pagi aku melihatmu dengan seragam lengkap? Katakan. Jangan coba untuk membohongiku." Kalimat pernyataan itu benar-benar terdengar begitu tegas keluar dari Younghwan._

" _Aku… aku ke game center dan bermain starcraft bersama Ueono." Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya dengan dalam._

 _Younghwan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Tidak habis pikir dengan perbuatan sang anak. "Jadi kau melakukan itu dengan sengaja? Hanya demi kesenangan beberapa saat hah?! Uangku hanya terbuang sia-sia dengan menyekolahkanmu! Kau sudah menyia-nyiakan perngorbananku dan eomma-mu. Ataukah sudah sering kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti ini?!_

 _Kyuhyun mulai merasa ingin menangis sekarang. "Mi…mianhae appa, hanya baru kali ini appa jeongmalyo."_

" _Untuk kali ini? Dan jika kau sudah senang dengan kali ini? Kemungkinan untuk kedepan kau akan melakukannya berkali-kali?! Harusnya kau berpikir banyak orang yang tidak mempunyai kesempatan bersekolah sepertimu tapi kau hanya bersenang-senang dan tidak mempedulikannya!" Suara Younghwan benar-benar membentak saat ini._

 _Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah menangis. "Jeongmal mianhaeyo appa. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku menyesal…"_

" _Aku tidak pernah mendidik anakku menjadi seorang pembohong." Kalimat itu mengakhiri perdebatan diantara mereka berdua._

 _Cho Ahra yang baru saja pulang nampak kaget saat melihat keadaan sang dongsaeng yang menangis. Seragamnya saja belum dilepas semua. Ekor mata milik Ahra menangkap Cho Younghwan yang juga berdiri tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun. Ahra menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membawa sang dongsaeng ke dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun menangis begitu banyak. Namun sebelum Ahra berkata kepada ayahnya, Younghwan sudah memberikan kalimatnya terlebih dahulu._

" _Jangan mencoba membelanya. Dia harus menyesali perbuatannya." Younghwan berlalu pergi meninggalkan kakak beradik itu._

 _Ahra tanpa bertanya lebih jauh mengerti ucapan sang ayah. Younghwan melakukannya karena Kyuhyun memang sudah berbuat salah. Untuk kali ini Kyuhyun harus tahu kesalahannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kyuhyun sudah memasuki kelas tiga SMA sekarang. Berarti dirinya memang mulai disibukan dengan ujian-ujian yang begitu banyak. Tapi untuk saat ini kesibukan ujian ditunda dulu. Karena sekolahnya tengah mengadakan festival. Banyak siswa membuat kreasi-kreasi untuk memeriahkan festival._

 _Termasuk Kyuhyun. Bersama dengan Kim Ueono yang terbilang salah satu rekan akrabnya akan menyumbangkan kreasi mereka melalui musik. Satu sekolah sudah mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun dan Ueono membentuk sebuah band._

 _Kini giliran band mereka yang akan tampil diatas panggung. Wajah tampan Kyuhyun sebagai vokalis langsung direspon dengan teriakan semua yeoja disana. Mereka membawakan lagu-lagu dari X-Japan yang memang sangat terkenal. Semua ikut bernyanyi dan berteriak gembira ketika lagu-lagu terus dinyanyikan. Terlebih suara Kyuhyun yang begitu lembut dengan indah melantunkan semua lagu._

 _Cho Younghwan terus memperhatikan band yang sedang bermain diatas panggung. Dia memang menikmati musik mereka, namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya lebih tertarik. Anak kecil yang berstatus sebagai vokalis dari band tersebut. Anak kecil yang riang bernyanyi itu, Younghwan benar-benar mengenalinya. Dia putranya. Magnaenya. Anak bungsunya, Cho Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun menuruni panggung dengan penuh semangat. Penampilan bersama teman-temannya tadi betul-betul luar biasa. Mereka semua menikmati lagu yang ditampilkan oleh dirinya dan teman-teman bandnya. Festival kali ini terasa benar-benar menyenangkan._

 _Seorang songsaenim memberikan thumbs up nya pada Kyuhyun. "Daebak Kyuhyun-ah, suara mu benar-benar luar biasa."_

" _Ah gomawoyo songsaenim. Yang lainnya juga bekerja keras." Walau Kyuhyun itu paling tidak bisa menahan rasa tersipunya jika sudah dipuji._

 _Songsaenim tersebut bertanya kembali. "Apakah kau tidak ingin menjadi penyanyi saja? Kau mempunyai bakat."_

" _Penyanyi?" Kyuhyun malah mengulang pertanyaan dari songsaenimnya._

" _Tentu saja, semua pasti akan terpesona dengan suara indahmu. Kau juga memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan." Songsaenim tersebut mengungkapkan alasan pertanyaannya kepada Kyuhyun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kyuhyun sudah kembali pulang ke rumah. Pandangannya menatap ke salah satu lemari kaca yang ada di rumahnya. Lemari itu sudah penuh dengan banyak piala hasil juara ketika dirinya mengikuti lomba menyanyi. Kyuhyun menghitungnya, sudah cukup banyak prestasi yang berhasil diraihnya melalui bernyanyi._

 _Dirinya teringat kembali dengan pertanyaan songsaenim di sekolah tadi. Menjadi seorang penyanyi? Seperti Sung Sikyung idolanya? Pasti sangat menyenangkan. Benar juga semua piala-piala itu akan percuma jika dirinya tidak benar-benar menyalurkannya. Bernyanyi adalah hobinya? Tidak juga. Jika itu hobi Kyuhyun tidak akan ambisius untuk mengeluarkan semua kemampuan terbaiknya ketika bernyanyi. Dia sudah memutuskan._

 _Akhirnya seseorang yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya tiba. Waktu itu dia sudah menjadi anak yang tidak penurut satu kali. Sekarang bolehkah untuk kedua kalinya? Sebenarnya ini bukan bentuk dari sebuah pembangkangan, hanya saja ini adalah saat dirinya menentukan jalan kehidupan dan masa depannya sendiri._

 _Younghwan memandang sang anak, dia tahu ada sesuatu. "Sampaikan saja. Katakan apa keinginanmu."_

" _Aku ingin menjadi penyanyi appa." Perkataan Kyuhyun begitu pasti._

 _Hening._

 _Kyuhyun mencoba mengatakannya lagi. "Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi."_

" _Tidak boleh." Penolakan singkat yang sudah pasti bersifat mutlak._

 _Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya beberapa saat. Dia tahu Younghwan akan melarangnya. "Appa… aku serius, untuk penerus appa bukankah masih ada noona?"_

" _Tidak boleh." Lagi-lagi dua kata yang bisa mencerminkan ketegasan penolakannya._

 _Kyuhyun bertekad. Ini saatnya untuk memilih jalan kehidupannya sendiri. "Appa… pertimbangkan lagi. Appa tahu sendiri bukan aku sangat berbakat. Prestasi bernyanyiku juga banyak."_

" _Tidak peduli sebanyak apapun prestasi bernyanyi yang kau miliki tidak akan berpengaruh jika kau tidak masuk ke universitas." Tatapan mata Younghwan begitu dingin._

 _Kyuhyun bersikukuh. "Aku bisa menyeimbangkan keduanya appa."_

 _Younghwan juga berkeras dengan pendiriannya. "Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh menjadi seorang penyanyi. Kau akan menjadi pewaris appa Kyuhyun-ah. Hanya itu jalanmu bertahan."_

" _Tapi… appa….." Kalimat Kyuhyun tidak bisa diteruskan, karena Younghwan sudah memotong terlebih dahulu._

 _Cukup sudah emosi Younghwan sudah memuncak saat ini._ " _Appa memberikan jalan mudah bagimu, kenapa kau menjadi anak yang begitu membangkang CHO KYUHYUN?!"_

 _Kyuhyun tersentak. Tangannya mengepal. Jalan mudah? Sebegitu lemahkah dia di mata ayahnya? "Aku berterima kasih karena appa selalu melindungiku, tapi untuk kali ini biarkan aku memilih jalanku sendiri appa."_

" _Jalanmu sendiri? Tetap saja aku tidak mengizinkannya, sekalipun bukan kau yang memilih jalanmu itu." Beginilah seorang Cho Younghwan. Perkataannya adalah mutlak untuk diikuti._

 _Kyuhyun menahan tangisnya. "Untuk kali ini saja appa, untuk kali ini biarkan sekali lagi aku menjadi anak yang tidak menurutimu. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya appa menjadi seorang penyanyi."_

 _Cho Younghwan melihat tekad kuat di mata anaknya itu. "Aku akan mengizinkanmu menjadi penyanyi jika kau berhasil masuk ujian universitas dengan nilai terbaik dan masuk salah satu universitas ternama. Mari kita lihat apa kau bisa melakukannya?"_

" _A…appa…. Gomawo….." Meski syarat itu begitu berat._

 _Walau kemungkinannya kecil untuk bisa berhasil namun Kyuhyun sudah bertekad untuk melakukannya. Dia tidak akan membuat ayahnya malu untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan menjadi anak yang pembangkang. Dia akan membuktikan pada ayahnya bahwa dia benar-benar bisa melakukannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cho Younghwan merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang terlihat agak berantakan. Rambutnya memang terus bertumbuh panjang. Pandangannya teralih pada wajah Kyuhyun. Keadaannya begitu kurus sekarang. Walau demikian wajah Kyuhyun masih terlihat begitu damai. Putranya yang masih setia untuk tertidur.

Wajah miliknya ditengadahkan. Cho Younghwan tidak ingin sampai ada air mata lagi yang terjatuh. Dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun, sebenarnya juga merasakan emosi orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Cho Younghwan tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun bersedih hanya dengan air mata yang bahkan setiap hari menetes dari dirinya juga semua orang yang berada dekatnya.

Selembar cek. Pengakhiran kontrak. Semuanya terlalu cepat. Sangat lama Kyuhyun membangun untuk meraih semua impiannya. Bahkan jika Younghwan mengingat lagi, Kyuhyun sampai rela bertengkar hebat dengannya hanya demi impiannya ini. Meski tetap saja Kyuhyun menangis dalam pertengkaran dengan dirinya. Impian yang telah dibangun dengan susah payah hancur hanya dengan beberapa menit.

"Anak nakal. Tidak semua orang akan terpesona dengan suaramu." Younghwan mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

Sama sekali tidak ada bantahan kali ini.

Younghwan kembali menengadahkan kepalanya. "Dalam drama kehidupan, aka nada yang suka dan tidak suka pada seseorang."

Tidak ada pendirian teguh lagi yang terdengar.

"Apa kau akan mengatakan hal itu lagi? Memberikan cinta yang lebih banyak kepada seseorang yang membenci kita?" Pandangan Younghwan menerawang pada kalimat Kyuhyun yang banyak menyentuh semua orang itu.

Tidak ada anggukan ataupun gelengan, bantahan maupun sanggahan.

Younghwan menahan tangisannya. "Jalanmu sulit Kyuhyunnie…. Begitu sulit… bisakah kau menggapai mereka semua kembali?"

Cho Younghwan menyandarkan punggungnya setelah menutup pintu ruangan kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Dia yakin air matanya pasti akan mengalir tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Sebenarnya untuk membuat Kyuhyun kembali menjadi penyanyi meski tanpa SM mudah untuk dilakukannya. Namun Kyuhyun sudah pasti tidak akan pernah ingin lepas dari semua saudara-saudaranya.

Cho Younghwan langsung menstabilkan keadaannya ketika melihat salah seorang _hyung_ Kyuhyun di Super Junior sedang duduk di kursi tunggu. Dia adalah Sungmin. _Hyung_ yang menjadi salah satu favorit Kyuhyun. _Namja_ berjuluk _bunny_ Min itu nampak mengenakan seragam tentaranya. Ini pasti hari kerjanya, hanya saja Sungmin menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi rumah sakit terlebih dahulu.

Cho Younghwan mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sungmin kemudian. Mereka berdua tidak melakukan banyak perbincangan. Bahkan tidak sama sekali. Sungmin memang salah seorang _hyung_ Kyuhyun yang pendiam. _Hyung_ kesayangan Kyuhyun ini sekarang sudah akan menjelma menjadi seorang ayah.

Sungmin akhirnya membuka pembicaraan setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Fase yang anda alami pasti begitu berat Tuan Cho."

 _Namja_ ini benar-benar sopan, menunggu perasaan miliknya normal barulah Sungmin mulai berbicara. "Benar Sungmin- _ah_ , lalu bagaimana dengan fasenya nanti?"

"Terjadi sesuatukah pada Kyuhyunnie? Memburuk kembali?" Sungmin mulai bertanya dengan penasaran.

Cho Younghwan menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menunduk. "Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa kembali dengan Super Junior? Menyerahkah kalian?"

"Ah Tuan Cho tentu saja kami tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Super Junior tanpa Kyuhyun bukanlah Super Junior. Kami tidak akan membiarkannya." Sungmin menanggapinya dengan tersenyum ramah.

Cho Younghwan tersenyum getir. "Kalian akan berjalan tanpa Kyuhyun mulai saat ini."

Sungmin mengernyit bingung dengan kalimat Younghwan. "Kami tahu Kyuhyun belum sadar… tapi kami…."

"Selamanya Kyuhyun tidak akan kembali bersama Super Junior! Jangan mengharapkan apapun lagi darinya." Younghwan sangat tidak ingin mengatakan ini jujur saja.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengerti. "Tuan Cho, jika ada orang yang menjatuhkan Kyuhyunnie, kami akan membuatnya berdiri kembali. Tidak peduli siapapun yang akan membuatnya jatuh. Kami pasti akan membuktikan bahwa _uri_ Kyuhyunnie bisa kembali berdiri tegap."

"Kim Youngmin memutuskan kontrak dengan Kyuhyun tadi." Akhirnya pengakuan itu yang diberikan oleh Younghwan.

Sungmin sakit. Setidaknya dengan begitu Cho Younghwan mau mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **China**_

Seorang _namja_ berwajah khas China itu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada semua orang. Hari ini merupakan konferensi pers untuk film yang kembali dibintanginya. Begitu banyak kamera yang menyorot. Para wartawan yang terus bertanya mengenai apa-apa saja yang ada dalam film yang dibintanginya.

Hangeng menjawab semua pertanyaan dari wartawan secara satu per satu. Setiap pertanyaan dirinya jawab dengan begitu ramah dan sopan. Selain para wartawan dan orang-orang yang berkepentingan, ada beberapa fans yang juga menghadiri konferensi pers kali ini. Dengan begitu ramah Hangeng menerima semua hadiah yang memang diberikan oleh fans untuknya.

Setelah dua jam lamanya, akhirnya acara konferensi pers berakhir. Sun Le sang manajer juga sudah siap dengan mobil jemputannya. Setelah memberikan salam ke beberapa orang, Hangeng memasuki mobil jemputannya. Ada banyak sekali hadiah yang dirinya terima kali ini. Hangeng memotret salah satu hadiah dan mengambil _selfie_ kemudian meng- _upload_ ke dalam akun _SNS_ yang dimilikinya. Pada awalnya semua baik-baik saja setelah meng- _upload_ fotonya. Banyak yang me- _like_ dan memberikan komentar positif dan menyemangatinya. Namun lama kelamaan mulai muncul komentar-komentar aneh dari _netizen_.

 _-Menyenangkan ya bagimu? Mungkin yang terlihat menyenangkan bagimu adalah Kyuhyun yang sakit._

 _-Disaat semua hyungdeul yang lain sibuk mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, kau sibuk untuk menunjukan bahwa kau benar-benar bersenang-senang._

 _-Tan Hangeng kau lebih buruk dari seorang Kim Kibum._

Mata Hangeng yang tadi begitu berbinar membaca akun _SNS_ -nya benar-benar berubah menjadi begitu redup. Sun Le yang tengah menyetir dibuat agak bingung dengan tingkah artis asuhannya itu. Padahal baru beberapa saat tadi Hangeng terlihat begitu gembira, tapi kali ini pandangan kosong dan sedihnya kembali lagi. Kekesalannya yang memuncak, membuatnya menghapus postingan tadi dan mengganti dengan postingan yang lebih baru.

'Menyenangkan atau tidak menyenangkan semua terserah padaku. Lagipula khawatir maupun tidak khawatir, seseorang yang ada di dalam ambang kematian itu keadaannya akan tetap sama.'

Hangeng sudah tidak peduli lagi reaksi luar biasa yang akan diberikan _netizen_ kembali kepada dirinya. Perkataannya adalah fakta bukan? Bukan salahnya juga kalau sampai Kyuhyun koma kini. Tapi kesalahannya adalah terlalu takut untuk membayangkan bahwa sang _dongsaeng_ akan pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sum Café**_

Saat ini semua member Super Junior memang sengaja untuk bertemu disini. Setelah satu bulan mengenai pemutusan kontrak itu, kali ini mereka akan membahas mengenai cara agar mempertahankan Kyuhyun di dalam perusahaan. Member yang sedang menjalankan wajib militernya pun turut hadir.

Pada awalnya pembicaraan memang berjalan dengan lancar. Rapat kecil-kecilan yang dipimpin oleh Leeteuk untuk mengembalikan kontrak Kyuhyun. Suasananya masih terasa tenang. Hingga Heechul dengan penuh emosi menggebrak mejanya begitu keras. Semua yang ada disana langsung memandangi mereka. Leeteuk memberikan isyarat pada Heechul agar kembali tenang. Bukannya menurut Heechul malah berlalu meninggalkan mereka semua.

Semua memandang punggung Heechul dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Semarah-marahnya _namja_ cantik itu, dia tidak akan pernah sampai tidak bicara apa alasannya marah. Yesung yang kebetulan sedang membuka _SNS_ -nya melihat berita yang begitu menghebohkan. Berita itu jelas-jelas berkaitan dengan mereka, terlebih Hangeng dan Kyuhyun.

Yesung berbicara sambil membaca postingan Hangeng. "Menyenangkan atau tidak menyenangkan semua terserah padaku. Lagipula khawatir maupun tidak khawatir, seseorang yang ada di dalam ambang kematian itu keadaannya akan tetap sama."

"Yesung _hyung_ baca postingan media sosial itu dalam hati." Donghae mengeluh, Yesung meperkeruh keadaan saja.

Yesung menggeleng. "Hankyung _hyung_ menulis itu dalam postingannya."

Leeteuk mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke atas meja. "Seseorang yang ada dalam ambang kematian?"

"Yang Hankyung _hyung_ maksud adalah Kyuhyunnie." Sungmin menyimpulkan semuanya.

Eunhyuk mengepalkan lengannya erat. "Dia seolah-olah berkata tidak mempedulikan Kyuhyunnie."

Ryeowook memandang semua dengan tidak percaya. " _Mworago_ … benarkah Hangeng _hyung_ menuliskan hal-hal kejam begitu?"

"Jika memang dia tidak peduli, akan lebih baik jika dirinya tidak mengatakan itu bahkan di ruang publik." Kangin benar-benar marah saat ini.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya beberapa saat. Semua member sudah terpancing emosi. "Sebaiknya kita jangan terlalu mudah untuk menyimpulkan. Hankyung _hyung_ pasti mempunyai suatu alasan berbuat demikian."

"Alasan, alasan apa? Cukup jelas bahwa alasan Hangeng _hyung_ melakukan itu karena sudah membenci kita." Kangin benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Shindong mencoba memberikan penambahan kalimat Sungmin. "Bukankah kita tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat Hankyung _hyung_? Yang dikatakan Sungmin _hyung_ benar adanya."

Kangin mendesah kecewa. "Kalian semua silahkan membela orang yang bersalah."

Kangin berlalu mengikuti Heechul.

Siwon mencoba untuk memanggilnya kembali. "Kangin _hyung_ _eodi_ …"

"Biarkan saja, Kangin dan Heechul memang perlu waktu untuk lebih berpikir dibanding kita. Sekarang kita fokus untuk meyakinkan Youngmin _Sajangnim_ saja."

 _Namja_ cantik itu hanya berjalan-jalan mengitari kawasan _café_. Jahat sekali perlakuan yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu. Tidak. Tan Hangeng yang dikenalnya bukanlah seseorang yang demikian. Tan Hangeng yang dikenalnya adalah seseorang yang begitu penyayang dan selalu mempedulikan orang lain. Bukan manusia yang sekejam ini. Meski Heechul akui, dirinya dan Hangeng tidak pernah bertemu lagi hampir lima tahun lamanya. Untuk saling menyapa pun mereka tidak mempunyai kesempatan sama sekali.

Heechul duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang ada disana. Pandangannya menerawang. Jika saja mereka melewati waktu yang hampir tiga bulan ini seperti biasa, waktu tiga bulan akan terasa begitu pendek. Tapi sayangnya waktu yang mereka saat ini terasa amat begitu lama. Menunggu dan selalu menunggu. Berharap esok hari akan mewujudkan semua yang ada pada angan mereka. Namun yang terjadi ketika mereka terbangun adalah keadaan yang sama. Keadaan yang mengharuskan mereka tetap menunggu.

Air mata Heechul mulai menetes. Dengan sigap Heechul menundukan kepalanya. Tidak ingin ada orang-orang yang melihat dirinya menangis. Kenapa diantara banyak orang, semua terjadi kepada mereka? Apakah Tuhan terlalu menyayangi mereka. Heechul tersenyum getir ditengah air matanya yang terus mengalir, menyanyanginya? Bahkan satu-satunya diantara mereka yang tidak mempercayai Tuhan adalah dirinya sendiri. Sayup-sayup itu terdengar begitu nyaring. Ada beberapa orang yang tengah membicarakan persoalan yang memang panas. Tangan Heechul mengepal.

Dengan tangannya yang mengepal, Heechul menjatuhkan ponsel milik salah seorang gadis remaja yang sedang berbicara dengan rekannya itu. "Adakah hal yang bisa kalian lakukan selain bergosip? Misalnya belajar."

" _Omo_ Heechul _oppa_. Aku tidak percaya ini." Gadis remaja itu nampak kaget sekaligus bahagia melihat kemunculan Heechul yang tiba-tiba.

Heechul tidak menanggapinya, sudah cukup semua hal-hal bodoh yang tadi dia dengarkan dari pembicaraan mereka. "Pulanglah dan belajar, bukan bergosip."

"Ah _oppa_ , kami tidak bergosip. Ini fakta soal Hangeng- _ssi_ yang sudah kelewatan batas. Masa dia menyebutkan secara tidak langsung bahwa Kyuhyun _oppa_ sudah meninggal?"

Heechul menatap geram mereka berdua. "Jangan mengurusi urusan yang tidak kalian tahu. Siapa kalian berani menyimpulkan?"

Gadis remaja dan rekannya itu saling berpandangan. "Jelas urusan kami juga. Karena kami E.L.F, siapa saja yang ingin menjatuhkan Super Junior akan kami buat jera."

"Jika kalian seorang E.L.F tidak selayaknya kalian melakukan hal begitu pada Hangeng- _ssi_." Heechul menatap dengan penuh intimidasi kepada mereka semua.

Gadis itu hanya bisa mendesah. Ada sesuatu hal yang belum diketahui oleh Heechul ataupun yang lainnya. "Pada awalnya kami juga tidak ingin begitu. Tapi sepertinya hanya kalian yang menganggap Hangeng- _ssi_ sebagai bagian Super Junior. Heechul _oppa_ tahu, beberapa waktu belum lama sebelum Kyuhyun _oppa_ koma Hangeng- _ssi_ membentak salah satu E.L.F _China_ dan mengatkan bahwa semuanya sudah berubah. Secara singkat Hangeng - _ssi_ sendiri yang sudah tidak menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah bagian dari Super Junior. Itu bahkan menjadi _viral_ di _China_."

"Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk mengenai orang lain!" Saat ini Heechul sudah tidak peduli anggapan orang.

" _Oppa_ , kami benar-benar peduli pada kalian. Jika kau masih tidak percaya, sudah banyak bukti di dunia maya." Gadis remaja dan rekannya itu meninggalkan Heechul kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Samsung Hospital**_

Waktu yang terasa begitu panjang itu kembali lagi memanjang. Satu bulan. Dua bulan. Tiga bulan. Empat bulan. Sekarang adalah memasuki lima bulan. Semua sudah dilewati dengan penuh penantian yang panjang. Secara bergantian bergilir untuk menjaga seseorang yang masih setia menutup kedua matanya. Menunggui seseorang tersebut. Mengajaknya terus berbicara meski tidak ada balasan sepatah katapun yang mereka dapatkan.

Tidak dipungkiri, terkadang mereka bosan melakukan semua ini. Harus berapa lamakah mereka melakukan ini? Sampai kapankah mereka melakukan ini? Kapankah penantian mereka akan membuahkan hasil? Berapa hari lagi? Berapa bulan lagi? Berapa minggu lagi? Berapa banyak lagi air mata yang harus mereka keluarkan? Berapa lama lagi kesabaran mereka bertahan sebelum benar-benar habis?

Setiap hari mereka menanti dan menunggu. Setiap kali Junwon keluar dari kamar rawatnya setelah melakukan pemeriksaan, mereka akan bertanya. Bagaimana keadaannya? Ada lebih dari seratus kali mereka memberikan pertanyaan tersebut. Junwon hanya akan menjawab. Keadaannya masih sama adanya seperti kemarin-kemarin. Dan jawaban yang Junwon itu adalah jawaban sama yang telah mereka dengar lebih dari seratus kali pula.

Cho Younghwan tengah menunggu kedatangan sang istri saat ini, Kim Hanna. Istrinya bilang bahwa saat ini ada suatu hal penting yang akan dia sampaikan kepadanya. Selain itu bukan hanya Hanna yang mempunyai hal penting yang akan disampaikan. Junwon sebagai _uisa_ yang selalu menangani Kyuhyun juga memberitahukan bahwa aka nada berita yang diberikan kepada mereka mengenai kondisi Kyuhyun. Maka dari itu Younghwan memilih menunggu sang istri di ruangan Junwon. Sebenarnya Younghwan tidak terlalu fokus dengan hal yang akan disampaikan oleh Hanna, namun apa yang akan disampaikan Junwon lebih membuat perasaannya tidak karuan.

Junwon dan Cho Younghwan menunggu lebih dari dua puluh menit. Akhirnya pintu ruangan kerja Junwon ada yang mengetuk. Younghwan yang memang dekat dengan pintu, segera membukakannya. Rupanya itu adalah Kim Hanna. Setelah menutup pintu kembali mereka duduk berdua di hadapan Junwon. Hanna hanya memasuki ruangan dan duduk dengan begitu tenang.

"Ada suatu kabar baik yang akan kuberitahukan kepada kalian." Junwon tersenyum dengan senang, ini merupakan perkembangan yang luar biasa.

Cho Younghwan menangkap ekspresi yang berbeda di wajah Junwon. "Adakah berita bahagia yang akan kau sampaikan? Terlihat dari wajahmu yang begitu berbinar ketika menyampaikannya."

" _Nde_ anda benar. Perkembangan Kyuhyun- _ssi_ setelah seminggu ini benar-benar begitu membaik. Kyuhyun- _ssi_ sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai bisa merespon. Harapannya untuk kembali sadar atau bangun dari komanya semakin tinggi." Junwon merasakan kelegaan juga setelah menyampaikannya.

Cho Younghwan menatap Junwon dengan tidak percaya. " _Jeongmayo_? _Uri_ Kyuhyunnie akan kembali sebentar lagi Hanna- _ya_."

Hanna tidak menanggapi kalimat suaminya dan beralih untuk bertanya. "Jika begitu kapan Kyuhyunnie bisa sadar?"

"Ah… untuk soal itu, kami juga masih belum bisa memastikan. Pasien koma memang sering memiliki fase naik-turun." Memang Junwon tidak bisa memastikan kapan pastinya Kyuhyun bisa kembali sadar.

Hanna tersenyum getir. Lagi-lagi harapan palsu eh? "Jika begitu aku ingin menyampaikan hal penting juga disini."

"Apa itu Hanna- _ya_? Mungkin semua akan menjadi lebih baik jika kau juga memberitahukan kabar baik." Jelas saja karena perasaan bahagia mereka pasti bisa bertambah.

Hanna menahan nafasnya sejenak, mengatakan ini memang adalah hal yang cukup menyulitkan. "Aku ingin kalian melepaskan semua alat-alat itu sekarang dari tubuh putraku. Kyuhyun sudah cukup tersiksa dengan keadaanya."

Cho Younghwan amat terkejut dengan ucapan istrinya. " _Mo..moseon_? Kim Hanna kau tidak serius bukan? Tanpa peralatan medis itu anak kita tidak bisa bertahan! Lagipuula kau dengar sendiri bahwa Kyuhyunnie sudah bisa merespon. Dia bisa sadar. Ini adalah angina segar untuk kita Hanna- _ya_."

Hanna menatap tidak percaya kepada sang suami. Pandangannya memerah penuh dengan air mata. "Kau bilang angin segar? Berapa lama Younghwan- _ah_?! Berapa lama dia akan seperti ini. Sudah menggapai akhir tahun Younghwan- _ah_!"

"Sebentar lagi, kita hanya perlu bersabar Hanna- _ya_." Cho Younghwan mencoba meyakinkan istrinya itu.

Hanna menggeleng. "Sudah cukup kesabaranku Younghwannie. Kau pikirkan, apa kau akan bersabar melihat anakmu begitu menderita nantinya? Apa kau akan bersabar melihat anakmu dalam harapan hidup yang penuh kepalsuan nantinya? Bahkan dalam keadaan sekarat pun masih ada orang yang membuatnya menderita! Aku sudah cukup bersabar sampai detik ini! Tapi sekarang mari kita akhiri penderitaannya Younghwan- _ah_!"

'PLAK' Younghwan menamparnya. Bahkan di depan Junwon.

"Menghentikan penderitaannya? Jadi kau ingin Kyuhyun mati?! Kau seorang _eomma_ yang kejam Kim Hanna." Tidak tahan, Younghwan memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan kerja Junwon.

Kim Hanna kembali terisak. "Aku…aku hanya menginginkan Kyuhyunnie terbebas dari penderitaannya. Dia dalam kebingungan antara hidup atau mati. Apakah aku salah Junwon _uisanim_?"

Junwon yang sedari tadi hanya diam tidak ingin ikut campur menghampiri Hanna dan mengelus punggung sang ibu tersebut. "Untuk kali ini, aku menyetujui Younghwan- _ssi_. Bukankah Tuhan amat membenci orang yang mudah menyerah?"

Tangisan seorang ibu itu semakin menjadi.

 _Yeoja_ cantik berumur tiga puluhan itu membekap mulutnya. Menahan suara tangisannya yang memang akan keluar. Tadi dirinya datang bersama Hanna ke rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Cho Ahra sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarkan percakapan itu. Tetapi pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya dan Junwon _uisanim_ yang terlihat begitu serius membuat rasa penasarannya semakin menjadi mengenai apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Pada awalnya senyuman Ahra mengembang karena Junwon mengatakan bahwa keadaan sang _dongsaeng_ sudah lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Namun mata dan pendengarannya semakin menajam saat kedua orang tuanya mulai berdebat. Dan hampir saja dirinya berteriak ketika melihat Younghwan melayangkan tangannya menampar pipi putih milik Hanna. Sampai saat Younghwan meninggalkan ruangan pun Ahra masih berdiri di luar. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa sang ayah baru saja melewatinya.

Para _uisa_ dan _ganhonsa_ berlarian dengan begitu panik. Mendengar langkah-langkah panik itu baru menyadarkan Ahra. Matanya melirik-lirik, langkah-langkah panik sang _uisa_ dan _ganhonsa_ itu adalah menuju kamar rawat _dongsaeng_ -nya. Junwon juga mulai berlari dengan panik. Ahra mengikuti para _uisa_ dan _ganhons_ a itu. Tidak. Tidak boleh. _Dongsaeng-_ nya harus tetap bertahan. Lagipula Kyuhyun mempunyai hak untuk hidup.

Nafas Cho Ahra tersengal setelah tiba di depan ruangan rawat Kyuhyun. Dari luar dirinya bisa melihat Junwon yang sedang menangani Kyuhyun. Tidak boleh. Benar-benar tidak boleh. Baru saja Junwon mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun semakin membaik bukan? Kenapa tiba-tiba keadaannya berbanding terbalik kembali? Orang koma pada dasarnya bisa merasakan emosi dan keadaan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Kalimat suaminya tadi pagi teringat oleh Ahra. Dari depan Hanna juga yang baru tiba terlihat begitu panik.

Ahra menghalangi Hanna untuk ikut melihat Kyuhyun. " _Andwaeyo eomma!_ Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memerintahkan para _uisa_ melepaskan peralatan medis dari tubuh Kyunnie."

"Ahra- _ya_ _eomma_ hanya ingin tahu keadaan Kyuhyunnie." Hanna curiga bahwa putrinya tadi melihat dan mendengar semua yang terjadi.

Ahra tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. "Keadaannya baik-baik saja. Kyuhyunnie tidak semenderita yang _eomma_ bayangkan! Jadi berhenti untuk menyuruh Kyuhyunnie mati eomma…hiks….."

Hanna merasa menjadi seorang ibu yang paling bodoh di dunia ini, membuat kedua anaknya menangis. Dihampirinya Ahra dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. " _Anniyo_. _Eomma_ tidak akan berpikir sependek itu lagi. Kita bisa melepaskan penderitaan Kyuhyunnie dengan cara lain."

"Aku juga tidak ingin melihatnya menderita _eomma_ …. Hiks…." Ahra menumpahkan semua tangisannya dalam dekapan Kim Hanna.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahra menerima jus yang diberikan oleh Leeteuk dan meminumnya dengan baik. Ketika Ahra dan Hanna sedang berdebat ditengah kondisi Kyuhyun yang kemabali kritis rupanya seluruh member Super Junior terkecuali mereka yang masih menjalan kewajiban militernya sudah berada di depan kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Hanya saja mereka diam, tidak ingin lancing untuk ikut campur ke dalam masalah keluarga Kyuhyun.

Cho Ahra menghapus bekas bulir-bulir air matanya tadi. Syukurlah Junwon juga mengatakan bahwa keadaan Kyuhyun tetap baik. Member Super Junior yang sudah berjejer di rumah sakit hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Ahra sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi diantara keluarganya.

Ahra menengadahkan wajahnya keatas dan menerawang. "Baru pertama kali aku melihat _appa_ dan _eomma_ bertengkar begitu hebat seperti tadi. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan _eomma_ dan juga tidak bisa menyalahkan _appa_. Menunggu orang yang koma memang membuat frustasi, aku mengerti perasaan _eomma_. Menyerah terhadap keadaan dan putus harapan sangat tidak boleh dilakukan, _appa_ -ku memang yang terbaik. Mereka berdua saling melengkapi bukan?"

"Seharusnya kami bisa berada terus dekat dengan kalian. Maafkan kami yang sibuk karena jadwal." Leeteuk memang sadar sudah sebulan ini member Super Junior yang tersisa sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan jadwal masing-masing.

Ahra menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Anniya_. Meski Kyuhyunnie sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Super Junior, kalian masih baik karena sempat menjenguknya."

"Kami sudah menganggap Kyuhyunnie sebagai _dongsaeng_ kandung kami sendiri _noona_." Ryeowook memberikan kalimatnya dengan pasti.

Ahra tersenyum dengan tingkah polos Ryeowook. " _Jinjja_? Tapi Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan kalian adalah taman bermainnya saja."

Kangin mendesah kecewa. "Anak itu selalu menganggap kami sebagai taman bermain, selalu saja mengerjai kami."

"Tentu saja, karena hanya bersama dengan kalian Kyuhyunnie bisa tersenyum dengan begitu lepas." Ahra mengangguk dan mengingat wajah Kyuhyun yang memang akan terlihat cerah jika sudah berada diantara _hyungdeul_ -nya.

Yesung memberikan kalimatnya. "Leeteuk _hyung_ saja takut dengan Kyuhyunnie."

"Dia _magnae_ yang amat berani padaku. _Uri_ Kim Kyu." Heechul membayangkan Kyuhyun yang sangat berani memanggilnya tanpa menggunakan embel-embel _hyung_.

Ahra menerawang kembali. Setitik air mata menetes dari sudutnya. "Kyuhyunnie akan merasa begitu bersedih karena tidak akan bisa lagi kembali ke taman bermainnya."

Leeteuk tersenyum getir, kalimat Ahra jelas mencerminkan segalanya. "Kyuhyunnie tidak akan pernah keluar dari taman bermainnya. Dia akan ada bersama kami terus."

"Benar yang dikatakan oleh Teukie _hyung_. _Noona_ kami akan membuat SM kembali menarik Kyuhyunnie." Ryeowook berucap dengan semangat.

Ahra memandangi semua _hyungdeul_ Kyuhyun satu per satu. "Kalian yakin? Ini sangat sulit. Bahkan keadaan Kyuhyun akan lebih menyulitkan nanti."

Heechul menggeleng dan berucap dengan bangga. "Kim Kyu itu adalah _dongsaeng_ -ku. Jadi sesulit apapun pasti bisa dilalui."

" _Hyung_ , Kyuhyunnie juga _dongsaeng_ kami. Jangan selalu mengklaim-nya sebagai milikmu sepenuhnya." Yesung mengeluarkan protesnya. Heechul posesif jika sudah menyangkut Kyuhyun.

Kangin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Baik Yesung _hyung_ dan Heechul _hyung_ kalian tidak bisa mengklaimnya secara pasti. Karena Ahra saja yang bisa mengklaim Kyuhyunnie seutuhnya."

"Bisa tidak sekali saja kau tidak menyebalkan Kim Youngwoon?" Heechul memberikan tatapan mendelik kesalnya pada Kangin.

"Yak _hajima~_ Ini rumah sakit jangan berisik." Tahukah Kim Ryeowok bahwa suara tinggimu lebih berisik dibanding pertengkaran mereka.

Ahra tersenyum dengan tingkah _hyungdeul_ Kyuhyun. Pantas saja _dongsaeng_ -nya itu menyebut Super Junior sebagai taman bermainnya. Mereka memang bisa memberikan tawa ceria dan itu tepat ketika perasaan sedihnya sedang berlangsung. Kau begitu merindukan mereka bukan? Jadi sebaiknya cepatlah sadar. Do'a Cho Ahra di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanna duduk dengan perlahan di samping ranjang rumah sakit yang begitu betah ditiduri oleh Kyuhyun. Bayi kecil yang dulu berada di dalam kandungannya kini sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang begitu tampan.

Pikirannya melayang kepada pertengkarannya dengan sang suami beberapa saat yang lalu. Sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun akan marah besar kepada Younghwan karena mengetahui ibunya ditampar seperti tadi. Sepenurut apapun Kyuhyun kepada Younghwan, anak bungsunya akan tetap membela Hanna dalam keadaan apapun. Kondisinya yang menurun beberapa saat lalu pasti karena Kyuhyun bisa merasakan pertengkaran diantara mereka berdua.

Entah mengapa wajah Kyuhyun terlihat begitu cerah dipandangi Hanna. Tidak ada gurat-gurat kesakitan dan lelah yang seperti biasa ada pada saat Hanna berkunjung. Di dalam keadaan komanya, Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap ingin menunjukan bahwa dirinya mempunyai harapan dan tidak menyerah. Kyuhyunnya masih ingin hidup.

Kim Hanna menggenggam tangan putranya itu dengan begitu erat. " _Mianhae_ Kyuhyunnie, maafkan _eomma_ yang selalu menyerah terhadap keadaanmu. Bukankah aku adalah seorang _eomma_ yang kejam?"

Hanna mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Walaupun air matanya sudah amat menumpuk. Jika menangis lagi dirinya yakin bahwa Kyuhyun akan kembali menurun kondisinya. Hari ini sudah terlalu banyak Hanna menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **MBC Radio Star**_

 _MC_ tamu pada hari ini adalah Leeteuk. Leeteuk membaca _script_ mengenai apa saja yang perlu dilakukan ketika siaran akan dimuulai. Hari ini adalah jadwalnya untuk menggantikan sang _dongsaeng_ sebagai _MC_ di _Radio Star_ yang sudah lima tahun dijalaninya. Seorang penyanyi yang juga mempunyai bakat sebagai seorang _presenter_. _Magnae_ -nya dari dahulu memang selalu ingin terlihat menonjol diantara semua orang.

Kim Gura sebagai salah satu _host_ tetap disana memberikan Leeteuk dukungan dengan penuh semangat. Dirinya juga akan berusaha tidak melakukan banyak kesalahan. Ini adalah kursi milik Kyuhyun, berarti adalah tanggung jawabnya. Jangan sampai Leeteuk membuat suatu kesalahan sehingga mempermalukan sang _dongsaeng_.

Akhirnya _take_ pertama siaran dimulai. Semua _MC_ memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Termasuk Leeteuk yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai _MC_ tamu. Setelah proses perkenalan pembawa acara, barulah mereka memperkenalkan para bintang tamu yang akan tampil bersama dalam _Radio Star_.

Leeteuk mengawali siaran dengan cukup baik. Meski tidak dipungkiri dirinya masih terlihat canggung diantara yang lainnya. Untung saja ada Kim Gura disampingnya. Beberapa kali Kim Gura membantunya ketika Leeteuk sulit dalam melakukan wawancara. Mereka juga membuat beberapa lelucon. Salah satu diantaranya adalah dengan menyebutkan Leeteuk sebagai generasi kedua dari seorang Yoo Jaesuk. Baik _MC_ dan bintang tamu sama-sama terkena gurauan satu sama lain.

' _De javu_.' Perasaan Leeteuk tiba-tiba saja merasakannya. Dia teringat ketika dirinya berada di posisi sebagai bintang tamu. Dan di depannya duduk Kyuhyun yang memegang _list_ pertanyaan untuk bintang tamu. Kyuhyun yang ikut memberikan komentar-komentar tidak terduga sehingga mengejutkan bintang tamu seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang. Mata Leeteuk berembun, seharusnya Kyuhyun sang _dongsaeng_ yang duduk disini dan dia sebagai bintang tamu. Gura yang ada disamping Leeteuk langsung mengingatkannya agar tidak menangis. Kali ini Leeteuk harus bersikap profesional.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **China**_

50 pesan pendek. 20 panggilan tidak terjawab. 30 _e-mail_ masuk belum dibaca. Hangeng meletakan ponselnya dengan malas ke atas meja. Dirinya menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa yang ada dalam apartemennya. Semua itu adalah dari orang yang sama. Kim Heechul. _Namja_ cantik yang bahkan sangat bersahabat dengannya.

Bukan tidak mau membaca semua dan mengangkat teleponnya. Kali ini Hangeng hanya ingin menghindari pertanyaan saja. Sudah dipastikan Heechul akan menanyakannya dengan berapi-api. Satu kelemahannya, dia tidak bisa berbohong pada saudara sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Saudara? Bahkan banyak artikel yang memuat bahwa dirinya sudah tidak menganggap sebagai salah satu bagian dari mereka.

Sun Le baru saja tiba. Dirinya melihat Hangeng yang sedang duduk sembari bersandar kepada sofa. Dengan perlahan Sun Le menghampiri artis yang saat ini menjadi tanggung jawabnya tersebut. Hangeng yang memejamkannya beberapa menit lalu, membukanya sedikit. Rupanya Sun Le manajernya sudah ada dan kini duduk di sampingnya.

Manajernya terlihat tidak begitu lelah dibandingkan dirinya. Padahal Sun Le jika dijabarkan memiliki jadwal yang lebih padat daripada Hangeng. Sun Le menatap ponsel Hangeng yang terus berbunyi sedari tadi. Sun Le menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ketika membaca siapakah pengirim pesan _spam_ tersebut kepada Hangeng. Rupanya itu adalah memang orang terdekat Hangeng.

Merasa atmosfir akan menjadi kacau setelah Sun Le melihat ponselnya yang terus menyala, Hangeng mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. " _Gege._ _Wo ele._ "

"Kalau kau lapar tinggal pesan _delivery_ saja Hangeng." Sun Le tidak menatap Hangeng dan terus fokus dengan pemberitaan.

Hangeng mendesah kecewa. "Aish _gege_. Aku bosan hanya tinggal di apartemen sekali-kali kita pergi ke restoran."

Sun Le menatap dengan kesal ke artis asuhannya itu. "Kau ingin makan ke restoran? Tidak berpikirkah banyak _paparazzi_ yang sedang menginginkanmu. Membuat berita ini menjadi semakin menjadi."

" _Gege_. Kau tahu sendirikan bahwa aku tidak suka dengan tanggapan orang lain. Jadi abaikan saja mereka semua. Diriku adalah diriku." Hangeng mengambil minum yang sebenarnya dibawa oleh Sun Le untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sun Le menanggapi malas ucapan Hangeng. "Meskipun suka atau tidak suka, pada dasarnya manusia itu membutuhkan penilaian dari orang lain."

Hangeng menundukan kepalanya, sedikit tersenyum dengan ucapan sang Manajer. "Kau benar. Setidak peduli apapun kenyataannya aku tertekan saat ini. Jadi aku ingin melepas bebanku dengan pergi keluar, merasakan kehidupan yang biasa."

"Baiklah kita akan pergi ke restoran untuk makan." Sun Le tidak tahan melihat wajah sedih yang ditunjukan Hangeng tadi.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk meninggalkan apartemen. Hangeng juga sudah siap keluar dengan penyamarannya. Topi dan masker. Sebuah penyamaran yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang selebriti. Sayangnya Hangeng diincar saat ini bukan karena puncak karirnya namun karena masalah lain yang selalu dan selalu menyeretnya.

Sun Le tersenyum sumringah ketika setelah lima belas menit tiba di restoran tempat mereka akan makan. Sun Le memang sengaja memilih tempat ini. Lagipula dia sering kesini dan makanannya juga enak. Hangeng juga tidak merekomendasikan restoran mana yang akan tuju untuk makan. Pandangan Sun Le berubah menjadi fokus pada Hangeng yang hanya diam mematung. Mereka sudah duduk di restoran ini, tapi Hangeng sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun semenjak tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Super Junior M baru saja selesai melaksanakan jadwal mereka di salah satu stasiun televisi China. Kini mereka semua sedang menuju restoran untuk mengobati perut mereka yang memang sedari tadi sudah berteriak ingin diberi makan._

 _Mobil van yang ditumpangi seluruh member Super Junior M melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Tentu saja kecepatan mereka masih sama dengan peraturan standar yang diterapkan. Di mobil tidak berhenti seluruh member bercanda riang. Ah salah maksudnya ada yang berdebat dan berbuat hal lain. Ryeowook dan Siwon tampak sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu hal. Dari dulu mereka berdua memang tidak pernah bisa akur. Seperti air dan api yang tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu._

 _Donghae dan Henry sedang mengajari bahasa satu sama lain. Donghae belajar China dan Henry tentu saja belajar bahasa Korea. Walau Henry yang lebih mengalami kesulitan karena Donghae lebih sulit untuk mencerna pelajaran yang diberikannya. Hangeng melirik Zhoumi yang duduk di samping sopir mereka, namja bertubuh jangkung setelah Siwon itu nampak sedang menikmati pemandangan dari luar jendela. Sementara magnaenya Cho Kyuhyun, hanya sedang sibuk bermain game dengan istri kesayangannya, apa lagi jika bukan PSP._

 _Setelah tiga puluh menit, mereka semua akhirnya tiba di depan restoran China yang sangat di favoritkan disana. Satu per satu member Super Junior M turun dari dalam van. Ada beberapa fans juga yang berhasil mengabadikan kedatangan mereka. Sang kasir langsung menyambut dengan baik seluruh member Super Junior M yang sudah tiba. Mereka mengambil posisi duduk dengan berjejer dan berhadapan. Delapan kursi berjejer dengan masing-masing empat kursi yang saling berhadapan. Terdiri dari tujuh member Super Junior M dan satu kursi untuk sang Manajer Yongsuk._

" _Fu….." Yonsuk akan memulai memesan dengan memanggil salah satu pelayan yang ada di dalam restoran._

 _Kyuhyun langsung menyilangkan tangannya menandakan bahwa jangan dulu memesan makanan. "Chankaman hyung, jangan dulu dipesan."_

" _Aish Kyuhyunnie, kita semua sudah sangat kelaparan tahu." Donghae mengeluh, kenapa juga jangan dulu memesan._

 _Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan cerah setelah menyimpan PSPnya dengan baik. "Aku yang akan memesankan kalian semua."_

 _Mata Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja amat berbinar. "Berarti kau akan mentraktir kami Kyu?"_

" _Aish enak saja. Aku hanya ingin mempraktekan bahasa Chinaku Wookie. Semakin bagus jika aku bisa mempraktekannya." Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan tanpa rasa bersalah._

 _Zhoumi yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun mencubit pipi sang dongsaeng dengan gemas. "Panggil dia hyung Kyuhyunnie."_

 _Henry sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Yang benar saja? Hyung akan melakukannya. Pelafalanmu saja masih berantakan hahahaha aigooo…."_

" _Hangeng ge Henry mengejekku." Kyuhyun merengut kesal karena diejek Henry._

 _Hangeng hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Duo magnae itu benar-benar. "Henry-ah berhenti mengejek Kyuhyunnie."_

 _Yongsuk yang sedari tadi diam berkata dengan pasrah. "Ngomong-ngomong kapan kita akan makan?"_

" _Ah benar. Ayo pesan Kyu." Siwon menunjuk Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun mengangguk dan langsung memanggil sang pelayan. "Fuwuyuar… Fuyuwuar!"_

 _Mereka semua nampak kaget dengan pelafalan Kyuhyun yang begitu baik._

 _Pelayan yang dipanggil tersebut langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memberikan senyumnya. "Shi de, xiansheng, you she me wo neng zueo shen me? Ni xiang dian shen me? (Ya tuan, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu? Anda ingin memesan apa?)_

 _Kalimat itu begitu panjang. Kyuhyun sendiri sulit untuk menterjemahkannya._

 _Hening._

 _Henry langsung menyadari keadaan dan memperbaikinya. "Dui bu qi. Kami ingin memesan ini."_

 _Setelah sang pelayan pergi dan memastikan semua pesanan mereka, sontak seluruh member Super Junior M tidak bisa untuk menahan tawanya. Mereka sudah terkagum di awal karena pengucapan Kyuhyun yang begitu fasih, namun setelahnya wajah tidak mengerti Kyuhyun yang polos membuat semua sadar akan sesuatu. Kyuhyun hanya mengerti kata fuyuwuar saja (pelayan)._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Namja_ yang memiliki tubuh tinggi di atas rata-rata itu hanya bisa memandang sendu seorang _namja_ lain yang duduk tepat di bangku sebelahnya. Zhoumi meremas gelas minumannya. Ingin sekali dia berteriak dan mendengungkan kata-kata yang menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar merindukannya.

 _Namja_ itu nampak sudah selesai dengan makanannya. Dia dan Sun Le manajernya memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan restoran. Hingga pada akhirnya pandangan Zhoumi dan dirinya bertemu. _Namja_ itu mematung. Zhoumi sendiri hanya terus memperhatikannya dengan begitu lekat. Merasa sudah terlalu lama dalam posisi tersebut, Hangeng terlebih dahulu memberikan salam dan mulai beranjak pergi.

Zhoumi menghentikan langkah Hangeng, saat _hyung_ -nya itu benar-benar akan meninggalkan restoran. "Hangeng _ge_ …."

"Ya Zhoumi- _ah_." Panggilan Hangeng padanya sejak dahulu tidak pernah berubah,

Zhoumi menyuruh Hangeng duduk dulu disampingnya. Hangeng menurut, menyuruh Sun Le agar menunggu diluar. "Berita itu? Semuanya bohong bukan?"

"Aku tidak akan membuat suatu skandal hanya untuk menaikan pamorku Zhoumi- _ah_."

Zhoumi menghela nafasnya. "Kau benar-benar akan meninggalkan kami?"

"Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Lagipula kenapa aku selalu terseret dalam masalah kalian? Aku bintang yang sudah menjauh." Hangeng mengeluarkan senyum palsunya untuk meyakinkan Zhoumi.

"Mungkin aku dan yang lainnya akan membiarkanmu pergi jika memang kau menginginkannya. Tapi Kyuhyunnie?" Zhoumi menerawang, _magnae_ -nya adalah yang paling ingin mempertahankan keutuhan mereka.

Hangeng menghela nafasnya. "Kyuhyunnie bisa menerima ini lam….."

"Dia itu bintang…. Bintang yang paling bisa bersinar terang tanpa kita namun sang bintang selalu ingin berada diantara yang lainnya yang terkadang meninggalkannya lebih dahulu." Zhoumi sudah sadar bahwa ada setitik air mata yang menetes dari sudut matanya.

Hangeng terdiam. Dia salah satu bintang yang menjauh itu.

Zhoumi menghapus air matanya dan pamit meninggalkan Hangeng. " _Jebal hyung_ jangan pernah membohongi dirimu lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **SM Entertainment Building**_

Semua nampak sibuk dengan meja dan kursi yang akan digunakan sebagai alat untuk melakukan konferensi pers pada malam hari ini. Sudah lama sekali SM tidak mengadakan acara konferensi pers langsung di gedung perusahaan. Jika memang benar, konferensi pers yang diadakan kali ini memang akan memuat berita yang amat penting untuk semua orang, tak terkecuali SM _stan_.

Leeteuk menghitung semua membernya. Nampaknya sudah lengkap. Meskipun lima orang. Tentu saja itu lengkap, karena ada lima member yang sedang menjalani wajib militer dan satu orang member yang terbaring sakit. Kenapa hanya ada Super Junior? Karena perusahaan secara mendadak bahwa konferensi pers kali ini adalah berita besar mengenai Super Junior.

Mereka tengah duduk berkumpul di _waiting room_. Menunggu panggilan jika memang semua keadaan sudah siap. Hanya saja konferensi pers ini begitu mendadak. Tumben sekali dan ada angina apa?

Leeteuk mulai bertanya pada Manajer _hyung_ yang juga sedang berkumpul bersama mereka. " _Hyung_ , apa yang akan dilakukan sebenarnya? Ini begitu mendadak."

"Jangankan kalian, aku sendiri tidak diberitahu mengenai apa yang akan dilakukan _Sajangnim_ dengan melakukan konferensi pers ini." Manajer _hyung_ menggelengkan kepalanya, dia benar-benar tidak tahu juga.

Kangin memejamkan matanya. "Entah mengapa aku berfirasat buruk."

Manajer _hyung_ teringat akan sesuatu hal. "Yang aku dengar ini berkaitan dengan kalian dan juga Kyuhyunnie."

" _Mwo_? Tersanjung sekali sampai Youngmin _sajangnim_ turun tangan sampai sejauh ini." Heechul entah mengapa membenci rasa kepedulian Youngmin yang begitu tiba-tiba begini.

Kangin menghela nafasnya. "Semakin dijelaskan begitu rasanya firasat burukku semakin menguat."

"Ah _hyung_ jangan dulu berprasangka buruk. Mungkin saja Youngmin berubah pikiran dan mengklarifikasi bahwa Kyuhyunnie sebenarnya masih bersama Super Junior." Ryeowook mencoba memberikan masukan yang positif.

Yesung mengangguk menanggapi Ryeowook. "Bisa jadi. Lagipula kan semenjak berita itu menyebar _Sajangnim_ belum menyatakan peryataan resminya."

" _Jeongmal_? Dia itu orang yang begitu cerdik. Semudah itukah berubah pikiran?" Heechul masih saja kukuh dengan pendapatnya.

Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan keadaan yang tegang saat ini. "Lebih baik kita melakukannya dengan sebaik mungkin. _Sajangnim_ juga mengatakan bahwa ketika sudah duduk dan mulai untuk bicara dia akan memberitahukan semuanya."

Pernyataan yang terjadi dalam konferensi pers adalah perpanjangan kontrak Super Junior. Youngmin juga memberikan pernyataan resmi dan klarifikasinya. Klarifikasi bahwa mereka sudah mengakhiri kontrak dengan Kyuhyun. Pernyataan resmi bahwa Super Junior hingga akhir kontrak barunya akan tampil tidak bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Youngmin juga memberikan pernyataan dengan mempertimbangkan kondisi kesehatan Kyuhyun.

Semua member Super Junior yang duduk disana merasa perasaannya menjadi kosong seketika. Firasat buruk dalam hati mereka masing-masing memang adalah kenyataan. Dia menutupinya dengan keadaan manis yang sengaja dibuat. Heechul yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat konferensi pers. Member lain juga satu per satu melakukan hal yang sama.

Youngmin tersenyum licik. Rencananya sudah sukses besar. Rengekan mereka untuk memperpanjang kontrak sudah dilakukannya. Tapi untuk mempertahankan orang yang sudah tidak berguna? Tidak akan pernah ada dalam kamus kehidupannya. Youngmin setelah menenangkan keadaan dan mengakhiri acara konferensi pers dengan baik langsung meninggalkan lokasi.

Dirinya sudah ada di dalam _waiting room_ di gedung SM. Menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Dirinya sudah merasa melakukan apa yang memang seharusnya dilakukan. Tapi sebelum kembali menuju ruangannya, di depannya sudah berjejer semua member Super Junior yang menatapnya dengan penuh pandangan amarah.

"Kim Youngmin! Kau memang mengabulkan perpanjangan kontrak! Tapi bukan kontrak kami harusnya Kyuhyun!" Heechul sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi siapa Kim Youngmin.

Youngmin tersenyum meremehkan. "Kalian hanya memikirkan orang yang sudah tidak berguna itu? Apa kalian lupa kontrak kalian juga akan berakhir sebentar lagi?"

" _Sajangnim_ , kami tidak akan mau memperpanjang kontrak tanpa Kyuhyunnie." Leeteuk masih bisa meredam amarahnya.

Heechul mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Kau memberikan kamuflase yang baik Youngmin _Sajangnim_."

Ryeowook sudah menangis saat ini. " _Jebal Sajangnim_ , biarkan Kyuhyunnie tetap bersama kami."

"Untuk apa mempertahankan sesuatu yang tidak berguna lagi?" Youngmin menanggapi permintaan Ryeowook dengan sinis.

Heechul menatap Youngmin dan menerjangnya dengan penuh amarah. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!"

"Benar Youngmin _Sajangnim_ , biarkan untuk saat ini kami tidak menuruti anda." Leeteuk sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi emosinya.

"Pikirkan, apakah kalian akan menang jika bertanding melawanku?" Youngmin menghentakan lengan Heechul dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Yesung yang sedari tadi diam hanya bisa menanggapi semua keadaan ini dengan miris.

.

.

.

.

.

Youngmin tidak bermain-main dengan kata-katanya kemarin. Dia melakukannya selangkah demi selangkah. Kalender seluruh artis SM untuk tahun 2017 sudah diluncurkan. Hampir semua artis asuhan SM mempunyai bagiannya. Hampir, disana tidak memuat kalender Super Junior untuk edisi tahun 2017.

 _Namja_ yang sedang mendapat jatah libur di akhir tahun dari militernya itu mengigit bibirnya dalam. Emosinya benar-benar memuncak. Setelah menyatakan resmi mengenai pengakhiran kontrak kini adalah penghapusan dari _list_. Shim Changmin sangat marah. Meskipun Super Junior bukanlah grup yang didiaminya, tapi disana ada sahabatnya. Sahabatnya yang selalu berucap dengan bangga jika sudah berbicara menyangkut mengenai Super Junior.

Changmin lagi-lagi menatap toko kaset _game_ yang selalu dilewatinya. Lagi-lagi keluar edisi _game_ terbaru. Terbayang wajah Kyuhyun yang akan berbinar. Tapi sepertinya membelikan kaset _game_ tidak akan membuatnya menjadi ceria. Perasaannya kali ini pasti tengah merasakan suatu emosi yang sama dengan keadaan saat ini.

Changmin memasuki area rumah sakit dengan memberikan senyuman ramahnya. Satu buket bunga lili putih sudah ada dalam genggamannya. Memasuki ruangan yang sudah amat sering dirinya kunjungi. Menata bunga yang dibawanya ke dalam _vas_ yang memang sudah tersedia disana. Changmin terkikik memikirkan ekspresi wajah sang sahabat jika tahu dirinya membawakan bunga setiap kali berkunjung. Sahabatnya itu akan protes dengan mengeluarkan mimic lucu bahwa tak seharusnya Changmin memperlakukannya selayaknya _yeoja_. Kemudian dia akan mengomel bahwa lebih baik membelikan kaset _game_ saja daripada bunga menyebalkan. Walau pada akhirnya Kyuhyun akan menyimpan bunga dari sang sahabat dan merawatnya dengan baik.

Mata Changmin teralih kepada tubuh sang sang sahabat yang masih setia dengan 'mimpi'nya. Air mata Changmin hampir menetes ketika memandang ngeri peralatan-peralatan medis yang menusuk Kyuhyun. Changmin menggeleng, dia selalu ingat perkataan Kibum. Kini Changmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun seperti sedang tertidur dengan biasa. Obrolan _monolog_ Changmin terus dimulai, walau tidak ada sedikit pun respon.

Pikiran Changmin menerawang dengan masalah-masalah mengenai Super Junior. " _Caramel macchiato_ semua begitu kacau karenamu, bahkan perasaanku juga kacau saat ini."

Sahabatnya tidak terusik sama sekali dalam tidurnya.

"Hei _carbonara_! Cepat bangun dan perbaiki semua keadaan ini dan juga perasaanku." Changmin kesal, betah sekali Kyuhyun dengan tidurnya.

Kyuhyun tidak berniat untuk membuka matanya.

Changmin tersenyum getir namun langsung terganti dengan senyuman _evil_ -nya. "Ataukah untuk saat ini aku yang akan menang darimu Kyuhyun- _ah_?"

Jika saja sahabatnya bisa terbangun dengan cepat setelah mendengarkan kalimat Changmin.

Changmin menutup pintu ruangan kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Meski sudah tidak terlalu seperti dulu tetap saja rasanya begitu sesak. Changmin merindukan Kyuhyun, merindukan sang sahabat. Dia jahat karena tidak ada saat Kyuhyun membutuhkannya. Changmin memegangi dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Super Junior Dorm**_

Kim Kibum tersenyum setelah tiba di tempat tujuannya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak berkunjung ke rumah yang dulu menjadi rumah keduanya itu. Dimana banyak sekali orang dan ramai dengan canda tawa mereka semua. Pada saat itu, Kibum juga berada disana. Ikut ambil andil dan merasakan semua _feeling_ yang terjadi.

 _Password_ -nya masih sama. _Hyungdeul_ -nya benar-benar tetap memasang _password_ tersebut. Padahal Kibum pernah mengatakan bahwa itu terlalu mudah untuk ditebak. Namun bantahan mereka agar semua member yang mulai meninggalkan _dorm_ tetap bisa mengetahui _password_ -nya. Salah satu cara agar mereka bisa mengingat kebersamaan mereka dahulu.

Keadaannya sekarang benar-benar sepi. Ah Kibum ingat, _dorm_ sekarang hanya ditempati oleh beberapa member saja. Itupun jika member tidak sangat sibuk. Hanya Kyuhyun yang setiap hari menempati _dorm_. _Magnae-_ nya itu pernah menceritakan bahwa dia akan ketakutan jika salah satu manajer meninggalkannya sendirian. Kibum tersenyum, itu adalah sebuah kode. Kode bahwa Kyuhyun merindukan kebersamaan mereka. Hingga kerinduan itu tidak bisa terlihat oleh mereka. Semua hal memang berubah.

Leeteuk cukup terkejut ketika melihat Kibum yang tengah memperhatikan seisi ruangan _dorm_. _Namja_ berwajah dingin itu memberikan senyumannya kepada _hyung_ tertua yang dimiliki Super Junior tersebut. Kibum melirik sesaat ke arah belakang Leeteuk. Rupanya baru _leader_ -nya saja yang pulang dari jadwal.

Leeteuk bertanya dengan agak kikuk. "Ah Kibum- _ah_ , sejak kapan kau disini? _Hyung_ buatkan minum _nde_?"

"Ah _anni_ _hyung_. Aku hanya akan sebentar disini." Kibum menolak dengan halus tawaran Leeteuk.

Leeteuk hanya bisa mengangguk dan duduk disamping Kibum. "Jadi kau mau apa kesini Kibum- _ah_ , ada yang ingin dibicarakan?"

Kibum tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan _hyungnim_ -nya itu. "Kadang aku bertanya siapakah yang lebih begitu terluka disini."

"Terluka?" Jujur saja amat susah mengerti kalimat dari Kibum yang memang memiliki tingkat IQ diatas 138 itu.

Kibum mengangguk. Menghela nafasnya beberapa saat dan mulai menjelaskan. "Aku dan Hangeng _hyung_ kah yang terluka? _Hyungdeul_ -kah yang terluka? Fans kah yang terluka? Changmin kah yang terluka? Tapi setelah aku berpikir dengan begitu banyak, aku mulai sadar Kyuhyunnie lah yang paling terluka disini. Mungkin tanpa aku jelaskan lebih lanjut _hyung_ bisa lebih mengerti. Dia adalah yang ditolak dan terus ditolak tapi dia adalah orang yang terus selalu berusaha mempertahankan. Padahal dia bisa bersinar dengan sayapnya sendiri."

"Kau benar Kibum- _ah_. _Magnae_ kita memang istimewa." Leeteuk amat mengerti sekarang penjelasan Kibum.

"Jadi bertahanlah sebentar lagi untuk Kyuhyunnie. Untuk kali ini kita yang akan mempertahankan Kyuhyunnie."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Namja**_ **itu masih mengitari taman indah yang begitu luas disana. Merasakan sejuknya angin yang menerpa setiap helaian rambutnya. Suasana tenang dan senyuman khas semua anak-anak yang ada di taman membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang begitu nyaman.**

 **Lagi-lagi anak yang selalu sendirian itu.** _ **Namja**_ **itu entah mengapa selalu ingin mengikuti arah perginya sang anak laki-laki tersebut. Terakhir kali melihat anak laki-laki itu tengah menatap intens salah satu bunga yang telah layu dan pada saat itu hati** _ **namja**_ **ini juga merasa ikut tersayat.**

 _ **Namja**_ **itu sampai setelah berlari untuk mengejar sang anak laki-laki. Tidak ada bunga layu lagi di hadapannya. Namun anak laki-laki itu memandang hanya menatap langit biru cerah diatas dengan pandangannya yang nanar. Tiba-tiba saja anak laki-laki itu menangis, meski tanpa isakan. Air matanya begitu banyak.** _ **Namja**_ **itu panik dan ikut memandang langit mencoba mencari sesuatu yang membuat anak laki-laki itu menangis.**

 **Namun** _ **namja**_ **itu hanya melihat langit yang biru. Ada suatu kilasan setelah beberapa menit.** _ **Namja**_ **ini mendengar begitu banyak orang yang menangis. Melihat siluet-siluet orang-orang yang terus memanggil dirinya setiap hari. Meski tidak mengenal siapa mereka rasanya dia sudah menjadi orang yang paling jahat.** _ **Namja**_ **ini ingin menyentuh mereka semua, namun tidak bisa.**

" **A….aku…. aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini." Ini adalah suara pertama yang dikeluarkannya disertai dengan tangisannya yang begitu banyak.**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Samsung Hospital**_

Ahra tersentak begitu melihat sang _dongsaeng_ menjatuhkan begitu banyak air matanya. " _Gwenchanayo_ Kyuhyunnie… _jeongmal gwenchanayo_ ….." Meski dirinya sendiri ikut menangis.

Namun Ahra semakin panik dan menghentikan tangisannya saat menyadari bahwa kondisi Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak stabil. Dengan cepat Ahra memencet tombol darurat yang ada di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Setelah beberapa menit, Junwon langsung tiba ditemani para _ganhonsa_ untuk memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun.

Ahra menjauh dari sana. Memberikan ruang, agar Junwon bisa melaksanakan pemeriksaannya dengan baik kepada Kyuhyun. Tubuh yang sudah lama terbaring itu akhirnya merespon rasa sakit, matanya mengerjap walau begitu sulit. Ada ringisan dari Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya merasa sangat keakitan. Junwon bisa menyimpulkan, akhirnya pasien tersadar dari kondisi komanya. Ahra membekap mulutnya tidak percaya, sang _dongsaeng_ benar-benar terbangun setelah sekian lama.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua langsung menangis haru ketika mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah sadar dari komanya. Junwon membiarkan mereka untuk memasuki ruangan kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Walau pada awalnya Junwon tidak menyetujui, karena keadaan Kyuhyun masih terbilang lemah untuk saat ini. Namun melihat wajah memelas mereka membuat Junwon tidak bisa untuk menolak.

Junwon bertanya pelan kepada pasien yang baru sadar beberapa jam lalu itu. "Nah Kyuhyun- _ssi_ , kedua orang ini adalah _eomma_ dan _appa_ -mu. Kim Hanna dan Cho Younghwan."

 _-Eomma, appa, Kyuhyun? Nugu?_ Kyuhyun hanya memandangi mereka semua.

"Mereka _appa_ dan _eomma_ -mu Kyuhyun- _ssi_." Junwon kembali menjelaskan dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun amat bingung dengan _uisa_ yang terus berbicara kepadanya itu. _-Kepalaku begitu pusing rasanya mau meledak, aku tidak ingat ini dimana dan kenapa aku disini. Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?_

Ryeowook mencoba bertanya. Dengan penuh semangat menunjuk seluruh member Super Junior. "Kalau begitu Kyuhyunnie, kau ingat kami?"

Kyuhyun ingin sekali menggerakan kepalanya untuk menggeleng. Namun rasanya sangat sakit dan amat kaku. Mulutnya juga terasa kelu untuk berbicara. Mereka semua terus bertanya hal-hal aneh kepadanya. Saat ini Kyuhyun benar-benar sakit, hanya telinganya saja yang masih berfungsi dengan baik. _Namja_ yang masih terbalut masker oksigen itu menangis dengan banyak. Dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti. Mulutnya ingin berbicara namun begitu kelu.

Junwon langsung terlihat panik dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun- _ssi gwenchana_? Kyuhyun- _ssi_?"

 _-Kyuhyun-ssi? Kyuhyun-ssi nugu? Nan nuguya, nan eodiya, dan mereka siapa?_ Dia merindukan mereka semua tapi kenapa tidak ada satupun benang merah yang mampu menyambungkannya? Kyuhyun memejamkan kepalanya yang kembali amat sakit.

Leeteuk mengepalkan tangannya erat. Rasanya sangat sakit.

Junwon langsung menyuruh semua orang yang ada disana untuk keluar. Dia menangkap detak jantung Kyuhyun yang kembali tidak normal. Keadaan Kyuhyun kembali menurun. Memantau semua peralatan medis yang menancap pada tubuh Kyuhyun dan menyuruh para _ganhonsa_ membawakan peralatan medis tambahan. "Kyuhyun- _ssi_ bertahanlah. Bertahanlah Kyuhyun- _ssi_. Kau bisa mendengarku Kyuhyun- _ssi_?"

" _Mianhamnida_ , keadaan pasien sedang menurun drastis saat ini. Silahkan tunggu diluar." Suster menutup pintu ruangan rawat Kyuhyun dengan rapat.

Kyuhyun tidak akan meninggalkan mereka bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue…..

 **Ternyata chapter ini juga begitu panjang terdiri lebih dari 10.000 kata. Ini sama sekali tidak rencanakan author hanya mengikuti alur di summary saja. Ah author rasanya begitu menyukai hujan, setiap hujan turun author langsung mempunyai feel untuk melanjutkan ff ini aka seperti apa. Ada beberapa fakta yang perlu kalian tahu disini. 1) Tan Sungeun memang adalah wali kelas saat Kyuhyun duduk di kelas dua SMA. Cerita saat dia menelepon Cho Younghwan ayah Kyuhyun juga adalah fakta. Termasuk Kyuhyun memang bolos untuk main game saat seharusnya mengikuti mata pelajaran tambahan di liburan musim panas dan berakhir dengan Younghwan yang memarahi Kyuhyun. 2) Kim Ueono memang salah satu sahabat di SMA Kyuhyun, mereka sudah dekat sejak membentuk band dari kelas tiga SMP. Ueono juga sama sangat hobi gaming seperti Kyuhyun. Di saat murid lain memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu ke perpustakaan Kyuhyun dan Ueono akan lebih memilih ke game center dan bermain starcraft. Semasa band Kyuhyun memang berposisi sebagai vokalis dan tidak bisa memainkan alat music pada awalnya. Lagu-lagu yang sering mereka bawakan adalah lagu-lagu dari band X-Japan. 3) Cho Younghwan memang datang menyaksikan festival sekolah Kyuhyun saat anaknya itu duduk di kelas tiga, dan kaget karena sadar bahwa vokalis band yang tampil dilihatnya disana itu adalah Kyuhyun. 4) Kyuhyun pada awalnya memang akan meneruskan bisnis pendidikan ayahnya, namun impian Kyuhyun menjadi penyanyi mulai ada ketika ada seorang guru yang mengatakan padanya seperti ini 'Mengapa kau tidak menjadi penyanyi saja?' dan disitu Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menjadi penyanyi. Tapi sudah banyak yang tahu Cho Younghwan sangat menentang keras keingan Kyuhyun, hingga mereka mengambil kesepakatan dengan syarat Kyuhyun bisa masuk ujian universitas dengan nilai terbaik. 5) Kyuhyun memang pada saat itu di restoran China hanya bisa mengatakan fuyuwuar yang artinya pelayan. Dan ketika pelayan menghampirinya dan membalas menggunakan bahasa China, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapannya. Terjadi ketika Kyuhyun masih belum fasih dalam bahasa China. 6) Nowon memang adalah salah satu distrik di kota Seoul yang terkenal dengan pendidikannya. Semua orang-orang disana kebanyakan mempunyai otak yang berada di atas rata-rata. Fakta-fakta itu, author ambil dari buku dan juga berbagai macam sumber. Tapi dialog yang author buat tidak sepenuhnya adalah ucapan yang sebenarnya terjadi, itu hanya pengimajinasian author setelah menghubungkan fakta-fakta yang ada. Fakta dan imajinasi kembali tertuang dalam ff ini.**

 **Reply review:**

ladyelf11: akhirnya Kyuhyun sadar di akhir-akhir dari chapter ini. Setelah dibaca, gimana apa bisa menyimpulkan?

Songkyurina: jari bergerak itu belum bisa memastikan seseorang bisa terbangun dari komanya. Berita pemutusan kontrak dengan Kyuhyun. Gorok aja gorok wkwkkw.

restiana: sudah dilanjut jadi sekarang silahkan membaca dan menikmati hehehe.

GyuhaeCho: lah kenapa bisa telat? Kemana aja emangnya eoh? Lain kali sempetin solat tahajud biar gak telat lagi wkwkwk. Emm kan eonni juga gamau sakit, sakit itu gak enak wkwkwk mending nurut aja. Itu karena memang tbcnya sudah harus mentok disitu hahaha. Di chapter ini kyunnie sadar kok. Kasian juga kalau terlalu lama. Chwang kan cinta mati sama sahabatnya itu walau mereka sering berantem. Dari sini apa bisa tahu?

Nanakyu: wuah author yang harusnya berterima kasih karena kamu selalu meninggalkan review disini. Yang ini ternyata panjang juga wkwkwk.

angel sparkyu: dan harapan kamu terkabul dalam chapter ini.

okaocha: tisu mana tisu uljima wkwkwk masih pagi udah nangis.

Ahsanriri22: orang koma memang suka tidak tentu kapan waktunya untuk bisa sadar hehehe.

Lenny chan: jangan kenceng meluknya gak bisa nafas wkwkkw. Jeongmal? Padahal gak kepikiran buat bikin chap itu sampai sesedih ini wkkwkw. Sepertinya kamu akan dikeroyok para ELF akhirnya wkwkw. Ah Way belum mau terusin dulu mian~

michhazz: youngmin sepertinya memang cocok dijadikan karakter antagonis. Hahah sudah next kok. Seneng banget ya sama Kibum?

kyukyu173: kalau semakin berat cobaan itu tandanya Tuhan semakin menyayangi kita.

Yong Do Jin316: udah masuk kok udah masuk wkwkkw. Ah gapapa yang penting bisa meninggalkan review? Uh benarkah kamu adalah orang yang sedingin Kibum? Jadi penasaran kkkk~. Hampir semuanya nangis eoh? Wkwkwk

dd: iyah iyah Kyuhyun udah bangun kok.

nnanissa: log in terus favoritin *ngarep, iyah kamu pintar kwkwkwk. Ah jangan dong jangan begadang gak baik loh kkkk. Gimana sih saya mah orangnya tegaan atuh da wkwkwk.

kyuchoco13: sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak mengingat apapun. Dan sepertinya emang chapter ini menjadi panjang lagi huhuhu.

Kata: nah loh, kemarin-kemarin kemana aja? Wkkwkw. Iya di chap ini Kyuhyun mulai sadar walau agak mengkhawatirkan wkwkwkw.

cho sabil: sepertinya Kyuhyun sadar itu adalah di chapter ini bukan chapter kemarin mian wkwkwk.

lovelyrose98: Caranya? Entahlah tenggelemin Youngmin ke laut aja bisa tuh wkwkwk. Hibernasinya udahan kok sekarang di chap ini. Itu kan emang resiko buat orang yang terlalu lama dalam keadaan koma. Wkkwkw iya Kyu kalau manja itu imut. Wkwkwk Cuma bisa main PSP, daripada kagak bisa main PSP sama sekali nantinya kkkk.

mmzzaa: Aigoo emang tidur bikin capek eoh? KKkkk.

Desviana407: sudah mau akhir tahun, Kyuhyun baru terbangun wkwkwk. Makasih karena udah selalu menantikan kelanjutan ff ini. Aah mian, itu summary kemarin emang ceritanya buat spoiler untuk mengetik FF ini, dan summary nya gak nyangka juga bakalan sepanjang itu. Wkwkkw setelah dipotong pun kelanjutan ff ini tetap terdiri lebih dari 40 halaman A4. KKkk kyunnie sudah bangun kok.

masya25: kadang menunggu itu selalu membuat frustasi bukan? Dan berakhir dengan kata menyerah. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh _eomma_ Cho.

wcanon: aigoo kalau inget 2007, author juga merasakan kesedihannya. Tapi disana Kyu Cuma 4 hari untung aja wkwkkw. Hallo review baru senengnya dapet review baru wkwkkw.

caramel machiato: Ah Annyeonghaseyo. Apa kabar? Nggak nyangka lagi-lagi author dapat Malaysian reader. Author berterima kasih karena kamu sudah mau membaca dan memberikan komentar untuk Fanfiction ini. Thank you for your attention to this story. Sekarang chapter ini sudah up. Hope you can read and enjoyed this chapter 7 of this fanfiction. Saya juga terlalu bingung untuk berbicara Melayu. Tidak apa-apa bahasa negara kita pada dasarnya hampir mirip. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.

auliaMRQ: wuah jangan dong itu merupakan tindakan kejahatan hihihi.

KuroNaShiro: Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah bangun, apakah senang?

xyz: lagipula kalau tidak memaafkan mereka juga apa untungnya. Kesalahan pasti bisa diperbaiki bukan? Author juga berterima kasih.

Gamekyuoppa: tentu saja rasa bersalah karena penyesalan sangat menyakitkan. Heechul benar-benar menyesali tindakannya yang sudah keterlaluan. Di kenyataan Heechul itu sangat protektif pada Kyuhyun walau dia jarang menunjukannya ke depan kamera.

fatmawatiyustika: yeay Kyuhyun sepertinya mendengar permohonan kamu. Karena pada chapter ini akhirnya Kyuhyun sadar, walau tak semulus yang dibayangkan. Kayaknya benci banget ma Youngmin yah kamu? Jujur sih author gak terlalu mengenal Youngmin Cuma tahu-tahu sekilas kkkk.

Lina: bahkan Youngmin sudah memberikan pernyataan resmi dalam konferensi persnya di chapter ini.

Sparkyunee13: Ah mian banyak typo, karena ff ini memang ff yang diketik dan dipost satu kali jadi. Tapi baik chapter 5 maupun chapter 6 semuanya sudah di remake dengan memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada. Silahkan dibaca ulang jika masih kebingungan. Terima kasih karena udah mengingatkan wkwkwk. Semoga chapter ini juga bisa lebih baik?

liliwati: nah diantara semua reader cuma kamu loh yang gapapa Kyuhyun berakhir kontraknya sama SM. Wkwkkwkw.

 **SILAHKAN KLIK FAVORIT FANFICTION INI JUSEYO~ *ngarep wkwkwk.**

 **Thank's To:**

| 0932715630 | Ahsanriri22 | Anna505 | AtikahSparkyu | Axerleoulus Xenon Xelvarixion | Captain Potato | Cho Sun Eun | Desviana407 | Fitri MY | FlowerKyuu | KimRaf | Kira Kim 19 | Kotonoha Mari-Chan | Kyu4ever | LilisssRY | MissBabyKyu | Yong Do Jin316 | auliaMRQ | bintang15 | | fanatwik | fatmawatiyustika | febbycho | gyuyomi88 | .7 | hulanchan | hyunnie02 | kimLr | kyukyu173 | ladyelf11 | mmzzaa | naylahadi20 | nnanissa | nurafaini | okaocha | readlight | restiana | riritary9 | seventeencarat | 07 | tirah25 | whirlstie | widiantini9 | xolovxy | yuliefl123 | yuliyuzumaky |

 **Kalian bisa menjumpai author di Facebook : Dewi Andriani (Super Junior Fanfiction)-** **sekaligus info-info mengenai Kyuhyun**

 **Kalian bisa menjumpai author di BBM : d1057d69**

 **Kalian bisa menjumpai author di blog : dewisparkyu(titik)wordpress(titik)com** **tempat untuk mempost ff author juga.**

 **Kalian bisa menjumpai author di Line : driani96**


	9. Chapter 8

Title : Because I Miss….

Cast : Kyuhyun and all SJ member, etc.

Gendre : Brothership, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Semua orang disana sudah berdiri lemas dengan mata mereka yang berkaca-kaca, ketika sang _uisa_ keluar dari ruangan seseorang yang begitu mereka kasihi. / "Saat ini hanya satu sampai dua orang saja yang bisa mengunjunginya. Terlebih dengan kondisinya yang terbilang masih amat lemah." / _Namja_ yang masih terbaring lemah itu merasakan rindu yang amat mendalam kepada _yeoja_ paruh baya yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Namun lagi-lagi perasaan bingung melandanya. / "Hanya perlahan-lahan Kyuhyunnie, semua akan kembali seperti semula." Meski dibalik kalimat penenang itu sebenarnya terdapat ruam luka yang amat dalam. / " _Noo..na…_ ku…. c…. cantik…. _go….mawo_." Senyum mengembang di bibir manis milik Ahra. _Dongsaeng_ nya yang selama ini diam kini bisa menyapanya. / "Ada keadaan Kyuhyun- _ssi_ , yang harus saya jelaskan." / Meski masih agak terbata-bata hanya untuk bicara, tapi setidaknya perkembangan Kyuhyun cukup cepat. Walau diketahui pada kenyataannya tubuhnya masih saja menjerit. / Akward. Changmin merasa ini tidak seharusnya. "Kau adalah seseorang bagiku, Kyu." Sementara Kyuhyunn, _namja_ yang masih terbaring lemah itu memandang Changmin dengan aneh. / Satu bulan sudah berlalu semenjak orang yang mereka kasihi membuka kedua matanya, walau masih belum bisa bergerak Kyuhyun sudah bisa lebih leluasa dalam menggerakan kedua tangannya. Mereka bersyukur, sekecil apapun itu. Karena saat ini Kyuhyunnya masih ada diantara mereka. / Leeteuk menegang ditempatnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Apakah kita juga akan mendapat akhir yang sama?" / Malam ini _namja_ pemilik kulit pucat itu sendirian. Kesepian yang tadi akan melandanya hilang sudah saat pintu ruangannya dibuka. / "Apa yang istimewa dari dirimu yang sekarang sehingga mereka begitu mempertahankanmu sampai seperti ini? Bisa kau jelaskan Kyuhyun- _ssi_?" / "Kenapa kalian menungguku samapai seperti ini?" / _Namja_ ini sudah memutuskan untuk tidak membuat beban bagi mereka. Maka dari itu dia benar-benar akan pergi. / "Kyuhyun pindah rumah sakit _hyung_ … ….. Kyuhyunnie…..Bukan di Korea, tapi luar negeri _hyung_ …." / Seringkali semenghindar apapun kau dari sesuatu yang dibenci, keadaan malah terbalik. Dimana kebencianmu yang tidak ingin dilihat kini berada begitu dekat denganmu sendiri. Namun perasaan seseorang ini masih tidak bisa menentukan apakah dia membencinya ataukah hanya lari dari kenyataan. " _Xie…..xie…_." Dan _namja_ yang menjadi 'korban' ini mengeluarkan air matanya begitu saja, dadanya sesak." / Younghwan langsung menghampiri cemas Kyuhyun, ketika anaknya itu memegangi kepalanya sendiri dengan erat. " _Gwenchana_ , kepalamu sakit?" / Kyuhyun memandang Younghwan sang _appa_ dengan lurus. "Bisakah anda menjelaskan sebenarnya siapa aku ini?" / _Namja_ yang tinggal lama di Kanada itu terpaku. _Gege_ -nya yang selama ini hilang berdiri dihadapannya. "Aku orang yang jahat Henly- _ya_ … aku orang yang jahat…."

 **Mohon maaf FF ini baru bisa author teruskan lagi di hari ini. Karena pada beberapa waktu lalu author kehilangan ide untuk kelanjutannya, alhasil perlu merenung dulu untuk memikirkan kelanjutannya seperti apa supaya ff ini benar-benar menjadi alur cerita yang menyambung. Harusnya hari Rabu up tapi di hari sabtu di up nya mianhae nde. Kkkk semoga kelanjutannya tidak membuat bosan. Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan review kalian.**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T COPY TANPA IZIN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **KEEP REVIEW**

 **KLIK FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE**

 **ENJOYED**

Air biru yang terbentang di samudera sedang diam begitu tenang. Kicauan burung yang seakan bernyanyi makin membuat semuanya menjadi tenang. Suasana hari indah dan begitu menyejukan membuat kehidupan yang begitu rumit terasa tenang dan ringan jika bisa menghayatinya. Di setiap sudut kamar dalam sebuah rumah rumah akan merasakan nyanyian tenang dan melarutkan mereka kembali ke alam mimpi. Sayangnya keadaan itu berbeda dengan salah satu kamar rumah sakit ini, dimana para _uisa_ dan _ganhonsa_ sangat sibuk untuk menangani pasien mereka yang kembali ke dalam keadaan kritis.

Suara-suara mereka terdengar lantang dan tegas. Berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mempertahankan kehidupan seseorang yang kini kembali menuju jurang kematiannya. Tak ada perjuangan yang tidak membuahkan hasil. Para _uisa_ dan _ganhonsa_ itu dapat menghembuskan nafasnya lega ketika pasien mereka kembali ke dalam keadaan stabil. Dengan satu nilai plus, _namja_ tersebut juga kembali membuka matanya.

Seorang _namja_ paruh baya ini tidak berhenti memanjatkan do'anya untuk mengharapkan keadaan sang putra akan baik-baik saja. Kemudian matanya langsung terbuka ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Semua orang disana sudah berdiri lemas dengan mata mereka yang berkaca-kaca, ketika sang _uisa_ keluar dari ruangan seseorang yang begitu mereka kasihi. Junwon sang _uisa_ menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan harunya. Tentu saja dirinya terharu, karena sang pasien begitu mempunyai banyak orang yang menyayanginya.

Kim Hanna langsung memberondong Junwon dengan pertanyaannya. "Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?"

"Kyuhyun- _ssi_ , dia sudah baik-baik saja." Junwon menjawab dengan penuh senyuman.

Hanna menatap Junwon dengan tidak percaya. " _Jeo…jeongmalyo_?"

" _Nde_." Sahut Junwon dengan begitu ramah kembali.

Younghwan merangkul sang istri yang masih menangis karena bahagianya. "Hanna- _ya_ _uri_ Kyuhyunnie berhasil kembali."

Junwon teringat untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada mereka. "Saat ini hanya satu sampai dua orang saja yang bisa mengunjunginya. Terlebih dengan kondisinya yang terbilang masih amat lemah." Setelahnya meringis melihat _hyungdeul_ Kyuhyun yang sudah ingin menerobos langsung ke dalam kamar pasiennya.

"Ah… aku mengerti." Younghwan sedikit tersenyum melihat arah pandangan sang _uisa_. "Tentu saja, aku akan mengatur jadwal kunjungannya."

"Junwon _uisanim_ ….." Akhirnya salah satu member Super Junior yang hanya diam kini mengeluarkan suaranya. Yesung.

Junwon memandang Yesung kemudian. " _Nde_?"

" _Uisa_ tidak akan mengatakan 'tapi' lagi kan setelah mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

Junwon menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Anniya_ , kata 'tapi' itu sudah berlalu."

 _Namja_ yang masih terbaring diatas tempat tidur hanya bisa menatap sekeliling ruangan yang baginya serba putih itu. Tak ada satu pun hal yang bisa menjelaskan ke dalam pikirannya sendiri mengenai alasan dirinya bisa ada di atas tempat tidur tersebut dengan alat-alat yang menusuki tubuhnya sendiri.

Waktu itu dirinya menangis, berharap ingin pulang dan tidak tinggal di taman itu kembali. Meski disana nampak begitu menyenangkan. Karena rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang, dan membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Amat sakit. Dan ketika terbangun disinilah dia sekarang berada di dalam salah satu ruangan intensif rumah sakit.

Hanna membuka pintu kamar rawat anaknya dengan begitu hati-hati. Tidak ingin mengejutkan Kyuhyun yang alhasil bisa membuat tubuhnya terguncang. Perlahan-lahan _yeoja_ cantik itu mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun. Mata yang selalu tertutup itu kini benar-benar terbuka. Hanna merasa bersalah kembali ketika mengingat beberapa waktu lalu dia menginginkan kematian anaknya sendiri. Hanna duduk disamping ranjang Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan sang putra dengan erat.

Kyuhyun memandang _yeoja_ yang masih asing tersebut dengan lurus. Genggaman tangannya begitu hangat. Membuat rasa sakit tubuhnya yang selalu dirasakan menghilang begitu saja. Rasanya Kyuhyun menjadi orang terjahat karena membuat _yeoja_ itu menangis. _Namja_ yang masih terbaring lemah itu merasakan rindu yang amat mendalam kepada _yeoja_ paruh baya yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Namun lagi-lagi perasaan bingung melandanya.

Hanna menghapus air matanya ketika merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang bergerak gelisah. " _Mianhae…_ disaat seperti ini aku malah menangis."

 _-Gwenchana_ , _aku malah jahat karena membuatmu menangis._ Sayangnya untuk membuka mulut pun Kyuhyun begitu kelu.

"Jika kau bertanya-tanya siapa aku? Aku adalah _eomma_ dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu hebat." Hanna memaksakan senyumannya.

 _-Eomma. Rasanya begitu hangat._ Kyuhyun hanya bermonolog dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Hanna menarik nafasnya beberapa saat. "Aku…. Aku _eomma_ yang jahat. Aku mengharapkan kematian putraku sendiri…." Lagi setetes air bening itu mengalir.

 _-Aku memang sakit mendengarnya. Tapi aku lebih sakit melihat mu menangis. Uljima._ Kyuhyun hanya berharap _yeoja_ itu bisa mendengarnya.

" _Gomawo_ , karena Kyuhyunnie sudah mau kembali lagi kepada _eomma_." Hanna semakin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat.

 _-Eomma, akulah yang berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau menungguku kembali. Aku mengerti karena waktu itu sudah tidak mungkin untuk ku kembali._ Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat pada Hanna.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Namja_ dengan tubuh mungil itu menatap wajahnya di depan cermin. Memperhatikan setiap inci dari penampilan yang telah dikenakannya. Menghembuskan nafasnya lega, berpakaiannya sudah cukup rapi dan bisa pergi sekarang. Kim Ryeowook menatap kepada kotak-kotak beroda yang sudah tersimpan kembali di tempat yang seharusnya.

Sejauh apapun dirinya pergi, Ryeowook tahu dia tidak akan mampu untuk tidak kembali ke sebuah tempat yang sudah menjadi persinggahannya selama sepuluh tahun ini. Ryeowook tersenyum ketika mengingat bagaimana marahnya sang _magnae_ ketika sang _dongsaeng_ mengetahui dirinya akan pindah. Lalu kenapa pada saat itu mereka semua malah marah? Harusnya mereka termasuk dirinya sendiri sudah tahu bahwa _dongsaeng_ mereka tengah amat kesepian.

Baru saja Ryeowook akan melangkah meninggalkan _dorm_ , _hyung_ dengan kepala besarnya sudah terlihat dengan pakaiannya yang begitu rapi. Sebelum berangkat, Ryeowook menghampiri Yesung terlebih dahulu.

"Oh _hyung_ , kau sudah mau memulai jadwal?" Tanya Ryeowook ketika berpapasan dengan Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk, namun dengan wajah yang cemberut. " _Nde_ Wookie. Syuting untuk drama terbaru _hyung_ dimulai hari ini."

" _Voice_? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihatnya." Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan berbinar.

" _Hyung_ akan melakukan yang terbaik." Kalimat itu sebenarnya kalimat semangat tapi Yesung mengatakannya dengan begitu lemas.

Ryeowook menatap malas Yesung. "Ck. Yesung _hyung_ , kau terlihat tidak semangat sama sekali. _Waeyo_?"

" _Hyung_ ingin mengunjungi Kyuhyunnie. Tapi Cho _ahjussi_ , memberikan jadwal paling terakhir untukku bertemu. Aku ingin pertama." Yesung membeberkan perasaannya itu dengan cemberut.

Ryeowook terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan _hyung_ kesayangannya tersebut. "Mau bagaimana lagi, Kyuhyunnie masih dalam keadaan lemah saat ini. Terlebih dia juga belum bisa mengingat apapun. Tiba-tiba dikunjungi banyak orang pasti membuatnya syok. Tentu saja dimana wajah banyak orang ini sama sekali tidak dikenalinya." Ada nada getir setelahnya.

Yesung menyadari tingkahnya yang berlebih. Beralih untuk mengelus pundak dari salah satu _dongsaeng_ -nya tersebut. " _Gwenchana_ , perlahan-lahan semua akan kembali seperti semula."

Disana satu orang _namja_ lagi tersenyum menyaksikan semua interaksi yang kembali terjalin diantara mereka. Rasanya ada sebuah kerinduan yang perlahan-lahan mulai terobati. Tangan milik _namja_ pemilik lesung pipi itu meraba bagian dadanya. Hangat. Rasanya sudah lama dirinya tidak merasakan kehangatan ini.

Mata miliknya mulai berkaca-kaca. Apa yang diinginkan oleh _dongsaeng_ -nya selama ini hanyalah sebuah obat untuk mengobati perasaan seperti yang dirinya alami. Namun apa yang telah mereka perbuat hanya menganggap semua itu sebagai hal yang sudah tidak perlu dilakukan kembali. Mungkinkah _dongsaeng_ -nya bisa bahagia jika mengetahui bahwa apa yang diinginkannya terkabul sekarang? Namun beribu sayang, tak ada satupun memori yang berkaitan dengan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang langit-langit rumah sakit. Tepat lurus diatas tubuhnya ada dua bola lampu yang menyala. Cahaya dari lampu-lampu tersebut merupakan hal pertama yang bisa dirinya lihat ketika pertama kali membuka kedua matanya. Cahaya lampu itu begitu putih dan bersinar, jika diterjamahkan tampak seperti sebuah perasaan yang kosong.

Seperti keadaan dirinya saat ini. Hanya kekosongan yang dirinya tahu. Semua orang selalu memanggilnya 'Kyuhyun.' Semua seolah-olah sudah mengenal dirinya semenjak lama, tapi Kyuhyun sendiri tidak ingat kapan dirinya dilahirkan. Apakah begitu banyak kehidupan yang telah dirinya lalui? Apakah dirinya sudah melewati banyak waktu dalam hidupnya? Apakah dia sudah berbuat kebaikan sehingga semua orang selalu menahan tangisnya di depan dirinya sendiri? Apakah dirinya sudah berbuat keburukan untuk menjadi alasan lain mereka untuk menahan tangisnya di depan dirinya? Tidak. _Namja_ yang masih menggunakan selang oksigen tersebut tidak tahu dan 'lupa'. Apa yang dirinya ingat hanyalah hari pertama kali dirinya bangun di atas ranjang di sebuah gedung yang semua orang menyebutnya sebagai rumah sakit.

Sakit. Memikirkan semua itu membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sakit di kepalanya. _Namja_ berkulit pucat itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengingatnya. Tapi nihil. Hasilnya hanyalah sama. Sebuah kekosongan dan ruangan putih di setiap isi pikiran dan perasaannya. Dirinya ingin berteriak, namun begitu kelu. Apakah Tuhan sedang mempermainkannya?

Kyuhyun hanya tidak menyadari sedari tadi ada sang _appa_ yang berdiri diam tanpa suara memperhatikan sang putra. Perasaannya terhubung dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun disana. Hatinya juga ikut teriris perih menyaksikan semua yang harus dialami oleh anaknya sendiri. _Anniya_. Dia tidak akan menjadi seorang _appa_ yang cengeng lagi. Bulir air mata yang akan terjatuh itu berhasil dirinya kalahkan. Perlahan mendekati ranjang sang anak dan duduk di sampingnya. Kyuhyun memandang _namja_ yang _uisa_ bilang sebagai ayahnya tersebut.

Younghwan mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Pasti berat dan membuat kepalamu sakit bukan?"

 _-Rasanya hangat. Kenapa namja ini selalu tahu bagaimana apa yang kurasakan? Appa? Dia appaku bukan?_ Mulutnya tetap terasa kelu.

Younghwan tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun memandangnya. "Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk mengingat semuanya lagi. Jangan terlalu sering bertanya kepada dirimu sendiri tentang siapa dirimu? Seberapa banyak kehidupan yang telah kau lewati? Seberapa banyak waktu yang telah kau lalui? Itu hanya akan membuat mu hanya kesakitan." Memberikan pandangan teduhnya pada Kyuhyun.

 _-Namja yang katanya adalah appa-ku, kenapa kau egois? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku untuk mengingatnya?_ Kalimat dalam _monolog_ Kyuhyun itu sesungguhnya kalimat yang tidak bernada marah.

"Ah… aku benar-benar orang yang egois. Disaat semua orang ingin ingatanmu kembali, aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk jangan lakukan." Terkekeh perlahan, dan melanjutkan kembali. "Tapi inilah kehidupan. Kita harus bisa menerima apa yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Terkadang ada takdir yang tidak bisa diubah bukan? Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengingatku ataupun mengingat dirimu sendiri, kenangan yang telah kita lewati kembali." Berhenti di kalimat terakhirnya.

 _-Lantas untuk apa aku disini dan hadir kembali diantara kalian? Aku hanyalah sesosok manusia rapuh yang tidak ber….._ Seakan bisa mendengar suara hati milik Kyuhyun, Younghwan memotong ucapannya.

"Tapi jangan mengira kau sudah menjadi tidak berguna. Pada dasarnya kau adalah harapan dan cahaya yang sudah dinantikan olehku, _eomma_ -mu, _noona_ -mu juga semua _hyungdeul_ -mu. Kita hanya perlu memulainya dari awal lagi bukan?" Younghwan bertanya retoris pada dirinya sendiri juga pada Kyuhyun.

 _-Dari awal? Akhir dari kisah hingga aku bisa terbaring di tempat ini pun aku tidak mengetahuinya._ Ada sebuah senyum getir yang terlihat begitu tipis di sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

"Jangan salah perkiraan mengenai apa yang aku ucapkan." Tersenyum begitu lembut pada Kyuhyun. "Maksudku adalah seperti ini. Namaku Cho Younghwan, seorang yang sudah mempunyai dua orang anak dari satu orang istri bernama Kim Hanna. Putri pertamaku Cho Ahra sudah menikah. Dan _magnae_ -ku Cho Kyuhyun, sedang dirawat di rumah sakit untuk sembuh dari penyakitnya."

 _-Entah mengapa ketika kau yang memanggil namaku Cho Kyuhyun perasaanku merasa bahagia. Appa, mianhae._ Kyuhyun tidak tahu, rasanya dia ingin mengucapkan kata maaf.

Younghwan tersenyum dan membelai surai lembut milik putranya kembali. "Kau tidak perlu mengingat siapa dirimu kembali. Yang hanya perlu kau lakukan adalah menjadi putraku kembali Kyuhyunnie."

'Tes' Air mata itu mengalir dari dua sudut mata Kyuhyun. _–Entah apapun itu, setelah mendengar semua yang kau ucapkan aku ingin memelukmu. Jika kau bisa mendengarnya, bolehkah aku memelukmu appa?_

Benar saja, Younghwan langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya dengan lembut. Tubuhnya hanya bereaksi langsung saja untuk memeluk sang _magnae_.

Ryeowook mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat _magnae_ -nya. Dia tidak mau mengganggu momen mengharukan diantara ayah dan anak tersebut. Biarlah untuk saat ini mungkin Kyuhyun memang lebih membutuhkan keluarganya dibandingkan dirinya yang tidak sedikit pun memiliki hubungan darah.

Merasa Kyuhyun sudah tenang, Younghwan melepaskan pelukannya secara perlahan. Ekor mata miliknya menatap Ryeowook yang berdiri bingung antara mau meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun atau tetap tinggal. Younghwan beranjak dan menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih berdiri disana.

"Ryeowook- _ssi_." Sapa Younghwan dengan ramah.

Ryeowook sadar dari lamunannya. "Ah _ahjussi_ , _mianhata_. Sebaiknya aku kesini lain waktu saja."

" _Anniya_. Kunjunganku juga sudah selesai, sekarang kau bisa masuk." Younghwan menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbicara halus.

Ryeowook menunduk perlahan dengan berkata begitu pelan. "Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyunnie lebih membutuhkan keluarganya dibandingkan a..aku…"

"Kau juga keluarganya, kau _hyung_ -nya." Younghwan tersenyum begitu lepas.

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk. " _Ahjussi_ ….."

Ryeowook sudah memasang wajah terharunya yang membuat Younghwan ingin tertawa. "Jadi karena kau juga adalah keluarganya, jelas Kyuhyunnie juga membutuhkanmu. Masuklah."

" _Go…gomawo…_ aku tidak akan membuat Kyunnie kenapa-kenapa janji." Ryeowook membungkuk dan masuk ke dalam sana.

Ryeowook masuk dengan langkah yang amat pelan ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Mencoba tersenyum ketika sudah tiba di samping ranjang milik sang _dongsaeng_. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa memperhatikan _namja_ bertubuh pendek yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum-senyum terus kepadanya.

Mereka tampak canggung satu sama lain. Terlebih Kyuhyun, karena dirinya sama sekali merasa tidak tahu dengan _namja_ yang tengah berdiri di depannya ini. Lama mereka terdiam satu sama lain, akhirnya Ryeowook berinisiatif untuk memulai percakapannya.

"Kim Ryeowook _imnida_. _Hyung_ -mu yang ke-11 di Super Junior."

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit ketika _namja_ berperawakan mungil ini menyebutnya sebagai _hyung_ nomor sebelas untuknya. Jika begitu berapa banyak _hyung_ yang dirinya miliki di Super Junior itu, jika _namja_ yang ada bersamanya ini adalah nomor sebelas?

Akhirnya Ryeowook bisa mengatasi kecanggungannya. Kyuhyun juga pada akhirnya bisa mengetahui bahwa _hyung_ nomor sebelasnya ini begitu cerewet. Banyak sekali yang dirinya ceritakan pada Kyuhyun. Apalagi jika bercerita mengenai lagu-lagu _ballad_ dan _girl group_. Suara Ryeowook juga begitu nyaring, _namja_ ini memiliki suara yang bagus. _Ballad_? Ada sesuatu yang tidak asing bagi Kyuhyun mengenai itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah ada beberapa _hyung_ yang mengunjunginya beberapa hari ini. Diantaranya adalah _hyungdeul_ -nya yang menggunakan seragam seperti tentara. Awalnya Kyuhyun bingung sendiri, apakah mereka memang tentara? Kebingungan Kyuhyun terjawab ketika _hyungdeul_ -nya tersebut menjelaskan mengenai wajib militer yang tengah dijalani mereka.

Hari ini dirinya juga tengah menunggu kedatangan salah satu _hyung_ -nya lagi. Kyuhyun malah merasa senang ketika para _hyungdeul_ -nya itu datang mengunjunginya. Menatap pintu kamar rawatnya yang masih belum terbuka juga. Seandainya saja tubuhnya tidak sekaku ini, ingin sekali Kyuhyun turun dan berjalan-jalan keluar.

Setelah berapa lama, pintu ruangan Kyuhyun terbawa. Sesosok _namja_ tampak masuk. Tingginya hampir sama dengan Ryeowook, hanya saja _namja_ ini lebih tinggi sedikit dari Ryeowook. _Namja_ itu tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih dan nampak seperti kelinci itu.

" _Mianhae_. Aku harus mengurus istriku dulu tadi." Sungmin kembali tersenyum setelahnya.

 _-Namja ini sudah menikah. Kenapa aku merasa kesepian mendengarnya_. Kyuhyun merasa lebih lama mengenal Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sekilas. " _Gwenchana_? Berapa lama lagi kau mau tinggal di tempat ini?"

 _-Tidak ada air mata yang ingin terjatuh seperti yang lainnya. Kau siapa? Lee Sungmin?_ Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin bertanya seperti itu.

"Kau hanya melewati ini bukan? Tidak akan ada lagi rasa sakit yang akan kau lawan setelah semua ini. Karena aku tahu kau bisa melewatinya seberat apapun itu." Sungmin berkata dengan tegas dan jelas.

 _-Sungmin hyung_ , _kau hyung terbaikku kah? Kau sama sekali tidak menganggapku seperti orang yang lemah. Kenapa kau seyakin itu denga diriku yang bahkan untuk turun dari ranjang pun belum bisa?_ Kyuhyun mendebat pernyataan Sungmin jika seandainya suaranya bisa keluar.

Sungmin menerawangkan pandangannya. "Karena aku sudah melihatmu melewati semua yang bahkan lebih dari saat ini."

Bukan rasa marah yang ingin Kyuhyun berikan kepada _namja_ yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Melainkan sebuah rasa kagum. Rasa menghormati. Kyuhyun memang ingin melawan semua ucapannya. Tapi seperti terhadap _appa_ -nya, bantahan demi bantahan yang akan diberikan pada _namja_ ini tidak jadi dirinya utarakan. Setiap kalimat yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin seakan fakta yang memang benar adanya. Dimana mereka berdua memang mengalami itu seperti kenyataan yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Zaman yang semakin modern membuat perputaran waktu terasa semakin cepat. Dulu seseorang yang menanti selama dua jam lamanya akan selalu mengeluh karena merasa terlalu lama menunggu. Kini waktu dua jam itu tidak akan mendapat keluhan, karena seiring berjalannya waktu itu terasa berlalu dengan begitu cepat.

Seperti _namja_ yang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur rumah sakitnya ini. Setelah menghitung malam demi malam yang telah dilewatinya, sudah terhitung tujuh hari tujuh malam semenjak dirinya bisa membuka kembali kedua matanya atau dapat disimpulkan sudah satu minggu dirinya disana. Sayangnya semua yang tubuhnya lewati hanyalah sebuah kesamaan. Yaitu hanya terbaring dengan posisi yang sama.

Pandangannya mengedar ketika melihat beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba putih mereka memasuki ruangan rawatnya. Mereka bilang padanya bahwa orang-orang tersebut dapat dipercayai untuk mengembalikannya menjadi seperti semula. Semula yang tidak pernah dirinya ingat sendiri.

"Kyuhyun- _ssi_ , selamat pagi. Hari ini aku akan memberikan kabar gembira." _Uisa_ atau Junwon _uisanim_ menyapa Kyuhyun dengan begitu ramah.

 _-Kabar gembira?_ Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kepalanya.

Junwon memeriksa Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu setelah itu kembali berbicara. "Ini adalah tepat satu minggu setelah kau sadar. Berdasarkan perkembangan pemeriksaanmu juga cukup baik. Jadi Kyuhyun- _ssi_ kita akan memulai latihan untuk mengembalikan kondisi fisik mu seperti semula. Ini akan menjadi titik awal dimana kau bisa menjadi 'normal' kembali."

Kyuhyun mendengar dengan seksama semua penjelasan _uisa_ yang menanganinya tersebut. _–Benarkah? Benarkah aku akan kembali? Lalu bagaimana yang akan terjadi setelah aku kembali normal? Kehidupan seperti apa yang akan kujalani?_

"Kyuhyun- _ssi_ bisakah kau mengangkat tanganmu secara perlahan-lahan? Dimulai dari lengan kiri kemudian lengan kananmu." Junwon memberikan intruksi pertamanya.

Kyuhyun berusaha melakukan perintah Junwon. Lengannya amat terasa berat bahkan hanya untuk mengangkatnya. Seluruh tenaga dirinya kerahkan, akhirnya masing-masing lengannya bisa terangkat walau hanya sedikit.

Junwon menyuruh _ganhonsa_ yang bersamanya untuk mencatat itu kembali. "Gerakan secara perlahan-lahan kepalamu ke kiri dan ke kanan."

 _Uisa_ ini menyuruhnya untuk menengokan kepalanya. Bahkan lehernya sampai saat ini terasa kaku. Kyuhyun mencoba dengan keras. Berhasil.

Junwon tersenyum, pasiennya memang mengalami kemajuan yang cukup pesat. "Sekarang angkat badanmu sedikit demi sedikit untuk duduk." Kini Junwon benar-benar memusatkan perhatiannya untuk Kyuhyun.

Tubuhnya? Hanya mengangkat lengannya sendiri saja sudah berat apalagi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mencoba menaikan tubuhnya perlahan demi perlahan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Sudah dua menit bahkan sedikit pun dirinya tidak bisa mengangkatnya walau hanya sedikit. Peluh juga sudah membasahi wajah milik Kyuhyun. _De javu_. Kyuhyun merasa pernah merasakan ini dulu. Di sebuah rumah sakit entah rumah sakit ini ataukah yang di rumah sakit yang berbeda. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Sakit sekali. Nafasnya menjadi sesak.

"Kyuhyun- _ssi_ kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Yoora- _ah_ cepat pasangkan selang oksigen Kyuhyun- _ssi_." Junwon langsung bertindak ketika menyadari pasiennya tidak bisa mengambil nafas.

"Junwon _uisanim_ , kurasa terapi untuk hari ini kita cukupkan saja." Yoora tahu tanpa menyuruh Junwon pun, dia pasti akan menghentikan terapinya.

Junwon mengangguk. Mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan oleh _ganhonsa_ tersebut. "Kyuhyun- _ssi_ , jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Sekarang istirahatlah."

Kyuhyun beralih untuk memejamkan matanya. Dirinya memang perlu istirahat sebentar.

Junwon menghembuskan nafasnya kasar setelah menutup ruangan Kyuhyun. Ada dugaan yang dirinya buat setelah melihat kondisi Kyuhyun. Namun Junwon tidak ingin terlalu cepat menyimpulkan dugaannya tersebut.

Junwon langsung menegapkan tubuhnya kembali ketika melihat dihadapannya sudah berdiri _noona_ dari Kyuhyun. Mereka saling memberikan sapaan ramah satu sama lain. Sebenarnya Ahra dari tadi sudah tiba, namun salah seorang _ganhonsa_ mengatakan bahwa _dongsaeng_ -nya sedang ditangani oleh _uisa_ untuk melakukan terapi fisik.

Ahra melihat setiap usaha keras yang dilakukan _dongsaeng_ -nya untuk terapi tadi. Dirinya sungguh bangga melihat perjuangan sang _dongsaeng_. Walau dirinya juga tadi terlihat khawatir ketika melihat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan keringatnya begitu banyak.

"Ahra- _ssi_ terapi Kyuhyun- _ssi_ hari ini sudah selesai." Junwon membuka percakapan dengan penjelasannya.

Ahra membungkuk berterima kasih. " _Khamsahamnida uisanim_ , kalau begitu aku akan masuk ke dalam."

"Ah Ahra- _ssi_." Junwon menghentikan langkah Ahra yang akan membuka pintu Kyuhyun. Membuat _yeoja_ bernama lengkap Cho Ahra itu menoleh kearahnya. "Perkembangan Kyuhyun- _ssi_ cukup bagus sebenarnya, tetapi ada sesuatu yang perlu kami pastikan kembali."

Ahra membenarkan posisinya dan menatap lurus pada Junwon. "Sesuatu apa _uisanim_?"

"Ini hanyalah dugaan sementara, kami hanya menakutkan bahwa kondisi Kyuhyun- _ssi_ sebenarnya berada dalam kata buruk." Hanya kejujuran itulah yang bisa Junwon berikan.

Ahra terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Junwon menyadari keterdiaman _yeoja_ di depannya ini. "Tenang saja, itu hanya kemungkinan kecil. Karena kemungkinan besarnya Kyuhyun- _ssi_ benar-benar sembuh."

.

.

.

.

.

Perasaan _de javu_ yang tadi dirinya rasakan terus terngiang di pikirannya sendiri. Rumah sakit? Rumah sakit mana dulu dirinya pernah tinggal? Apakah bukan hanya satu kali ini dia masuk rumah sakit? Apakah bukan hanya satu kali ini dia melakukan terapi menyakitkan tadi?

Ahra mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Membuat _namja_ yang masih terbaring itu menatap dirinya. Ahra tersenyum. Meskipun sudah lama berlalu pandangan sang _dongsaeng_ masih terlihat begitu polos. Terlebih dengan dirinya yang seakan menjadi bayi yang baru terlahir kembali.

Kyuhyun merindukan _yeoja_ dihadapannya seperti merindukan _yeoja_ yang menyebut dirinya sebagai _eomma_. Yeoja ini tidak banyak bicara dengannya. Dirinya hanya sibuk mengusap peluh Kyuhyun. Membersihkan tubuh sang _dongsaeng_ dengan telaten. Hanya dengan mengelapnya. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak menolak. Rasanya dia begitu merindukan semua hal yang dilakukan oleh _yeoja_ ini kepadanya.

Ini begitu nyaman dibandingkan ketika para _ganhonsa_ yang melakukan hal-hal ini kepadanya. Seperti sudah lama sekali Kyuhyun tidak merasakan semua hal yang dilakukan _yeoja_ ini kembali. Hatinya hangat dan merasa sangat menyayanginya. Sebaliknya Kyuhyun dapat merasakan bahwa _yeoja_ ini juga begitu menyayanginya.

Ahra sudah tidak tahu berapa kali lagi harus melihat keadaan sang _dongsaeng_ yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Dirinya hanya berharap bahwa ini adalah kali terakhir sang _dongsaeng_ mengalaminya. Ahra merasakan air matanya sebentar lagi akan tumpah. Semoga keajaiban Tuhan kembali berpihak lagi kepadanya. Bobol sudah pertahanannya.

Ahra menangkupkan telapak tangannya pada wajah miliknya sendiri. "Hiks… _gomawo_ … Kyuhyunnie. _Gomawo_ karena kau sudah mau kembali. Kau tahu _noona_ merasa menjadi orang yang tidak berguna ketika kau masih belum mau membuka matamu. Berjanjilah pada _noona_ jangan begitu lagi _arra_?"

 _-Uljima. Ujilmayo. Aku sangat tidak ingin melihatmu menangis. Apapun itu aku akan berjanji padamu._ Kyuhyun merasa begitu sakit kala melihat air mata yang begitu banyak tertumpah di wajahnya.

"Kau pasti syok dengan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba menangis. Aku terlahir bukan sebagai seorang _namja_ yang menjadi _hyung_ yang bisa dibanggakan dengan kehebatannya. Aku terlahir sebagai seorang _yeoja_ , tapi kau bisa bisa menmbanggakanku karena aku bisa menjadi _noona_ yang menjagamu." Ahra menghapus air matanya kemudian tersenyum.

 _-Kakak perempuanku? Cho Ahra. Meski aku terlahir kembali pun dan tetap tidak bisa mengingatmu, aku tetap berharap kau adalah noona-ku._ Kyuhyun menggerakan jarinya dan beralih menggenggam tangan sang _noona_ yang masih bertumpu di ranjangnya.

Ahra melihatnya. _Dongsaeng_ -nya menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. "Hanya perlahan-lahan Kyuhyunnie, semua akan kembali seperti semula." Meski dibalik kalimat penenang itu sebenarnya terdapat ruam luka yang amat dalam.

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan cinta yang begitu besar dari _yeoja_ yang berstatus sebagai _noona_ -nya ini. " _Noo..na…_ ku…. c…. cantik…. _go….mawo_." Senyum mengembang di bibir manis milik Ahra. _Dongsaeng_ nya yang selama ini diam kini bisa menyapanya.

" _Captain Cho_. Selamat datang kembali." Ahra benar-benar bersyukur karena Tuhan mendengar do'anya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Super Junior Dorm**_

Di salah satu ruangan apartemen terlihat beberapa orang _namja_ yang berkumpul. Mengistirahatkan diri mereka yang baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal mereka hari ini. Meski kegiatan _group_ mereka memang sedang vakum tapi kegiatan solo dan jadwal pribadi mereka masih begitu padat. Mau bagaimana lagi itu memang konsekuensi yang harus mereka terima yang berkecimpung dalam dunia hiburan.

Yesung yang harus melakukan syuting untuk drama terbaru. Leeteuk yang masih sibuk sebagai MC di berbagai acara begitu juga dengan Kangin. Heechul sendiri juga masih harus mengisi beberapa _variety show_ yang memang dirinya bintangi. Shindong dan Sungmin masih harus menyelesaikan wajib militer mereka sebelum beberapa hari lagi resmi keluar. Hanya Ryeowook yang nampak sedikit agak senggang. Itu semua karena _namja_ pemilik suara melengking tersebut sebentar lagi akan menjalankan kewajibannya seperti _hyungdeul_ -nya yang lain.

Setelah membersihkan diri masing-masing, mereka makan malam bersama di _dorm_. Tentu saja yang memasakan mereka adalah si koki mungil Kim Ryeowook. Lagipula sudah amat lama mereka semua tidak merasakan masakan sang _eternal magnae_.

"Aku dengar Kyuhyunnie sudah semakin membaik keadaannya." Yesung bicara di sela makan mereka.

Heechul menatap Yesung dengan mata berbinarnya jika menyangkut sang _magnae_. " _Jeongmalyo_? Kim Kyu sudah akan kembali sehat?"

Yesung menganggukan kepalanya pasti. "Cho _ahjussi_ selalu memberikan kabar baik akhir-akhir ini bukan?"

"Oh iya aku juga dengar bahwa Kyuhyunnie sudah mulai terapi fisiknya." Kangin menambahkan kalimat Yesung.

Ryeowook juga tersenyum cerah mendengarnya. "Akhirnya _uri magnae_ bisa kembali lagi."

"Tapi aku akan meragukan Youngmin _Sajangnim_. Suara Kyuhyun juga belum bisa keluar. Kalian tahu seberapa buasnya orang itu bukan?" Yesung hanya bisa mengeluh jika sudah mengingat bos mereka.

Ryeowook mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan isi pesan yang ada di ponselnya. " _Hyungdeul_ bisa melihatnya bukan? Ahra _noona_ bilang Kyuhyun sudah bisa bicara, meski masih terbata-bata."

Kangin mendecak kagum. Tidak sabar untuk menanti kembalinya sang _magnae_. "Ini benar-benar kekuatan Tuhan."

"Hei Jungsoo kau kenapa hanya diam saja?" Heechul bertanya pada Leeteuk yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

Jungsoo tersenyum lembut. " _Anniya_. Aku hanya memikirkan saja. Kalian tahu ingatan Kyuhyunnie belum kembali bukan? Tak ada satupun yang dirinya ingat tentang kita semua. Aku hanya bertanya dengan ingatannya yang hilang, apakah Kyuhyunnie mau kembali bersama dengan kita semua lagi?"

"Sebenarnya aku merasakan kekhawatiran yang sama seperti Teukie _hyung_. Ini akan sulit." Yesung membenarkan kekhawatiran Leeteuk.

Heechul mengepalkan tangannya. "Mengapa kalian begitu pesimis? Seharusnya kalian mempercayai Kyuhyunnie. Anak itu yang mengingkan kita semua kembali seperti semula maka tidak akan mungkin dia meninggalkan kita setelah berhasil melakukannya bukan?" Walau _namja_ cantik sendiri itu pun memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama.

"Chullie _hyung_ benar. Kita hanya perlu mempercayai Kyuhyunnie." Ryeowook mencoba memberikan keyakinan seperti Heechul.

Kangin memberikan sebuah idenya. "Bagaimana kalau kita memperkenalkan kembali siapa itu 'Super Junior' dan siapa itu 'Kyuhyun Super Junior' kepada Kyuhyunnie kembali?"

Semua member yang ada disana menganggukan ide dari Kangin.

Akhirnya setelah mengobrol cukup panjang dan menghabiskan makanannya mereka telah selesai. Seperti biasa mereka membagi tugas untuk siapa yang membersihkan piring-piring makanan. Tentu saja untuk mengulang masa lalu mereka mengundinya dengan kertas gunting batu. Sayangnya _hyung_ tertua di Super Junior alias sang _leader_ lah yang kalah.

Leeteuk melakukannya dengan perasaan senang. Dulu ada begitu banyak piring yang harus dicuci. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu piring-piring yang harus dicuci itu hanya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Pandangan Leeteuk mengedar pada langit malam yang mulai menghiasi setiap daratan dunia. Ada sebuah bintang yang begitu bersinar terang disana. Sayangnya bintang yang paling bersinar itu terletak begitu jauh dari gerombolan bintang lainnya.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi sendirian untuk menemukan kami kembali. Karena kamilah yang akan menemukan dirimu kembali Kyuhyunnie. Jadi bisakah kau menunggu kami?" Leeteuk bermonolog sembari menatap satu bintang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Samsung Hospital**_

Ruangan itu berisi satu meja kerja dilengkapi dengan kursinya. Kertas-kertas serta dokumen-dokumen yang tertera di atas meja. Tidak lupa satu buah unit komputer berwarna hitam dengan monitor tipisnya ikut berdiri di atas meja. Cat dalam ruangan tersebut bernuansa serba putih. Hanya mungkin cat untuk meja dan kursinya saja yang berbeda dari warna putih yang mendominasi di ruangan tersebut.

Dua pasang mata tersebut saling berpandangan lurus satu sama lain. Dimana kedua pasang mata tersebut dimiliki dari dua orang _namja_ yang sedikit berbeda usia dan profesi itu. Lagi-lagi entah untuk kesekian kalinya Cho Younghwan harus duduk tegap dan menatap lurus seseorang yang selalu berstatus sebagai seorang _uisa_.

Bisakah kali ini dirinya memohon bahwa apa yang akan disampaikan oleh sang _uisa_ adalah kabar baik? Bukan maksudnya untuk tidak menerima takdir yang diberikan Tuhan. Hanya saja bolehkah kali ini dirinya meminta untuk mendapatkan satu kabar baik dari seorang _uisa_. Karena hanya dari seorang _uisa_ lah satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah menyampaikan berita bahagia secara sepenuhnya.

"Ada keadaan Kyuhyun- _ssi_ , yang harus saya jelaskan." Junwon menghela nafasnya beberapa saat sebelum mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

Younghwan akan siap dengan kabar apapun yang akan dirinya terima saat ini. " _Mwoga_? Jika memang itu penting dan perlu katakan saja dengan sejujurnya tanpa perlu takut menyakitiku."

"Kyuhyun- _ssi_ pada dasarnya masih amatlah lemah. Anda tahu sendiri waktu koma yang putra anda alami bukanlah sehari dua hari atau bahkan satu minggu melainkan berbulan-bulan. Oleh sebab itu setelah kami melakukan pemeriksaan kembali, bisa disimpulkan kondisi organ dalam Kyuhyun- _ssi_ tidak dapat kembali berfungsi secara maksimal." Junwon terdiam beberapa saat sembari membaca hasil pemeriksaan Kyuhyun kembali. "Mengembalikan fungsi organ dalam menjadi seperti semula tidak semudah untuk mengembalikan kondisi fisik. Bukankah fisik juga dipengaruhi oleh kondisi organ dalamnya juga? Oleh karena itu ketika melakukan terapi fisik Kyuhyun merasa sangat kesakitan."

Younghwan mengerti semua penjelasan _uisa_ profesional tersebut. "Dengan kata lain kondisi putraku sebenarnya tidak baik-baik saja? Akan sangat sulit untuk mengembalikan semua fungsi organnya?"

Junwon menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Jikapun bisa itu akan memakan waktu yang amat lama. Namun tetap kondisinya tidak akan pernah mencapai sampai 100 persen stabil. Terlebih paru-parunya yang semakin menurun fungsinya."

"Apakah ada lagi yang perlu kudengar?" Younghwan hanya perlu menguatkan dirinya sendiri

Junwon menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Sebenarnya fungsi organ dalam Kyuhyun- _ssi_ bisa kembali ke dalam 80 persen jika melakukan terapi dengan baik. Hanya saja untuk melakukan semua proses terapinya itu Kyuhyun- _ssi_ tidak boleh berada dalam keadaan kondisi stres. Dengan demikian jika Kyuhyun- _ssi_ mengalami proses pengembalian ingatannya pikirannya akan tertekan yang akan mempengaruhi semua terapi yang dijalankan dan alhasil terapi tersebut tidak akan pernah bisa berjalan sesuai harapan."

"Dengan kata lain, jika putraku mengingat ingatannya kembali..." Kalimat Younghwan tersebut langsung diputus oleh Junwon.

"Hanya ada dua konsekuensi. Ingatannya kembali tapi dengan kondisi yang sama seperti sekarang atau mungkin lebih buruk. Kemudian kondisinya membaik meski tidak 100 persen tanpa harus ingatannya kembali." Sebuah kesimpulan tegas diucapkan oleh Junwon.

Younghwan meninggalkan ruangan Junwon setelah mendengar semua itu. Apakah dirinya harus berteriak marah? Menyalahkan takdir? Menangis kembali dengan semua hal yang baru saja dirinya dengar? Tidak. Dirinya hanya perlu untuk tetap tegap berdiri membantu sang putran dan menopangnya untuk melewati semua ini. Dan dia tidak akan mengubah semua keputusan yang dirinya katakan tadi kepada Junwon.

-Biarkan Kyuhyunnie mengingatnya kembali walau akan sulit-

.

.

.

.

.

 _Namja_ dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu memasuki area rumah sakit dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di bawahnya. Berjalan dengan tidak lupa dengan sebuah barang yang ada di tangannya. Dimana barang tersebut adalah sebuah hadiah yang dirinya janjikan untuk memberikannya pada seseorang.

 _Namja_ pemilik suara tinggi tersebut nampak tampan dengan rambut cepak serta setelan busana _casual_ yang digunakannya. Tentu saja karena _namja_ ini akan segera mengakhiri kewajibannya untuk mengabdi kepada negara sebagai rakyat yang baik. Padahal hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, tapi selalu saja dirinya tidak bisa mengalahkan seseorang yang selama ini selalu menjadi orang yang paling disayanginya.

Para perawat yang ada di rumah sakit menyapa hangat kedatangan _namja_ dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata tersebut. Akhirnya _namja_ ini tiba di depan ruangan seseorang yang amat berharga baginya. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa gugup. Rasanya seperti akan bertemu _yeojachingu_ -nya untuk pertama kali saja.

Dan dibukalah pintu ruangan rawat tersebut. Disana seseorang tengah bersandar di tepian ranjang rumah sakitnya. Dimana ranjang rumah sakit tersebut memang sengaja dinaikan. Shim Changmin mendekati seseorang tersebut dan menunjukan sebuah bingkisan yang sedari tadi dibawanya pada orang yang sekarang telah membuka matanya kembali sembari memberikan cengiran khasnya.

Cho Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi tersebut dengan aneh. _Namja_ itu datang tiba-tiba, tersenyum begitu lebar, dan menunjukan sebuah bingkisan. Mungkinkah hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya? Kyuhyun rasa bukan. Karena meskipun dirinya hilang ingatan keluarganya pasti memberikan sesuatu padanya. Lalu untuk apa _namja_ tersebut menunjukan bingkisan yang tepatnya lebih seperti hadiah itu padanya? Bukannya merespon tatapan Kyuhyun, _namja_ jangkung itu masih setia dengan posisi anehnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun lah yang harus berbicara terlebih dahulu padanya. Meski masih agak terbata-bata hanya untuk bicara, tapi setidaknya perkembangan Kyuhyun cukup cepat. Walau diketahui pada kenyataannya tubuhnya masih saja menjerit.

" _Nu…nu…guya…_?" Kyuhyun dengan susah payah mengucapkan pertanyaannya.

Changmin terperangah ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun bicara padanya. Dia harus mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun saat ini tidak akan memberikan respon seperti dulu kepadanya. "Shim Changmin _imnida_. Seorang sahabat yang menantikan…." Tidak dia tidak boleh menangis. "Sahabat baikmu. Ahahaha. Bingkisan ini adalah kaset _game_ terbaru."

Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya, Shim Changmin hanya tengah berpura-pura kuat saja. " _G….game_."

"Kau tahu _caramel machiatto_. Kaset-kaset ini sangat mahal. Kau selalu saja memenangkan pertandingan melawanku. Padahal hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi aku akan keluar dari wajib militerku tapi kau sudah sadar duluan _carbonara_." Changmin mengeluarkan senyuman canggungnya. "Tapi aku senang karena kau kembali menang lagi. Aku menerima kekalahanku kali ini, karena Tuhan sudah menjawab do'aku."

Kyuhyun menangkap bagaimana mata seseorang yang adalah sahabatnya itu tengah berkaca-kaca. Kalimatnya juga amat tulus. Kyuhyun merindukannya. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam satu sama lain meski masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Akward. Changmin merasa ini tidak seharusnya. "Kau adalah seseorang bagiku, Kyu." Sementara Kyuhyunn, _namja_ yang masih terbaring lemah itu memandang Changmin dengan aneh.

"Se…se..orang… se… per….ti apa?" Kembali dengan terbata-bata Kyuhyun berbicara. Sepertinya dirinya masih menyukai _yeoja_ walaupun dirinya hilang ingatan.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lembut padanya. "Kau segalanya Kyuhyun- _ah_. Meski setelah ayah, ibu, dan istriku nanti. Seseorang yang akan tinggal di hatiku selamanya. Sahabat, _hyung_ , _chingu_ , sainganku, dan juga penyemangatku. Kau tahu aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat mengetahui kau kembali koma pada waktu itu. Aku merasa hancur Kyuhyun- _ah_. Aku memarahi diriku sendiri seperti orang bodoh Kyu. Karena aku hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa mengetahui penderitaanmu."

" _ **Changmin-ah, bagaimana jika aku koma lagi atau kehilangan ingatan tentangmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"**_

Sekelebat memori itu muncul begitu saja. Bahkan begitu jelas. Kyuhyun bisa melihat dirinya dan Changmin yang tengah duduk di sebuah _café_ berdua. Kyuhyun bisa melihat sebenarnya dirinya dan Changmin melakukan banyak percakapan. Tapi hanya satu kalimat yang dirinya ucapkan yang bisa Kyuhyun ingat. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk membaca kalimat dari setiap mulut Changmin disana. Sayangnya kepala Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit.

"Kyuhyun- _ah gwenchana_?" Changmin menatap khawatir Kyuhyun yang mulai berkeringat banyak.

Kyuhyun berucap dengan lemah. " _Gwen…chana_ …"

Changmin mengepalkan tangannya erat. " _Geumanhae_. Bisakah kau berhenti untuk menyembunyikan penderitaanmu dariku?! Kau tidak adil Kyuhyun- _ah_. Kau selalu mengetahui bagaimana penderitaanku tapi aku tidak bisa mengetahui penderitaanmu! Berhenti bersikap hanya untuk membagi kebahagiaanmu saja kepadaku. Karena aku ingin kau berbagi kesedihanmu juga." _Liquid_ bening itu menetes dari mata Changmin pada akhirnya. "Meski aku kalah, bisakah kau mewujudkan taruhanku _caramel machiatto_?"

"A..akan..ku..lakukan Changmin- _ah_." Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu lembut pada Changmin.

Mereka memang tidak memiliki hubungan darah yang kuat. Mereka juga tidak mengenal satu sama lain semenjak kecil. Mereka dipertemukan oleh takdir. Takdir indah yang mempertemukan dua kepribadian yang sama dalam suatu kisah kehidupan. Meski tidak sepenuhnya mereka selalu akur. Karena sejauh apapun keberadaan seorang sahabat, mereka tetap akan saling menemukan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari yang dilewati di salah satu negara yang berada di kawasan Asia Timur tersebut dijalani seperti biasa. Dimana di dalamnya terdapat orang-orang dewasa yang bergerak untuk memenuhi pekerjaannya. Para mahasiswa yang melaksanakan kuliahnya untuk memperoleh gelar. Para anak-anak dan remaja yang pergi melaksanakan sekolah mereka. Tentu saja ada beberapa mobil yang sibuk berlalu-lalang di jalanan kota-kota besar di dalam negara tersebut.

Jika seperti demikian, hari yang dijalani setiap harinya hanya begitu saja. Monoton. Tanpa ada perubahan. Maka disinilah ada sebuah titik balik. Dimana sebenarnya semua orang berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi lebih baik diantara yang lainnya. Mewujudkan perubahan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan mereka masing-masing.

Seperti dirinya yang saat ini tengah berlatih kembali untuk berubah menjadi 'normal' kembali. Mengangkat setiap tubuh yang seharusnya bisa digerakkan. Walau baginya untuk menggerakan itu kembali terasa amat berat. Namun inilah proses yang wajib dirinya kembali jika ingin menaungi kembali sebuah cerita kehidupan miliknya sendiri.

Disana ada saudara-saudaranya yang memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan tidak lupa untuk menyemangatinya. Mereka tahu begitu perih sebenarnya kembali harus menyaksikan hal yang sama seperti dulu. Satu bulan sudah berlalu semenjak orang yang mereka kasihi membuka kedua matanya, walau masih belum bisa bergerak Kyuhyun sudah bisa lebih leluasa dalam menggerakan kedua tangannya. Mereka bersyukur, sekecil apapun itu. Karena saat ini Kyuhyunnya masih ada diantara mereka.

Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya proses terapi Kyuhyun selesai. _Hyungdeul_ Super Junior Kyuhyun segera mendekati ranjangnya. Tidak terlalu ramai, karena ada beberapa member yang masih harus menuntaskan wajib militer mereka.

Leeteuk menyapa Kyuhyun untuk pertama kali. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

" _Gwenchana_." Salah satu perkembangan pesat Kyuhyun. _Namja_ berusia 28 tahun itu sudah dapat kembali berbicara secara normal.

Ryeowook meletakan sebuah bungkusan yang baru saja dirinya beli. "Ini _hyung_ membawakan herbal yang bisa membantu mu cepat pulih."

" _Gomawo_." Hanya itu. Jawaban-jawaban pendek. Karena Kyuhyun belum 'mengenal' mereka sepenuhnya.

Kangin mencoba mencairkan suasana kecanggungan diantara mereka. "Kyuhyunnie, apakah sekarang kau sudah bisa makan secara normal?"

" _Nde_." Lagi-lagi hanya itu, sebuah jawaban pendek.

"Wuah. Aku yakin kau pasti mengeluh karena makanan rumah sakit yang tidak enak dan pahit." Yesung menambah nada kemeriahan dalam kalimatnya.

Mata Kyuhyun memandang sedih ke bawah. "Makanan itu tidak berasa sama sekali."

"Tentu saja itu tidak akan enak. Karena kau selalu menyukai makanan berkalori akhir-akhir ini." Ketus Heechul.

"Ah itu wajar, karena kau kan baru bisa makan secara biasa lagi." Ryeowook memberikan penjelasan yang masuk akal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. " _Jeongmalyo_?"

Leeteuk mengangguk dan menjawab Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja."

Setelah itu mereka mulai terdiam kembali. Tidak dipungkiri ada sesuatu khawatiran yang kembali melingkupi perasaan mereka. Apakah benar sang _dongsaeng_ sudah baik-baik saja? Apakah benar ini yang mereka nanti? Apakah benar ini adalah harapan mereka? Untuk menelan pun sang _dongsaeng_ mengatakan begitu sakit. Jadi seberapa parah kondisinya sebenarnya? Apa ini kesembuhan yang mereka harapkan selalu dari Tuhan?

Ryeowook sudah mati-matian untuk menahan air matanya yang sebentar lagi akan terjatuh. Kenapa dia merasa harus menyesal telah mengharapakan Kyuhyun untuk kembali sadar? Menambahkan penderitaannya kembali kah? Yesung yang menyadari situasi yang akan menjadi kacau segera mencairkan suasana dengan melakukan beberapa hal konyol. Mereka bersyukur karena diantara mereka ada seorang seperti dirinya.

Kyuhyun sendiri menanggapi tingkah konyol para _hyungdeul_ -nya dengan tertawa kecil. Benar, dirinya tidak boleh tertawa terlalu keras dahulu karena itu dapat memberinya tekanan. Senyum riang milik Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sendu. Melihat mereka begitu akrab satu sama lain. Berbaur seakan tidak ada jarak. Kyuhyun bertanya apakah benar seperti yang orang-orang selalu bilang padanya bahwa dirinya juga begitu dekat dahulu sebelum dirinya kehilangan ingatannya?

Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook terpekik setelah melihat ponselnya. " _Aigoo_ , 2ne1 bubar lihat ini."

"Benar. Sungguh disayangkan mereka padahal sudah berjalan selama 7 tahun." Heechul menganggukan kepalanya setelah melihat ponsel Ryeowook.

Kangin ikut menambahkan. "Bukan hanya 2ne1, banyak grup yang sudah memutuskan untuk bubar belakangan ini."

" _Nde_. Kalau tidak bubar ada satu member atau dua member yang memutuskan untuk mundur. Padahal mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak lama." Yesung berbicara.

Heechul menerawang. "Tentu saja semakin waktu berjalan akan banyak hal yang berubah."

"Super Junior sudah berapa lama? _Mianhae_ , karena ingatanku yang belum kembali aku tidak tahu." Kyuhyun bertanya tiba-tiba

Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengelus lengan sang _dongsaeng_. "Sudah hampir 11 tahun."

" _Geroum_. Kita juga sudah mengalahkan kutukan 7 tahun." Heechul berbicara dengan bangga.

Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun kemudian. "Lalu ada apa kau bertanya seperti itu Kyuhyunnie?"

Leeteuk menegang ditempatnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Apakah kita juga akan mendapat akhir yang sama?"

"Akhir yang sama?" Yesung sedikit kurang mengerti.

Kyuhyun berbicara dengan panjang. "Kalian bilang, seiring berjalannya waktu akan ada hal yang berubah seperti mereka yang kalian bicarakan. Bukankah Super Junior grup kita juga mengalami hal yang sama? Dan salah satu perubahannya adalah aku. Tak ada satu ingatan pun yang kutahu tentang kalian. Jangankan untuk menari, saat ini bernyanyi pun aku belum dikatakan bisa. Dengan kata lain…"

Heechul mengepalkan tangannya erat. " _Geumanhae_! Apakah kau sudah selesai dengan kalimatmu Cho Kyuhyun? Jika kau menginginkan akhir yang sama dengan mereka yang dibicarakan, jadi untuk apa kami menantimu hingga saat ini? Jangan lagi kau membuat kami menjadi orang yang bersalah!"

"Chullie _hyung_ tenanglah, Kyuhyunnie hanya khawatir." Ryeowook mengelus pundak _hyung_ tertua keduanya itu.

Kangin tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyunnie kami mengerti kekhawatiranmu. Tapi tolong percayalah pada kami. Bahwa akhir dari kita akan berbeda. Sekalipun akan berakhir Super Junior, itu adalah akhir yang indah."

"Kangin benar Kyu, tolong untuk berjanji pada kami. Meskipun kami pernah hampir pergi meninggalkanmu dulu berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkan kami." Leeteuk kembali mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

" _ **Waeyo Kyu? Kau sakit?"**_

" _ **Ko..koper itu?"**_

" _ **Ah.. kami tidak akan tinggal disini lagi."**_

" _ **Wae? Kenapa kalian selalu pergi?! Kenapa kalian begini?!"**_

" _ **Kita ini sudah dewasa, jadi hentikan sifat kekanakanmu Kyuhyun-ah."**_

" _ **Kami juga memiliki alasan Kyu."**_

" _ **Alasan…alasan…. Kalau kalian ingin pergi tinggalkan saja aku dari dulu."**_

Lagi-lagi sebuah memori melintas dalam dirinya. Mendengar kata pergi membuat memori itu terngiang-ngiang begitu saja. Kenapa? Bukankah mereka terlihat selalu bersama-sama setelah dirinya sadar? Kenapa ada memori yang menyakitkan seperti itu yang terlintas? Apakah mereka benar meninggalkannya?

Semua member Super Junior langsung panik ketika melihat Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya sendiri. Bukan hanya itu bahkan _magnae_ mereka terus menggumamkan kata _kajima_ yang tidak berhenti. Ingatannya membuat Kyuhyun terlalu sakit. Dadanya juga sesak. Mata seluruh member langsung melebar, ketika melihat Kyuhyun kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasa kesal karena Junwon untuk malam ini lagi-lagi mengenakannya masker oksigen. _Uisa_ itu bilang bahwa itu bisa membantu kesembuhannya untuk selanjutnya. Selain itu Kyuhyun juga kesal karena lagi-lagi dia harus pingsan. Sehingga waktu bersama member lainnya menjadi berkurang. Terlebih di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Benar saat ini dirinya merasa begitu kesepian. Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya mengenal mereka, setidaknya para _hyungdeul_ -nya dapat membuatnya nyaman. Malam ini _namja_ pemilik kulit pucat itu sendirian. Kesepian yang tadi akan melandanya hilang sudah saat pintu ruangannya dibuka.

Mata milik Kyuhyun tadinya akan berbinar cerah saat membayangkan bahwa orang yang akan datang itu adalah sang _appa_. Karena belakangan ini _appa_ -nya itu cukup sibuk. Tapi Kyuhyun mengernyit ketika melihat seorang _namja_ asing yang mengenakan jas memasuki kamar rawatnya.

Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa begitu memalukan dipandangi oleh _namja_ asing tersebut rasanya. Kyuhyun hendak melepaskan masker oksigennya. Lagipula keadaannya sudah baik-baik saja. _Namja_ asing tersebut tersenyum begitu arti mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun, ketika melihat mantan anak asuhan perusahaannya tersebut mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya ke senderan ranjang dengan susah payah.

Dengan berbaik hati, _namja_ asing tersebut membantu Kyuhyun untuk mendudukan dirinya. Ada perasaan takut yang membuncah ketika Kyuhyun bertemu dengan _namja_ asing tersebut. Karena sebenarnya baik sebelum dan sesudah hilang ingatan Kyuhyun belum pernah bertemu dengan _namja_ asing tersebut.

Merasa Kyuhyun terus memandanginya, _namja_ asing tersebut mengeluarkan kartu nama miliknya dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang tidak percaya ternyata _namja_ asing tersebut adalah pimpinan tertinggi dimana Super Junior bernaung.

" _Gomawoseoyeo_. Anda telah repot-repot untuk datang mengunjungiku Youngmin _Sajangnim_." Tentu saja Kyuhyun agak tersanjung, disela kesibukannya sang pimpinan tertinggi datang hanya sekedar untuk menjenguk.

Youngmin tersenyum setelah meletakan buah-buahan yang sengaja dibawanya. " _Gwenchanayo_. Tidak perlu tersanjung begitu, karena ini bukan pertama kali dikunjungi oleh Pimpinan paling tinggi di SM ketika sakit."

"Pernahkah aku dulu?" Kyuhyun bertanya heran.

Youngmin menepukan kedua tangannya. "Ah aku lupa. Kau bahkan mengingat satu pun ingatanmu."

"Akan kucoba lebih keras agar dapat mengingatnya dengan cepat kembali. Dengan begitu kami bisa melakukan aktivitas kami seperti biasa." Kyuhyun memberikan kalimat penenangnya.

Youngmin menghentikan kegiatan mengotak-atik _handphone_ -nya. "Aku rasa kau tidak perlu terburu-buru Kyuhyun- _ssi_."

"Tapi bukankah aktivitas grup harus segera berjalan?" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apakah _namja_ asing ini mengkhawatirkannya sehingga menyuruhnya untuk jangan terburu-buru.

" _Geroumde_. Aktivitas mereka akan segera berjalan dengan cepat. Kemudian DUAR mereka akan berada dipuncak kembali. Jika saja tidak ada yang menghalangi mereka seperti saat ini." Youngmin merubah mimiknya menjadi amat serius.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Siapa yang menghalangi mereka?"

"Kau. Cho Kyuhyun," Youngmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kyuhyun dan berbisik.

Kyuhyun merasa ada sebuah pisau yang mengirisnya ketika mendengar pernyataan itu. " _Nae..naega_.."

Youngmin menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengangguk. "Tentu. Jadi apakah kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku sekarang."

" _Mwo_?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan.

Senyum sinis terpatri di wajah Youngmin. "Apa yang istimewa dari dirimu yang sekarang sehingga mereka begitu mempertahankanmu sampai seperti ini? Bisa kau jelaskan Kyuhyun- _ssi_?"

Kyuhyun diam. Apakah ada yang bisa dirinya banggakan dengan keadaannya saat ini?

Youngmin mendecih. "Bahkan untuk berpikir pun sebenarnya membuatmu merasa sakit. Aku bukan orang yang bodoh bisa percaya keajaiban akan datang dua kali pada orang yang sama. Jadi jangankan untuk mengingat kembali dan dapat menari dengan sempurna, membopong tubuhmu sendiri yang sekarang ini pun membuat mu kesakitan."

" _Anniyo_. Semua tidak berkata demikian. Semuanya bilang bahwa harapan mereka untukku akan terwujud." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Youngmin menatap mata Kyuhyun lurus dengan tajam. "Kau tahu apa yang dimaksudkan dengan harapan palsu? Itu mungkin dapat mendeskripsikan tentang dirimu. Kau hanya sebuah angan palsu yang tidak akan mungkin dapat mereka capai. Sedangkan aku adalah harapan pasti milik mereka. Karena sebuah harapan palsu selalu membuat seseorang dalam kehancuran. Jadi mundurlah saat ini juga kau harapan yang tidak pasti."

"Aku tidak akan mundur." Kyuhyun menegapkan pikirannya.

Youngmin tertawa mengejek. "Ah. Maka dari itu aku sudah mempersiapkan senjata, Karena tanpa kau mundur sendiri pun, kontrakmu dengan SM sudah selesai."

 _-Jadi mereka hanya menunggu ketidakpastian dariku saja selama ini_. Kyuhyun ingin berkata-kata tapi menjadi kelu.

Youngmin mengundurkan diri dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun. "Ini sudah terlalu malam. Baiklah aku pamit. Oh ya aku harap kesembuhanmu bukanlah harapan yang tidak pasti."

Pantas saja mereka selalu memiliki waktu bersama dengannya begitu banyak. Pantas saja mereka tidak sesibuk orang lain pada umumnya sebagai selebriti. Karena kesempatan itu mereka buang hanya demi untuk menungguinya. Akhirnya _namja_ berkulit pucat itu mengerti kenapa tubuhnya selalu berteriak kesakitan.

Junwon bertemu tatap Youngmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Ada senyuman kemenangan di sudut bibir Youngmin yang bisa Junwon lihat. Junwon langsung membuka pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun untuk melihat keadaannya. Pasiennya itu sedang menangis begitu banyak. Kyuhyun menatap Junwon yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Keluarlah _uisa_. Dan tentu saja sebelum keluar kau harus menjelaskan keadaanku yang sebenarnya secara detail tanpa ada yang kau tutupi."

Junwon merasa menjadi orang yang paling jahat di dunia karena sudah mengatakan semua itu pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyuhyun untuk melakukan terapi berjalannya. Semakin cepat dirinya bisa berjalan akan semakin baik. Selain itu dirinya juga tidak usah membebani orang-orang terdekatnya lagi.

Disana dirinya ditemani oleh _appa, eomma_ serta _noona_ -nya yang dengan sengaja datang di sela kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Junwon menuntun Kyuhyun untuk berdiri dari duduknya di atas kursi roda. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya Kyuhyun berhasil bangkit dari atas kursi rodanya.

Kemudian dengan dibantu dituntun oleh para _ganhonsa_ , Kyuhyun mulai berjalan sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga kedua orang _ganhonsa_ itu membiarkan Kyuhyun berjalan sendiri dengan berpegangan kepada dua buah besi penyangga yang disediakan di ruang terapi tersebut. Kakinya terasa begitu berat, nafasnya juga terengah-engah. Padahal hanya baru sedikit langkah yang baru dirinya ambil.

Melihat hal itu Ahra ingin menghentikan sang _dongsaeng_ dan membantunya. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi karena Younghwan mencegah Ahra. Ditatap begitu tenang oleh sang _appa_ membuat Ahra akhirnya megalah. Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai bergetar dan akan segera terjatuh. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi wajahnya.

Kyuhyun akan hampir terjatuh jika tidak mendengar teriakan-teriakan penyemangat dari para _hyungdeul_ Super Juniornya yang datang secara bersamaan. Mendengar hal itu membuat semangat Kyuhyun menaik. Berhasil beberapa langkah sudah dirinya ambil. Tinggal sedikit lagi sebelum mencapai ujung. Tapi gemetar tubuhnya semakin hebat. Bobot dirinya sendiri terlalu berat. 'Bruk' Tubuh Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan cepat. Para _ganhonsa_ langsung membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke atas kursi rodanya. Merasa bahwa terapi hari ini sudah cukup. Nafas _namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu juga sudah memendek.

Setelahnya, Kyuhyun kembali ke dalam kamar rawatnya untuk beristirahat. Dirinya juga ditemani oleh semua member Super Junior yang memang sengaja datang. Tadi _eomma_ dan _noona_ -nya pamit karena ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. _Appa_ -nya pergi keluar sebentar untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun berkumpul bersama member yang lain.

"Untung saja kita datang tepat waktu untuk menemani Kyuhyunnie terapi." Ryeowook berucap pertama.

Kangin menatap kesal Yesung. "Kita hampir terlambat karena Sungie _hyung_."

" _Mian_ , soalnya tadi aku lupa menaruh mantel kesayanganku." Yesung melepaskan cengiran khasnya.

Kyuhyun memandang _hyungdeul_ -nya satu per satu "Kenapa kalian menungguku samapai seperti ini?"

Heechul mencubit pelan sekali pipi Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja karena kami ingin menemanimu."

"Dan lagi kau akan merengek nantinya karena kesepian tidak ada kami yang menemani." Kangin berpura-pura mengejek Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tersenyum gemas. "Kau kan _magnae_ manja."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan jadwal kalian?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Yesung hanya syuting drama, Heechul _variety,_ Kangin juga sama dengan Heechul, Ryeowook istirahat untuk mempersiapkan wajib militernya, dan aku memang sedang kosong." Leeteuk menjelaskannya dengan jelas.

 _-Begitukah? Bukankah kalian hanya menolak semua jadwal karena terus menungguku. Comeback kalian juga akan tertunda bukan?_ Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya kembali. "Kenapa kalian tidak mencoba jadwal dengan tampil sebagai satu grup? Bukankah akan ada rencana _comeback_?"

"Tentu saja kami akan melakukannya denganmu juga member yang lainnya. Baru itu namanya aktivitas grup." Heechul menjawab dengan enteng.

Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah mengertinya. "Oh begitu ya." _–Tentu saja menantikan member yang telah selesai wajib militer akan pasti tergapai. Tapi aku? Aku sudah tidak akan mungkin untuk sembuh. Kumohon hyungdeul jangan terus berharap padaku. Karena aku tidak bisa mewujudkannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kalian semua berhenti mengharapkanku?_

"Kyuhyunnie _gwenchana_? Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Leeteuk yang menangkap gelagat aneh _dongsaeng_ -nya tersebut langsung bertanya khawatir.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Anniyo_. Aku hanya senang kalian selalu menemaniku."

Kyuhyun menatap satu per satu wajah _hyungdeul_ -nya yang begitu cerah. Seakan memang akan bisa menggapai harapan mereka yang ada pada dirinya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin wajah cerah mereka hilang begitu saja. _Namja_ ini sudah memutuskan untuk tidak membuat beban bagi mereka. Maka dari itu dia benar-benar akan pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ dengan lesung pipi di wajahnya serta rambut cepak dibalut _sweater_ berwarna merah tengah berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Tempat dimana salah satu _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya dirawat disana. Ini adalah pekan-pekan terakhir sebelum dirinya menyelesaikan wajib militernya. Maka ada beberapa waktu senggang yang dirinya dapat. Maka pada waktu senggang inilah dirinya menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk sang _dongsaeng_.

Tentu saja dengan wajah tampan yang dimilikinya membuat para _ganhonsa_ _yeoja_ disana terpekik tertahan. _Namja_ bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu tentu membalas mereka dengan ramah, yakni memberikan senyumannya yang membuat _namja_ bermarga Choi itu semakin tampan.

Siwon memandang sebuah hadiah yang sengaja dirinya bawa untuk _magnae_ kesayangannya itu. dibukanya pintu kamar rawat milik sang _dongsaeng_. Namun bukan senyuman milik sang _dongsaeng_ yang menyapanya melainkan sebuah kasur kosong yang telah dibereskan sedemikian rupa. Siwon langsung berlari dan menuju ruangan Junwon.

Junwon tahu akan ada salah satu _hyung_ Kyuhyun yang mendatanginya. "Kyuhyun- _ssi_ pindah rumah sakit."

" _Eodiga_?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada tidak sabar.

Junwon menatap Siwon dengan lurus. "Bukan Korea. Tapi di luar Korea. Entah di negara mana dia pindah. Kyuhyun- _ssi_ tidak memberikan detail mengenai di rumah sakit dan di negara mana dirinya pindah."

Siwon menutup pintu ruangan Junwon dengan pelan. Mulai melangkah meninggalkan area rumah sakit. Jadi seperti ini rasanya ditinggalkan? Seperti inikah dulu yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun? Tapi kenapa dirinya sangat tidak bisa menerima semua ini begitu saja. Siwon merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan menelepon sang _leader_.

"Kyuhyun pindah rumah sakit _hyung_ … ….. Kyuhyunnie…..Bukan di Korea, tapi luar negeri _hyung_ …."

Sementara itu di lain pihak seorang _namja_ tengah tersenyum dengan puas. Satu kemenangan lain telah dirinya dapatkan kembali. Benar karena seorang penghalang tidak sepantasnya berada dekat dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Taipei City Hospital**_

Seorang _namja_ berkulit putih pucat tengah duduk di atas kursi rodanya menanti sang _appa_ yang tengah mengurusi kepindahan rumah sakitnya. Rumah sakit kepindahannya adalah salah satu rumah sakit yang cukup terkenal di Taiwan. Karena kebetulan juga sang _appa_ memiliki yayasan pendidikan di Taiwan.

Namja berkulit putih pucat itu tengah menatap layar ponselnya. Sejak kemarin _handphone_ miliknya sengaja tidak dirinya nyalakan. Dan kala menyala begitu banyak pesan yang masuk dan panggilan tidak terjawab yang semuanya berasal dari _hyungdeul_ -nya yang tengah berada di Korea.

Kembali. Ponsel miliknya bordering. Membuat _namja_ berkulit putih pucat ini tidak sengaja menjatuhkan ponsel miliknya. _Namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu mencoba untuk meraih ponselnya yang terjatuh tapi tidak bisa. Dia ingin berdiri, namun perjalanan lintas negara ini membuat tubuhnya merasa kelelahan. Sehingga untuk mengangkat tubuh pun terasa begitu berat.

Hangeng merutuki kecerobahannya sendiri ketika melakukan adegan berbahaya membuat lengannya terkilir. Alhasil karena dirinya adalah seorang selebriti Sun Le sang manajer memaksanya untuk memeriksakannya ke rumah sakit. Disinilah Hangeng sekarang di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Taiwan.

Pada awalnya Hangeng hanya duduk diam dan tenang menunggu Sun Le yang sedang mendaftarkan pemeriksaannya. Hingga akhirnya dirinya melihat seorang laki-laki yang duduk di atas kursi roda tengah berusaha mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh. Tidak ada yang membantu laki-laki tersebut. Dengan tulus Hangeng membantu untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. Akhirnya kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Seringkali semenghindar apapun kau dari sesuatu yang dibenci, keadaan malah terbalik. Dimana kebencianmu yang tidak ingin dilihat kini berada begitu dekat denganmu sendiri. Namun perasaan seseorang ini masih tidak bisa menentukan apakah dia membencinya ataukah hanya lari dari kenyataan. Mematung tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. "I..ini…"

" _Xie…..xie…_." Dan _namja_ yang menjadi 'korban' ini mengeluarkan air matanya begitu saja, dadanya sesak.

Hangeng langsung berbalik meninggalkan _namja_ yang dulu amat dikenalnya tersebut. Sementara itu _namja_ berkulit putih pucat tersebut hanya memandang punggung yang perlahan menghilang tersebut dengan nanar. Ada sebuah rasa rindu yang mendalam di dalam diriya dan ada rasa sakit juga yang begitu dalam. Kepalanya mulai kembali berdenyut sakit. Younghwan yang telah selesai menyelesaikan pendaftaran langsung menghampiri sang putra.

Younghwan langsung menghampiri cemas Kyuhyun, ketika anaknya itu memegangi kepalanya sendiri dengan erat. " _Gwenchana_ , kepalamu sakit?"

Kyuhyun memandang Younghwan sang _appa_ dengan lurus. "Bisakah anda menjelaskan sebenarnya siapa aku ini?" Karena jujur saat ini begitu banyak hal yang belum bisa dirinya mengerti dan terima.

.

.

.

.

.

Hangeng menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat sepanjang jalan. Tidak mempedulikan sang manajar yang terus saja menghubunginya. Tidak lagi juga peduli dengan rasa sakit pada lengannya yang terkilir. Setelah sekian lama. Setelah lebih dari enam tahun lamanya mereka kembali bertemu.

Perasaannya merasa teriris kembali ketika mengingat pandangan seseorang tersebut. Dimana tidak ada rona binar ketika memandangnya. Karena seseorang tersebut memang tengah 'lupa' dengan semua hal yang pernah terjadi kepadanya. Juga keadaan seseorang tersebut yang memang sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Mobil Hangeng berhenti di sebuah lokasi yang sedang dijadikan tempat syuting. Disana terdapat satu orang _dongsaeng_ -nya yang berasal dari China. Hangeng memutuskan turun dari mobilnya. Melihat ada kesempatan Hangeng menghampiri _namja_ berpipi mochi tersebut. Saat ini dia tidak ingin menyembunyikan lagi bebannya. Henry berbalik ketika merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan.

 _Namja_ yang tinggal lama di Kanada itu terpaku. _Gege_ -nya yang selama ini hilang berdiri dihadapannya. "Aku orang yang jahat Henly- _ya_ … aku orang yang jahat…."

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ bermarga Kim tengah berpikir sembari menatap langit-langit yang berada di luar apartemennya. Dibelakang _namja_ Kim tersebut terdapat kertas-kertas yang berisi keputusannya. _Namja_ cerdas ini sudah membulatkan keputusannya. Sudah tidak mempedulikan dampaknya kepada dirinya nanti.

"Kau berhasil Kyu, berhasil membuatku merindukan kalian lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue…..

 **Sudah selesai juga menyelesaikan chapter 8 dari ff ini. Maaf kalau waktu update nya begitu lama. Karena sulit sekali untuk menentukan kelanjutan dari ff ini akan jadi seperti apa. Author akan memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika chapter yang di update begitu lama ini hasilnya malah membuat kalian kecewa. Tapi sebisa mungkin author berharap reader cukup puas dengan kelanjutan ff ini. Terima kasih untuk semua reader yang telah sabar menanti ff ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejal review kalian. Karena itu akan menjadi penghargaan sendiri bagi author. Maaf juga jika masih banyak kekurangan di dalamnya.**

 **Reply Review:**

Nae Axselia: Sampai dia benar-benar dengan apa yang telah dirinya lakukan. Tapi untung kyu sadar juga wkwkwk.

Lenny chan: itu karena memang sudah seperti itu takdir Kyu di FF hehehe. Haha mian updatenya kelamaan yah.

GyuhaeCho: sekesel apalagi sekarang sama Youngmin? Karena hangeng sebenarnya gamau terlibat konflik lagi dengan SM. Hehehe makasih udah sabar menunggu.

restiana: sudah dilanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan.

AtikahSparkyu: hehehe makasih yah udah seneng. Semoga yang ini juga gak mengecewakan.

michhazz: kondisi kyu udah kembali stabil kok. Iyah kyu itu udah nakal dari kecil wkkwkw. Bener tuh kalo kibum hyungnya sedingin apapun selalu lindungin kyu.

hyunnie02: kyu udah lumayan baik hihi.

kyuchoco13: sepertinya akan sulit kalau kyuhyun mau inget semua ingatannya lagi. seperti kata junwon uisanim di chapter ini.

Ahsanriri22: hahahaha yah begitulah kelakuan si Youngmin.

Dd: iyah gimana dong kyu amnesia hehehe.

Songkyurina: akhirnya hankyung menyesal hehehe. Iyah kyu beneran jadi amnesia.

angel sparkyu: karena sebenarnya keadaan kyu emang sudah lemah.

nnanissa: eh iyah mian lupa hehehe. Hyungdeul harus berjuang keras supaya kyu bisa ingat mereka lagi.

deushiikyungie: jeongmalyo? Makasih udah mau membaca ff ini hehe. Sepertinya kyu harus hilang ingatan. Hihi.

okaocha: itu kan emang konsekuensi kyunya. Hehe.

Yong Do Jin316: kyunya sih enak banget kalau dibikin menderita wkwkwk kidding. Iyah eomma cho benar-benar dilemma waktu itu. kan kasian liat anaknya lama2 harus di rumah sakit.

Desviana407: Hehe mian yah chapter ini bikin menunggu begitu lama. Kyuhyun jadi polos kembali hehe.

liliwati: iyah kyu jadi sulit mengerti dengan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya, kejadian-kejadian yang seharusnya dulu pernah dia rasain. Nah keknya di chapter ini dia mulai akan ingat dah wkwkwk.

ladyelf11: kata kyu capek tidur mulu wkwkkw.

auliaMRQ: si Youngmin wkwkwk

fatmawatiyustika: yah begitulah kan kepemimpinan seseorang akan berbeda masing-masing. Tpi youngmin agak gimana gitu yah wkwkwk. Akhirnya si tiang merelakan uangnya untuk kaset game kyu wkkwkw.

Nanakyu: hehehe gomawo udah selalu mau membaca dan memberikan respon positif untuk ff ini.

Choding: hehehe kemana aja ayo selama ini? Ah gapapa gomawo udah meninggalkan review.

mmzzaa: iyah capek wkwk. oh yang gak kenal wajah itu kan?

lovelyrose98: emang enak daging youngmin dimasak? Wkwwk. Waduh kamu kanibal. Tapi sepertinya tugas mereka gakan semudah itu.

Lina: semoga yang ini juga menjadi sempat dibaca lagi. kibum kata-katanya always menusuk wkwk. kyu harus tertindas wkwk.

han(titik)kyura: sepertinya akan sesuai prediksi kamu wkwkwk.

dian: ini sudah dilanjut hehe.

 **Thank's to:**

| 0932715630 | Ahsanriri22 | Anna505 | AtikahSparkyu | Axerleoulus Xenon Xelvarixion | Captain Potato | Cho Sun Eun | Desviana407 | Fitri My | FlowerKyuu | HyukRin67 | KLiieff19 | KimRaf | Kira Kim 19 | Kotonoha Mari-chan | Kyu4ever | LilisssRY | MissBabyKyu | Rina271 } Soonyoung35 | Yong Do Jin316 | auliaMRQ | bintang15 | cupidd(titik)cipudd | deushiikyungie | evayesiu12 | fanatwik | fatmawatiyustika | febbycho | gyuyomi88 | han(titik)hyunchan(titik)7 | han(titik)kyura | hulanchan | hyunnie02 | kimLr | kyukyu173 | ladyelf11 | mmzzaa | nissaasl | nnanissa | nurafaini | okaocha | readlight | restiana | riritary9 | seventeencarat | sparkyu(titik)yuri07 | tirah25 | viehyun | wcanon | whirstie | widiantini9 | xolovxy | yulielf123 | yuliyuzumaky | yuniimnida18 |


	10. Chapter 9

Title : Because I Miss….

Cast : Kyuhyun and all SJ member, etc.

Gendre : Brothership, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Length : Chaptered

Summary : "Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau akan aku ceritakan beberapa kisah awal hingga akhir yang kau jalani sekarang ini." / "Mungkinkah Tuhan sudah mentakdirkan kisah akhir bagi kita semua?"/ Mereka berdua hanya saling berhadapan tanpa berkata. Seolah kelu mengatakan semuanya, meski dalam hati terdapat ribuan kalimat yang ingin terucap. / "Jadi apakah sebenarnya aku adalah orang yang jahat?" / Mata mereka berair ketika melihat penampakkan seseorang yang selama ini susah untuk ditemui. / "Memang sudah seharusnya kau berdiam diri dalam persembunyianmu." / Sang Petinggi SM tersenyum meremehkan ketika ekor matanya menangkap seseorang yang dikenalnya. Orang bilang mereka akan kalah jika bicara dengannya. Oh benarkah? / "Sudah _hyung_ kira kau akan berada disini." / "Pilihannya ada di tanganmu Kyuhyunnie, kau yang menentukan jalan hidupmu sendiri. _Appa_ hanya memberikan mu petuah saja." / "Jika aku bisa benar-benar sembuh, aku tidak mau hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun. Setidaknya aku harus berguna walau sedikit." / "Meski aku lupa, meski aku tidak tahu awal dan belum bisa menjalaninya. _Jebal_ …. Izinkan aku untuk berdiri bersama kalian untuk satu kali lagi." / "Ayo kita mengulang bersama lagi. Untuk membuat kenangan yang tidak bisa dilupakan." / "Sampai kapan kau mempermainkan mereka? Tidak lelah?" / "Sampai jawaban kutemukan." / "Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan Kyuhyun- _ssi_." / "Aku akan mengingat kalian kembali." / Tak ada yang bisa menerka-nerka takdir dengan 100 persen keyakinan. Bisa menjadi baik atau buruk bahkan bisa saja buruk tetapi mengisahkan yang baik. / "Karena pada dasarnya setiap pilihan yang diambil di dunia ini memiliki dampak baik dan buruknya masing-masing. Baik itu dilakukan ataupun tidak." / Binar matanya terperangah, seseorang yang lama tanpa hawa hidup itu berbincang dengannya seperti dahulu. / "Lama tidak berjumpa Manajer _hyung_." / "Ah aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi pribadi yang baik seperti itu kepada _hyungdeul_ , bagaimana dengan gelarku sebagai _evil magnae_ jadinya." / "Tentu saja _pabbo_ , sampai kapanpun kau sahabatku." / "Mana? Kaset _game_ yang kau berikan padaku itu masih belum cukup Chwang." / "Berdiri lagi di panggung setelah sekian lama rasanya seperti debut pertama kali." / "Kau juga kan _hyung_ , akan disini lagi bersama kami bukan?" / "Jadi keajaiban itu benar-benar ada?" / "Pada dasarnya dia sendiri yang membuat keajaiban itu menjadi terwujud." / "Kenapa kau tega kembali?! Tega kembali untuk membohongi kami! Bahkan kau memberitahukannya di hari ini, hari dimana…." / "Aku hanya ingin kita menghabiskan hari ini tanpa memikirkan apapun. Melupakan semua rasa sakit, kesal, benci, sedih, marah. Hanya kita yang menghabiskan hari dengan menyenangkan. Tanpa perlu terbebani oleh apapun. Karena aku begitu merindukan hari-hari yang seperti itu." /

 **After hiatus? Author kembali lagi untuk melanjutkan FF ini, karena beberapa kesibukan tidak terduga yang datang. Apakah hiatus kali ini terlalu lama? Maafkan author jika begitu. Terlebih ada beberapa hal yang menjadi kendala (this about my privasi), kemudian ada beberapa kesulitan untuk melanjutkan ke arah mana cerita ini. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama setelah mengumpulkan beberapa ide author memutuskan untuk kembali. Maka ini adalah ending dari ff BIM. Gomawo sudah mau menunggu.**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T COPY TANPA IZIN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **KEEP REVIEW**

 **KLIK FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE**

 **ENJOYED**

 _ **Taipei City Hospital**_

Cat yang masih tercium wanginya, mungkin saja rumah sakit tersebut baru saja diadakan pemeliharaan oleh sang pemilik. Meski demikian setelah pemmbaharuan tetap saja warna putih lah yang paling banyak mendominasi. Bau obat-obatan juga tentu saja adalah sebuah wangi yang familiar di tempat tersebut. Tempat dimana begitu banyak pengharapan dari semua yang 'tinggal' disana. Nyaman tapi ingin pulang, hanya itu kebanyakan kalimat yang ada dalam hampir semua orang yang merasa lelah akan kehidupannya terkurung dalam pengobatan.

Derit suara roda menggema menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Kedua _namja_ berbeda usia itu sedang mendorong dan di dorong. Hanya saja _namja_ yang lebih tua lah yang berada dalam posisi di dorong. _Namja_ pemilik mata senada dengan air bening itu mengamati setiap tempat yang telah mereka berdua susuri. Penuh senyum dan sesekali menyelipkan do'a agar sedikitnya pengharapan mereka yang ada disana bisa terkabul. Begitupula dengan pengharapannya. Jika saja ia bisa.

Pintu otomatis ruangan yang bergerak dari atas ke bawah dan bawah ke atas itu terbuka. Setelah beberapa lama menekan tombol. Memasukinya segera sebelum pintu terbelah dua itu kembali menutup dengan cepat. Satu, dua, tiga, dan empat. Tepat di lantai ke empat dari bangunan inilah mereka keluar dari ruangan pembawa otomatis atau orang menyebutnya sebagai _elevator_.

Tanpa banyak keluhan _namja_ yang mendorong terus membawa sang _namja_ yang di dorong. Hingga akhirnya sampailah mereka disini. Tepatnya sebuah kamar rawat inap yang akan dirinya tempati sendirian. Kelas VIP. Walau demikian mereka tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyombongkan diri.

Meletakkan semua barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan selama perawatan di rumah 'penyembuhan' ini. Dengan telaten sang _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya tersebut menata dan merapikannya. Mata _onyx_ itu menyipit, menggerakkan tangannya mencoba untuk membantu. Sayangnya tubuhnya yang belum bisa bergerak seperti sedia kala hanya membuatnya semakin kerepotan. Alhasil barang yang akan diletakannya terjatuh. Entah kelelahan atau apa, padahal beberapa waktu lalu dia sempat berhasil.

Sang ayah tersenyum memungut benda yang terjatuh tersebut. Tersenyum menatap dalam mata sang anak. Seolah mengatakan –cobalah lagi dan jangan menyerah, kau pasti bisa-. Dan benar saja semakin sang anak mencoba semuanya menjadi semakin lancer. Tipis. Senyuman tulus yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya dari sang anak kembali walau hanya beberapa saat.

Ketenangan mereka berhenti ketika suara dering yang keluar dari benda berbentuk persegi panjang milik sang ayah. Siapa lagi jika bukan istri dan anak perempuannya yang pasti akan sangat cepat dan langsung menanyakan keadaan dua _namja_ berbeda usia ini. Cho Younghwan mengeluarkan beberapa ekspresi sambil berbicara seakan membalas semua kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari istri dan anak perempuannya. Hingga setelah 15 menit mereka memutuskan sambungan. Sayangnya tangan Younghwan seakan licin benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu terjatuh dari genggamannya. Kyuhyun yang ada begitu dekat mengambilkannya. ' _De javu'_. Benar juga perasaan _de javu_ -nya adalah hasil dari beberapa peristiwa yang baru beberapa saat lalu dirinya rasakan. Si _namja_ asli _China_ itu.

Mengembalikan _handphone_ milik Younghwan, akhirnya Kyuhyun berbicara. "Tentang permintaanku tadi, bisakah anda menceritakannya sekarang?"

Tersenyum. Younghwan tahu akan datang saat ini. "Tentu saja." Mendekati sang anak dan duduk disampingnya. "Tapi pertama hal apa yang membuatmu ingin tahu lebih cepat dari apa yang aku tebak?"

" _Namja_ China yang tadi mengembalikan _handphone_ -ku yang terjatuh. Sama seperti peristiwa jatuhnya ponselmu. Aku merasa telah mengenalnya sangat lama, namun tatapan kami begitu sama penuh dengan luka dan kerinduan yang mendalam." Yang dimana kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun semakin akhir semakin pelan.

Mata yang senada dengan milik Kyuhyun itu menerawang. "Pada dasarnya aku hanya tahu garis besar kisah hidupmu. Karena kau sebenarnya lebih tahu dari apa yang aku ceritakan Kyuhyunnie."

"Setidaknya, setelah mendengar ceritamu aku bisa sedikit memberikan sambungannya _appa_." Kepala Kyuhyun menunduk, berani berkata demikian walau sebenarnya belum tentu apa yang dibilangnya itu pasti. "Mencoba untuk mengingatnya kembali? Termasuk dirimu."

Pada dasarnya hati kecil seorang Cho Younghwan merasakan kekhawatiran. "Apakah benar ini…."

"Tentu saja karena ini keinginanku sendiri _appa_. Meski sakit atau tidak akhirnya aku akan mencoba." Memotong kalimat sang ayah, memotongnya dengan jawaban dan mengakhirinya dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau akan aku ceritakan beberapa kisah awal hingga akhir yang kau jalani sekarang ini." Younghwan mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

Cho Younghwan menghirup nafasnya sejenak. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain untuk menjawab ya kepada permintaan sang anak. Cerita dari suara sang ayah yang keluar seakan seperti nada-nada yang di dengarnya. Karena nada-nada cerita tersebut terdiri dari beberapa nada. Seperti nada kegembiraan, nada kekonyolan, nada kesedihan, nada keharuan, nada menyenangkan, hingga nada menyakitkan seakan terdengar di dua gendang telinga milik Kyuhyun.

Walau begitu banyak nada kegembiraan dan nada menyenangkan dari kisah-kisah hidupnya yang terlupakan tapi nada kesedihan dan nada menyakitkan itu juga tidak kalah banyak. Hingga kata 'pergi' dan 'berpisah' menjadi beberapa kata yang kini tidak disukainya. Bukan benci. Hanya saja kata itu seolah mengingatkannya dengan kejadian pahit.

Rupa-rupanya begitu banyak peristiwa kehidupan yang telah dirinya lalui. Pantas saja dirinya begitu familiar dengan rumah sakit, karena memang bukan akhir-akhir ini saja. Tetapi dahulu dirinya juga sangat lama melewati waktu hanya untuk kembali pulih seperti mula. Jika ini keajaiban kedua yang dirinya dapatkan, mungkinkah akan ada keajaiban ketiga yang menghampirinya juga? Meski amat kecil kemungkinannya, Kyuhyun benar-benar berharap.

Dan nada itu semakin tidak enak didengar di dua gendang telinga miliknya. Ketika sebuah kisah perpisahan yang terjadi diantara mereka semua. Hingga mencapai titik temu ketika sang ayah menceritakan perpisahan dengan _namja_ _china_ tersebut. Mereka berdua selalu mengatakan akan kembali suatu hari nanti tapi sampai detik ini tidak ada satupun yang berminat. Rasanya begitu sakit hingga akhirnya _namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu tidak ingin lagi mendengar kelanjutannya.

Dengan nada yang amat pelan Kyuhyun berucap. "Hentikan..,,"

Mata Cho Younghwan menatap lurus kepala Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menunduk. "Kau lelah dan ingin beristirahat?" Tanyanya dengan penuh senyum.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kisahnya." Kyuhyun meremas selimutnya.

Younghwan memejamkan kedua matanya. " _Nde_. Sebenarnya aku pun tidak ingin meneruskan semua cerita hidupmu."

"Aku…" Ada sejenak jeda yang terjadi di dalam kalimat Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mendengar kata pergi dan berpisah. Seolah-olah banyak hal yang telah terjadi dan berubah." Memandang wajah milik sang ayah dengan tatapan sendu. "Rasanya begitu sakit."

Younghwan beranjak dari duduknya di samping Kyuhyun. "Itu hanya garis besar saja yang aku berikan. Mungkin karena kau belum bisa mengingatnya."

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya. "Iya… mungkin."

"Satu per satu pertanyaan mu akan terjawab jika kau mengingatnya. Karena seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kisah hidupmu kau sendiri yang lebih tahu dibandingkan siapapun, termasuk aku." Beranjak duduk ke sebuah sofa yang memang disimpan disana. "Setelah kau menyadarinya nanti, aku yakin kau akan menemukan jawaban yang lebih baik daripada ini."

Hari semakin malam dan tubuh-tubuh mereka sudah berteriak meminta istirahat. Terlebih untuk tubuhya saat ini. Menutup kedua matanya perlahan-lahan, dan berharap setelah terbangun akan ada sedikit saja sesuatu yang mampu diingatnya.

 _ **Super Junior Dorm**_

Ruangan apartemen itu kembali ramai seperti saat dahulu. Dimana para penghuninya berkumpul di dalam sana walau tidak seluruh penghuninya. Merasakan kehangatan yang mereka ciptakan semenjak mereka pertama kali menapakkan karirnya. Tapi kali ini adalah suatu hal yang berbeda, karena meski ramai masing-masing kepala mereka menunduk ke bawah.

Bukan tanpa alasan mereka merasakan kesedihan yang sama. Alasan kuat mereka merasakan kesedihan yang sama adalah dengan kepergian tanpa pamit dari seseorang yang begitu mereka sayangi. Sayangi? Bukankah dahulu mereka mengabaikannya. Mereka akui bahwa mereka adalah orang yang munafik, tapi tetap saja mereka mengkhawatirkan seseorang tersebut.

"Jadi begini rasanya merindukan seseorang?" Yesung menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit apartemen yang berwarna polos.

Heechul tersenyum getir. "Memang begini bukan? Bahkan Kyuhyunnie merasakan kerinduan yang menyakitkan yang tidak kita sadari." Beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan saudara-saudaranya yang masih berkumpul.

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. "Cho _ahjussi_ , Ahra _noona_ dan _eomma_ Cho tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau bicara mengenai keberadaan Kyuhyunnie. Padahal sudah berulang-ulang kali aku bertanya."

"Bukankah itu pertanda bahwa Kyuhyunnie mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi bersama kita." Kangin menimpali dengan kalimat seadanya.

"Mungkinkah Tuhan sudah mentakdirkan kisah akhir bagi kita semua?" Eunhyuk menunduk sedih.

Donghae merasa tidak terima dengan kalimat retoris dari Eunhyuk. "Hyuk _hyung_ kenapa kau tega sekali mengatakan itu."

Eunhyuk mendengus. "Lantas apakah kita bisa jika tanpa Kyuhyunnie? Bisa untuk berdiri lagi? Rasanya akan sakit jika harus melakukannya." Mata miliknya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Mungkin aku mulai mengerti maksud dari Youngmin _Sajangnim_."

"Jika kita belum menemukan Kyuhyunnie, aku rasa kita masih belum bisa menentukan bahwa ini adalah akhir untuk kita semua." Akhirnya Sungmin yang sedari diam mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

Siwon tersenyum sangat senang dengan pemikiran _hyung_ -nya yang selalu berpikir positif itu. "Sungmin _hyung_ benar. Kita bisa tahu jika sudah mengetahui jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Kyuhyunnie."

"Jadi sudahlah kita tidak usah berpikir negatif dan patah semangat, saat ini yang harus kita lakukan adalah mencari keberadaan Kyuhyunnie." Shindong menimpali.

Enhyuk menatap sang _hyung_ tertua yang sedari tadi tidak bicara sepatah katapun. "Teukie _hyung_ , apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tadinya aku berpikir negatif bahkan sama dengan pemikiran Eunhyuk tetapi setelah mendengar pendapat kalian masing-masing aku mulai mengerti. Seharusnya kita memang tidak boleh menyerah untuk mencari Kyuhyunnie."

"Jika begitu sudah dipastikan, kita akan tetap menemukan Kyuhyunnie dimanapun." Donghae berkata dengan antusias.

Mata _namja_ cantik itu berkaca-kaca. Dia tadi meninggalkan percakapan begitu saja. Kenapa juga dia harus berpikir negatif. Bukankah _magnae_ -nya dulu itu selalu berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Super Junior sekalipun ke tempat yang jauh. Pasti ada sebuah alasan dirinya melakukan hal ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Taipei**_

Dua pasang mata itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Terdiam membatu dan hanya sesekali menikmati hidangan makanan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Tanpa mau menjadi orang yang membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Mereka berdua hanya saling berhadapan tanpa berkata. Seolah kelu mengatakan semuanya, meski dalam hati terdapat ribuan kalimat yang ingin terucap.

Seorang yang lebih muda dari salah satu _namja_ itu sebenarnya menatap yang lebih tua dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Di dalam sana tersimpan sebuah perasaan rindu yang meluap, rasa kecewa yang luar biasa, rasa marah yang ingin dilampiaskannya, hingga rasa sedih yang ingin sekali membuatnya menangis terisak.

Semua itu karena _namja_ yang dulu sering dirinya sebut sebagai _gege_ itu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Padahal _namja_ dengan panggilan _gege_ itu yang dulu sering membantu dirinya dan Zhoumi _hyungie_ -nya ketika mereka terjatuh dan seringkali mendapat penolakan dari banyak orang. Namun ternyata dirinya sendiri lah yang tidak mampu bertahan seperti mereka. Tega sekali bukan?

Tan Hangeng dapat memaklumi dengan raut wajah kecewa yang begitu tercetak jelas di wajah sang _dongsaeng_. Atau mungkin saja bukan hanya kecewa, banyak perasaan lain yang tercetak di wajahnya. Bukan hanya sang _dongsaeng_ , Hangeng juga merasakan kekecewaan pada dirinya sendiri. Kecewa dengan semua yang telah dirinya lakukan.

Mulut Tan Hangeng akhirnya terbuka. "Henry- _ah_ lama tidak bertemu."

"Sangat amat lama sekali bukan _gege_?" Kalimat retoris Henry itu memang tersirat dengan penuh kekecewaan.

Hangeng tersenyum getir. "Kau sedang syuting _variety_ _show_ baru Henry- _ah_?" Mencoba untuk tidak menjadi canggung.

" _Ye_. Aku sedang menjajal kemampuanku." Sebuah jawaban singkat yang diberikan oleh Henry.

Hangeng tidak kecewa dengan sikap sinis dari _dongsaeng_ bungsunya itu. "Kau benar-benar tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang hebat."

Henry mengepalkan tangannya. Bukankah tadi dirinya melihat raut wajah _gege_ -nya yang begitu menyedihkan. Sekarang berakhir di restoran ini. Sebenarnya apa Hangeng hanya ingin kembali membuatnya merasakan hal yang sama? Ditinggalkan? " _Gege_ , aku rasa kau mengajakku kesini bukan untuk berbasa-basi bukan?"

"Kyuhyunnie….apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Kalimat Tanya itu terdengar begitu pelan.

Henry terperangah. "Setelah sekian lama dan setelah semua postingan jahatmu itu, _gege_ baru bertanya mengenai Kyunnie _hyung_ sekarang?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan." Hangeng menundukkan kepalanya.

Henry menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Kyuhyunnie _hyung_ sudah bangun dari komanya. _Gege_ tahu Kyuhyun _hyung_ tidak akan bisa mengingat kita lagi setelah dia sadar. Kyuhyun _hyung_ mengalami hilang ingatan yang tidak akan tahu kapan bisa pulih." Perasaan Henry mulai menjadi sesak kembali. "Dan mungkin ini akan membuat _gege_ menjadi lebih gembira lagi. Sudah beberapa lama ini Kyuhyunnie _hyung_ menghilang tanpa ada kabar. Kau puas?"

"Pantas saja Kyuhyunnie menatapku seperti orang yang begitu asing. Hilang ingatan…. Kursi roda…. Rumah sakit…" Hangeng benar-benar tidak bisa berkata setelah mendengar penjelasan Henry.

Mata _namja_ yang lama tinggal itu membulat. "Apa _gege_ tahu sesuatu?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa saat lalu, Kyuhyunnie duduk di kursi rodanya. Namun dia tidak mengenaliku. Henry- _ya_ , Kyuhyunnie dirawat di _Taipei City Hospital_ kau harus memberitahukan yang lainnya." Hangeng langsung berinisiatif untuk memerintah Henry.

Henry mengepalkan tangannya. "Lalu setelah itu kau akan meninggalkan kami lagi?"

Sebuah gelengan dan senyuman dari Hangeng membuat perasaan Henry menjadi tenang. Mengerti bahwa _gege_ -nya itu akan kembali.

Manusia tidak akan bisa selamanya untuk bersikap kecewa dan marah kepada seseorang. Karena akan datang seuah kepastian bahwa manusia itu sebenarnya adalah makhluk yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Seperti itulah yang kedua _namja_ berbeda usia itu rasakan. Walau memang akan ada konsekuensi tersendiri yang akan didapatkan dan tentu saja konsekuensi itu harus dijalani bukannya dihindari.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Taipei City Hospital**_

Matanya menatap kepada setiap rintik hujan yang mengalir di hadapannya. Mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkap butiran air yang turun tidak terlalu deras tersebut. Memandang air yang sudah ada di genggamannya yang tertangkap sedikit. Air hujan itu begitu polos, tersirat dar warnanya yang begitu bening. Apakah itu bisa mengumpamakan dirinya yang sekarang?

Untung saja hujan yang turun itu tidak terlalu deras. Bisa dikatakan hanya sebuah gerimis yang berjatuhan dengan cepat. Karena tidak seharusnya _namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu berada di bawah guyuran hujan. Tak ingin mendengar kalimat nasihat yang sebenarnya memarahi itu, _namja_ berkulit putih pucat tersebut membawa kursi rodanya untuk kembali ke dalam kamar rawatnya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka itu membuat pandangannya beralih pada seseorang yang sedang merapikan buah-buahan yang baru saja dibelinya. Tunggu dulu bukankah tidak biasanya sang ayah membeli buah sebanyak itu.

" _Appa_ kau sedang merayakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun karena melihat buah-buahan yang banyak sekali.

Cho Younghwan mengedikan kedua bahunya. "Merayakan tanganmu yang dingin karena lagi-lagi menangkap air hujan."

Kyuhyun meringis, ayahnya itu memang tidak bisa dibohongi. "Aku serius _appa_. _Eomma_ dan _noona_ sedang berkunjung?"

" _Appa_ rasa kau tahu bahwa mereka berdua sedang berada di Paris." Younghwan mendudukan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "Lalu jika bukan mereka?"

Younghwan memandang Kyuhyun dengan serius. "Tentu saja _hyungdeul_ -mu. Mereka sedari tadi sudah berkunjung dan ingin bertemu denganmu Kyuhyunnie. Jadi apakah kau akan menemui mereka seperti mereka ingin menemuimu?"

" _Wae_? Kenapa mereka bisa tahu mengenai keberadaanku?" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Younghwan menghela nafasnya. "Yang jelas mereka mempunyai cara sendiri untuk bisa menemukanmu tanpa perlu aku yang memberitahu mereka. Kau tahu _appa_ -mu ini bukan seorang pengingkar janji?"

Tak ada bantahan dari mulut sang anak. "Aku tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka beritahu saja terima kasih dengan pemberian mereka semua."

" _Arrasseo_ , aku akan memberitahu mereka semua." Younghwan mulai beranjak.

Kyuhyun membuang mukanya, sejujurnya dia harus tahu jawaban mengenai pertanyaan yang akan diajukannya ini. "Jadi apakah sebenarnya aku adalah orang yang jahat?"

Younghwan berhenti sejenak sebelum membuka pintu. "Jika kau ingin kejujuran dariku, kau memang menjadi orang yang jahat." Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

Wajah-wajah mereka semua langsung sumringah ketika Tuan Cho keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Terlihat jelas sekali pengharapan mereka yang benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan sang _magnae_. Sebuah senyum hangat diberikan oleh Younghwan kepada seluruh member Super Junior sebelum ikut duduk diantara mereka.

Sejak dahulu _hyungdeul_ Kyuhyun di Super Junior itu memang orang-orang yang sulit untuk ditebak. Mereka masih saja terlihat begitu polos. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya benar-benar antusias memperlihatkan hadiah apa lagi yang sudah mereka bawa. Sayangnya hadiah itu mungkin tidak akan pernah sampai pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung bertanya kepada Tuan Cho. "Jadi apakah Kyuhyunnie bersedia untuk ditemui."

Sebuah gelengan Younghwan berikan. "Kyuhyunnie bilang dia masih tidak ingin ditemui oleh siapapun."

" _Waeyo_? Apakah Kyuhyunnie memang sudah tidak mau bertemu dengan kami lagi?" Mata si kecil Ryeowook kembali berair.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri sebagai ayahnya belum bisa mengetahui jalan pikirannya." Mata seorang Cho Younghwan menerawang. "Oh dia juga bilang terima kasih atas buah-buahan yang sudah kalian berikan."

Siwon berucap dengan nada getir. "Ti….tidak bisakah Kyuhyunnie sendiri yang langsung mengatakan terima kasih?"

Cho Younghwan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Kalian tahu betapa keras kepalanya dia bukan?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami akan pamit pulang _ahjussi_ , _mianhae_ karena sudah membuat keributan malam-malam begini." Leeteuk memilih mengalah dan menuruti apa yang dimau oleh Kyuhyun.

Heechul mengepalkan kedua lengannya erat. "Jungsoo- _ah_ kita bahkan belum melihat wajah Kyuhyun secara langsung dan kau ingin kita pergi begitu saja tanpa bisa mendengar jawaban apapun."

"Bukankah sudah cukup dengan menemukan keberadaannya?" Hanya itu yang bisa Leeteuk ucapkan.

Eunyuk kesal sendiri dengan pemikiran Leeteuk. "Bukankah _hyung_ setuju dengan ini tapi kenapa kau kembali menyerah Teukie _hyung_?!"

"Lantas apakah kita akan tidak mendengarkan apa yang Kyuhyunnie inginkan dan membuat keadaan menjadi seperti dulu? Dimana itu hanya memperburuk semuanya?!" Maafkan Leeteuk jika dia harus berteriak.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari balik pintu kamar rawat yang tertutup itu Kyuhyun mendengarkan semuanya. Hatinya sakit mendengar keributan dan pertengkaran diantara _hyungdeul_ -nya. Matanya mendadak buram, sekelebat ingatannya kembali terngiang.

" _ **Wae? Kenapa kalian selalu pergi?! Kenapa kalian begini?!"**_

" _ **Kami juga memiliki alasan Kyu."**_

" _ **Alasan…alasan…. Kalau kalian ingin pergi tinggalkan saja aku dari dulu."**_

" _ **Ini masa istirahat, dan kami juga punya kesibukan masing-masing."**_

" _ **Bisakah kalian untuk kali ini kita mendengar dulu apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan."**_

" _ **Jangan berpura-pura baik ataupun mengasihiniku setelah kau tahu semuanya! Ketidakpedulian kalian menyakitkan memang, namun kepura-puraan kalian membuatku muak dan lebih sakit!"**_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya untuk meredakan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Nafasnya benar-benar berat namun dia tidak sanggup lagi jika terus mendengar pertengkaran diantara _hyungdeul_ -nya. Sekelebat ingatan yang tadi terlintas itu seolah memperjelas bahwa hubungan mereka sebenarnya tidak sebaik yang dia bayangkan. Dengan lemah Kyuhyun membawa kursi rodanya keluar dari kamar rawatnya.

" _Geumanhae…._!" Kyuhyun dengan sisa tenaganya berteriak dihadapan seluruh member Super Junior.

Mata mereka berair ketika melihat penampakkan seseorang yang selama ini susah untuk ditemui. Mulut seluruh member Super Junior yang dari tadi tidak lelah untuk berdebat kini terbungkam. Kyuhyun sang _magnae_ yang terus dicari kini sudah ada di hadapan mereka, lengkap dengan kursi roda yang masih belum bisa dirinya tinggalkan.

"Aku mohon jangan temui aku lagi. Karena aku membenci kalian yang terus menerus pergi meninggalkanku." Kyuhyun menangis benar-benar menangis.

Younghwan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menangis dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur. Mengerti bahwa putranya sedang tidak berada dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Memberikan isyarat kepada seluruh member Super Junior untuk pergi tanpa membantah. Sungmin yang mengerti isyarat yang diberikan oleh Cho Younghwan mulai menggiring saudaranya untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Sekaligus membungkuk sebagai pertanda maaf karena telah membuat keributan yang tak seharusnya.

Younghwan langsung membawa Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya. Tidak lupa memanggil _uisa_ yang bekerja disana untuk menangani Kyuhyun yang memang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Tidak begitu lama, _uisa_ tersebut langsung membaringkan Kyuhyun dan mengecek keadaannya satu per satu. Setelah dirasanya kondisi Kyuhyun cukup stabil sang _uisa_ memberikan suntikan agar Kyuhyun tertidur.

Sang _uisa_ berkewarganegaraan Taiwan tersebut menatap Cho Younghwan yang berdiri menunggu di depan kamar rawat. "Akhirnya aku mengerti apa yang ditakutkan oleh Junwon."

"Mengenai kondisinya yang tidak akan stabil karena proses ingatannya yang akan kembali?" Pertanyaan yang sering dirinya dapatkan dari Junwon saat di Korea.

Sang _uisa_ mengangguk. "Maka akan lebih baik jika Kyuhyun tidak mengingatnya dan fokus pada perkembangan fisik untuk memulihkan fungsi organnya keseluruhan."

"Kyuhyunnie yang ingin kembali mengingat ataukah mereka yang hilang dari ingatannya ingin kembali hadir. Bisakah anda menjawabnya?" Senyuman hangat mengakhiri kalimat yang sulit untuk dimengerti oleh _uisa_ tersebut.

Sang _uisa_ hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Baik aku maupun anda tidak akan mungkin bisa menjawabnya, karena Kyuhyun sendiri yang lebih mengerti dibandingkan kita bukan."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tokyo Hospital**_

Satu menit, satu jam, satu hari, satu bulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan, empat bulan hingga begitu seteusnya sampai bulan lama tergantikan oleh bulan-bulan yang baru. Tentu saja akan ada perubahan dan perkembangan yang terjadi disana sini. Baik itu dari sisi teknologi, pendidikan, tidak luput juga sebuah perubahan dalam kehidupan.

Kali ini _namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu sudah bisa berdiri tanpa memerlukan sebuah kursi dengan roda di sisinya masing-masing. Berbalut _cardigan_ berwarna abu-abu dengan celana panjang dan kemeja berwarna putih _namja_ itu menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Hidup bersama ayah dan ibunya, makan, tidur, beristirahat, dan kemudian melakukan sebuah kegiatan tambahan.

Kegiatan tambahan yang dimaksud yakni _medical_ _check up_ yang setiap bulan rutin dirinya jalankan. Melangkah masuk menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang sudah sangat dirinya hapal begitu dalam. Seakan-akan menjadi rumah kedua bagi dirinya untuk disinggahi.

 _Namja_ pemilik mata sebening air itu terheran ketika melihat seseorang yang begitu dikenalinya. Seseorang itu sudah duduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit. Melambaikan tangannya memberi sapaan pada _namja_ pemilik mata sebening air itu, yang tentu saja disapanya balik dengan begitu hangat. Menunjukkan rasa hormatnya, _namja_ itu kemudian duduk disamping orang yang mungkin sampai saat ini berstatus sebagai pimpinannya.

"Bagaimana perkembanganmu sekarang?" Tanya seseorang yang berstatus sebagai _Sajangnim_ tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Seperti yang anda lihat cukup baik, anda benar-benar selalu tahu keberadaanku bukan?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ada niatan untuk kesini dan bertemu denganmu Kyuhyun- _ssi_. Hanya saja sepupuku sedang dirawat disini dan kebetulan aku dengar kabar ada _magnae_ Super Junior yang rajin _check up_ disini. Mungkin ini bisa dikatakan sebagai takdir?" Kim Youngmin tersenyum dengan begitu liciknya.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin menanggapi kalimat meremehkan dari Youngmin. "Jadi kenapa anda sampai menyapaku dan menyuruhku agar duduk disini?"

Youngmin mengeluarkan sebuah kertas. "Tentu saja menyuruhmu untuk menandatangani ini." Kemudian menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Penandatanganan pengakhiran kontrak, sekarang juga? Bukankah _appa_ -ku sudah melakukannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun secara retoris.

Youngmin tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku rasa sang artis sendiri lah yang harus menandatanganinya bukan perwakilannya. Kenapa? Kau masih ingin bertahan di saat kondisimu bahkan tidak akan pernah lagi memungkinkan? Asal kau tahu Kyuhyun- _ssi_ , aku itu pandai mencari informasi."

Kyuhyun meraih kertas itu dan menandatanganinya. "Aku lakukan dan tolong jangan beritahukan mengenai keberadaanku disini."

"Memang sudah seharusnya kau berdiam diri dalam persembunyianmu." Youngmin mengambil alih kertas itu. "Dan aku harap kita tidak bertemu lagi Kyuhyun- _ssi_."

 _Memang sudah seharusnya kau berdiam diri dalam persembunyianmu._ Kalimat Youngmin itu terus terngiang di dalam pikiran Kyuhyun. Hatinya benar-benar sakit jika saja dirinya boleh jujur. Bersembunyi? Yang dikatakan oleh Petinggi SM itu memang benar adanya. Dirinya hanya berpindah-pindah tempat tanpa ingin diketahui oleh orang lain. Sama seperti jawaban ayahnya, Kyuhyun sendiri menilai dirinya sebagai seorang yang jahat sekaligus pengecut.

Youngmin merasakan kepuasan setelah merasa dirinya menang dan pertaruhan kali ini memang seperti perkiraannya. Selesai menjenguk sepupunya dirinya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit. Namun pandangannya sedikit terkejut ketika melihat seorang _namja_ berwajah dingin berdiri di dekat mobilnya. Sang Petinggi SM tersenyum meremehkan ketika ekor matanya menangkap seseorang yang dikenalnya. Orang bilang mereka akan kalah jika bicara dengannya. Oh benarkah?

 _Namja_ berwajah dingin itu tak menanggapi senyuman meremehkan yang diberikan oleh seorang Kim Youngmin. Untung saja dirinya mengikuti sang Petinggi SM hingga kesini. Yang pada akhirnya bisa menemukan keberadaan seseorang.

"Bagaimana jika sebelum anda berangkat kita berbincang sebentar." _Namja_ berparas dingin itu berbicara tanpa basa-basi.

Youngmin menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Tentu saja mencegahmu mengakhiri penandatanganan kontrak." Sahut Kibum dengan begitu singkat.

Youngmin tersenyum licik. "Sayang sekali dirinyalah yang sudah menandatanganinya."

Kibum membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah liciknya. "Jika begitu anda bisa di masukkan ke peradilan karena pelanggaran kontrak."

"Maksudmu?" Mata Youngmin semakin menyipit.

Kibum tersenyum remeh. "Seharusnya anda lebih tahu daripada aku. Tapi jika anda lupa maka aku akan memberitahunya. Penghentian secara paksa secara sepihak itu adalah salah satu pasal dalam kontrak yang sudah anda buat. Anda sendiri yang membuat tapi anda sendiri yang melanggar. Adapun dimana pemutusan itu berasal dari kedua belah pihak biar pengadilan yang memutuskan."

Youngmin tertegun, orang dihadapannya ini benar-benar cerdas. "Pantas saja IQ-mu adalah yang paling tinggi diantara yang lainnya."

"Jadi _Sajangnim_ , apakah perkaramu akan diselesaikan di meja hijau ataukah membiarkannya mengalir dengan sendirinya?" Kibum memberikan pertanyaan yang begitu bagus.

Youngmin melangkah masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Aku akan menghubunginya bahwa kontrak masih berjalan dan belum berakhir."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya sedang terduduk di dalam kamar apartemennya. Menatap suasana malam di ibu kota negara sakura ini. Memikirkan keputusan plin-plan yang sudah diambil oleh Petinggi SM. Padahal pagi tadi _namja_ itu begitu dengan senyum kemenangannya merasa puas karena berhasil membuat dirinya mengakhiri kontrak kerja. Apakah dirinya hanya berada dalam permainannya lagi kali ini.

Suara bel apartemennya yang sedari tadi terus berbunyi menyadarkan pemikirannya yang sedang gundah. Mungkin saja itu adalah ayahnya yang baru kembali setelah mendatangi rapat perusahaan. Namun setelah membukakan pintunya, bukan sang ayah yang berdiri di hadapannya tetapi seorang _namja_ berwajah dingin walau sebenarnya _namja_ itu mempunyai wangi yang sama dengan ayahnya.

Perasaan milik Kyuhyun terasa bercampur aduk. Melihat _namja_ berwajah dingin yang sudah duduk di atas sofa itu. Menyajikan sebuah teh untuk seorang tamu yang tidak diundang disini. Mata _namja_ itu sekelam warna langit pada malam hari. Wajahnya yang begitu dingin itu menutupi dirinya yang sebenarnya adalah sosok yang begitu hangat. Tuggu dulu tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Kibum tidak menyia-nyiakan teh hangat yang tersaji dihadapannya, kemudian meneguknya secara pelan. "Sudah _hyung_ kira kau akan berada disini."

" _Hyung_?" Meski Kyuhyun tahu begitu banyak _hyungdeul_ -nya di Super Junior rasanya dia tidak terlalu familiar dengan _namja_ satu ini.

Kibum tersenyum dengan begitu tampan. "Kim Kibum _imnida_ , wajar saja kau tidak akan begitu mengenaliku…."

Belum sempat Kibum meneruskan kalimatnya Kyuhyun sudah memotong terlebih dahulu. " _Mian_ karena ingatanku masih belum kembali."

"Memang aku akan mengatakan itu? Maksudku wajar saja karena aku member yang meninggalkan Super Junior." Kibum menerawang sejenak. "Ah aku hanya berpisah dengan kalian bukan meninggalkan."

Kyuhyun mulai teringat sesuatu. Perpisahan, salah satu kisah hidupnya yang pernah diceritakan oleh sang ayah. "Kau salah satu yang memutuskan untuk tidak bersama Super Junior lagi."

"Benar. Dan jika kau memutuskan hal yang sama kau juga termasuk salah satu dari kami bukan?" Ada kekehan lembut yang keluar dalam kalimat Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Kibum _hyung_ apa maksudmu?"

Kibum meminum tehnya kembali kemudian melanjutkan bicaranya. "Sederhana saja Kyu. Apakah kau ingin benar-benar meninggalkan Super Junior? Apakah itu sesungguhnya isi hatimu? Asal kau tahu _hyungdeul_ , sampai dengan Henry tidak akan pernah memaksa agar kita tetap tinggal bersama mereka. Jika kau ingin pergi maka mereka akan membiarkanmu pergi dan jika kau ingin tinggal tentu mereka akan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi agar kau tetap nyaman." Mata seorang Kim Kibum kini mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Bahkan ketika aku menyakiti member Super Junior termasuk dirimu kalian mempersilahkanku mengambil jalanku sendiri dengan memberikan senyuman. Aku pikir jalanku yang kupilih memang sudah tepat. Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu agar kau menemui mereka. Pilihan dengan sebuah keraguan hanya akan menjadi kisah tak berarti dan sia-sia. Karena Cho Kyuhyun mau hilang ingatan atau tidak, yang kukenal adalah seorang yang tidak patah semangat dan berusaha sekeras apapun."

"Aku…. Sejujurnya… ragu….. aku tidak ingin meninggalkan _hyungdeul_ ….." Jujur saja bibir Kyuhyun terasa kelu setelah mendengar penuturan Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum begitu tipis setelah mendengar jawaban memuaskan dari bibir sang _dongsaeng_. Memang sejak dahulu terkadang hanya mereka yang bisa mengerti satu sama lain. Kibum bersyukur mengenai itu. Mereka terlihat seperti saudara kandung walau sebenarnya jauh dari hubungan persaudaraan.

Cho Younghwan baru saja kembali dari rapatnya. Rupanya sang putra sedang kedatangan tamu hari ini. Sebuah senyuman tipis Younghwan tampilkan setelah melihat bahwa seseorang yang berstatus tamu putranya itu rupanya adalah salah seorang _hyung_ -nya di Super Junior. _Hyung_ -nya yang mungkin akan segera pulang.

Melihat Cho Younghwan sudah tiba dengan sopan Kibum memberikan salam hormat kepada sang ayah dari _magnae_ kesayangannya. Karena sudah malam dan Kyuhyun harus beristirahat _namja_ termuda itu memutuskan untuk undur diri. Menyisakan Kibum dan Younghwan yang masih setia berbincang dengan hangat.

Di dalam kamarnya, ternyata Kyuhyun masih belum tertidur. Dirinya memikirkan kalimat-kalimat yang tadi diucapkan oleh Kibum _hyungie_ -nya. Setelah sekian lama dengan keraguan yang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya, saat ini Kyuhyun sudah bisa memastikan mengenai pilihannya. Tidak dia tidak akan bersembunyi lagi seperti yang dikatakan oleh _Sajangnim_ -nya yang begitu terhormat.

Suara knop pintu yang terdengar membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang. Rupanya sang ayah sudah selesai berbincang dengan Kibum. Dalam hati Younghwan begitu bersyukur melihat sang putra yang kini mulai kembali bersemangat.

"Kibum _hyungie_?" Kyuhyun langsung menanyakan keberadaan Kibum rupanya.

Younghwan terkekeh. "Sejak dulu jika menyangkut _hyung_ -mu yang satu itu kau begitu bersemangat. Dia sudah pamit untuk pulang, terlebih jadwalnya sedang padat."

"Semoga dia selamat sampai tujuan. Ternyata Kibum _hyungie_ orang yang begitu hangat _appa_." Kyuhyun mulai mendudukan dirinya.

Younghwan memandang Kyuhyun dengan lembut. " _Jeongmal_? Kau kan lebih tahu daripada _appa_ seharusnya."

Kyuhyun cemberut. " _Appa_ itu karena ingatanku yang belum kembali."

"Benar bukan ketika kau mulai mengenal mereka satu per satu kembali kau bisa merasakan kepribadian, kehangatan, dan sifat mereka masing-masing. Dan mungkin saja sedikit demi sedikit kenanganmu akan tercipta atau bahkan membuahkan kenangan yang baru." Younghwan sudah berdiri sembari menatap keluar jendela.

Kyuhyun memandang punggung sang ayah yang begitu tegap. "Aku memang ingin kembali mengingatnya, tapi mengenai…." Kepala Kyuhyun mulai menunduk.

"Vonis itu? Sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun yang keras kepala tunduk pada sebuah aturan? Bahkan laranganku agar kau tidak menjadi penyanyi kau bantah begitu saja." Younghwan mengingat sang putra dulu yang begitu membangkang.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya kembali. "Jadi kali ini apakah pilihanku _appa_? Apakah pilihanku ini akan menjadikanku orang yang jahat kembali _appa_?"

Younghwan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangannya yang begitu lembut. "Pilihannya ada di tanganmu Kyuhyunnie, kau yang menentukan jalan hidupmu sendiri. _Appa_ hanya memberikan mu petuah saja."

"Jika aku bisa benar-benar sembuh, aku tidak mau hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun. Setidaknya aku harus berguna walau sedikit." Hanya kalimat itu yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

Maka dengan kata lain Younghwan sudah tahu apa yang anaknya pilih.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Super Junior Dorm**_

Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti disana. Meski seluruh member yang menjalankan wajib militernya sudah selesai dengan tugas mereka dan berkumpul di _dorm_ itu. Hanya begitu saja setiap harinya memasang wajah begitu gembira di depan kamera yang merekam, namun setelahnya raut wajah sarat kesedihan itu mereka tumpahkan kembali di dalam _dorm_ tersebut.

Hari ini tidak ada yang begitu istimewa juga. Hanya melaksanakan kegiatan seperti biasa sembari menunggu seseorang yang tidak kunjung pulang untuk datang kembali. Seharusnya mereka sendiri yang mencarinya bukan malah berharap dan menunggu seperti ini? Jawabannya adalah mereka sudah melakukan segala cara agar _dongsaeng_ yang mereka sayangi ditemukan keberadaannya. Namun semakin lama dan semakin lama tidak ada titik temu yang bisa mereka dekati walau hanya sedikit.

Perasaan bersalah tentu saja menghantui diri mereka masing-masing. Kalimat-kalimat yang di awali dengan kata-kata jika saja dulu selalu menghampiri setiap pemikiran dari mereka masing-masing bahkan di setiap hari mereka.

Di luar dari pintu _dorm_ itu seorang _namja_ berkulit putih pucat memandang pintu tersebut dengan penuh keyakinan. Tangannya yang putih halus itu menekan sebuah tombol kecil atau orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai bel. Menandakan bahwa dirinya saat ini akan bertamu ke dalam _dorm_ tersebut.

Sang _leader_ yang pertama kali menyadari dengan suara bel yang berbunyi bergegas untuk segera membukakan pintu. Bisa saja itu adalah manajer _hyung_ yang memang datang untuk menjemput mereka. Tapi entah kenapa ketika tangannya mulai akan bergerak membukakan pintu ada sebuah perasaan gugup seperti berharap bahwa yang menekan bel kali ini bukanlah manajer _hyung_. Dibukakannya lah pintu tersebut. _Namja_ berkulit putih pucat, masker berwarna putih, _cardigan_ berwarna abu-abu, kemeja putih, celana panjang serta sepatu yang begitu cocok dengannya berdiri di hadapannya.

Heechul yang melihat sang _leader_ mematung di tempat langsung menghampirinya. Mulutnya langsung terasa kelu ketika melihat seseorang yang kini berdiri di depan pintu mereka. Bolehkah mereka tidak terbangun jika ini adalah mimpi? Sang _namja_ berkulit putih pucat bingung sendiri dengan kedua _hyung_ -nya.

"Emm bolehkah aku masuk _hyung_?" Tanyanya dengan begitu sopan.

Ini bukan mimpi. Ini adalah penantian yang selama ini mereka tunggu. Orang yang sekian lama sulit untuk ditemukan kini tepat ada dihadapan mereka. Dengan segera Leeteuk dan Heechul mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk. Rasanya begitu canggung, padahal Kyuhyun jika ingin masuk tidak perlu meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

Ryeowook maju perlahan-lahan mendekati _magnae_ -nya yang sedang duduk. "Be…benarkah ini kau Kyuhyunnie?"

"Aku duduk dihadapanmu emm Ryeowook _hyung_." Kyuhyun membalas dengan begitu lembut.

Donghae sedang mencoba untuk menahan air matanya. "Kau datang kesini bukan untuk memutuskan bukan."

Eunhyuk menegur kalimat Donghae tersebut. "Hae- _ah_ jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh."

"Aku datang untuk meminta maaf karena telah meninggalkan kalian." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan begitu tulus.

Heechul tidak terima jika _magnae_ -nya yang minta maaf. "Seharusnya yang meminta maaf itu adalah kami karena tidak bisa menjadi _hyungdeul_ yang baik untukmu."

"Yang dikatakan Chullie benar, bahkan sebagian besar keadaan yang telah terjadi ini adalah perbuatan kami." Leeteuk menambahkan dan mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Anniyo_ aku juga terlibat. _Mianhae_ karena aku menjadi pengecut dan terus menghindari kalian. Aku terlalu takut hanya akan menjadi beban untuk kalian. Tapi sepertinya aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan kalian yang terluka. Tapi setelah semuanya aku malah punya permintaan untuk kalian."

"Apa itu Kyuhyunnie katakana saja." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun berucap dengan penuh keyakinan. "Meski aku lupa, meski aku tidak tahu awal dan belum bisa menjalaninya. _Jebal_ …. Izinkan aku untuk berdiri bersama kalian untuk satu kali lagi."

Shindong menatap Kyuhyun dengan antusias. "Maksudmu berdiri di atas panggung bersama kami lagi?"

"Sebenarnya kami tidak akan pernah menolak untuk itu." Yesung yang melihat anggukan kepala Kyuhyun langsung menjawabnya.

Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Tentu saja kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi sendirian, kita akan saling menopang satu sama lain."

"Ayo kita mengulang bersama lagi. Untuk membuat kenangan yang tidak bisa dilupakan." Donghae berkata dengan begitu antusias.

Siwon akhirnya ikut berbicara. "Membuat kenangan baru juga akan seru."

"Benar akan sangat menyenangkan dan kita akan lebih sering bersama." Kangin menambahkan.

Heechul langsung mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "Jangan sembunyi lagi _magnae_."

Yang dikatakan ayahnya adalah benar dengan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi mungkin tidak akan terlalu buruk. Karena _hyungdeul_ -nya ini bukanlah orang-orang yang mengenalnya dalam waktu yang begitu singkat namun sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **SM Entertainment Building**_

 _Namja_ yang berstatus sebagai Petiggi SM itu menatap dengan senyuman kepada sebuah artikel yang ada di mejanya. Artikel itu memuat berita mengenai _magnae_ Super Junior yang sudah kembali bahkan dengan keadaan pulih. Padahal dirinya lebih tahu dari maksud pulih yang sebenarnya bagi sang _magnae_ Super Junior.

Pantas saja temannya dulu mengalami kesulitan ketika menghadapi member Super Junior. Mereka semua benar-benar di luar dugaan. Terlebih untuk _magnae_ di grup tersebut. Pantas saja perusahaannya ini selalu mengistimewakan _namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu.

Ekor matanya melirik siluet seseorang yang rupanya sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Orang tersebut membaca sebuah lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ada di tangannya dengan begitu lantang. Nada bacanya begitu tersirat akan kemarahan. Merasa frustasi terhadap orang yang sedang duduk sambil setia memberikan senyuman dihadapannya.

"Album solo, album untuk grup, lagu baru dan itu semua merenggut beberapa jadwal masing-masing mereka." Kalimat dengan nada lantang itu diucapkan oleh orang tersebut.

Youngmin tersenyum. "Bagus bukan? Jika mereka benar-benar serius mereka akan menetapkan pilihan yang benar."

"Sampai kapan kau mempermainkan mereka? Tidak lelah?" Pertanyaan ejekan itu diajukan oleh orang tersebut.

"Sampai jawaban kutemukan." Kemudian membalikan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini seluruh member Super Junior sedang melakukan latihan bersama. Karena perusahaan sedang mempersiapkan album baru untuk mereka. Kyuhyun juga tentu ikut berlatih bersama _hyungdeul_ -nya lain. Merasakan _atmosfer_ seperti ini bukanlah untuk pertama kali bagi Kyuhyun. Namun karena ingatannya yang masih belum kembali tentu saja rasanya berbeda.

Seperti para _trainee_ yang baru pertama kali akan debut Kyuhyun mengalami kesulitan. Tidak ada masalah dengan nada-nada atau rekaman, namun saat dilatih untuk menghafal gerakan Kyuhyun kebingungan sendiri. Namun Eunhyuk dan Donghae dengan sabar mengajari Kyuhyun setiap gerakannya.

Terkadang _magnae_ mereka membuat gerakan-gerakan yang lucu yang tentu saja membuat member lainnya tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka. Benarkah Kyuhyun mereka sudah berumur 28 tahun? Tapi mengapa tingkahnya yang kebingungan malah persis seperti balita yang kehilangan mainan yang begitu disayanginya.

Berlatih, berlatih dan terus berlatih. Mereka akan membuktikan kepada sang Petinggi SM bahwa mereka mampu membangun karir mereka kembali dan menopang Kyuhyun agar tetap berdiri di puncak. Latihan terus berlanjut, sampai Eunhyuk memberikan perintah untuk beristirahat sejenak. Jujur saja dirinya juga cukup kesulitan dengan koreografi baru yang begitu rumit yang sengaja diberikan untuk mereka.

"Aish koreonya begitu rumit, aku tidak bisa menghapalnya." Shindong membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

Donghae juga ikut membaringkan tubuhnya. "Padahal kau biasanya paling mudah hapal _hyung_."

"Jujur saja kita memang tidak akan sepenuhnya terbiasa dengan koreo ini." Eunhyuk juga mulai mengeluh.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. "Jika kalian saja mengeluh begitu bagaimana denganku yang belum bisa menghapal satupun, aku mungkin hanya akan menghambat."

Siwon yang berada disampingnya langsung merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dengan semangat. "Jangan bilang seperti itu Kyu, kita ini Super Junior termasuk dirimu. Jadi tidak akan susah bagi kita untuk menghapal gerakan mudah begitu."

"Yang Wonnie _hyung_ katakana benar Kyuhyunnie. Kau juga mulai bisa menari meski." Ryeowook menahan tawanya.

Sungmin melanjutkan kalimat Ryeowook. "Kyuhyunnie menari seperti robot."

Ryeowook akhirnya tertawa juga. " _Hyung_ kau tidak usah memperjelasnya. Lihat _magnae_ kita jadi sedih."

"Ish _hyungdeul_ menyebalkan." Tunggu… rasanya dulu Kyuhyun pernah merasakan hal yang sama.

Kembali sekelebat ingatan mulai terlintas di dalam pikirannya. Sebuah ingatan yang persis sama dengan keadaannya saat ini. Dirinya yang memang tidak berbakat untuk menjadi seorang penari yang hebat kemudian _hyungdeul_ -nya lain yang ikut bersama-sama melatihnya hingga seluruh gerakan itu bisa dirinya hapal.

Sebuah senyuman langsung tercetak di bibirnya kala ingatan tersebut sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlintas. Namun ada sebuah konsekuensi yang harus didapatkannya. Siwon yang berada paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun, menatap _dongsaeng_ -nya itu dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Sang _dongsaeng_ mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang begitu banyak. Terlihat juga bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menahan sakitnya.

" _Gwenchana_ Kyuhyun- _ah_?" Tanya Siwon yang mulai mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun.

Mendengar Siwon bertanya demikian member lain langsung mendekati Kyuhyun. Leeteuk juga merasakan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. "Kau berkeringat banyak sekali Kyuhyunnie, lebih baik kalau kau istirahat saja."

" _Anniyo_." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa untuk diam saja kalau _hyungdeul_ sedang berusaha dengan keras."

Heechul mengetuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan pelan. "Istirahat atau kau tidak boleh ikut latihan selamanya."

Kangin yang mendengar ucapan Heechul membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Jadi begini jika seorang Kim Heechul menjadi begitu protektif pada _dongsaeng_ -nya? "Sebaiknya kau turuti saja perintah Teuk _hyung_ … terutama Chullie _hyung_ …. Dia itu begitu ganas."

"Kangin- _ah_ aku juga bisa ganas padamu." Heechul menatap Kangin dengan kesal.

Kyuhyun terkekeh karena ulah kedua _hyung_ -nya itu. Leeteuk mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Maukah beristirahat?"

" _Nde hyung_ , aku akan beristirahat." Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Memilih untuk beristirahat dan melihat _hyungdeul_ -nya yang lain meneruskan latihan memang pilihan yang tepat. Kyuhyun yakin jika dirinya berlatih terus bersama mereka malah membuat yang lainnya tidak fokus karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan kondisinya yang memang seringkali naik turun.

Keeseokan harinya seluruh member Super Junior termasuk Kyuhyun terus melakukan latihan guna memantapkan album baru mereka. Terus menerus sebelum hari akhir persiapan album mereka diluncurkan. Secara perlahan-lahan sedikit demi sedikit serpihan ingatan miliknya mulai berangsur untuk kembali ke dalam memori otaknya.

Seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu, Kyuhyun berhasil mengingat tentang dirinya yang debut pertama kali dan dikenalkan sebagai member Super Junior. Dengan mata _hyungdeul_ -nya yang berkaca-kaca ketika menyambut cerita itu. Walau hanya sedikit serpihan yang mampu diingatnya setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah merasa bersyukur. Tapi jika itu adalah sedikit akan banyak kemungkinan yang membuat dirinya mampu menyambungkan kisah hidupnya yang sudah terlupakan itu bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Samsung Hospital**_

Seorang _namja_ berkulit putih pucat berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang sudah lama tidak dipijaknya lagi. Ini adalah jadwal _medical check up_ -nya setelah beberapa waktu lalu selalu melakukannya di salah satu rumah sakit di negeri sakura. Tidak lupa mengirimkan pesan terlebih dahulu kepada _hyungdeul_ -nya bahwa hari ini dia akan sedikit terlambat untuk latihan.

 _Namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu menyapa kepada para _ganhonsa_ yang ada disana. Ada beberapa _ganhonsa_ yang sudah dikenalnya. Benar karena dulu _namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu dirawat disini. Memperjuangkan nyawanya yan terus berada diambang kematian.

Sebuah pintu ruangan seorang _uisa_ yang dikenalnya kini sudah ada dihadapannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Mungkinkah sang _uisa_ yang dulu merawatnya dan terjebak dalam konflik kehidupannya secara tidak langsung ini. Terkadang bertemu dengan _uisa_ membuat _namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu merasa takut.

Mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu, akhirnya _namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. _Uisa_ yang ada di dalam sana langsung mempersilahkannya masuk. Rupanya _uisa_ yang dirinya pikirkan masih tetap betah dan berada di rumah sakit ini. _Uisa_ ber- _nametag_ Kim Junwon itu memberikan senyuman hangatnya pada pasiennya yang sudah kembali pulang.

Hanya mengobrol beberapa saat sebagai salam sapaan, Junwon kemudian melakukan pemeriksaan kepada _namja_ berkulit putih pucat tersebut. Secara serius dan mendetil memeriksa setiap keadaan dari tubuh sang pasien. Setelah beberapa lama Junwon akhirnya mengakhiri sesi pemeriksaannya. Si _namja_ berkulit putih pucat yang berstatus sebagai pasien itu kembali duduk menghadap Junwon.

 _Namja_ itu sepertinya antusias untuk menceritakan sesuatu kepada _uisa_ yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya. "Junwon _uisanim_ , anda tahu aku berhasil mengingat beberapa ingatanku yang hilang."

"Kemudian?" Tanya Junwon dengan singkat.

 _Namja_ itu berekspresi begitu riang. "Aku ingat saat pertama kali debut juga sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengenal _hyungdeul_ -ku yang lain." Tak henti-hentinya senyum milik _namja_ itu terpatri di wajahnya.

"Apakah yang kau rasakan setelah mengingatnya? Kepalamu sakit? Aku sudah bisa melihat dari kondisi tubuhmu Kyuhyun- _ssi_." Nada bicara Junwon terdengar menjadi serius.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum kemudian. " _Nde_ _uisanim_. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah jika mengingatnya. Tubuhku lemas dan terasa begitu berat."

"Jika kau mengingat semua ingatanmu kembali kemungkinan 80% kemungkinan kesembuhanmu yang sudah pasti akan berakhir sia-sia. Bisa saja bakteri itu malah kembali berkembang karena imun tubuhmu yang semakin lama semakin melemah." Junwon menjelaskannya dengan begitu mendetail. "Kemudian ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui selain itu."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dengan paksa. "Aku yakin bahwa itu adalah berita buruk bukan?"

"Tiga bulan… hanya tiga bulan bagimu jika kau terus memaksakan diri." Jujur saja Junwon sudah tidak ingin mengungkapkan kabar buruk bagi pasiennya lagi.

Rasanya Kyuhyun pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. "Setidaknya itu tidak kurang dari tiga bulan bukan?"

Junwon menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Tidak habis pikir dengan pasiennya yang satu ini. "Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan Kyuhyun- _ssi_."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Sepertinya konsultasi hari ini selesai sudah kemudian seperti biasa, mungkin Tuhan belum mengizinkannya mendapatkan kabar yang gembira? Junwon sendiri hanya bisa memandang punggung _namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Terkadang Junwon muak setiap kali harus memprediksi nyawa seseorang seperti ini. Dia pikir dia siapa? Tuhan kah? Pasti itulah yang sering terjadi jika orang-orang tidak menerima keteranganya. Namun berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu hanya berlalu dengan senyuman dan berusaha menjalani sisa hidupnya dengan sebaik mungkin.

Walau demikian tidak memungkiri _namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu sedang menahan bulir air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya. Bagaimana dia bisa untuk menghabiskan waktu yang begitu singkat ini dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya sementara dirinya ingin waktu yang melebihi kata singkat tersebut.

Beberapa lama kemudian Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke _dorm_. Hari ini sepertinya dia akan mendapat ceramah gratis karena melewatkan jadwal latihan. Di dalam sana Kyuhyun melihat semua _hyungdeul_ -nya yang tengah berkumpul atau lebih tepatnya menyiapkan makan malam. Si koki kecil dibantu oleh Leeteuk yang memasak, sementara yang lainnya membereskan meja.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah tiba Donghae langsung menghampiri _magnae_ -nya tersebut. "Kyuhyunnie kau sudah tiba? Apa yang dikatakan oleh _uisa_?" Ekspresi Donghae begitu terlihat begitu penasaran.

 _-Amat buruk hyung_. Kyuhyun memilih duduk dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. "Cukup baik _hyung_ lihat aku sudah sesehat ini."

Donghae menghela nafasnya lega. "Syukurlah awas saja bila si Junwon itu memberikan kabar yang buruk lagi."

Eunhyuk menjitak sayang kepala Donghae di sebelahnya. "Dia itu lebih tua darimu."

"Ah Kyuhyunnie hari ini kau tidak melakukan latihan apa kau merasa lelah?" Leeteuk langsung duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Sedikit _hyung_. _Mianhamnida_ aku membuat kalian menunggu ya?"

"Ah _anniyo-anniyo_. Kami malah akan khawatir jika kau datang latihan dan malah menjadi sakit." Shindong yang menjawab ternyata.

"Lagipula kami hanya latihan tidak terlalu lama hari ini jadi tidak apa-apa jika terlewat sehari." Siwon menambahkan kalimat Shindong.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Tapi ekor matanya melirik ke arah _hyung_ berjari mungilnya yang sedang menonton sesuatu di benda kotak miliknya. "Yesung _hyung_ kau sedang menonton apa?"

Yesung yang merasa terpanggil langsung bangkit dan menunjukannya pada Kyuhyun. "Menonton kita Kyu, Super Junior K.R.Y."

Kyuhyun melihat video tersebut. Benarkah salah satu diantara mereka itu adalah dirinya? "Apakah itu aku?"

"Aish Kyuhyunnie jelas-jelas itu kau mana mungkin kau tidak mengingat dirimu sendiri Kyu…." Yesung menghentikan kalimatnya seketika.

Heechul mendelik ke arah Yesung. "Otakmu tidak sekecil _ddangkoma_ kan?"

Suasana menjadi canggung seketika. Yesung sendiri tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kyuhyun mereka ada disana tapi bukan Kyuhyun mereka yang dulu. "Ah Ryeowook sepertinya sudah selesai memasak, ayo selesaikan makan malam." Sungmin langsung mencairkan suasana tersebut.

Kangin juga ikut membantu. "Benar-benar perutku juga sudah lapar."

" _Kajja_ Kyuhyunnie yang lain sudah menuju meja makan." Leeteuk mengajak Kyuhyun dengan begitu lembut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menuruti ajakan Leeteuk. " _Ne hyung_."

Suasana canggung tadi sudah kembali menjadi normal. Seluruh member Super Junior menikmati hidangan makan malam yang dibuat oleh Ryeowook. Ada tawa dan canda juga disana dan sesekali Kyuhyun juga ikut tersenyum walau masih terkesan canggung. Rasa segan tentu saja akan ada jika kita seolah-olah berada di sekitar orang yang lain tidak kita kenal.

Piring-piring di meja makan itu mulai mengosong. Gelas yang berisi air putih telah habis. Tentu saja sepertinya mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Sekarang adalah tinggal menentukan siapa yang akan membereskan meja dan mencuci piringnya. Seperti biasa mereka menentukannya dengan batu, gunting, kertas. Sayang sekali untuk kali ini Yesung harus kalah. Ekspresi memelas yang dikeluarkannya juga sudah tidak mempan untuk yang lainnya.

Karena merasa Yesung sudah menyerah, seluruh member Super Junior beranjak ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Meninggalkan Yesung yang sedang meratapi nasibnya. Dengan menghela nafas pelan dan langkah malas Yesung mulai membereskan meja dan akan memulai acara mencuci piringnya.

Yesung mengambil piring-piring kotor tersebut dan mulai meletakannya ke dapur. Beberapa piring sudah sampai disana, sekarang sisanya. Namun ketika _namja_ pemilik julukan _art of voice_ itu akan meneruskan aktivitasnya kembali sudut matanya melirik pada sang _dongsaeng_ kecil yang masih belum memasuki kamarnya. Jujur Yesung merasa canggung karena kalimat tidak sengajanya tadi yang terlontar begitu saja untuk Kyuhyun.

Yesung buru-buru mencegah Kyuhyun untuk membantunya dengan halus. "Ah _andwae_ Kyu, biar _hyung_ saja. Kau seharusnya beristirahat tadi bilang sedang tidak enak badan bukan?"

"Aku sudah baikan." Tidak mengindahkan larangan dari Yesung. "Lagipula aku mau menunggu _hyung_." Sebuah senyuman mengakhiri kalimat Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya bisa mengalah dan tidak bisa memaksa untuk mencegah Kyuhyun membantunya. "Kyuhyunnie.." Panggilnya begitu pelan. "Soal kalimat _hyung_ tadi maafkan _hyung_. Tidak seharusnya _hyung_ berbicara seperti itu." Yesung mengeluarkan senyuman canggungnya.

" _Ah anniyo hyung_. Seandainya saja aku bisa mengingatnya." Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mendapatkan sebuah ide yang cemerlang. "Bagaimana kalau _hyung_ menceritakannya saja, siapa tahu aku bisa mengingatnya?" Penawaran ide itu Kyuhyun berikan.

"Ah… _anni_ Kyuhyunnie…. Kau tidak boleh memaksakan diri jika belum bisa." Yesung menolak dengan halus.

Kyuhyun menatap kedua mata Yesung dengan sungguh-sungguh. " _Hyung_ , aku pastikan aku akan baik-baik saja setelah mendengar ceritamu. Aku juga bosan jika hanya canggung terus seperti ini, padahal kita semua sudah saling mengenal sangat amat lama bukan?"

"Baiklah." Menghembuskan nafasnya sesaat Yesung memulai ceritanya. "Cho Kyuhyun member baru Super Junior diperkenalkan pada kami secara tiba-tiba padahal baru _trainee_ selama 3 bulan tapi sudah akan digabungkan ke dalam Super Junior 05. Ketika dia pertama kali tiba, kami menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda hanya saja memiliki arti sama yaitu tidak menyukainya. Tapi kau Kyuhyunnie terus berusaha hingga kami semua bisa menerimamu. Berbagai macam cara kau lakukan agar kami menerimamu. Itu tentu saja membuahkan hasil. Kau _magnae_ yang benar-benar mampu membuat semua orang terkejut." Jeda sesaat di dalam cerita tersebut. "Kau membuat kami marah, sayang, kesal, khawatir dan merasa bersalah. Apalagi ketika kecelakaan itu yang hampir merenggutmu dari kami namun akhirnya kau berhasil kembali pada kami. Aku bahkan berjanji tidak akan pernah marah jika kau menjahiliku sehabisnya…" Tidak bisa Yesung tidak mampu melanjutkan ceritanya lagi. Dadanya terasa sesak jika harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun sang _dongsaeng_ yang dikenalnya sekarang sebenarnya tak mengenal dirinya lagi maupun yang lainnya. Jatuh sudah air mata Yesung disana.

Kyuhyun menatap salah satu _hyung_ -nya yang tengah menangis itu. "Apakah rasanya sesakit itu dilupakan _hyung_?"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tentu aku akan menjawabnya dengan kata sakit Kyu. Tetapi mungkin inilah hukuman yang memang berlaku. Apa yang diperbuat manusia walaupun itu baik atau buruk mereka akan mendapat balasan setimpal atas perbuatannya." Yesung menyeka air matanya. "Dan itulah apa yang telah kami lakukan. Melupakanmu begitu saja walaupun kami sebenarnya tidak hilang ingatan. Kami adalah orang yang berusaha lupa termasuk aku."

 _-Jadi kilatan-kilatan ingatanku tentang kalian yang berusaha untuk meninggalkanku memang benar adanya. Aku juga akan menjawabnya dengan sakit hyung. Tapi kenapa aku juga merasakan sakit saat kalian harus menjatuhkan air mataku karena 'diriku' yang belum kembali_. Kyuhyun berusaha setegar mungkin dihadapan _hyung_ -nya. " _Uljima hyungie_ , mulai saat ini aku tidak akan melupakan kalian lagi. Setelah mendengar kalimatmu tadi _hyung_ , aku tahu bahwa aku sebenarnya merasakan sakit yang sama dengan perlakuan itu. Namun aku tidak ingin kita saling membalas, karena ini sama sekali bukan keinginanku untuk membalas kalian."

Yesung sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. "Kyuhyunnie….."

"Aku akan mengingat kalian kembali." Kalimat dengan penuh keyakinan itu menandakan bahwa _magnae_ -nya benar-benar serius.

Bukan hanya mereka berdua yang meneteskan air mata. Namun di balik pintu-pintu berbeda ruangan itu mereka juga menahan tangisnya. Karena tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun dan Yesung saudara-saudara mereka yang lain ternyata belum tertidur. Kalimat-kalimat sang _magnae_ membuat mereka begitu terpukul atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Seharusnya mereka tahu bahwa _magnae_ -nya tidak akan pernah membalas mereka sesakit apapun perbuatan mereka terhadapnya. Tidak akan lagi mereka mengabaikan orang-orang tulus seperti magnae mereka yang ada di kehidupannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Putih….. itu adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya setelah membuka kedua matanya yang tadi tertutup rapat. Dirinya melirik ke beberapa orang yang kini sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Dua orang _namja_ dan dua orang _yeoja_. Rupanya mereka adalah dua pasangan. Pasangan yang satu sudah terlihat paruh baya sementara satu lainnya baru-baru saja menjalin ikatan pernikahan.

Tangan putih nan halus itu mengusap pipi _namja_ yang baru saja membuka kedua matanya itu dengan lembut. _Namja_ itu memejamkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan usapan lembut dari _yeoja_ yang berstatus sebagai ibunya itu. Dia cukup senang karena kali ini sang _eomma_ tidak lagi meneteskan air matanya dan meminta maaf namun sebuah senyuman selalu terhias di wajahnya.

Ekor matanya juga melirik pada sang _appa_ yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya itu. Perlahan lengkungan senyum itu terpatri di wajah _namja_ tersebut. Ayahnya memang layak untuk menjadi panutan baginya. Dia benar-benar _namja_ yang kuat, seandainya saja dirinya bisa menjadi sang ayah. Namun dengan menjadi anaknya saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya _yeoja_ yang sangat disayanginya dan hanya berbeda sedikit umur dengannya menatap dirinya dengan pandangan marah dan kecewa. Terlihat jelas ada jejak air mata di kedua sudut matanya. Dengan langkah marah _yeoja_ tersebut pergi meninggalkan kamar sang _dongsaeng_ dan membantingnya secara kasar. Sementara _namja_ lainnya yang melihat sang istri pergi begitu saja langsung menyusulnya.

Tak ada yang bisa menerka-nerka takdir dengan 100 persen keyakinan. Bisa menjadi baik atau buruk bahkan bisa saja buruk tetapi mengisahkan yang baik. Tapi jika buruk mengisahkan hal yang buruk bukankah itu sama saja dengan melakukan hal yang sia-sia? Cho Ahra menghapus air matanya yang terus saja mengalir tanpa mau berhenti. Padahal ini bisa menjadi awal kisah yang baru untuk hidup _dongsaeng_ -nya tapi kenapa selalu saja _dongsaeng_ -nya memilih yang bukan keinginannya.

Ahra terus berjalan cepat meninggalkan rumah sakit namun lengan kekar seseorang menahannya. "Ahra- _ya_." Panggil seseorang tersebut dengan tegas.

" _Yeobo_.." Merasa nada panggilan sang suami begitu tegas Ahra akhirnya berhenti.

 _Namja_ yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu menatap Ahra dengan lurus. "Tidak seharusnya kau seperti itu pada _dongsaeng_ -mu."

"Tapi kenapa dia harus memilih itu _yeobo_? Tidak puaskah dia dengan melihat kita yang selalu menangisinya setiap hari?" Air mata Ahra kini mengalir kembali.

Sang suami tersenyum. "Cho Ahra dengarkan ini dengan baik…. Saat ini _dongsaeng_ -mu bukanlah seorang anak kecil yang harus menuruti pilihan orang lain, dia bisa menentukan pilihannya sendiri."

Ahra mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. "Pilihan yang buruk apa itu tidak boleh kucegah?"

"Lantas apakah jika kau melarang _dongsaeng_ -mu mengambil pilihannya tersebut kehidupannya akan menjadi lebih baik?" Pertanyaan retoris sang suami membuat Cho Ahra terdiam.

"…"

Melihat sang istri yang terdiam dan tidak bisa menjawab, _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai menantu keluarga Cho itu memegang pipi sang istri dan menatapnya dengan lurus. "Karena pada dasarnya setiap pilihan yang diambil di dunia ini memiliki dampak baik dan buruknya masing-masing. Baik itu dilakukan ataupun tidak."

"A….aku…. menemui Kyuhyunnie." Melepaskan pegangan sang suami di pipinya dan meninggalkannya disana.

Sang suami tersenyum, dia tahu bahwa istrinya akan meminta maaf jika merasa salah.

Perbincangan mereka semua terhenti ketika melihat Ahra yang sudah kembali di kamar Kyuhyun. Younghwan memberikan intruksi kepada Hanna untuk mengikutinya dan membiarkan kedua kakak beradik itu berbicara secara empat mata. Mereka juga harus menemani menantu mereka yang sudah jauh-jauh datang menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk.

 _Namja_ yang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit itu hanya terus menundukan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap sang _noona_ yang memang amat kecewa sekali kepadanya. Bukan canggung hanya saja Kyuhyun belum berani menatap _noona_ -nya yang cantik tapi tegas tersebut.

" _Mianhae_." Rupanya sang sulung yang mengeluarkan kata pertama.

Kyuhyun terperangah dengan ucapan Ahra yang secara tiba-tiba. " _Noona_ tidak perlu meminta maaf, lagipula ini adalah salahku."

" _Anni_. Jelas _noona_ yang harus meminta maaf. Karena _noona_ sudah berusaha melarangmu mengambil pilihan yang mungkin jadi bahagiamu." Ahra mengembangkan senyuman terpaksanya.

Kyuhyun menatap sang _noona_ dengan tidak percaya. "Jadi _noona_ menyetujui? Kalau begitu aku juga akan mengingat _noona_ sepenuhnya kembali."

Ahra mengelus rambut sang _dongsaeng_ dengan sayang. "Tapi selama waktu yang tersisa ini biarkan _noona_ menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Agar _noona_ merasa berguna untukmu."

" _Nde_ tentu saja." Kyuhyun menganggukan keplanya dengan pasti.

Kedua kakak beradik itu pada akhirnya mau saling bercerita dan membagi kisah mereka masing-masing. Sang _noona_ juga sudah tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya lagi. Kalaupun sang _dongsaeng_ menuruti kehendaknya seperti kata sang suami tampannya tadi tidak akan menjamin bahwa itu akan menjadi bahagia untuk _dongsaeng_ -nya.

Perbincangan kedua kakak beradik itu terhenti ketika mendengar langkah orang yang begitu banyak yang sepertinya akan memasuki ruangan rawat milik Kyuhyun. Cho Ahra menghela nafasnya, sudah tahu siapa saja yang akan masuk dengan langkah terburu begini. Tentu saja siapa lagi jika bukan semua _hyungdeul_ Super Junior Kyuhyun yang amat terlalu menyayangi _dongsaeng_ bungsunya.

Terkadang Ahra cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka semua. Seperti saat ini Kyuhyun tengah dimonopoli oleh semua _hyungdeul_ -nya di Super Junior. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi bukankah ini adalah hal yang paling diinginkan oleh sang _dongsaeng_. Meninggalkan sang _dongsaeng_ bersama _hyungdeul_ -nya yang lain, karena Ahra harus segera kembali bersama suaminya.

Leeteuk mengusak rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyuhyunnie?"

"Sudah lebih baik _hyung_. _Mian_ aku membuat kalian khawatir." Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Apakah porsi latihan yang _hyung_ berikan terlalu memberatkanmu?"

Heechul menatap Eunhyuk dengan tajam. "Itu tentu saja. Harusnya kau ingat dengan kondisi _magnae_ kita."

"Ah _anniyo_. Lagipula aku yang memintanya sendiri. Itu karena aku belum bisa menghafal semua gerakannya." Kyuhyun langsung menghibur Eunhyuk yang sudah terlihat sedih.

Ryeowook menepukan kedua tangannya. "Sudahlah yang lebih penting sekarang Kyuhyunnie harus sembuh dulu."

"Aku punya ramuan agar kau cepat sembuh Kyu." Yesung mengucapkannya dengan nada penuh binar.

Siwon memelototkan matanya. " _Andwae_ aku yakin itu ramuan aneh jika Yesung _hyung_ yang mempunyainya."

Kangin juga ikut menambahkan. "Yesung _hyung_ apakah kau benar-benar tidak terbentur sesuatu?"

"Aish daripada kalian memberikan Kyuhyunnie ramuan-ramuan aneh itu, setelah sembuh kau harus memakan masakanku yang kaya akan vitamin dari sayur." Ryeowook memasang wajah yang sok pasti.

Kyuhyun agak merasa takut mendengar kata sayur. "E…entah mengapa _hyung_ aku sepertinya tidak terlalu akrab dengan sayur."

Sungmin terkekekh mendengarnya. "Rupanya kebiasaanmu tidak suka makan sayur masih terbawa hingga sekarang."

"Benar, dari dulu Kyuhyunnie tidak menyukai sayur. Maupun memakannya karena dipaksa." Shindong ikut menimpali.

"Teukie _hyung_ bahkan selalu memarahimu." Donghae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Leeteuk tidak berhenti mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dan menerawangkan pandangannya. "Sangat sering, dan aku ingat ancamanku adalah menyita semua _console game_ -mu." Kyuhyun bisa melihat mata _leader_ -nya itu yang berkaca-kaca.

Cahaya siang kini mulai berganti dengan kegelapan malam. _Hyungdeul_ -nya juga sudah beranjak untuk kembali ke _dorm_ mereka. Menyisakan pemuda itu sendirian di ruangan yang sudah seringkali dirinya tinggali. Pikirannya mengingat sang _leader_ yang tadi berbicara dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Namun baru memajamkan matanya beberapa saat banyak memori yang melintasi pikirannya begitu saja. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit ketika memori-memori itu semakin terlihat jelas. Dirinya merasakan kebingungan yang luar biasa. Di sisi lain Kyuhyun ingin tahu apa arti dan mengingat semua memori yang terlintas itu namun di sisi lain dirinya ingin menghentikan tiap kilatan memorinya. Tentu saja semakin banyak ingatan yang terlintas semakin membuatnya kesakitan. Terbuka… akhirnya semuanya terbuka, air mata miliknya menetes begitu banyak. Dan yang terakhir dirinya dengar sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya adalah teriakan panik Junwon _uisanim_.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai manajer salah satu _boy group_ terkenal Korea kini sedang terlihat berjalan menyusuri setiap lorong rumah sakit. Sudah begitu lama rasanya akhirnya _namja_ ini bisa bertemu kembali dengan salah satu anak asuhnya. Seorang yang sudah dirinya anggap sebagai _dongsaeng_ -nya sendiri.

Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya ketika sudah tiba di depan pintu kamar milik anak asuhnya. Hari ini dia akan menjemputnya, tentu saja karena sang anak asuh sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. _Hyungdeul_ -nya tidak bisa menjemput karena sedang ada jadwal masing-masing. Walau sebenarnya mereka memaksa untuk ikut.

Sang anak asuh yang sedari tadi dipikirkan dalam pikirannya itu ternyata sudah siap dengan pakaiannya. Tempat tidurnya juga sudah kosong. Tidak dia tidak akan menyesalinya, bukankah ini sudah menjadi pilihannya sendiri? Pandangannya langsung beralih pada pintu kamar rawatnya yang sudah dibuka oleh _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai manajernya juga.

Sapaannya begitu riang dan lantang. "Manajer _hyung_!"

Binar matanya terperangah, seseorang yang lama tanpa hawa hidup itu berbincang dengannya seperti dahulu. Menyapanya dengan penuh kegembiraan. Bukankah ini bisa dibilang sebagai pertama kalinya lagi mereka berdua. Tapi mengapa sang anak asuh menyapanya seperti dahulu, memberikan senyuman kekanakannya yang sudah lama dirinya tidak lihat. Ataukah ini hanya perasaannya saja?

Melihat sang manajer masih terus diam mematung, Kyuhyun menghampirinya. "Lama tidak berjumpa Manajer _hyung_."

"Kyu….Kyuhyunnie…" Manajer _hyung_ sungguh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku kembali sekarang Manajer _hyung_."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Super Junior Dorm**_

Kyuhyun memasuki _dorm_ -nya dengan langkah penuh ceria. Menatap sekeliling ruangan tersebut yang sudah lama tidak dia kunjungi. Dulu pandangannya menangkap ruangan ini menjadi luas dan sepi karena sudah banyak orang yang meninggalkannya. Sekarang sempit dan ramai menandakan bahwa semua orang yang dulu pergi kini benar-benar kembali.

Kyuhyun sendirian disana sekarang namun bukan kesendirian seperti dahulu. Dia sendiri karena tengah menunggu semua _hyungdeul_ -nya yang belum menyelesaikan jadwal mereka. Waktu yang tersisa ini akan dirinya gunakan sebaik mungkin, membiarkan semua kejadian menjadi kenangan untuk mereka semua.

'Kriet' Suara pintu _dorm_ terbuka akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Rupa-rupanya semua _hyungdeul_ -nya sudah pulang dari jadwal mereka. Seluruh _hyung_ Kyuhyun di Super Junior langsung menghampiri _magnae_ mereka yang sudah tiba di _dorm_ dan tengah duduk manis di sofa. Namun mereka saling melirik satu sama lain ketika melihat _dongsaeng_ bungsu mereka hanya memandang senyuman atau lebih tepatnya _evil smirk_. Sejak kapan itu kembali? 

"Kalian lama sekali _hyungdeul_ , seharusnya kalian menyambut kepulanganku dengan antusias." Kyuhyun langsung saja mengeluh.

Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya. " _Mi…mian_ tadi latihan kami kelamaan."

"Hyuk-hyuk jangan memasang ekspresi itu wajahmu semakin jelek kelihatannya." Kyuhyun mengejek salah satu _hyung_ -nya itu.

Tunggu dulu sejak kapan Kyuhyun memanggil Eunhyuk dengan Hyuk-hyuk kembali? Yesung membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. "Kyuhyunnie apakah kau…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan begitu tulus. "Aku mengingatnya. Siapa Cho Kyuhyun, Super Junior, kecelakaan 2007, Super Junior K.R.Y, kita yang berlatih keras setiap hari untuk kesuksesan album kita, Manajer _hyung_ , ELF, penyakitku, operasi. Aku kembali _hyungdeul_ … aku kembali, _mianhae_ karena aku membutuhkan waktu yang banyak untuk mengingat semua ini lagi."

Leeteuk membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Dengan cepat dihamburnya sang _magnae_ ke dalam pelukannya. " _Mianhae_ Kyuhyunnie…. _Jeongmal mianhaeyo_ , kami tidak bisa menjagamu dan hanya menyakitimu terus. _Mianhae_ …. Hiks….." Menangis tersedu di balik pundak sang _dongsaeng_.

"Selamat datang kembali _evil magnae_." Terlihat jelas Heechul hanya sedang menahan perasaan terharunya.

Donghae dan Ryeowook sudah menangis dengan banyak. Memanjatkan rasa syukur atas mukjizat yang tiada hentinya Tuhan berikan.

"Padahal aku sendiri sedang tidak mau menangis loh." Tentu saja ketika mengucapkannya air mata Kyuhyun jatuh perlahan.

Sungmin menatap dengan senyum pada sang _magnae_. "Kau memang tidak pernah menyerah Kyuhyunnie."

"Dongdong kenapa kau diam saja, ini adalah kenyataan Cho Kyuhyun sudah kembali." Kyuhyun menatap _hyung_ bertubuh tambunnya itu yang masih terdiam saja.

"Kyuhyunnie….. dia _hyung_ -mu dan lebih tua darimu." Leeteuk menegur Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kangin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Kemana _magnae_ yang sopan santunnya baik yang itu yah."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Ah aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi pribadi yang baik seperti itu kepada _hyungdeul_ , bagaimana dengan gelarku sebagai _evil magnae_ jadinya."

"Mau bagaimana lagi bukan, inilah Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Kita semua lebih menyukai Kyuhyunnie yang seperti ini bukan?" Siwon berkata dengan bijak.

Heechul mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "Tetaplah menjadi seperti ini _magnae_."

Setiap pilihan yang kita ambil pada akhirnya pasti berakhir dengan sebuah penyeslan. Tentu saja di awal pilihan itu kita tidak akan tau penyesalan apa yang akan kita rasakan hingga pada akhirnya kita menjalani pilihan tersebut dan seolah termakan kalimat 'oh ini akan baik-baik saja' hingga ketika penyesalan datang di akhir tangisan pun tidak akan terelakkan. Namun jika begitu, apakah kita bisa untuk tidak menyesali akhir dari pilihan tersebut? Bagaimana jika dengan menjadikannya sebagai penyesalan yang diinginkan?

Mungkin itulah yang akan menjadi jawaban dari seseorang yang sudah kembali mengingat semuanya. Meneguk butir-butir obat yang ada di telapak tangannya dengan sekali teguk. 

"Aku mengiginkannya hingga penyesalan itu menjadi bahagia…"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Namja_ dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu duduk di sebuah _café_. Sebuah _café_ yang dulu menjadi tempat terakhirnya berbincang dengan sahabat yang amat dibencinya itu atau dia harus mengakui bahwa dia terlalu menyayanginya. Terakhir kali sebelum sahabatnya tersebut benar-benar melangkah jauh meninggalkannya.

Shim Changmin menyajikan senyuman getir di wajahnya. Mereka memang masih sepasang sahabat sampai saat ini tapi semuanya tentu akan menjadi berbeda. Terlalu banyak bicara padanya yang sudah tidak mengingatmu pasti akan membuatmu merasa berbeda bukan? Padahal dahulu mereka selalu apa adanya tanpa menjaga _image_ di depan mata masing-masing.

Mereka yang dulu sering bersama kini perlahan menjauh. Mereka yang dulu sering saling memarahi kini hanya berdiam diri. Segala sesuatu memang pasti akan berubah. Tapi Changmin sama sekali tidak menginginkan perubahan yang seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai orang lain oleh sahabat yang begitu disayanginya.

Melihat Changmin yang melamun saja, si sahabat berbicara dengannya menggunakan nada yang begitu malas. "Shim Changmin apakah aku mengajakmu kesini hanya akan membiarkanmu terdiam terus."

" _Mi….mian_ …. aku hanya sedang memikirkan suatu hal Kyuhyun- _ssi_." Tertangkap, si sahabat bisa melihat ekspresi sedih teman baiknya itu.

Kyuhyun memaklumi apa yang dirasakan oleh Changmin. Dia yang tiba-tiba berubah seolah menjadi orang lain apalagi jika mengingat pertemuan mereka kembali di rumah sakit. "Sejak kapan kau berbicara sesopan itu padaku yang hanya lebih tua beberapa hari saja darimu? Kita ini kan sahabat, sahabat yang selalu bersaing."

Changmin menegakan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Sahabat?"

"Tentu saja _pabbo_ , sampai kapanpun kau sahabatku." Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Changmin sepertinya masih _loading_. Kyuhyun tau bahwa sahabat tiangnya itu belum mengetahui tentang ingatannya yang sudah kembali. "Shim Chwang, apakah kau senang jika _caramel macchiato_ -mu sudah mengingat semuanya?"

Kalimat Kyuhyun membuat Changmin terperangah seketika. "Kau sudah mengingat semuanya kembali?"

Mendengarkan pertanyaan itu Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dengan pasti. Changmin tidak bisa membendung air matanya yang mengalir secara perlahan. Kyuhyun tersenyum, memang seperti itulah sahabatnya. Tangan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja terulur. "Kalau begitu mana?"

"Mana apanya?" Changmin menyeka air matanya dan mengernyit bingung.

Senyum Kyuhyun terkembang. "Mana? Kaset _game_ yang kau berikan padaku itu masih belum cukup Chwang."

"Aku rasa itu lebih dari cukup Cho- _ssi_ , berapa banyak lagi yang kau inginkan." Kenapa dari semua harus kaset _game_ yang paling mau diingatnya.

Kyuhyun memasang pose berpikirnya. "Belum cukup. Itu hanya beberapa saja dari semua keluaran yang baru. Kau bilang kau berjanji membelikan semua kaset _game_ yang aku inginkan?"

Changmin terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan sahabatnya. Mengulurkan tangannya balik pada Kyuhyun. "Akan kubelikan nanti. Tapi mana juga?"

"Mana apa?" Kyuhyun bingung mendengar Changmin yang juga meminta kepadanya.

Changmin tersenyum dan menatap Kyuhyun lurus. "Janjimu? Kau juga akan berbagi kesedihanmu dan bebanku padaku bukan?" Nadanya berubah menjadi bergetar. "Kau akan menghentikan kebiasaanmu yang hanya akan membagi bahagiamu padaku bukan?"

"Sejujurnya, waktuku sudah tidak akan lama lagi Changmin - _ah_." Kyuhyun menerawangkan pandangannya.

Changmin mencoba mengeluarkan senyumnya. "Kau akan bercerita mengapa itu bisa terjadi sekarang bukan?"

Pada akhirnya sang sahabat menceritakan semuanya juga. Dia tentu tidak akan melanggar janji yang telah dibuatnya. Menceritakan bagaimana ketakutannya mengenai pilihannya yang diambil. Menceritakan mengenai keraguannya tentang pilihan yang diambilnya. Dengan matanya yang tiada henti menampakkan air bening yang seakan ingin terjatuh begitu saja.

Seperti inilah Shim Changmin yang akan kau rasakan jika sahabatmu membagi penderitaannya padamu juga. Merasakan kesakitan yang sama terlebih merasa tidak bisa berguna karena tidak ada hal yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengurangi penderitaannya. Namun selalu saja sahabatmu itu mengatakan bahwa dengan kau mendengarkan keluh kesuhnya saja itu sudah dirasa cukup untuknya. Walau dalam hati seorang Shim Changmin sebenarnya sangat ingin mencegah apa yang dilakukan oleh sang sahabat.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Super Junior Comeback**_ **–** _ **Special Stage**_

 _ **M-Countdown**_

Warna khas _shappire blue_ it uterus bersinar menerangi semua ruangan di dalam gedung pertunjukkan yang begitu besar. Nyaris tidak ada satupun warna lain selain _shappire blue_ yang penuh sesak memenuhi ruangan. Meski bukan sebuah konser tetapi adalah _comeback_ mereka jumlah penonton yang adalah fans mereka begitu antusias untuk hadir. Karena ruangan tersebut sepenuhnya disesaki oleh para _everlasting friends_.

Tentu saja mereka amat sangat antusias dalam menyambut _comeback_ idola mereka kali ini. Terlebih sudah sejak lama mereka _comeback_ setelah _vakum_ beberapa tahun. Di dalam hiatusnya sang idola terjadi beberapa masalah yang menimpa mereka hingga kabar mengenai sakitnya sang _magnae_ yang semakin memperburuk keadaan. Maka dengan demikian _comeback_ ini akan dirasa menjadi _comeback_ yang paling spesial.

Mereka idola yang mereka kagumi sedang bersiap-siap di belakang panggung. Terlihat sang _leader_ sedang menghitung semua membernya satu per satu. Mulai dari 1 sampai dengan 11, karena yang ke-12 dan 13 sedang beristirahat dulu. Sebuah kebiasaan yang sejak dulu sering mereka lakukan. Beberapa menit lagi mereka akan menaiki panggung di depan sana. Panggung itu terasa amat megah.

Eunhyuk menatap panggung itu dengan kekaguman. "Berdiri lagi di panggung setelah sekian lama rasanya seperti debut pertama kali."

"Seperti bertanya-tanya apakah penampilan kita akan disambut meriah ataukah tidak?" Donghae mengenang masa lalu mereka pada saat itu.

Shindong mengiyakan kalimat Eunhyuk dan Donghae. "Walau sebenarnya kita sudah melewati panggung yang lebih dari ini, tapi setelah sekian lama 'terdiam' rasanya memang berbeda."

"Aku bahkan melatih vokalku dengan lembur." Ryeowook mengucapkannya dengan bangga.

Yesung juga tidak ingin kalah dari si _eternal magnae_. "Aku bahkan tidak memakan makanan berbinyak demi menampilkan yang terbaik sekarang."

"Jantungku tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih cepat." Kangin memegang dadanya yang gugup.

Sungmin ikut berbicara. "Semua itu hal yang wajar karena seperti yang Shindong katakan ini pertama kalinya lagi kita muncul dipanggung setelah sekian lama."

Kyuhyun memandang lurus ke arah panggung. "Aku tidak tahu apakah bisa menampilkan yang terbaik seperti yang lainnya, terlebih mungkin malah akulah yang banyak tertinggal."

Heechul mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "Jangan berbicara seperti itu _magnae_. Aku yakin sambutan untukmu kali ini akan dua kali lipat daripada kau pertama kali tampil dipanggung bersama kami."

Leeteuk memandangi semua membernya satu per satu. "Kita yakin kita sudah berlatih dengan baik untuk hari ini maka sekarang kita hanya perlu tampil di atas panggung seperti biasanya." Menghirup nafasnya beberapa saat. "Super Junior _FIGHTHING!_ "

"Mari kita tunjukkan pertunjukkan yang spektakuler!" Diakhiri dengan kalimat penuh semangat yang terucap dari Siwon.

 _Lightning_ dan cahaya lampu-lampu yang begitu besar itu meredup dan ruangan menjadi gelap. Layar besar yang satu-satunya masih menyala disana menunjukkan penghitungan waktu mundur. 5,4,3,2,1 _lightning_ dan semua cahaya lampu disana langsung menyala seketika. Di atas panggung itu sudah berdiri ke-11 orang _namja_ dengan begitu elegan.

Semuanya langsung riuh ketika melihat mereka semua sudah berdiri di atas panggung. Musik dengan _beat_ lumayan cepat itu mengalun. Diikuti dengan suara-suara mereka yang bernyanyi dalam alunan musik tersebut. Gerakan-gerakan dengan apik mereka tunjukkan membuat semua yang ada disana menjadi semakin riuh.

Tiba di bagian _killing part_ , sang _magnae_ mendapat giliran spesial untuk tampil sebagai _center_ diantara member Super Junior. Tanpa diduga rupanya bukan mereka saja yang memiliki kejutan untuk para _elf_ , namun _elf_ sendiri memiliki kejutan yang luar biasa tepatnya untuk sang _magnae_. _Banner_ berwarna _shappire_ _blue_ itu menyala dengan terang. Bukan _banner_ biasa namun sebuah _banner_ yang menunjukkan _video_ berdurasi pendek yang menampilkan Kyuhyun disana. Dan hingga akhir lagu mereka seluruh ELF mengangkat tulisan dengan huruf terpisah yang berisikan kalimat 'Selamat datang kembali Cho Kyuhyun.'

Air mata _magnae_ Super Junior itu mengalir begitu cepat. Jadi begini rasanya tampil lagi bersama _hyungdeul_ -nya. Bernyanyi diatas panggung untuk memberikan penampilan kepada para peri mereka. Bagaimana bisa dirinya dulu dengan begitu saja melupakan mereka semua dan meninggalkan mereka semua tanpa jejak. Dia benar-benar menjadi orang yang jahat. Mengapa dulu dengan mudah dia melakukannya. Semua _elf_ yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut langsung berteriak _uljima_ untuknya walau mereka sendiri juga ikut menangis. Seluruh member Super Junior yang lainnya juga ada yang menangis dan tengah menahan air matanya, mereka mengapit Kyuhyun untuk berada diantara mereka. Bersyukur karena _dongsaeng_ yang mereka sayangi masih berdiri diantara mereka semua.

Super Junior mengakhiri pertunjukkan mereka dengan membungkuk dalam ke arah semua _elf_ yang tidak berhenti untuk menyemangati mereka. Setelahnya mereka melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam terakhir dan mulai beranjak menuruni panggung. _Magnae_ mereka menangkapnya, seorang _namja_ dengan topi hitam. _Namja_ yang membuatnya yakin untuk kembali lagi pada Super Junior. Mereka langsung memberi tatapan dengan ramah.

"Kau juga kan _hyung_ , akan disini lagi bersama kami bukan?" Terlihat jelas _namja_ yang ditatapnya itu menganggukan kepalanya.

Di salah satu negara di benua Asia seorang _namja_ keturunan asli _China_ itu menatap layar komputernya dengan haru. Sungguh dia amat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah memberikan _dongsaeng_ -nya keajaiban kembali. Melihatnya bernyanyi di atas panggung kembali membuat perasaannya ikut bahagia. Selalu berharap bahwa _dongsaeng_ bungsunya itu akan seterusnya baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-SKIP-_

 _Comeback_ Super Junior pada waktu itu membuahkan hasil yang sangat melebihi ekspektasi. Album mereka terus terjual hingga mencapai ratusan ribu _copy_. Hampir setiap hari Super Junior mendapatkan jadwal baik _on-air_ maupun _off air_. Kedudukan mereka di setiap _chart_ tangga lagu juga terus berada di puncak. Meninggalkan saingan mereka dengan poin yang amat jauh perbedaannya.

Seluruh radio yang ada disana juga terus menyetelkan lagu baru milik Super Junior. Bahkan pencapaian mereka mampu mempengaruhi kenaikan harga saham milik _SM Entertainment_ meninggalkan _entertainment_ lainnya dengan harga saham mereka yang semakin baik setiap harinya.

Seorang _namja_ dengan pakaian berdasi itu membaca dan mempelajari laporan-laporan yang ada di atas mejanya. Selama ini terus berlanjut dirinya yakin prospek perusahaan _entertainment_ yang sedang dijalankannya ini akan semakin ke depan.

"Jadi keajaiban itu benar-benar ada?" Dirinya langsung mengeluarkan pertanyaannya ketika melihat seorang _namja_ lain yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

 _Namja_ yang berdiri di hadapannya itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Pada dasarnya dia sendiri yang membuat keajaiban itu menjadi terwujud."

"Oh jadi begitu." Sang Petinggi hanya menyahutnya dengan singkat.

 _Namja_ yang berdiri dihadapannya itu memberikannya pertanyaan balik. "Jadi apakah kau sudah menemukan jawabanmu kali ini."

"Hanya sedikit lagi." Sahutnya dengan singkat kembali.

 _Namja_ itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari sang Petinggi baru. Setelah urusannya selesai _namja_ itu undur diri.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Super Junior Dorm**_

Sudah berlalu semenjak mereka sibuk dengan album baru mereka yang terus digandrungi semua orang. Seorang _namja_ berkulit putih pucat memandangi kalender yang sudah dia tandai terus menerus semenjak hari itu. Waktunya sudah mendekati batas. Tubuhnya juga sudah berteriak untuk mengambrukan diri.

Leeteuk memandang _magnae_ -nya dengan bingung. Ada apa sang _magnae_ melihat kalender yang sudah ditandainya tersebut. Kyuhyun yang sadar dengan kehadiran _hyung_ tertuanya itu menatapnya dengan senyuman. Ini saatnya untuk mengungkapkan semuanya kepada mereka. Dia tidak ingin memberikan pengharapan palsu seperti yang orang itu katakan dulu.

Leeteuk hanya menurut saja ketika Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk memanggilkan semua member Super Junior yang lain dan berkumpul di ruang tengah _dorm_ yang seperti biasa dijadikan tempat mereka untuk _meeting_ secara pribadi. Mereka semua sudah berkumpul disana tapi ada sesuatu perasaan aneh yang melingkupi mereka.

"Hari ini akan menjadi saat-saat terakhirku bersama kalian." Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan begitu tenang.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung. " _Moseon suriya_? Apa maksudmu dengan kalimat itu?"

"Aku masih sakit _hyung_." Kyuhyun memberi jeda beberapa saat. "Junwon _uisanim_ sudah memberikan vonisnya padaku. Koma yang kualami lebih buruk daripada sebelumnya. Tubuhku tidak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti manusia sehat pada umumnya. Dan kondisiku akan semakin buruk jika ingatanku kembali, aku juga sudah banyak melakukan aktivitas yang seharusnya ada batasan-batasan. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan aku berdiam diri seperti waktu aku mengasingkan diri di Jepang dan tidak menginginkan ingatanku kembali. Tapi sebenarnya itu juga tidak akan menjamin. Jadi jangan katakan padaku kalimat 'Seandainya saja kami tidak memintamu untuk mengingat.' Karena inilah jalan yang kupilih. Menikmati waktu 3 bulan ku bersama kalian kembali menjadi yang kuinginkan. Walau setiap pilihan pada akhirnya memberikan penyesalan setidaknya ini adalah yang kuinginkan." Walau berusaha untuk tegar matanya tetap berkaca-kaca.

Leeteuk memandang _magnae_ -nya dengan tidak percaya. "Tiga bulan….. dan ini sudah akan menghampiri waktu akhir…. Tidak usah berbohong Cho Kyuhyun! Kalau kau ingin pergi maka pergilah."

Kyuhyun menunjukkan lembaran pemeriksaannya. Juga macam-macam obat yang begitu banyak. "Aku tidak ingin kalian tidak siap menerima kepergianku."

"Kenapa kau tega kembali?! Tega kembali untuk membohongi kami! Bahkan kau memberitahukannya di hari ini, hari dimana…." Heechul benar-benar tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

Siwon mendekati _dongsaeng_ bungsunya itu. "Apakah kau bahagia dengan keputusanmu ini?"

"Tentu saja. Karena aku bisa merasakan kembali kebersamaanku dengan kalian yang begitu aku rindukan." Senyum tulus diberikan Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku karena lagi-lagi aku membohongi kalian seperti ini. Karena aku tahu jika kalian mengetahuinya lebih dulu kalian tidak akan membiarkanku untuk berdiri dan berjuang lagi bersama kalian. Bukan karena kalian tidak menginginkanku sebagai beban tapi karena kalian teramat mencintaiku sebagai _dongsaeng_ begitupun aku mencintai _hyungdeul_. Setidaknya waktu yang hampir habis untukku ini terasa berharga setelah kulalui bersama kalian semua yang bisa ku ingat kembali."

Ryeowook sudah menangis tersedu-sedu. "Kau bisa izinkan kami untuk terus bersamamu hingga benar-benar akhir Kyuhyunnie?"

"Aku akan sangat senang jika besok kalian menemaniku di rumah sakit sepanjang waktu." Kyuhyun seolah tahu bahwa besok dia akan mendekam di tempat itu lagi.

Donghae sudah mati-matian untuk tidak terisak. "Sampai tiba saatnya kita akan tetap berada disampingmu."

Shindong, Eunhyuk, Yesung, dan Kangin hanya bisa terdiam seolah belum percaya dengan semua ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Selang oksigen itu dengan rapih terpasang di wajahnya. _Namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu tidak henti menampakan senyum tulusnya. Ternyata _uisa_ yang menanganinya tepat dalam memprediksi. Tubuhnya saat ini sudah amat begitu lemas. Bisa saja dia kesulitan untuk bernafas karena dadanya yang terus-terusan merasa sesak jika tidak dibantu oleh selang oksigen itu.

Di sekelilingnya ada keluarga yang sudah setia untuk menemaninya. _Noona_ -nya selalu ceria dan menampakkan senyum. Ayahnya juga selalu bersikap seperti biasa seolah-olah mereka memang sedang berkumpul seperti biasanya di rumah hanya saja kini mereka berkumpul di tempat yang juga rumah namun disambung dengan sakit.

Sang _uisa_ yang menangani _namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu memasuki kamar rawatnya. Junwon memeriksa semua keadaan Kyuhyun. Pasiennya itu masih bisa tersenyum dengan khas seperti itu, padahal detak jantungnya sudah amat lemah. Pemeriksaan yang tadi dilakukannya beberapa saat pun hanya menampil grafik yang begitu buruk. Setelah selesai Junwon mengajak Younghwan untuk keluar ruangan dan berbicara empat mata.

" _Mianhamnida_ aku harus mengatakannya, Kyuhyun- _ssi_ sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Kesadarannya yang masih terjaga saat ini juga sebetulnya akan lebih cepat membuatnya… anda tahu jadi aku memberitahukan ini agar kalian tidak terkejut." Junwon menjelaskannya dengan tenang.

Cho Younghwan memejamkan kedua matanya. "Bahkan ketika dia mengambil pilihannya itu kami sudah tahu saat ini akan tapi pasti datang."

" _Jeosonghamnida_. _Jeongmal jeosonghamnida_. Aku masih belum bisa melakukan pengobatan terbaik untuk Kyuhyun- _ssi_ dan malah seenaknya memberikan vonis seakan-akan aku ini adalah Tuhan." Junwon membungkuk begitu dalam dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang _uisa_. Walau harusnya dia tahu tidak semua pasien yang ditanganinya akan bisa selamat.

Cho Younghwan menyuruh Junwon untuk berdiri tegap. "Kau tidak seperti itu, kau memprediksinya karena memang pemeriksaan luar biasa yang telah dilakukan olehmu. Kau sudah lebih dari cukup melakukan yang terbaik untuk putraku. Kau adalah seorang _uisa_ yang hebat Junwon _uisanim_."

Sementara di dalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun disana seluruh member Super Junior sudah berkumpul. Bukan hanya Super Junior sahabatnya Shim Changmin juga ada diantara yang lainnya. Perasaan mereka begitu sesak karena harus menyaksikan kembali _magnae_ -nya mengenakan peralatan medis yang amat menyebalkan untuk mereka. Mata mereka terus berembun karena sesuatu yang ingin segera mengalir. Kyuhyun mengerti arti pandangan _hyungdeul_ -nya dan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin kita menghabiskan hari ini tanpa memikirkan apapun. Melupakan semua rasa sakit, kesal, benci, sedih, marah. Hanya kita yang menghabiskan hari dengan menyenangkan. Tanpa perlu terbebani oleh apapun. Karena aku begitu merindukan hari-hari yang seperti itu." Kalimat itu dengan jelas mengalir dari bibir yang sudah memucat itu.

Changmin tersenyum menanggapi kalimat sahabatnya. "Tentu saja kita akan melewati hari ini dengan bersenang-senang kan?" Walau masih terdengar nada bergetar disana.

"Melihat sungai han seperti dahulu lagi pasti akan mengenang masa lalu." Yesung memberikan idenya.

"Aku rasa _uisa_ juga tidak akan marah jika kita membawamu sebentar." Ryeowook menambahkan dengan begitu semangat.

Sungmin mengambilkan jaket Kyuhyun. "Hanya saja kau harus mengenakan pakaian tebal diluar sangat dingin."

"Benar sekali _hyung_ saja yang bertubuh hangat bisa kedinginan." Shindong mendukung kalimat Sungmin.

Kangin juga berujar dengan gembira. "Setelah kembali kita akan memakan sup hangat yang super lezat buatan _noona_ -mu yang amat cantik itu."

"Iyah benar sup rumput laut buatan _noona_ memang paling enak _hyung_." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ekspresi kekanakannya.

Heechul dengan sok judesnya berbicara pada _magnae_ -nya tersebut. " _Magnae_ cepat bersiap sebelum hari menjadi malam." Dan jika saja harapannya bisa terkabul bahwa _dongsaeng_ -nya bisa menemani mereka sampai malam tiba.

" _Kajja_ Kyuhyunnie biar _hyung_ bantu kau bersiap." Leeteuk mengajak Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh _dongsaeng_ bungsu mereka hari ini dilalui dengan bersenang-senang. Melupakan semua rasa sakit, khawatir, sedih dan takut akan kehilangan. Mereka bersenandung ceria walaupun mereka hanya pergi ke sungai han. Bagi mereka ini memberikan kenangan tersendiri.

Cuacanya sebenarnya tidak terlalu dingin, hari ini langit amat cerah. Seolah mendukung mereka semua untuk menghabiskan hari secara bersama. Tidak merasa disibukkan dengan jadwal mereka tertawa berbincang seperti seharusnya sebagai seorang saudara yang saling menyayangi. Tidak karena tuntutan di depan kamera. Semuanya terus bergembira, hingga dimana yang paling bungsu menggigil kedinginan.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu ruangan itu kini sudah dipenuhi oleh semua orang. _Uisa_ dan beberapa _ganhonsa_ juga ikut ada disana jika memang mereka diperlukan. Mereka semua berdiri mengelilingi _namja_ yang satu-satunya terbaring disana.

Satu orang _yeoja_ menggenggam dengan erat tangan putranya yang terbaring lemah itu. Berusaha menyalurkan kehangatannya pada tangan yang semakin kesini semakin dingin tersebut. Kesadaran _namja_ itu sudah terasa seperti bayang-bayang. Kepalanya amat sakit. Disana dia bisa melihat orang-orang yang disayanginya ada disekitarnya.

" _Eo…eom..ma…_ " Dengan kesadarannya yang tersisa Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hanna mengelus tangan putranya dengan lembut. " _Nde chagi_?"

"Ka…ka…takan….pada… me….mereka….. bahwa…" Nafasnya sangat sesak, meski dibantu dengan selang oksigen tetap saja terasa sulit untuknya mengambil oksigen yang tersebar. "A…aku….ba…hagia….aku….ti…tidak…menyesal…ka…rena…..kerindu..an…ku….ber….akhir….manis." Memberhentikan kalimatnya disitu.

Hanna mencium kening Kyuhyun dengan dalam. "Mereka mendengarnya sayang…"

Kyuhyun mengerahkan semua tenaga terakhirnya untuk berbicara. "A….aku….ba…hagia…."

"Kami juga kami juga bahagia Kyuhyunnie…" Hanna menahan tangisnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah mendengarnya. Dan tangan yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh Hanna kini sudah terkulai lemas. Junwon dan _ganhonsa_ langsung berusaha menyelamatkannya. Namun setelah semuanya dikerahkan hasilnya tetap sama. Tuhan sudah menentukan kehendak-Nya. Tangisan disana akhirnya pecah juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu tahun sudah berlalu semenjak kepergian seseorang yang begitu disayangi oleh semua orang. Semua sudah berjalan kembali normal. Mereka tidak mau terlarut terus menerus dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Karena itu tidak akan berarti dan sia-sia terlebih mereka pasti akan membuat seseorang itu bersedih jika terus diam di tempat terperangkap dengan kenangan masa lalu.

Di salah satu gedung pencakar langit itu seorang _namja_ tampak menyunggingkan senyuman tulusnya. Sebuah senyuman yang jarang sekali ditunjukan atau hampir tidak pernah dirinya biarkan terpatri di wajahnya.

"Sooman- _ah_ aku sudah menemukan jawabannya." Menatap bayangan seorang _namja_ yang terpantul dari balik kaca yang dilihatnya.

 _Namja_ itu tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang bukan kau hanya harus percaya pada mereka."

"Jawabanku adalah bahwa persaudaraan tanpa ikatan darah itu adalah nyata dan ada."

Lee Sooman tersenyum dan menatap layar disana. "Dan itu adalah mereka yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali bersama."

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Maaf Cuma bisa update kilat dan gabisa membalas review kalian satu per satu karena author sedang dalam deadline. Reader gomawo karena sudah mau menunggu kelanjutan dari ff ini. Mohon maaf atas terlalu lamanya dilanjuta dan author juga meminta maaf jika endingnya kurang atau mengecewakan kalian. Sekali lagi mohon maaf sebesar-sebesarnya jika ada yang kurang dengan keseluruhan FF ini. Setelah membaca jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review kalian nde. Akhir kata annyeong~**

 **Eh reviewnya jangan lupa hihihi**

 **Thank's to:**

| 0932715630 | Ahsanriri22 | Anna505 | AtikahSparkyu | Axerleoulus Xenon Xelvarixion | Captain Potato | Cho Sun Eun | Desviana407 | Fitri My | FlowerKyuu | HyukRin67 | KLiieff19 | KimRaf | Kira Kim 19 | Kotonoha Mari-chan | Kyu4ever | LilisssRY | MissBabyKyu | Rina271 | Soonyoung35 | Yong Do Jin316 | auliaMRQ | bintang15 | cupidd(titik)cipudd | deushiikyungie | evayesiu12 | fanatwik | fatmawatiyustika | febbycho | gyuyomi88 | han(titik)hyunchan(titik)7 | han(titik)kyura | hulanchan | hyunnie02 | kimLr | kyukyu173 | ladyelf11 | mmzzaa | nissaasl | nnanissa | nurafaini | okaocha | readlight | restiana | riritary9 | seventeencarat | sparkyu(titik)yuri07 | tirah25 | viehyun | wcanon | whirstie | widiantini9 | xolovxy | yulielf123 | yuliyuzumaky | yuniimnida18 |


End file.
